Harry Potter e as Joias do Poder
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Depois de um conturbado ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts Harry inicia sua jornada em busca dos pequenos podaços da alma de Voldemort.
1. A Casa dos Trouxas

A casa dos Trouxas.

Aquelas férias estavam parecendo uma eternidade para o "menino-que-sobreviveu", o garoto estava deitado em sua cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 desde que chegara ali. Não foi muito agradável ouvir os gritos do Tio Valter, indignado, quando Harry apareceu na porta de sua casa, quase um mês antes do não se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, tinha coisas muito mais importantes a pensar do que ficar discutindo com o tio o porque de ter voltado mais cedo. Apenas ouviu a tudo que o tio disse e subiu para o quarto.

E lá estava há vários dias, saia apenas para ir ao banheiro, ou para ir a cozinha de madrugada pegar algo para comer. Não queria encontrar com os tios muito menos com o primo, por que se eles o vissem com certeza iriam querer explicações, e isso incluía dizer que Dumbledore estava morto e que provavelmente Hogwarts não reabriria. E para Harry seria muito difícil contar isso aos tios, lembrar da morte de Dumbledore de novo, já que quase todas as noites revia a mesma cena em seus sonhos.

Recebia quase diariamente cartas de Rony e Hermione, o que fazia ele se distrair por algum tempo, porque as castas eram escritas em códigos, já que as corujas poderiam ser facilmente interceptadas. Harry respondia a todas com um "estou bem, não se preocupem", e apenas algumas vezes perguntava pelos amigos. Duas ou três vezes não conseguiu resistir em perguntar sobre Gina em uma de suas cartas a Rony. Segundo o ruivo, a garota não ficava chorando pelos cantos, mas também não era mais a alegria em pessoa como costumava ser. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Harry mais ansiava a chegada do dia 31 de julho, queria logo rever a ruiva, mesmo não podendo tocar, beijá-la como antes, só o fato de estar perto da garota já dava novas esperanças a ele.

E nessa incrível monotonia, se passaram as primeiras semanas das férias, onde o pensamento de Harry voava de Dumbledore para Gina a todo instante. O garoto quase não conseguiu dormir tamanha era sua ansiedade, e acordou antes mesmo do sol nascer.

Reuniu todos os seus pertences e colocou no seu malão, e prendeu Edwiges na gaiola. Segundo a carta que Rony tinha mandado no dia anterior, alguém da Ordem viria buscá-lo pela manhã, por isso assim que ouviu os tios conversando no andar de baixo, resolveu que já era hora de descer.

Chegou à cozinha, onde Tio Válter lia um jornal muito concentrado, Tia Petúnia preparava café da manhã e Duda tentava quebrar um talher com apenas um dos dedos.

- Bom dia – falou ele sorridente ao sentar-se a mesa.

- E o que tem de bom, moleque? – perguntou o tio virando uma página do jornal, sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto.

- Tudo - respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- O que você está querendo? – perguntou o tio abaixando o jornal e encarando o garoto desconfiado.  
- Nada – respondeu – Só quero comunicar que para imenso desgosto de vocês, eu vou embora. Embora para, se tudo der certo, nunca mais ter que voltar para essa casa!

Tio Valter pareceu ter ganhado na loteria ao ouvir as palavras do sobrinho, abriu o maior sorriso que Harry já tinha visto o tio dar, tamanha era a sua felicidade.

- E quando você vai? - Perguntou a tia sem tirar os olhos dos ovos que fritava, de costas para o marido e o sobrinho.

- Ainda hoje… - respondeu Harry pegando uma torrada e passado geléia – Alguém da Ordem vem me buscar ainda pela manhã.

- Que maravilha! – comemorou o Tio – Agora voltaremos a ser uma família normal que éramos! Sem aberrações!

Harry não se deu ao trabalho nem de responder ao tio, estava tão feliz que era capaz de sair dando pulinhos pela rua. Logo que terminou de tomar o seu café, voltou ao seu quarto para pegar suas malas e levar ao andar de baixo, provavelmente quem viria lhe buscar, viria de pó de Flú ou com um transporte trouxa.

Mas quando entrou no quarto levou um baita susto. Sentado em sua cama estavam, Rony, Hermione e o Sr Weasley. Conversando como se não tivessem simplesmente aparecido do nada. Assim que se recuperou do choque, foi sufocado pelo abraço da amiga, e depois recebeu os comprimentos de Rony e do Sr Weasley. Depois que pareceu entender a situação sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao perceber que Gina não estava ali, mais no segundo seguinte pensou ser prepotência de mais achar que a ruiva viria, afinal, ele tinha terminado com ela.

- Parabéns, Harry – falou a Hermione sorrindo e abraçando o amigo novamente.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o garoto forçando um sorriso.

- Então quer dizer que o grande Harry Potter já é maior de idade e pode fazer magia à vontade. Como se sente? – perguntou Rony também sorrindo para ele.

- Normal - respondeu Harry depois de algum tempo - ainda não tive tempo de experimentar minha liberdade.

- Vamos logo, garotos? – falou o Sr Weasley - agora que Harry é maior de idade, não podemos mais ficar aqui. Não é seguro.

- Claro – concordou Harry, pegando o seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, contando os segundos para sair daquela casa – Mais como vamos?

- Aparatando – respondeu Hermione, como se fosse obvio.

- Legal – concordou Harry - Acabei de me tornar maior de idade e já vou poder aparatar.

- Rony e Hermione, vocês vão na frente – falou o Sr Weasley em um tom severo – e você vai comigo Harry, já que ainda não tem permissão para aparatar. Não queremos confusão com o Ministério.

- Certo – concordou - tinha até me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Rony e Hermione olharam para o Sr Weasley, que fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, para em seguida os dois desaparecerem com um pequeno **Crack**.

- Espere um momento, Sr Weasley – falou Harry pegando uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho que estavam jogados em cima da escrivaninha

– Tenho que avisar os meus tios. – falando isso ele terminou de escrever apenas uma palavra no pequeno pergaminho, "Adeus" para depois aparatar, acompanhado do ruivo.


	2. Voltando para A Toca

Voltando para A Toca.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Harry se viu no meio de uma sala, não muito espaçosa, mas com diversos sofás para poder aconchegar a grande família. Na sala estavam a Sra Weasley, Gui, que ainda tinha muitas cicatrizes por todo o rosto, Fleur e os gêmeos, que vestiam belos ternos de couro de dragão.

Harry percebeu com uma crescente tristeza que Gina também não estava ali, e o sorriso que tinha no rosto por estar de volta aquela casa, sumiu de seus lábios, quase instantaneamente.

- Harry querido! Parabéns! Como você está? Parece tão magrinho – falou a Sra Weasley dando um saudoso abraço no garoto, quase não deixando que o garoto respirasse.

- Estou bem, Sra Weasley – respondeu o moreno assim que conseguiu se livrar do abraço da matriarca, forçando um sorriso.

- E aí Harry… - falou Fred.

- Beleza? – completou Jorge.

- Aham, e vocês? – perguntou Harry – estou vendo que os negócios estão indo muito bem. Pele de dragão?

- Não podemos reclamar – concordou Fred sorrindo, e abraçando o irmão pelos ombros.

- Arry! Que saudades! – saudou a francesa, correndo para também lhe dar um abraço.

- Olá, Harry – falou Gui – Como foi lá na casa dos trouxas?

- Péssimo – respondeu o garoto dando de ombros – Eles fingiam que eu não existia e eu passava o dia inteiro no quarto.

- Certo. Mais agora chega de conversas. Vamos Harry, o Rony e Hermione vão ajudar você levar suas malas até o quarto - falou a matriarca – enquanto isso eu vou preparando o almoço, vocês três estão precisando de uma boa comida.

Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram até o quarto do Rony, onde como de costume, havia duas camas, a cama de Rony e uma de armar para o moreno. Harry colocou seu malão em cima de 'sua' cama e soltou Edwiges que parecia impaciente por ainda estar na gaiola.

- E então Harry, alguma novidade? – perguntou Rony sentando-se na sua cama e ficando de frente para o amigo – Alguma idéia sobre onde as outras Horcruxes possam estar?

- Ainda não – respondeu Harry também se sentando na cama – estive pensando em lugares que podem ser importantes para Voldemort, mas não consegui lembrar de nenhum.

- Eu acho que eu sei um lugar, Harry – falou Hermione, com aquela expressão hermionesca tão conhecida no rosto, que só podia significar uma coisa: ela tinha uma resposta para as dúvidas do trio.

- Qual? – perguntaram os dois quase ao mesmo tempo.

- O antigo orfanato trouxa onde ele morou - falou Hermione – foi o lugar onde ele descobriu que era bruxo, e onde ele viveu quase 18 anos, Harry. Deve ter alguma importância para ele, não? Mesmo ele sendo V-Voldemort.

- Pode ser – concordou Harry – vou perguntar a alguém sobre o orfanato, quem sabe não descubro alguma coisa importante.

- Perguntar para quem? – exclamou Hermione.

- Estive pensando esses dias. Acho que devíamos contar sobre as Horcruxes para o Lupin – comentou Harry olhando para a janela – ele foi o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, deve saber alguma coisa sobre isso. Acho que possa nos ajudar nos nossos planos. Além de poder dar informações importantes sobre os Comensais, já que está na Ordem.

- Você tem razão – concordou Rony – e quando vai falar com ele?

- Ainda não sei – respondeu Harry num sussurro. Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, onde Harry pode perceber que os dois amigos o encaravam, e ele sabia por que, queriam saber se ele ainda estava tão transtornado com a morte de Dumbledore e a traição de Snape quanto estava nos últimos dias de aula, mas não queria falar sobre isso, não agora.

- E a Ordem? – perguntou Harry lembrando-se que ele ainda não podiam usar a casa dos Black, e que agora não tinham um líder.

- Eles voltaram a usar a sua casa, Harry – respondeu Hermione frisando a palavras sua – O ministério decidiu que por direito ela é sua, e como você tinha dito que não se importava que ela fosse usada pela Ordem, Moody decidiu que era o melhor a fazer…

- O Moody agora é o encarregado pela Ordem, já que não trabalha mais como auror e é o mais experiente nessas coisas de capturar comensais - completou Rony. Harry concordou com a cabeça, mais não falou mais nada.

- Acho melhor agente descer, ou sua mãe vai ter um ataque - falou Hermione depois de mais algum tempo em silencio.

- É verdade – concordou Rony – você vem, Harry? – perguntou ao perceber que o amigo continuava sentado na cama.

- Vão indo na frente, eu já desço – respondeu o garoto sem olhar para os amigos.

- Tudo bem – concordou Hermione – mas não demore.

- Não vou – respondeu Harry, deitando na cama com as mãos em baixo da cabeça e encarando o teto.

A felicidade que momentaneamente tomara conta dele pela manhã, se esvaiu no momento em que chegou aquela casa e não viu certa ruivinha na sala. Podia parecer prepotência demais achar que ela estaria ali, mas achou que a ruiva pelo menos viria para dar-lhe um "oi". Parecia que ela estava muito mais chateada com o término do namoro com ele do que demonstrou no dia da partida com o expresso. Naquele dia a ruiva sentara na mesma cabine que ele, Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville, e os dois conversaram normalmente e em nenhum momento a ruiva demonstrou estar muito triste ou com raiva dele. Ou talvez ela tivesse demonstrado mais como ele estava ocupado demais tentando disfarçar o seu incomodo, que nem notara.

Depois de algum tempo deitado ali, resolveu que era melhor descer para almoçar, pois logo a Sra Weasley mandaria alguém ir chamá-lo. Levantou-se da cama e rumou até as escadas, mas assim que desceu o primeiro andar, pode sentiu aquele conhecido perfume floral que ele temeu nunca mais poder sentir, e pode ver Gina saindo de seu quarto.

Não poder deixar de reparar como a garota parecia ainda mais bonita do que na última vez que a tinha visto. Seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, agora estavam passando o meio das costas da garota. Ela usava uma blusinha sem mangas verde e uma calça jeans simples, mas que realçavam ainda mais seu corpo, agora não mais de menina, mais de mulher. Ele ficou admirando a garota até que seus olhares se cruzaram e eles se encararam por algum tempo, onde os dois coraram violentamente.

- Oi, Harry – falou a ruiva timidamente andando até ele, e dando um leve beijo no rosto do moreno – Parabéns.

- Obrigado – respondeu Harry ainda em transe.

- Desculpe não ter ido lá em baixo na hora que você chegou – falou a ruiva o encarando novamente – Fiquei tão brava com o meu pai porque ele não me deixou ir junto com eles até a sua casa que fui para o meu quarto e acabei adormecendo.

- Sem problemas – respondeu o moreno voltando a sorrir. Então era por isso que ela não tinha ido vê-lo, então ela não estava com raiva dele. Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo ainda sem falar nada. Harry pode perceber que a garota não tinha mais aquele lindo brilho nos olhos cor de mel que tinha quando os dois ainda namoravam. E isso era por culpa dele, ele que terminara namoro, mesmo gostando dela. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar aquele pensamento.

- Acho melhor agente descer – falou ele – sua mãe está nos esperando para o almoço.

- Almoço? – espantou-se Gina – mas nós acabamos de tomar café! Minha mãe deve estar ficando louca de vez.

Harry riu com as palavras da ruiva, e voltou a descer as escadas e foi seguido pela garota de perto.

- Ela disse que agente precisava comer – completou Harry ainda rindo.

- Desse jeito nos vamos virar baleias de tanto comer – falou a ruiva quando eles chegaram a sala.

- Ainda bem que vocês desceram – falou Rony – a mamãe já tinha me mandado ir chamar vocês.

- Vamos logo antes que a mamãe de um chilique – falou a ruiva indo para cozinha, junto com os outros três.

- Vamos crianças – falou a Sra Weasley – vamos logo que vocês têm muito que fazer. Vão ajudar a endereçar todos os convites do casamento de Gui.

- Ah mamãe - resmungou Rony.

- Nada de mais Ronald, vocês farão isso sim, e agora comam antes que esfrie.

Assim que os quatro acabaram de almoçar, o que não demorou muito, já que nenhum tinha muita fome, eles foram até a sala onde ficaram a tarde inteira endereçando os convites. Pelo que Harry pode perceber, eram mais de trezentos, e a maioria deles eram para a família de Fleur.


	3. Casamento a Moda Bruxa

Casamento à moda bruxa.

Os dias foram se passando muito rápido enquanto Harry estava nA Toca. Mesmo com notícias quase diárias de ataques a bruxos e a trouxas, a felicidade só aumentava naquela casa, ainda mais com a proximidade do casamento de Gui e de Fleur. A Sra Weasley, que agora se dava muito bem com a nora, era a encarregada da festa, já que a família da noiva só vinha para a cerimônia.

A cerimônia seria realizada nos jardins da Toca, segundo Gui seria uma cerimônia intima, o que não fazia o menor sentido, já que tinham sido convidadas mais de trezentas pessoas. A semana que antecedeu a cerimônia foi a mais corrida, a Sra Weasley gritava com todos que aparecessem em sua frente, e mesmo que todos já tivessem ocupados, ela arranjava algo a mais para se fazer. E foi nesse clima que o tão esperado dia chegou.

O jardim, que tinha sido enfeitiçado pela Sra Weasley e Hermione, tinha uma grande tenda, onde seria realizada a cerimônia, e fora dela tinha várias mesinhas para os convidados, no centro uma pista de dança, e duas grandes mesas, uma com vários tipos de comida, e a outra com as bebidas. Quando Harry desceu ao jardim uns vinte minutos antes da hora da cerimônia, ficou maravilhado, era o primeiro casamento que ele ia, já que os Dursley sempre o excluíam de tais eventos.

O jardim estava simplesmente maravilhoso, e todos convidados tinham a mesma impressão, tanto os loiros quanto os ruivos. Algum tempo depois ele ouviu a marcha nupcial e todos se levantaram para ver a noiva entrando pelo tapete vermelho que tinha sido estendido dentro da tenda.

Ela usava um vestido branco muito bonito. Era um tomara que caia com vários detalhes com pedrinhas transparentes, o vestido tinha uma longa calda, e era bem justo realçando as belas curvas da loira, e para completar ela usava luvas. Os cabelos, que pareciam ainda mais loiros, estavam presos em um meio coque, deixando alguns fios soltos, emoldurando seu rosto, e o véu estava preso com uma tiara, que segundo a Sra Weasley tinha sido de sua tia-avó Muriel. Todos os convidados pareciam enfeitiçados com a beleza da noiva, menos um.

Harry, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva que entrou nos jardins um pouco antes da noiva. Em sua opinião Gina estava muito mais bonita do que a noiva. Ela estava usando um vestido, também tomara-que-caia, que era justo até a cintura, e depois formava uma saiu bem rodada. O vestido era em vários tons de rosa, todos bem claros, a na barra havia vários desenhos feitos com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes. Os cabelos, sensacionalmente ruivos, estavam soltos e lisos até as pontas, onde formavam lindos cachinhos. Harry percebeu que depois de algum tempo a música parou de tocar, e que todos sentaram em silencio, enquanto alguém que parecia um padre, falava algumas coisas que para Harry não faziam sentido algum. Ele apenas olhava para a caçula dos Weasley, que depois de algum tempo percebeu o olhar do garoto, mas mesmo assim ele não fez questão nenhuma de desviá-lo.

Harry só conseguia ouvir ou ver coisas desconexas da cerimônia, como um "Aceito" , dito por Gui ou Fleur colocando sua aliança no dedo do agora marido. Com o fim da cerimônia todos se levantaram para cumprimentar os noivos. Nisso uma espécie de Dj, começou a tocar algumas músicas, que Harry reconheceu sendo bruxas. Logo que cumprimentaram os noivos, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry se dirigiram as mesinhas que ficavam em volta da pista de dança. Ficaram conversando no que para Harry pareceu mais de uma hora. Até que Rony se levantou e convidou Hermione para dançar, Harry percebeu que o amigo tremia muito, e deixou escapar um sorriso.

Harry e Gina continuaram sentados por algum tempo sem que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. Depois de algum tempo, um menino loiro, que devia ser da família da noiva, veio chamar Gina para dançar. No mesmo instante Harry engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada que tomava, e Gina não pode deixar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios.

Harry nunca tinha visto uma garota dispensar alguém tão docemente como Gina dispensou o loiro, e Harry sorriu assim que o loiro virou-se e saiu do seu campo de vista.

- E então? – perguntou ela depois que o loiro estava bem longe, ainda com um sorriso discreto nos lábios – você não vai se diverti?

- Eu estou me divertindo – falou ele sério, realmente tinha se divertido muito vendo Gina dispensar o loiro.

- Claro, e eu sou a próxima ministra da magia - zombou Gina se levantando, e se colocando na frente dele.

- É serio, Gina, estou me divertindo – falou ele forçando um sorriso.

- Vem, vamos dançar – falou a ruiva o puxando pela mão, para que ele se levantasse.

- Ah, Gina, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia. Sou um péssimo dançarino – falou o garoto mal-humorado.

- Não tem problema, Harry - falou a ruiva ainda o puxando – você vai se divertir um pouco essa noite, ou eu não me chamo Gina Weasley.

Mesmo contrariado, Harry se levantou e foi com a ruiva até a pista de dança. Os dois ficaram em um lugar um pouco mais afastado da pista. No começo Harry parecia muito contrariado em dançar, mais aos poucos foi se soltando, e depois de algumas músicas nem parecia mais ser Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Os dois puderam ver de relance, Rony e Hermione, que pareciam se divertir muito, e Harry também viu o loiro que foi chamar Gina para dançar. Ele estava dançando com outra ruiva, que devia ser prima de Gina. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ainda mais em notar que com certeza Gina era muito mais bonita que a outra garota.

Depois do que para os dois pareceu mais de uma hora, começaram a tocar algumas músicas mais lentas, Harry percebeu, que a primeira deles era trouxa. Ele logo fez menção de voltar a mesa, mas Gina não deixou. Assim que percebeu que o moreno estava se afastando, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e descansou sua cabeça no peito de Harry. Como não tinha outra alternativa, Harry enlaçou a menina pela cintura. Era um gesto simples, mas que causaram diversas sensações a pouco esquecidas no garoto, e fez com que Gina sentisse em calorzinho perpassar sobre todo o seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram daquele jeito por muito tempo, até Gina soltar um suspiro, ao lembrar de como era bom ficar junto dele. Aos poucos a ruiva foi levantando a cabeça, de modo que ficasse encarando o moreno. Sentiu que a distância ia sendo diminuída, à medida que seus rostos se aproximavam.

Depois do que para os dois pareceu uma eternidade, seus lábios se tocaram, e eles começaram um beijo doce, cheio de saudades. Mas tão rapidamente como o beijo se iniciou, Harry o interrompeu, afastando a menina de perto de si, com cuidado.

- Desculpa, Gina – falou o garoto se afastando ainda mais – Eu sinto muito, mas não posso.

Assim que a ruiva viu Harry se distanciar, virou de costas para ele, para impedir que ele visse a fina lágrima que caia de seu rosto, que logo foi seca por ele, e saiu a procura de Hermione. Depois de algum tempo, a viu, sentada na mesma mesa que antes ela estava com Harry.

- Eu desisto – falou ele se sentando ao lado de Rony e pegando o copo de cerveja amanteigada que ele segurava – simplesmente desisto.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony preocupado – Ficou louca de vez?

- Cala a boca, Rony – falou ele amarga.

- Gina, por que você está assim? – perguntou Hermione calmamente.

- Por causa do Sr Eu-não-posso-ficar-com-você-por-causa-de-um-motivo-nobre-e-idiota - respondeu a ruiva sarcástica.

- Harry? – perguntou Rony disfarçando um sorriso.

- Não, a minha avó, Rony – falou Gina ainda mais amarga – claro que é o Harry. Ele consegue ser mais cabeça-dura que eu. E olha que isso é bem difícil.

- Não fique assim, Gina – falou Hermione tentando consolar a amiga.

- Como não vou ficar? – perguntou Gina nervosa – eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas mesmo assim me afasta.

- Entenda, Gina – falou Rony, dessa vez sério – o Harry tem coisas muito importantes para fazer agora, você tem que entender o lado dele. Ele já perdeu muita gente que ele amava. Ele só quer te proteger, não quer que algo aconteça a mais ninguém, principalmente a você! Pode não parecer, mas atrás daquela mascara que ele usa, tem um garoto como outro qualquer, ele também tem medo, mesmo que ele não demonstre, ele os tem. Tem medo de perder os amigos, medo de falhar em sua missão, medo de desapontar a todos que acreditam nele… e principalmente, ele tem medo de perder você. Por isso prefere te afastar, para que fique segura, pra que fique viva. Ele acha que te afastando do "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", você vai ficar segura de Voldemort! Não estou pedindo que concorde com ele – continuou Rony quando a irmã fez menção de retrucar – Por que nem eu mesmo concordo. Só estou pedindo que o entenda, e respeite a opinião dele. Dê espaço a ele. Seja a Gina de sempre, amiga, companheira, leal, e uma hora ele vai perceber que não pode ficar longe de você, e quando isso aconteceu, tudo vai se resolver.

- O Rony tem razão – falou Hermione algum tempo depois, ainda impressionada com a explicação do amigo – Faça isso, Gina, volte a ser a amiga do Harry. Volte a ser a garota por quem ele se apaixonou.

- Tudo bem - falou a ruiva sorrindo – eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mais você tem razão Rony.

- Essa é a Gininha que eu conheço – falou Rony sorrindo e desarrumando os cabelos da ruiva.

- Me chama de Gininha de novo, e eu serei obrigada a te azarar aqui, com todo mundo vendo.

Depois que se separou de Gina na pista de dança, Harry foi até a mesa de bebidas, e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, e saiu andando pelos jardins. Pensou em voltar para a casa e subir para dormir, mas quando estava indo em direção a casa, esbarrou em Remo.

- Oi Remo – falou o garoto forçando um sorriso.

- Oi – respondeu ele – se divertindo muito? – perguntou sarcástico, ele tinha visto Harry "fugir" de Gina na pista de dança.

- Não muito – respondeu ele desanimado – e você?

- Bastante – respondeu Lupin muito animado – Molly realmente sabe como dar uma festa.

- Remo, eu preciso muito falar com você… - começou o garoto se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Rony e Hermione.

- Pode falar, Harry.

- Aqui não - falou ele – é uma historia longa e complicada para se discutir em uma festa.

- Tudo bem - respondeu o ex-professor – amanhã depois do meu turno na Ordem, eu passo por aqui, e agente conversa.

- Certo - concordou Harry, vasculhando o salão, quase inconscientemente a procura de Gina, e logo a encontrou, parecendo muito mal-humorada, sentada na mesa junto de Rony e Hermione.

- E tem mais uma coisa, Harry… - falou Remo olhando na mesma direção que o garoto – não faça isso.

- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Não a afaste de você - explicou ele apontando Gina com os olhos – estou falando por experiência própria. Você só vai conseguir magoar ela e a si mesmo.

- O pior é que eu sei disso - respondeu Harry – a minha razão diz que eu tenho que ficar o mais longe dela possível, mas o meu coração, me diz que eu sou um idiota, por ficar a mais de cinco centímetros dela.

- Essa decisão é só sua Harry - concluiu Remo sorrindo – mas você nunca foi muito de seguir sua razão.

E dizendo isso o homem foi embora, voltando para a pista de dança, onde Tonks o esperava, mesmo de longe, Harry pode notar que a auror ainda usava os tão conhecidos cabelos rosa-chiclete. Depois de algum tempo parado no mesmo lugar, ainda olhando para a ruiva que conversava com o irmão e com Hermione, ele decidiu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era ir para o quarto que dividia com Rony. Mesmo não estando com sono, era o melhor a fazer. Não queria ter que encontrar com a ruiva de novo.

Depois do que lhe pareceu duas ou três horas da manhã, ouviu Rony abrindo a porta do quarto, e resolveu fingir que estava dormindo. Não estava a fim de conversar.

- Eu sei que está acordado, Harry – falou o ruivo trocando as vestes pelo pijama - Posso ouvir sua respiração!

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry seco.

- Te falar o quanto você é idiota – respondeu o ruivo se deitando.

- É mesmo? E como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão? – perguntou ele irônico.

- Não é a coisa mais fácil que eu já te disse, mais se você não fosse idiota deixaria a profecia de lado e ficaria com a minha irmã – falou o ruivo.

- Rony, eu não quero falar sobre isso – resmungou ele colocando o travesseiro em cima da cara – ainda mais com você. Cara, ela é a sua irmã.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe, cara - concordou o ruivo rindo – mais tem uma coisa: você não parecia se importar que ela é minha irmã quando a beijava na minha frente.

- Cala boca – resmungou Harry por baixo do travesseiro.


	4. Revelações

Revelações.

O dia que seguiu ao casamento se passou lentamente. A casa já estava praticamente vazia, já que Gui e Fleur já tinham ido para a França em lua de mel, Carlinhos partiu para Romênia pela manhã e os gêmeos e o Sr Weasley saíram para trabalhar logo cedo. A única coisa que pareceu animar aos moradores da casa naquele dia foi a chegada de Remo, já no final da noite, mas a animação diminuiu quando ele disse que precisava conversar com Harry.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Molly – respondeu Remo pela terceira vez que a Sra Weasley perguntava se ele estava bem.

- Tudo bem – concordou a Sra Weasley contrariada – Mas você não vai recusar um delicioso jantar, vai?

- Como eu poderia - respondeu Remo sorrindo – mas agora eu realmente tenho que falar com Harry em particular.

Remo saiu da casa seguido por Harry, os dois caminharam em silêncio até ficarem um pouco afastados da casa.

- E então, Harry? – começou Lupin, vendo que o garoto parecia não querer falar nada.

- Remo, o que eu tenho pra te contar, é uma coisa extremamente sigilosa - começou Harry sem encarar Remo – só te peço que não conte a mais ninguém - Remo fez que sim com a cabeça e Harry prosseguiu – isso era um segredo meu e de Dumbledore, mas eu achei melhor contar a você, porque sei que você pode me ajudar.

- É sobre o que vocês faziam fora da escola na noite do ataque? – perguntou ele curioso.

- É – respondeu Harry, respirando fundo – Remo, você se lembra do ataque ao ministério?

- Claro – respondeu Remo – como eu iria esquecer – completou ele tristemente.

- Lúcio estava a mando de Voldemort para a procura de uma profecia – começou Harry sério – uma profecia sobre mim e Voldemort, que tinha sido feita antes mesmo de eu nascer.

- Mas a profecia se quebrou, não? – perguntou Lupin curioso.

- Sim, mas, depois que voltamos à escola, Dumbledore resolveu que iria me contar por que Voldemort me atacou quando eu ainda era bebê – Harry falou isso com uma seriedade que lembrava muito Dumbledore – essa profecia tinha sido feita pela professora Trelawney antes de eu nascer, por isso meus pais resolveram se esconder.

- Então foi por isso - resmungou Remo, mais para ele do que para Harry – Tiago nunca quis me dizer o porquê, parece que só Sirius sabia.

- Sirius sabia? – exclamou Harry surpreso, e sem receber resposta de Remo completou – isso já não importa mesmo.

- Mas o que dizia essa profecia? – perguntou Remo voltando a se concentrar no assunto inicial.

- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima… nascido do que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido no final do sétimo mês … e o lord das Trevas o marcara como o seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lord desconhece… e um dos dois devera morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum vivera enquanto o outro sobreviver… aquele com o poder de derrotar o lord das trevas nascera quando o sétimo mês terminar… - Harry recitou essa palavras mecanicamente, jamais esqueceria delas, eram as palavras que marcavam o seu destino.

- Ou seja, você – concluiu Remo – mas, espera, Neville, ele também se encaixa na profecia, tirando a parte que o Lord o marcara como seu igual.

- É eu sei - concordou Harry – mas Voldemort nunca ficou sabendo da profecia inteira, o espião, que era Snape só pode ouvir a primeira parte porque foi descoberto, mais depois disso foi direto contar ao seu mestre. Por isso resolveu me atacar quando eu ainda era uma criança. Ele não sabia que isso causaria a ele.

- Ranhoso - sussurrou Remo com o mesmo ódio na voz que Sirius usava para se dirigir ao ex-professor de Poções.

- Depois disso você já sabe o resto - falou Harry tristemente.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que vocês faziam fora da escola? – perguntou Lupin ainda sem entender.

- Depois que Dumbledore me contou isso, resolveu que não esconderia mais nada de mim – continuou Harry ainda mais sério – no ano passado, eu tive varias reuniões particulares com o diretor, nessas reuniões ele me mostrou algumas lembranças de quando Voldemort ainda estava na escola, algumas de quando ele foi trabalhar na Borgin & Brurkes, e quando ele pediu ao antigo diretor de Hogwarts para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas. A ultima lembrança que ele me mostrou, e a mais importante, foi uma de Voldemort perguntando a Slughorn sobre Horcruxes.

- Horcruxes – repetiu Remo surpreso – mais isso é muito raro, ninguém sabe muito sobre elas. Eu mesmo só sei o que eu li nos livros, o que não é muito – ele falava tudo muito rápido, parecia até Hermione – mas para que Voldemort queria saber sobre Horcrux?

- Segundo Dumbledore, Voldemort queria, e fez Horcruxes… - afirmou Harry – na verdade sete delas, seis e mais uma que habita o corpo dele. Por isso ele não morreu quando me atacou.

- Então para destruir Voldemort teremos que destruí todas elas? – perguntou Remo confuso, Harry afirmou com a cabeça – mas como faremos isso? Como saberemos quais são elas?

- Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort gostava de colecionar troféus, por isso escolheu coisas que teriam algum valor mágico, coisas que realmente merecessem a "honra" de se tornarem uma de suas Horcruxes - falou Harry.

- Mas mesmo assim - contestou Lupin – ainda é muito difícil achá-las.

- Mais Dumbledore tinha certeza de algum desses objetos - contou Harry, e não pode deixar de sorrir pelo canto dos lábios – um medalhão e um anal de Slytherin, uma Taça de Hufflepuff, o diário que provava que ele era realmente o herdeiro de Slytherin, e Nagine, a cobra que está sempre com ele. Esses ele tinha certeza, mais ainda falta mais um. Dumbledore achava que era algo que pertenceu a Raveclaw ou Gryffindor.

- Mas então teremos que destruir todas elas?- perguntou Remo preocupado.

- Todas não – respondeu Harry – Dumbledore destruiu o anel e eu o diário. E na noite que eu e Dumbledore saímos da escola, nos fomos atrás do medalhão.

- Então vocês destruíram mais uma?

- Não – respondeu Harry amargo – alguém já a tinha achado, o que nos encontramos lá era falsa, e junto com ele tinha um bilhete. – concluiu Harry entregando o bilhete a Remo.

- R.A.B? – exclamou Remo – tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar - falou ele, Harry olhou para ele esperançoso - só não consigo e lembrar onde. Desculpe, Harry – acrescentou ele ao ver a expressão de decepção do garoto.

- Sem problemas, Remo - falou Harry – tenho certeza de que o encontraremos.

- Eu também, Harry, eu também. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, onde Remo tentava absorver todas as palavras do menino, enquanto Harry ainda olhava para o falso medalhão.

- Remo – falou ele depois de um tempo – eu gostaria de te pedir mais um favor. Você poderia ir comigo até Godric`s Hollow? Gostaria muito de visitar o tumulo dos meus pais e a casa onde agente morava.

- Claro, Harry – falou Remo sorrindo, a muito esperava essa decisão do garoto – vai ser bom voltar lá com você. Quando?

- Você quem sabe, Remo - falou Harry sorrindo. - Que tal depois de amanha? – perguntou ele – é meu dia de folga na Ordem. Passo aqui de manhãzinha.

- Obrigado, Remo.

- E tem uma coisa, Harry, que eu queria te dar – falou Lupin, pegando uma pequena caixinha do seu bolso – sua mãe me entregou isso alguns dias antes dela morrer, e me pediu que se algo acontecesse a ela e Tiago, era para eu entregar a você, quando crescesse - e ele entregou a pequena caixinha a Harry – acho que demorei um pouco mais do que ela esperava.

Harry abriu a pequena caixinha, e pode ver uma fina gargantilha. Ela era toda de ouro, e tinha um delicado pingente em forma de lírio em ouro branco.

- Seu pai deu a ela quando soube que estava grávida - contou Remo sorrindo – nunca vou me esquecer da Lily contando essa historia. Ela disse que assim que ficou sabendo foi correndo contar ao Tiago, e quando ela contou, Tiago simplesmente aparatou, ela achou que seu pai tinha odiado a noticia ou algo assim, mais depois de uma meia hora ele voltou, trazendo esse colar pra ela.

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigado Remo - falou o garoto guardando o colar no bolso das vestes.

- Não Harry, eu quem tenho que agradecer– falou Lupin sorrindo – você me ensinou que por mais que a vida seja difícil, há sempre algo bom para se viver. – completou Remo sorrindo ainda mais – agora vamos voltar, antes que a Molly pense que eu era um comensal disfarçado e te seqüestrei.

E sem falar nada, os dois voltaram para a casa. Onde a Sra Weasley estava os esperando com um prato de ensopado pra cada um.

- Ainda bem que vocês voltaram – falou a Sra Weasley – já estava ficando preocupa. Todos já comeram e foram se deitar.

- Obrigada, Molly, mas eu não posso me demorar – falou Remo – Tonks deve estar me esperando – e ao falar isso corou violentamente.

- Vocês dois estão bem? – perguntou Harry rindo quando a Sra Weasley saiu da cozinha.

- Aham – respondeu Lupin olhando para seu próprio prato – Muito – acrescentou ele voltando a corar.  
- Quem bom – falou Harry, e um pensamento não muito agradável passou pela sua cabeça "até mesmo Remo e Tonks estão bem, e eu nem ao menos posso tocar na minha ruivinha, sem que a minha consciência fale mais alto".

- E você e a Gina? – perguntou Remo, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do garoto.

- Não tem eu e a Gina mais, Remo – cortou Harry – eu acho que agora você me entende, não? Com você acha que eu me sentiria se por minha causa, algo acontecesse a ela?

- Harry, Harry - murmurou Remo – é a segunda vez que vivencio o caso de um Potter com uma ruiva temperamental. Só que desta vez o teimoso é o Potter. Um dia você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo. E espero que quando você se arrepender não seja tarde demais.

- O pior, Remo é que eu sei disso – falou Harry sarcástico.

- Como eu disse a você essa decisão é só sua Harry – falou Remo se levantando e andando até a porta da casa aparatando em seguida.

- Isso é uma conspiração – reclamou Harry voltando sua atenção ao seu ensopado.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou a Sra Weasley voltando a cozinha.

- Nada, Sra Weasley, eu só estava pensando alto de mais.

- Ah, claro – falou a Sra Weasley recolhendo os pratos vazios – agora vá se deitar, já está tarde.

Seguindo o conselho da Sra Weasley, ele subiu até o quarto que dividia com Rony, e como imaginava, Hermione e ele estavam acordados esperando ele voltar.

- E então, como foi lá – perguntou Hermione curiosa – você contou tudo pra ele?

- Aham – concordou Harry sentando na sua cama – tudo.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou Rony.

- Basicamente me ouviu falar - contou Harry – mais o que mais me intrigou foi que ele tem certeza que já ouvir falar de R.A.B. em algum lugar, mais não consegue se lembrar onde.

- Então temos uma pista? – perguntou Rony animado.

- Parece que sim – concordou Harry – e ele vai comigo a Godric´s Hollow, depois de amanha.

- Nós vamos também, não? – perguntou Hermione.

- Se vocês quiserem – concordou Harry deitando-se na cama, de modo a ficar encarando o teto.

- Harry o que é isso? – perguntou Hermione apontando para o colar que tinha caído do bolso do menino.

- Ah, isso? – falou Harry pegando o colar – era da minha mãe, ela deu pro Remo me entregar se algo acontecesse com eles.

- Nossa, Harry é muito linda – falou Hermione olhando com carinho para a jóia.

- Remo disse que meu pai deu pra ela quando soube que ela estava grávida - contou Harry colocando a delicada jóia no próprio pescoço.

- Eu acho que eu já vou indo – falou Hermione, percebendo que o amigo não falaria mais nada agora – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – falaram os dois garotos quase ao mesmo tempo, cada um se arrumando na sua própria cama.

XXX

Bom gente .. esse é o comecinho da minha fic ..

Sei que não estáa muuuuito boaa, maais tudo beem !  
Bom .. obrigada por quem leu até aqui !  
Essa fic já teeim 14 cap lá na Floreios e Borrões

Bom .. vou tentar colocar todos aqui o mais rápido possível !

Obrigadaa pra queem leeu .. dinovo !

Beeijo sz


	5. Seguindo o Coração

Seguindo o Coração.

Harry demorou muito pra pegar no sono aquela noite, e quando conseguiu teve sonhos conturbados, e que em sua maioria eram com Voldemort e Gina. Acordou ainda no meio da madrugada, e resolveu descer para tomar um copo de água e tentar voltar à dormir.

Desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que poder, guiado apenas pela luz da sua varinha, para não derrubar algo e acordar toda a casa. Foi direto para a cozinha, mais ela não estava vazia. Gina estava lá.

- Harry – sussurrou a ruiva que bebia um copo de leite – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Pesadelos – respondeu ele pegando o seu copo de água, sem realmente encarar a garota – e você?  
- Não consegui dormir – respondeu ela olhando o moreno com certa preocupação – tenho coisas demais na cabeça pra conseguir dormir.

Enquanto Harry bebia sua água, ainda tentando não encarar a garota, Gina continuava olhando para ele com uma expressão preocupada, como se tivesse querendo falar algo, mais não tivesse coragem suficiente para isso.

- Harry – chamou ela quando o garoto já se virava para voltar ao seu quarto. O garoto se virou quase imediatamente, como se esperasse que a ruiva o fizesse ficar ali com ela mais um pouco – posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro – falou o garoto, já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- O que você estava conversando com o professor Lupin? – perguntou ela calmamente.

- Desculpa, Gina, mas eu não posso te falar nada – respondeu o garoto virando de costas para a ruiva, para ele era melhor não encará-la, ou não conseguiria ficar sério por muito tempo.

- E por que não? – perguntou a garota colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Por que eu não quero te envolver nisso - respondeu Harry ainda de costas para ela.

- Mas eu acho, Harry - retrucou a ruiva tirando a mão das costas dele – que é por que você não confia em mim. Por que você acha que eu vou sempre ser a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, a garotinha indefesa que você salvou da câmara secreta.

- Não é isso, Gina - tentou explicar o moreno – pra mim você é muito mais do que simplesmente a irmãzinha do Rony.

- Então, o que é, Potter? – perguntou ela, dessa vez muito ríspida, fazendo com que o garoto voltasse a encará-la – Você não quer estragar os segredos do trio maravilha? – continuou ela, deixando um pequeno sorriso sarcástico brotar em seus lábios.

- Gina eu…

- Por que vocês sempre me excluem? – perguntou ela chorosa, e Harry ficou impressionado como as garotas podem mudar facilmente de humor – por que, Harry? Por que você não confia em mim? Mesmo no tempo que agente namorava, eu percebi, que você esperava que eu saísse para ficar de segredinhos com o meu irmão e com a Mione.

- Gina, não é que eu não confie em você – respondeu Harry – é claro que eu confio em você, mais eu não queria envolvê-la nisso.

- Mas aposto que pra Hermione você contou, não foi? – perguntou ela ríspida se afastando do garoto – aposto que você confia mais nela do que em mim.

- Gina, eu não acredito nisso - falou o garoto sem conseguir conter o riso, ela estava com ciúmes dele e de Hermione, isso era inacreditável, justo ela que sempre presenciou a amizade dos dois, e sabia que ambos eram como irmãos.

- Do que você está rindo, Potter? – perguntou ela nervosa – está rindo de mim?

- Não Gina, estou rindo do que você falou – respondeu Harry ainda sorrindo – eu realmente contei pra Mione, mais eu também contei pro Rony.

- Você não me entende Harry… - falou a ruiva, surpreendendo Harry novamente, mudando sua expressão de nervosa para chorosa – é por isso mesmo. Você confia na Hermione, mais não confia em mim. Não confiava em mim, que era sua namorada.

- Desculpe, Gina – falou o garoto segurando a mão dela, e se sentiu a pior criatura do mundo quando uma fina lágrima desceu pelos seus olhos. - Até hoje eu não sei onde você foi com o Dumbledore, na noite em que a escola foi atacada, e não foi por falta de ter perguntado - falou a ruiva.

Ao ver mais lagrimas caírem dos olhos da ruiva, Harry se sentiu ainda pior, por causar tristeza na pequena criatura angelical que se postava na sua frente, e resolveu contar tudo o que o afligia para ela. Afinal, ela merecia saber de tudo. Estava metida naquela guerra, assim como ele. Soltou um longo suspiro e começou a falar.

- Gina, escuta, se eu te contar promete que não vai tentar me fazer ficar, ou ir atrás de mim? Promete que vai voltar pra escola e ficar sempre protegida?

- Eu prometo, Harry – falou a ruiva depois de algum tempo.

- Tudo bem – concordou o garoto puxando a ruiva até a sala, e se sentando em um dos sofás – acho melhor você sentar, é uma longa historia, muito longa.

- Eu tenho a noite inteira, Harry.

E pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, Harry repetiu toda a historia, desde a profecia até as aulas com Dumbledore, e sobre as Horcruxes de Voldemort, nesse momento, Harry teve que explicar para a garota o que eram Horcruxes, e depois contou como teria que destruir todas elas.

- Então eu conversava com a alma de Voldemort? – falou Gina espantada.

- Tecnicamente sim, Gina – respondeu o moreno – o diário também era uma Horcrux.

- Que horror, Harry - sussurrou a ruiva colocando a mão no rosto – Harry, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis te perguntar, e agora ficou ainda mais confuso pra mim.

- O que? – perguntou ele sério.

- Se o diário era um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, tudo que eu escrevi nele, o Voldemort de hoje sabe? – perguntou receosa e Harry imaginou o porque, ela tinha confessado a sua "paixonite" por ele para o Tom Riddle que 'morava' naquele diário.

- Não, Gina – respondeu o moreno, tentando convence mais a si mesmo do que a ruiva – aquele Tom Riddle que era seu confidente foi destruído, não existe mais.

- Que bom - murmurou a ruiva aliviada – eu falava muito sobre você pra ele, contei praticamente tudo que sabia sobre você. E também contei sobre como eu era apaixonada por você, e achava que você nunca ia me notar.

- É, eu sei – falou Harry desviando o olhar da ruiva, e continuando ao ver o ponto de interrogação na cara dela – quando você estava desmaiada, ele me falou, me contou como você descobriu sobre o diário, e como ele obrigou você a me levar até lá em baixo.

- Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com isso – confessou a ruiva em um fio de voz.

- É, eu também sonho com isso, às vezes. Mas eu acho que é algo que agente vai ter de conviver para o resto da vida.

Gina ficou encarando o moreno por algum tempo, e notou como ele estava diferente desde a última vez que tinha o visto no expresso. Ele tinha um olhar cansado, sem aquele brilho que ele mostrava ter quando os dois estavam juntos, seus cabelos, que agora estavam mais compridos, escondendo a cicatriz, estavam cada vez mais bagunçados e ele parecia muito mais magro.

- Eu estou com medo, Gina – falou ele depois da algum tempo, colocando a cabeça no colo da ruiva, como se pedisse para a ruiva o proteger – estou com medo do que está por vir, medo de não conseguir terminar o que Dumbledore começou, e principalmente medo de perder mais alguém para Voldemort...

- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com você Harry – falou a ruiva carinhosamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele – é que agente não pode ter medo de lutar pelo que é certo, por mais que a batalha pareça perdida!

- Obrigada Gina – murmurou Harry fechando os olhos e apreciando cada segundo da sensação boa que era estar com Gina.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo em silencio, cada um ouvindo apenas a respiração do outro. Gina ainda continuava acariciando os cabelos do moreno, mas aos poucos foi baixando a cabeça e diminuindo cada vez mais a distancia entre os dois. Harry percebeu os movimentos de Gina, mais não fez nada, e resolveu mandar a sua razão dar uma voltinha bem longa, e ele mesmo diminuiu a pouca distancia que restava entre os dois, colando os seus lábios com os da ruiva. A ruiva retribuiu o toque instantaneamente, e aos poucos o moreno foi se levantando e voltando a ficar sentado de frente para ruiva, mais sem descolar os lábios. O beijo era cheio de saudade e carinho. E depois do que para os dois pareceram séculos, eles se separaram, por que mesmo sendo bruxos os dois precisavam de ar.

Gina ainda ficou algum tempo de olhos fechados, tentando gravar aquele momento para sempre em sua memória, e quando finalmente abriu os olhos se deparou com as duas esmeraldas que Harry tinha no lugar dos olhos a encarando.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela sorrindo envergonhada.

- Você é linda – respondeu Harry – a garota mais linda e mais incrível do universo. Gina sorriu ainda mais e Harry a puxou para outro beijo, dessa vez mais apaixonado e ansioso. Harry pode perceber a garota sorrindo enquanto a beijava.

- Gina, você pode perdoar esse mero mortal idiota que um dia pensou que poderia viver sem você? – perguntou Harry sorrindo quando os dois se separaram.

- Eu não tenho por que perdoá-lo, Harry – falou a ruiva rindo da expressão exagerado de Harry.

- Então você quer voltar a ser minha namorada? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- É o que eu mais quero, Harry – respondeu a ruiva o puxando pela gola do pijama para mais um beijo.

- Tudo bem - murmurou Harry rindo – agora eu volto ao meu antigo dilema…

- Hã? – perguntou a ruiva sem entender.

- De quem eu devo ter mais medo - explicou ele – do cara-de-cobra, ou dos seus irmãos.

- Para seu bobo – falou a ruiva rindo – e falando nos meus irmãos, é melhor agente ir dormir, alguém pode acordar.

- Tudo bem – concordou Harry – mas antes de você subir, eu quero te dar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso – respondeu Harry tirando o colar do pescoço e entregando à ruiva – Era da minha mãe, meu pai deu pra ela.

- Harry, eu não posso aceitar – respondeu a ruiva devolvendo o colar.

- Se você não aceitar eu vou ser obrigado a dá-lo pra Mione – falou ele rindo marotamente.

- Haha, engraçadinho – zombou Gina, enquanto o garoto colocava a delicada jóia no seu pescoço.

- Harry é lindo – falou a ruiva admirando o pequeno pingente – Lindo de mais.

- Não mais que você – falou ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo da ruiva.

- Boa noite – falou ela dando um ultimo beijinho nele e subindo.

- Boa noite. - falou o garoto quando Gina já estava no topo da escada.

Harry acordou alegre e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios, o que não passou despercebido por Rony, que estranhou a atitude do amigo, e não conteve a curiosidade.

- Por que você está tão feliz, Harry? – perguntou ele enquanto o amigo trocava o pijama por uma roupa normal.

- Por que, meu caro amigo – falou Harry sorrindo ainda mais – eu voltei a ter você como cunhado, pra me infernizar a minha vida.

Por um instante Rony pareceu não entender nada, mais um segundo depois sua cara mudou de ponto de interrogação, para ponto de exclamação.

- Então você se acertou com a minha irmã? – perguntou Rony animado.

- Aham - respondeu Harry amarrando os sapatos.

- Mais quando? – perguntou ele curioso – até ontem você jurava de pé junto que iria ficar longe da minha irmã.

- Ontem de madrugada eu desci pra tomar um copo de água e ela estava lá - respondeu Harry se levantando – ai ela disse que eu confiava nela e tudo mais e eu acabei contando pra ela sobre a profecia e as Horcruxes.

- Contou? – espantou-se Rony.

- É contei – falou Harry – você acredita que ela ficou com ciúmes de mim e da Mione? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Sério? – falou Rony forçando um risinho – cara, isso é carma. É a segunda vez que uma garota fica com ciúmes de você e da Mione.

- Realmente – concordou Harry rindo – mais pra que ficar, achei que a Gina soubesse que quem gosta da Mione é você.

- O quê? – perguntou Rony espantado, ficando com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

- Vai, Rony, ta na cara que você gasta dela, e ela de você - falou Harry rindo com a expressão do amigo – só vocês dois não percebem.

- Vamos descer – falou ele saindo pela porta, fazendo Harry rir, saindo atrás dele.

Assim que chegaram na sala encontraram Hermione e Gina, as duas pareciam tão felizes quanto Harry.

- Bom dia – falaram as duas juntas, e Gina deu um selinho no namorado.

- Bom dia – respondeu Harry ainda rindo.

- O que tem de bom? – perguntou Rony emburrado.

- Nossa, Rony, por que todo esse mau-humor? – perguntou Gina com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

- É que nosso amiguinho aqui – falou Harry contendo o riso – não consegue admitir a verdade.

- Cala a boca, Harry – retrucou o garoto amargo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Coisas de garotos, Mione, coisas de garotos – respondeu Harry indo atrás de Rony tomar café da manhã.

- Eles são doidos mesmo – falou Gina quando Hermione olhou para ela pedindo uma explicação – vamos tomas café que é bem melhor do que tentar entender os garotos.

- Concordo.

O dia passou calmo e lentamente, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina passaram quase a tarde inteira conversando no jardim, pelo menos Hermione e Rony estavam, enquanto os outros dois namoravam. O namoro de Harry e Gina agradou a família toda, menos Fred e Jorge que pareciam muito relutantes em aceitar que a irmã ficasse se agarrando com um garoto dentro da própria casa, mesmo esse garoto sendo Harry. E a garota que de boba não tinha nada, fazia questão de beijar Harry cada vez que eles passavam pelos gêmeos. A única coisa que pareceu diminuir a felicidade da casa foi quando Harry avisou que iria com Lupin até sua antiga casa em Godric´s Hollow na manhã seguinte, e Rony e Hermione iriam com ele. A Sra Weasley pareceu um pouco receosa a deixar os três saírem, mais acabou aceitando quando marido disse que os três eram maiores de idade e podiam cuidar de suas próprias vidas agora. Gina pareceu triste por mais uma vez ser excluída de uma aventura do "trio maravilha". E Harry pode notar a expressão tristonha da garota, por isso a puxou para um canto quando todos estavam subiam para os seus quartos.

- Gina – começou o garoto sorrindo – se sua mãe deixar e você quiser, não tem problema você ir com agente até Godric´s Hollow amanhã.

- Serio? – perguntou a garota sorrindo incrédula.

- Mas só se sua mãe deixar – falou ele sorrindo também.

- Eu te adoro sabia? – falou ela dando um beijo no moreno e saindo atrás da mãe, feito uma louca. Harry sorriu ao ver a menina correndo, e não conseguiu conter um riso exagerado quando a Sra Weasley disse que ela não poderia ir e ela fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. Tanto implorou, alegando que não seria perigoso já que eles seriam acompanhados por Remo. que a mãe acabou aceitando que a garota acompanhasse o trio.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou Harry se aproximando da garota.

- Ninguém resiste a mim – falou ela rindo.

- Realmente - respondeu Harry sorrindo – eu tenho certeza que não conseguiria negar nada com você fazendo essa carinha.

- Eu sei - falou a ruiva roubando um beijo do moreno e saindo em direção as escadas

– Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite – respondeu quando a ruiva já havia sumido no final da escada.


	6. O tumulo de lírios

O tumulo de lírios.

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã por estar muito ansioso, hoje ele iria até Godric´s Hollow. Rony ainda roncava na cama ao lado, e assim que se vestiu resolveu descer. Devia ser muito cedo ainda pois parecia que somente o Sr Weasley tinha acordado para ir trabalhar, nem mesmo a Sra Weasley estava acordada ainda, já que a cozinha parecia impecável.

Foi até os jardins para tentar passar o tempo, e se sentou em baixo de uma árvore, que ficava de frente para os fundos da casa, de onde dava pra ver a janela do quarto de Gina. Passou quase duas horas ali, até perceber uma movimentação na casa e ver que todos já estavam acordados. Levantou-se e entrou na cozinha, onde Gina, Rony, Hermione e a Sra Weasley tomavam café.

- Harry querido, onde você estava? – perguntou a matriarca se assustando ao vê-lo entrar pela porta dos fundos.

- Estava no jardim, Sra Weasley, não consegui dormir muito – explicou ele se sentando ao lado de Gina na mesa – estou muito ansioso.

- Entendo, querido – concordou a Sra Weasley servindo uma generosa porção de mingau para todos na mesa – agora comam logo, por que Remo deve estar chegando.

Nem menos a Sra Weasley concluiu a fala, Remo bateu na porta da frente, sendo atendido por Fred e Jorge que desciam para tomar café.

- Quer tomar café, Remo? – perguntou a Sra Weasley indo até um armário para pegar outro prato.

- Não obrigado – agradeceu o homem sorrindo – Tonks não me deixa sair de casa sem comer alguma coisa.

Harry abafou risinhos que não passaram despercebidos por Remo que corou intensamente.

- E então, prontos? – perguntou ele quando todos acabaram de comer o mingau.

- Pronto – concordaram se colocando em pé – podemos ir agora mesmo.

- Certo – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Mas como nós iremos – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- De transporte trouxa – falou Lupin – somente Hermione pode aparatar e nós não podemos usar a rede de Flú, por que ela está sendo monitorada. A melhor alternativa é um trem, já que é pouco provável toparmos com um Comensal na Londres trouxa.

Os quatro saíram acompanhados por Remo. Andaram por algum tempo até chegarem na estação de Ottery St. Catchpole. Um dos trens sairia em meia hora. Remo comprou as passagens e eles foram até a plataforma de embarque. O trem já estava parado no seu lugar, e já se preparava para começar a viagem. Eles entraram e logo conseguiram uma boa poltrona, já que o trem parecia completamente vazio, a não ser por eles e mais um casal, que pareciam ser namorados, que sentaram três poltronas à frente deles.

Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry e apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno dando um enorme bocejo, e Harry passou a acariciar a cabeleira da ruiva.

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso – falou Rony fazendo cara de nojo – estão me deixando enjoado com toda essa melação.

- Cala boca, Rony – retrucou Gina encarando o irmão desafiadora – fica ai me enchendo só porque a Mione não faz isso com você.

Rony e Hermione coraram intensamente, Rony pareceu se camuflar nos seus cabelos ruivos, enquanto Harry e Remo não conseguiam parar de rir e a ruiva ainda encarava o irmão com um ar desafiador.

- Vejo que vocês se entenderam – falou Remo a Harry quando o trem começou a andar e a ruiva dormia com a cabeça ainda escorada em seu peito.

- Digamos que sim – respondeu Harry passando a mão de leve no rosto da garota, fazendo a ruiva ter um arrepio gostoso e sorrir.

Remo sorriu e os dois continuaram a conversar a viagem inteira. Na maioria sobre e Ordem ter sido transferida novamente para a antiga casa dos Black, e que Remo agora era o fiel do segredo, já que Dumbledore tinha morrido e Snape sabia da localização exata da casa. Rony e Hermione não falaram nada pelo resto da viagem, pareciam envergonhados de mais ainda com o que a ruiva tinha dito. Depois de quase uma hora de viagem eles chegaram a estação de Godric´s Hollow.

Parecia abandonada, poucas pessoas passavam por ali, e na sua maioria eram funcionados da estação. A cidade era deserta, haviam poucas casas bem cuidadas, a sua maioria estavam quase caindo aos pedaços.

- A casa fica lá naquela colina – falou Remo apontando para o norte onde havia uma colina, um pouco afastada do resto da cidade – e o cemitério é logo ali – completou ele apontando para a esquerda onde tinha um pequeno cemitério.

Ninguém falou nada, apenas seguiram Remo em direção ao cemitério, que para combinar com a cidade também estava abandonado. A maioria das lapides estavam cobertas por folhas secas e algumas estavam rachadas, por causa da queda de alguns galhos mais pesados das árvores que cercavam o lugar. Os cinco passavam entre as lapides silenciosamente, com medo de que alguma coisa pudesse ouvi-los. Depois de algum tempo Gina chamou a atenção de todos. Ela estava parada na frente de uma lapide imaculadamente branca, onde se pediam ler, em letras grandes e douradas: _**  
**_

"_**Tiago e Lílian Potter, pais dedicados, amigos fieis e bruxos excepcionais".**___

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, não puderam deixar de notar que o tumulo, diferente de todos os outros ali, estava limpo e sem nenhum arranhão, e um lindo buquê de lírios estava delicadamente colocado ao lado da fotografia do casal.

- Sirius e eu viemos aqui no ano retrasado - falou Remo tentando manter a voz firme, o que pareceu uma tarefa muito difícil – o tumulo estava quebrado e mau-cuidado como todos os outros, e o concertamos e enfeitiçamos para que fique sempre assim, as flores também, nunca vão murchar.

Harry apenas desviou seu olhar um instante para Remo e percebeu que os olhos do ex-maroto estavam lacrimejados e a encarar a foto dos pais, agora pareceu perceber o quanto o seu ex-professor também devia ter sofrido com a morte de seus pais, e por um minuto não pode deixar de pensar e como ele se sentiu culpado por não acreditar em Sirius. Remo percebendo que era um momento muito doloroso para Harry, chamou silenciosamente os outros três para que deixassem ele a sós.

Quando ia saindo Gina apertou de lave a mão do namorado como se quisesse lhe passar forças, mas quando ela fez menção de soltar e se afastar o moreno ele não permitiu, fazendo a ficar ali com ele. Os outros três continuaram saindo, e logo estava fora do campo de visão de Harry e Gina.

- Você realmente é muito parecido com seu pai, Harry – falou a ruiva tentando acabar com o silêncio incomodo que pairava no ar. Harry apenas forçou um sorriso em resposta e voltou a fitar a foto dos dois.

- Eles pareciam tão felizes – falou o moreno pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali.

- Realmente, Harry – concordou a ruiva apartando ainda mais a mão do moreno entre a suas. - Ela era tão linda – sussurrou ele passando a mão sobre a pequena foto de sua mãe

– Devo admitir que meu pai tinha bom gosto. E eu acho que isso é de família – completou ele olhando a ruiva que agora tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Harry pegou sua varinha e conjurou outro buquê de lírios e o enfeitiçou para que também não murchassem. Quando colocou sobre a lapide, Gina pode ver uma fina lágrima descer pelos olhos do garoto, que foi seca rapidamente para que ela não notasse. Ele continuou olhando para as flores mais algum tempo, mas quando se virou para falar com a ruiva já tinha a velha expressão determinada no rosto.

- Acho melhor agente ir – falou – Remo já deve estar ficando preocupado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a ruivinha acariciando o rosto do namorado.

- Estou – respondeu ele forçando um sorriso e dando um beijo em Gina.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a entrada do cemitério onde Remo, Rony e Hermione os esperavam. Os três pareciam preocupados e encaravam Harry tentando notar algum sinal de fraqueza e só pararam quando Gina fez um gesto mudo indicando que ele estava bem. Eles percorreram quase a cidade inteira, sempre guiados por Remo, todos em silencio, somente Rony soltava algum muxoxo de tempos em tempos sobre estar com fome ou cansado recebendo, na maioria das vezes, repostas bem mau-educadas de Hermione.

A cidade era pequena e deserta, tinha apenas algumas casas com jardins, mais a sua maioria estava abandonada e com tabuas bloqueando as portas e janelas. Eles andaram até a colina indicada por Remo e puderam encontra a ruína do que um dia foi uma bela casa. O que pareceu ser o segundo andar da casa tinha caído quase que completamente, junto com o resto da casa, ficando somente algumas pilastras em pé, mais todas também prestes a cair.

- Depois que Hagrid o tirou daqui ninguém mais além de mim e Sirius esteve aqui, eu suponho – falou Remo chegando mais perto de Harry.

O garoto chegou mais perto dos escombros e tentou tirar algumas das pedras existentes ali, depois de algum tempo pode ver alguns indícios de que um dia ali foi uma limpa e bonita sala de estar. Entre os escombros Harry conseguiu achar o que parecia ser um porta-retrato, o vidro estava quebrado o a fotografia estava consumida pelo tempo. A foto parecia ter sido tirada em um belo campo com um lago no fundo, que Harry presumiu ser Hogwarts. Cinco adolescentes acenavam alegres para a câmera, e Harry reconheceu ser, Sirius, Remo, seu pai, sua mãe, e uma garota morena muito bonita que ele não se lembrou ter visto em lugar algum.

Tirou a foto do porta-retrato e pode ver uma inscrição quase apagada no verso. Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans, Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e Natalia Espanck, amigos para toda a vida. A caligrafia era fina e caprichosa que Harry presumiu ser de sua mãe. E pode perceber no cantinho inferior com a mesma letra quase que totalmente apagado uma data: 11 de julho de 1980. Harry saiu do meio dos escombros e andou até Remo, que assim como os outros também tentava tirar algumas fotos, para encontrar algo entre os escombros, e mostrou a foto a ele.

- Eu me lembro dessa foto – comentou sorrindo – foi tirada no nosso ultimo final de semana na escola.

- Remo, quem é essa garota? – perguntou Harry, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade. - Era Natalia, ela era melhor amiga da Lily, assim como Sirius e Tiago, elas eram inseparáveis – falou ele analisando a garota da foto – ela também era a namorada do Sirius – completou sorrindo, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa – ela e sua mãe eram totalmente anti-marotos, mas no final acabaram ficando com os dois piores marotos que já passaram por aquela escola.

Harry forçou um sorriso, e não pode deixar de pensar no que teria acontecido a ela, já que Sirius nunca tinha tocado no assunto, e nunca tinha visto ela, nem mesmo em uma das reuniões da Ordem.

- Depois que soube da suposta traição de Sirius ela se mudou para a França – falou ele como se lesse os pensamentos do garoto – ela me escreveu algumas vezes me contando como era lá e como ela estava. Eu sempre respondia, mais depois de um tempo ela parou de escrever, eu fiquei preocupado e mandei uma carta. A resposta veio de uma amiga dela lá da França, Natalia tinha ficado muito doente e acabou morrendo. – completou ele devolvendo a foto ao garoto. Harry apenas suspirou cansado e guardou a foto no bolso interno das vestes. - Ela era sua madrinha, Harry – falou Remo quando o garoto ia se afastando, fazendo ele voltar para perto de Remo.

- Mas, Sirius nunca me falou dela - falou ele quase se sentindo traído pelo padrinho.

- Depois que fugiu de Azkaban, só uma única vez ele me perguntou sobre ela, acho que ele ficou muito triste por ela não ter confiado nele, e ainda mais por saber que ela nunca conheceria a verdade – explicou Remo – mas tenho certeza de que ele nunca a esqueceu.

Harry pareceu se sentir incomodado com o que Remo falava mais não demonstrou, estava curioso, sempre tinha se perguntado se o padrinho nunca tinha se apaixonado.

- Ele me disse, algumas semanas antes da morte de seus pais que iria pedi-la em casamento – continuou ele, como se custasse muito falar aquilo, com os olhos voltando a lacrimejar – mas pelo que eu soube, nunca chegou a fazê-lo.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio entre os dois, Harry voltou a andar por sobre os escombros e acabou achando algumas coisas que o interessaram muito, coisas que o faziam lembrar de seus pais. Entre elas, o que lhe pareceu ser um pequeno cervo de pelúcia, que estava sujo, e até um pouco rasgado, um pequeno e delicado pomo-de-ouro, com uma das assas quebradas, e uma escova de cabelos, que ele presumiu ser de sua mãe, e ainda mais alguma fotos, entre elas duas ou três dos marotos e Natalia e uma que Lílian e Tiago seguravam um pequeno bebe que sorria muito.

Guardou tudo cuidadosamente na mochila que trazia e voltou a sair de cima dos escombros.

- Acho melhor agente voltar – falou Remo – já está ficando tarde e nenhum de nós come nada há horas.

E com um muxoxo de alivio de Rony, os cinco voltaram a andar em silencio até a estação de trem, e continuaram praticamente em silencio até chegarem à Toca.

Assim que chegaram na casa, foram recebidos pela Sra Weasley, que se mostrou estar muito preocupada com todos eles, e um belo café preparado pela matriarca. Assim que se livrou do abraço da matriarca Harry subiu as escadas correndo e se deitou na sua cama, no quarto que dividia com Rony.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou a Sra Weasley preocupada.

- Muitas emoções, Molly… - respondeu Remo, no que os outros concordaram - acho que vou até lá falar com ele.

- Não, deixa que eu vou – interrompeu Gina.

- Certo querida – concordou a Sra Weasley – aproveite e leve alguma coisa para ele comer. A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, e junto com a mãe preparou uma bandeja, com algumas torradas com geléia, e um copo de suco de laranja, e subiu a escada cuidadosamente.

Bateu na porta três vezes, e mesmo não recebendo resposta do garoto entrou.

- Harry – chamou ela, colocando a bandeja em cima da cama que pertencia a Rony e se sentando ao lado do namorado. O garoto que estava deitado com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e de tempos em tempos deixava escapar um soluço, que significava que ele estava tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Harry – chamou ela de novo – você está bem? Quer comer alguma coisa, eu trouxa torradas.

- Não estou com fome – murmurou o garoto ainda com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

- O que você tem, Harry? – perguntou ela preocupada. Dessa vez Harry se virou na cama e tirou a cabeça do meio do travesseiro, passando a encarar o teto. Gina pode perceber que seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, e algumas lagrimas ainda jaziam ali.

- Eu não sei - respondeu ele e mais algumas lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto – só estou com vontade de chorar. E isso é estranho, Gina, por que eu nunca chorei pela morte dos meus pais, nunca. – completou ele limpando as lagrimas – é claro que eu ficava triste quando era menor, e em algumas noites não conseguia dormir, mas eu nunca chorei.

- Talvez seja por isso, Harry – falou a ruiva carinhosamente – você sempre guardou isso só pra você, e agora que você foi até a sua antiga casa todo esse sentimento voltou e explodiu dentro de você.

Harry abraçou a ruiva como se nunca mais fosse fazer isso novamente. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, até que Harry se afastou carinhosamente e voltou a falar.

- Quando isso tudo acabar, se eu estiver vivo – falou ele recebendo um olhar de reprovação da ruiva – sim Gina, se eu estiver vivo, vou reconstruir aquela casa e vou ir morar lá.

- Que legal, Harry – falou a ruiva sorrindo – Mas agora Sr Potter, você precisa comer. Está tão magrinho – completou a ruiva colocando as mãos na cintura, em uma imitação perfeita da mãe.

Harry não conteve o riso e antes de pegar uma das torradas na bandeja, roubou um caloroso beijo da ruiva.


	7. Despedidas

Despedidas.

Os dias que se seguiram na Toca foram calmos e pareciam se estender lentamente. Somente uma semana e meia depois da visita deles a Godric´s Hollow é que foi noticiado no profeta diário que Hogwarts seria realmente reaberta, com Minerva MacGonagall na Diretoria, e a volta do Professor Lupin, para ministrar as aulas de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas. No dia seguinte chegaram as conhecidas corujas-das-torres para entregar as quatro cartas, a Rony, Mione, Gina e Harry. A noticia foi muito bem recebida pela Sra Weasley, que parecia muito feliz que os quatro voltassem para a segurança da escola, fato que não agradou muito Harry, Rony e Hermione, que temiam a reação da matriarca.

- Vai ser bem difícil convencer minha mãe que agente não vai poder voltar a Hogwarts – falou Rony impaciente aos outros três, quando conversavam no quarto que ele dividia com Harry – ela simplesmente vai pirar quando souber.

- Eu sei – concordou Harry – mas agente não pode mais adiar nossa partida.

- O Harry tem razão – concordou Hermione – agente tem que ir logo atrás das Horcruxes.

- Mas para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Gina, que estava recostada no peito do namorado, e tinha se mantido em silencio até agora.

- Eu falei com o Remo, há poucos dias – contou Harry – e ele me falou sobre uma casa que Sirius comprou, pouco depois de se formar na academia de aurores, estive pensando que poderia ser um bom lugar. Pelo que ele me contou, a casa está abandonada desde que Sirius foi preso.

- Mas se ficarmos nessa casa, não estaremos isolados? – perguntou Rony intrigado – longe das noticias sobre a guerra?

- Foi à mesma coisa que eu pensei – respondeu Harry – mas Remo me disse que além de ter uma sala de treinamentos, e vários livros sobre Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, como Sirius era auror, a casa está enfeitiçada para receber noticias diárias sobre o que acontece.

- Como? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Harry dando de ombros e sorrindo, e se lembrando que se a casa fosse como seu dono, com certeza, descobririam logo.

- Parece um bom lugar – concordou Hermione, por fim.

- E eu… - começou Gina.

- Vai voltar para a escola… - falaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo, e a garota os olhou com uma expressão triste.

- Harry, você já falou com Remo sobre o antigo orfanato onde o Voldemort morava? – perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto.

- Falei – respondeu Harry, agradecendo internamente pela ajuda da amiga – ele não sabia de nada, mas me disse que iria mandar vigias até lá para investigar e depois me avisaria…

- Certo – animou-se Hermione – parece que estamos perto de achar mais uma Horcrux.

- Tomara que você esteja certa - falou Harry rispidamente.

- E quando vocês vão? – perguntou Gina ainda um pouco emburrada.

Rony e Hermione olharam diretamente para Harry como se a ruiva tivesse lido os pensamentos dos dois.

- Eu ainda não sei - respondeu o moreno o fitando o teto – pensei em irmos no mesmo dia que a Gina voltar para a escola.

Os dois outros concordaram com a cabeça e Gina pareceu se animar um pouco, por saber que ficaria mais algum tempo com o namorado.

- Nós temos que falar com a minha mãe rápido – falou Rony novamente – cara, eu já posso até ouvir os gritos dela _RONALD WEASLEY VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR PARA HOGWARTS NEM QUE SEJA ARRASTADO!_

- Para de ser dramático, Rony – falou Hermione rindo.

- Vamos falar com ela hoje, na hora do jantar – falou Harry serio, sem dar atenção aos amigos que ainda riam.

Os outros três ficaram em silencio e Harry considerou isso como um sim. Os quatro não falaram mais nada, cada um querendo adiar ao maximo a hora do jantar e torcendo que pela primeira vez a matriarca esquecesse de gritar _"Crianças, hora do jantar"._ Mas como isso não aconteceu, os quatro desceram as escadas tão desanimados que pareciam estar caminhando em direção a forca. Todos comeram em silencio, fato que deixou o Sr e a Sra Weasley muitos curiosos, mais não perguntaram nada, e só tiveram resposta, quando todos já tinham limpado os pratos e ela se levantava para pegar a sobremesa, e Rony falou que não pretendiam voltar para a escola.

- Você o que? – gritou a Sra Weasley quando o filho terminou de falar – vocês não podem fazer isso!

- Sim, mamãe, eles podem – contrapôs Gina elevando o tom de voz, fazendo com que a mãe voltasse a se acalmar – eles já são maiores de idade!

- Ela tem razão, Molly – interveio o Sr Weasley – Tenho certeza de que eles tem um motivo muito bom para isso – acrescentou com um olhar de quem quer respostas.

- Sim, nós temos – respondeu Harry, sem conseguir encarar o sogro – mas não podemos contar, não agora – acrescentou.

- Espero que não se metam em confusões – resmungou a Sra Weasley dando-se por vencida

– E quando pretendem ir?

- Dia 1º de setembro – respondeu Rony que parecia não acreditar na reação dos pais.

- Certo – concordou Arthur Weasley – eu ia falar pra você, que poderíamos ir até o Beco Diagonal, amanhã. Mas acho que só a Gina precisa ir.

- Eu não concordo – falou Rony sorrindo – acho que uma visitinha ao Beco seria muito bem-vinda.

- Tudo bem, iremos lá amanhã – concordou a Sra Weasley encerrando a conversa. Os quatro se entreolharam e saíram em silencio, cada um em direção ao seu próprio quarto, sem nem ao menos falar nada.

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo, e depois de um reforçado café da manhã, preparado pela Sra Weasley, foram para o Beco, usando a rede de Flú. A Sra Weasley achou que era melhor eles se separasse, para que as compras fossem mais rápidas do que normalmente eram todos os anos.

Rony, Hermione e Harry foram para o boticário, onde compraram os ingredientes para as Poções de Gina, e mais algumas que Hermione garantiu que uma hora iriam ser úteis, enquanto a Sra Weasley e Gina foram até a _Floreios & Borrões_, à loja de penas e a loja de vestes. Harry ainda aproveitou para passar em _Gringots_ para retirar uma generosa quantia de ouro de seu cofre. Algum tempo depois, todos se encontraram na frente da loja de Fred e Jorge, como tinha sido combinado pela matriarca da família.

A loja dos gêmeos parecia ser a única em todo o Beco que ainda mantinha o mesmo ar feliz e acolhedor que o lugar costumava ter a algum tempo atrás. Enquanto a Sra Weasley parecia entretida com todos aqueles produtos, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina, foram procurar pelos donos da loja. Encontraram os dois, no fundo da loja, conversando com um homem misterioso, vestido de preto, que pegava algumas caixas da mão de Fred, enquanto Jorge verificava uma quantia de ouro em um saquinho.

- Quem era? – perguntou Rony quando o homem saiu pela porta da loja.

- Octávio Beerqwert – falou Jorge guardando o dinheiro no bolso interno das vestes.

- Do Ministério da Magia, seção de aurores – completou Fred.

- E o que eles queriam com vocês? – perguntou Gina, fazendo uma expressão que a fazia lembrar muito sua mãe.

- Fique calma, Gininha – falou Jorge, vendo a irmã ficar vermelha por ela a chamar assim – eles vieram comprar a nossa mais nova invenção – completou ele tirando uma espécie de um colete, mas que não parecia ser feito de tecido.

- Funcionam como escudos para feitiços – explicou Fred – não consegue repelir feitiços potentes, como as Maldições Imperdoáveis, mais são realmente úteis.

Os quatro continuaram andando pela loja com a Sra Weasley em seus calcanhares. Quando a matriarca decidiu que era hora de voltar, cada um carregava um pequeno pacote com algumas coisas da loja, inclusive os escudos e um Kit Mata Aula para Gina, comprado contra a vontade dos irmãos e de Hermione. Fred e Jorge, não deixaram Harry pagar nada, o que mais uma vez fez com que Rony se revoltasse. Por já ser tarde, os gêmeos também decidiram dar uma passada na casa dos pais, deixando a loja nas mãos de uma funcionaria.

Quando chegaram à Toca, o Sr Weasley ainda não estava lá, e a matriarca mandou que todos fosse fazer alguma coisa até Arthur chegar, quando seria servido o jantar. Todos eles resolveram ir até os jardins ver o pôr-do-sol. Todos pareciam entretidos em uma historia que Fred contava, menos Harry, que olhava insistentemente para o horizonte, como se esperasse achar alguma resposta ali.

- Um galeão por seus pensamentos, Harry – sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar.

- Só estava pensando em como vai ser a minha vida agora – respondeu ele ainda sem desviar o olhar.

- Promete que não vai tentar se afastar de mim de novo de novo? – falou a ruiva tristemente.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria Gina – respondeu o moreno desviando o olhar para a ruiva – você se tornou uma parte muito importante da minha vida, não posso ficar sem você.

A ruiva tentou disfarçar uma fina lágrima que caia de seus olhos, mais não foi rápida o bastante.

- Você é de mais, sabia? – falou a ruiva abraçando Harry pelo pescoço – promete que vai me escrever sempre?

- Eu não sei, Gina, não posso ficar te mandando cartas, elas podem ser interceptadas – respondeu o moreno – mas, talvez tenha outro jeito – completou ele sorrindo marotamente – e não preciso de uma coruja para isso.

- Como? – perguntou a ruiva sorrindo também.

- Monstro – respondeu Harry – ele agora é meu e pode aparatar em Hogwarts sem problemas, e ele é muito mais rápido que uma coruja.

- Você vai me escrever todo dia não vai? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda o abraçando protetoramente.

- De hora em hora – respondeu Harry sorrindo ironicamente.

- Eu estou falando serio, Harry Potter – retrucou a ruiva emburrada

– Vai me escrever ou não?

- Sempre que der – respondeu ele, mas completou ao ver o olhar mortífero da ruiva – tudo bem, vou te escrever todas as noites, satisfeita?

- Não – respondeu a ruiva seria – eu preferia estar com você, mas se não tem jeito.

- Eu também queria estar com você - falou o moreno ternamente, beijando a ruiva delicadamente, mas pararam assim que ouviram um pigarro vindo de Fred.

- Você dois poderiam pelo menos ser mais discretos – falou Jorge emburrado, arrancando risadas de Hermione, e Rony, enquanto Harry corava terrivelmente e Gina fazia cara de incrédula.

- Por que vocês dois não vão caçar hipogrifos? – retrucou a ruiva desafiadora.

- Gina, você é nossa irmãzinha - falou Jorge severo.

- Não podemos permitir isso – completou Fred – e com ele - acrescentou apontando para Harry, que agora reprimia um riso, ao ver a cara dos gêmeos.

De longe eles puderam ouvir a mãe os chamando e todos se levantaram, Harry passou a mão pela cintura da ruiva, ainda ficando abraçado a ela, e Fred e Jorge lançaram olhares mortíferos ao moreno.

- Quando vocês dois vão crescer? – perguntou ela friamente antes de entrar na casa.

O resto do mês se estendeu monotonamente, somente com algumas visitas de Tonks ou Lupin, que ainda não tinha nenhuma informação sobre o orfanato, e antes mesmo que percebessem, sábado 1º de setembro chegou.

O céu estava escuro e sombrio, assim como o humor da Sra Weasley que parecia que ia cair no choro a qualquer momento vendo Rony, Hermione e Harry fazendo as malas, mas não para voltar para Hogwarts. Hermione com a ajuda de Gina, pegou vários mantimentos na cozinha da Toca, enquanto Rony e Harry ficaram encarregados de enfeitiçar as malas, para que elas coubessem nos bolsos das vestes.

Chegaram na estação vinte minutos antes da hora da partida do trem. Gina aproveitou para achar uma cabine vazia e deixar suas malas, para depois se despedir de todos. Os gêmeos foram os primeiros a se despedirem e logo aparataram, porque tinham que voltar para a loja. Sua mãe lhe puxou para um abraço, fazendo varias recomendações sobre se comportar e ficar longe de problemas, assim como Hermione e Rony, mas dessa vez quem fez as recomendações foi a ruiva.

Assim que se afastou dos braços do irmão procurou por Harry, que estava um pouco afastado do grupo, virado para o trem com um olhar distante e sonhador. Lentamente a ruiva andou até ele e parou ao seu lado.

- É magnífico não é? – falou ele depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- É – concordou a ruiva – tem certeza de que não quer voltar?

- Tenho – respondeu Harry virando-se para encarar a namorada – se eu voltar não vou poder terminar o que tenho que fazer.

- Então me deixa ir com você – retrucou Gina seria.

- Gina, por favor, já disse que vai ser perigoso – respondeu Harry.

- Mas Rony e Mione vão mesmo assim – retrucou a ruiva chorosa.

- Gina, é diferente - respondeu Harry com um ar cansado – você ainda não entendeu que eu não suportaria ver você machucada ou morta? Entenda Gina, eu não faço isso por um motivo nobre e idiota, e sim, por puro egoísmo. Eu não conseguiria seguir em frente sem você, eu jamais conseguiria terminar a minha tarefa sem você.

Gina pareceu se conformar com as palavras do moreno e apenas o abraçou pela cintura, como se quisesse impedir que ele fugisse dela de novo.

- Vou sentiu sua falta – sussurrou a ruiva em seu ouvido, fazendo todos os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Eu também.

Eles continuaram ali abraçados por mais algum tempo, até ouvirem o conhecido apito do expresso.

- Adeus Gina – falou o moreno se afastando dela carinhosamente.

- Nunca diga Adeus- falou ela carinhosa, beijando os lábios do moreno docemente – Até logo, Harry.

A menina se afastou calmamente, mais quando estava quase na porta do trem correu até a direção de Harry e o beijou novamente. E Harry sentiu que dessa vez o beijo tinha gosto de despedida.

Depois de se separar novamente do moreno ela rumou para o expresso e logo apareceu em uma das janelas acenando para ele, e Harry pode ver de relance a pequena corrente com o pingente em forma de lírio pendurado no pescoço da ruiva.


	8. Novo Lar

Novo Lar.

Harry viu o expresso se afastar e aos poucos a plataforma 9 ¾ se esvaziar. Por algum tempo ainda ficou parado, olhando para o lugar onde até a poucos minutos Gina acenava para ele, e só pareceu voltar a realidade quando ouviu Rony o chamar pela terceira, ou quarta vez.

- Nossa jornada começa agora, não é? – perguntou quando o amigo o encarou.

- É, Rony… - concordou ele firmemente, não deixando transparecer a imensa tristeza que sentia por ver a ruiva partir.

- E nós a trilharemos juntos – completou Hermione sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

Os três se encararam por algum tempo e viram a Sra Weasley se aproximar, com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Vou sentir saudades de vocês - falou ela abraçando cada um dos três – cuidem-se, e não esqueçam de me escrever.

- Fique tranqüila, mãe – falou Rony forçando um sorriso que não convenceu a matriarca da família.

- É, Sra Weasley, fique calma, eu cuido desses dois – falou Hermione tentando ser mais convincente que Rony, mais não conseguindo conter as lagrimas.

- Então, acho que devo ir – falou a Sra Weasley – não me façam morrer de preocupação – completou, segundos antes de aparatar.

Os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio, ouvindo apenas, os constantes soluços de Hermione.

- E como nós vamos, Harry? – perguntou Rony, tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se formava.

- De chave de portal, é claro – respondeu o moreno tirando uma pequena xícara rachada do interior das vestes, junto com um pequeno papel dobrado. - Leiam e decorem.. - completou passando o papel para os dois, e queimando assim que o recebeu de volta.

- Como você conseguiu? – perguntou Hermione, voltando a sua conhecida expressão "sabe-tudo".

- É bom ter um ex-maroto como amigo – falou Harry risonho – Prontos?

Assim como Harry, os dois encostaram a pontinha dos dedos na xícara e sentiram aquela famosa sensação de ser engolidos pelo umbigo, e quando perceberam estar sobre um chão firme novamente, os três abriram os olhos.

Estavam em uma sala de estar de uma casa que parecia não ser muito grande. A sala tinha um aspecto sujo e fantasmagórico, e era mobiliada apenas por um sofá e duas poltronas, além de uma pequena estante, com um aparelho trouxa de televisão, visivelmente velho.

No canto da sala tinha uma simples escada em forma de caracol, que quase se passou despercebida pelos três. A escada levava ao andar superior, onde tinham quatro portas. Duas delas, davam acesso a cômodos com apenas uma cama e um abajur, enquanto a outra era de um bonito quarto, totalmente mobiliado e a ultima porta, dava acesso a uma sala diferente. Parecia uma sala de duelos, e as paredes eram cobertas por prateleiras cheias de livros, que Hermione constatou ser todos de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, e alguns em uma estante separada sobre quadribol.

Cada um deles entrou em um quarto, deixando para Harry o que estava mobiliado, e que os três concordaram que deveria ter sido de Sirius quando este morava ali. Assim que entrou teve certeza absoluta que ali era o quarto de Sirius Black.

Nas paredes haviam alguns pôsteres de uma banda trouxa, que devia fazer sucesso na época em que ele estudava, na estante tinham vários tipos de coisas que pareciam artigos da Zonko´s, além de lençóis como brasão da Grifinória, e um grande guarda-roupa. E ao lado da cama, tinha um bonito criado-mudo, com dois porta-retratos, um deles, tinha a mesma foto que Harry achou nos escombros da casa dos pais, e a outra era uma foto de Sirius com a morena, que Harry reconheceu ser Natalia.

Depois que desfez as malas ainda ficou olhando algum dos pertences do padrinho, e o que mais o chamou a atenção foram algumas caixas, guardadas na ultima prateleira do guarda-roupa.

Resolveu deixar as caixas para depois e foi tomar um banho, e não pode deixar de rir ao constatar que no armário do banheiro tinham vários potes de cremes trouxas para o rosto e para o cabelo.

Quando desceu encontrou Hermione e Rony sentados na sala, aparentemente em mais uma de suas discussões, mais pararam quando o moreno sentou em uma das poltronas.

- Você demorou – comentou Hermione algum tempo depois.

- Fiquei vendo algumas coisas de Sirius – respondeu ele sorrindo – O que acharam da casa?

- Muito legal – respondeu Rony exasperado – um ótimo lugar para um maroto recém-formado.

- Realmente, parece ser um ótimo lugar para se treinar – concordou Hermione.

- Por que não vamos dar uma olhada naquela sala? – sugeriu Rony.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça, e eles subiram as escadas em caracol em direção ao segundo andar.

Assim como o resto da casa, ali estava sujo e tinha um aspecto fantasmagórico, mas bastou um aceno de varinha de Hermione para que a sujeira desaparecesse, dando um ar mais aconchegante ao cômodo.

Dessa vez, Harry pode ver que além dos livros de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, haviam vários objetos mágicos, que se lembrava ter visto na sala do falso Moody.

- Aqui é de mais – exclamou Hermione, que já tinha pego no mínimo uns tres livros e os colocado no chão, onde ela os folheava.

- Quem diria que Sirius Black teria tantos livros – falou Harry sorrindo, tentando imaginar Sirius lendo um desses livros.

O resto da tarde se estendeu lentamente, e os três continuaram ali, Harry e Rony treinavam alguns feitiços, enquanto Hermione lia algum dos livros das prateleiras, mas quando a barriga de Rony roncou pela décima vez, eles decidiram que já era hora de descerem.

- O que nos vamos comer? – perguntou Rony quando eles desciam as escadas – Duvido que aqui tenha alguma coisa que não esteja embolorada.

- Você acha que eu não pensei nisso – exclamou Hermione sorrindo – trouxe algumas coisas dA Toca.

- Ótimo! E o que vai ser? - perguntou Rony para Hermione.

- O que? Você está achando que eu vou cozinhar? - exclamou Hermione - Eu Prefiro enfrentar um Dragão do que um fogão!

- Ótimo! Eu vou morrer de fome - reclamou Rony se jogando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

- Para de ser exagerado, Ron - falou Harry sorrindo - Eu posso tentar fazer alguma coisa! É isso ou nada - completou ao ver a cara descrente do ruivo.

Depois de algum tempo os três estavam sentados à mesa. Rony ainda parecia um pouco receoso em comer alguma coisa feita pelo amigo, mas depois de algum tempo, a fome o venceu, e ele acabou comendo.

- Quem diria que o grande Harry Potter, também é um ótimo cozinheiro - zombou Rony, quando todos eles já tinham acabado de comer.

- Muito exagerado, Ronald - ironizou Harry - não consigo parar de rir.

- É mesmo - confirmou Rony ainda rindo - você já pode até se casar.

- Não, Rony, eu prefiro esperar você e a Mione, sabe, vocês são mais velhos.

Rony e Hermione ficaram vermelhos instantaneamente deixando Harry com um enorme sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Os três se levantaram algum tempo depois, ainda em silêncio e quando saíram da cozinha, ouviram um barulho estranho vindo da sala.

Os três ergueram a varinha quase mecanicamente, mais logo Harry percebeu de onde vinha o barulho. Andou em direção a lareira, e até agora o fogo pigarreava, agora havia a cabeça de Remo.

- Ola garotos - falou sorrindo - o que acharam da casa?

- Muito boa - respondeu Harry - mas como você consegue falar com agente pela lareira, achei que ninguém pudesse.

Remo saltou um longo suspiro, e como se cada palavra custasse a sua vida, respondeu.

- Depois que seus pais ficaram sabendo da profecia e se esconderam, fizeram o feitiço do Fiel do Segredo na casa onde moravam, e como achávamos que Sirius era o Fiel, achamos melhor ele também fazer o feitiço aqui. - contou, mas sem conseguir olhar para nenhum dos três, deixando seu olhar vagar pela casa - eu fui o Fiel, e só eu, Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Natalia, podíamos entrar aqui, mas como vocês perceberam, sou o único em condição para achar a localidade da casa - completou pesaroso.

- Mas o que faz aqui? - perguntou Rony, fazendo o ex-professor olhar para ele.

- Vim falar sobre o que descobri do antigo orfanato de Riddle - respondeu, fazendo com que os três ficassem curiosos.

- E o que descobriu? - perguntou Hermione exasperada.

- O orfanato foi desabitado há mais de 20 anos, pelo que soube, uma pessoa comprou o imóvel, mais nunca foi morar lá. - contou ele sorrindo - e eu detectei magia avançada ao redor do lugar. Acho que sabemos onde está a próxima Horcrux.

- Ótimo! Uma a menos - falou Harry friamente.

- Agora eu tenho que ir - falou Remo - a Tonks está me esperando - e dizendo isso ele desapareceu pela lareira.

Os três se entreolharam e num gesto mudo, Harry avisou que ia subir.

Quando entrou no quarto a primeira coisa de que se lembrou foi a promessa que tinha feito pra Gina, que escreveria para ela todas as noites.

Pegou um tinteiro e um pergaminho no fundo da mala e se jogou na cama, em dez minutos a carta estava pronta.

- Monstro - chamou ele em voz alta e firme.

- O mestre Harry Potter chamou? - perguntou o elfo fazendo uma enorme reverencia - Que esse mestiço imundo quer com o pobre do Mostro?

- Você vai até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinoria e entregue isso a Gina Weasley, quando ela estiver sozinha - falou ele entregando a carta ao elfo - não deixe que ninguém além dela te veja, e não tente falar com ninguém - completou - e agora você é obrigado a obedecê-la.

O elfo fez cara de nojo e desapareceu no ar, sem fazer barulho.

Já passava das dez da noite e Gina Weasley ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Ainda pensava nas palavras da professora MacGonagall e do Chapéu Seletor, sobre todos terem que ficar unidos e que só assim derrotariam o Lord das Trevas.

Porém, quando estava quase dormindo, levou um susto ao se deparar com um velho elfo da família Black na sua frente.

- Srta Weasley, mestre Harry Potter mandou Monstro entregar isso - falou o elfo entregando o envelope à ruiva - típico de um mestiço, se apaixonar por uma traidora do sangue Weasley - resmungou antes de desaparecer novamente.

Gina nem ao menos ligou para as palavras do elfo e se levantou da cama, sentando no chão encostada na parede, ficando assim invisível, se alguma de suas colegas de quarto acordassem, e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios abriu a carta.

_Gina,_

Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, e que a chegada a escola tenha sido tranqüila.

Eu, Hermione e seu irmão já no estalamos muito bem na antiga casa de Sirius. Remo tinha razão é um ótimo lugar para se esconder.

Falando nele, ele apareceu na lareira e nos trouxe ótimas noticias sobre o antigo orfanato de Riddle. Temos quase certeza de que uma das Horcruxes está lá. Espero recuperá-la logo.

Não se preocupe comigo, eu sempre acabo ficando bem, mesmo.

Já estou com saudades.

PS: Agora você é dona do Monstro também, mande suas cartas por ele, nuca por corujas, pode ser perigoso.

Beijos

Harry Tiago Potter. 

Gina sorriu debilmente e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever uma resposta ao namorado.

- Monstro - chamou a ruiva quase em um sussurro, depois de uns dez minutos e muito a contra-gosto o elfo pegou o pergaminho e desapareceu.

Harry ficou deitado na cama pelo que lhe pareceu muito tempo, até que o velho elfo voltou, trazendo a carta de Gina.

_Harry_

A volta à escola foi normal, a não ser pelo fato que metade dos alunos, principalmente da Sonserina, não voltaram. MacGonagall fez um enorme discurso sobre as regras da escola, e que não devemos tentar sair da escola sozinhos. E também anunciou Remo como o novo professor, além de um substituto pra ele, quando for lua cheia. Ele me pareceu tranqüilo, apesar da "maldição" que esse cargo tem, e pelo que Luna me falou, ele era um auror, mais desistiu da carreira, com medo dos Comensais.

Tome cuidado quando for buscar as Horcruxes, não quero que o meu namorado se machuque e eu não esteja perto dele para cuidar dele e dar beijinhos para ele ficar bom.

Eu vou sempre me preocupar com você, Sr Potter, não importa o que aconteça, ou eu não seria uma legitima Weasley, já que isso virou mania na minha família.

Também estou com saudade.

Mande beijos meus a Rony e Mione.

Durma bem, e sonhe comigo.

Mil Beijos

Gina Weasley Potter

Harry sorriu bobamente ao ver como a ruiva assinou a carta e guardando-a sobre o travesseiro adormeceu lentamente.

Os três acordaram cedo naquela manhã e foram direto para a sala de treinamento.

- O que exatamente estamos procurando? - perguntou Rony se sentando no chão e abrindo um livro.

- Qualquer feitiço que seja capaz de nós ajudar no Orfanato - respondeu Hermione interrompendo sua leitura.

Passaram a manhã inteira assim, e só pararam quando Rony gritou assustando os outros dois, que estavam concentrados nas leituras.

- Achei - gritou ele feliz - Achei.

- O que? - perguntou Harry enquanto o ruivo lhe passava um livro chamado A Arte de Combater A Arte Das Trevas.

- _Evart Intocat_ - leu Hermione em voz alta - nunca ouvi falar nesse feitiço, mas pode ser util.

Depois de um pequeno almoço, voltaram para a sala e treinaram o feitiço em uns objetos da sala. o feitiço fazia com que eles fossem se desintegrando aos poucos, como se tivessem jogado acido neles. Harry conseguiu o feitiço na segunda vez que tentou e Rony e Hermione na quarta ou quinta vez. Passaram ainda o resto da tarde ali, treinando não só essa, mais vários outros feitiços, encontrados no livro que Rony achara.

Quando os três expressaram um sinal de cansaço, Harry se lembrou das caixas, no quarto de Sirius, e decidiu que era uma boa hora para olhá-las.

- Eu vou até o meu quarto olhar algumas coisas do Sirius - falou ele - Vocês vem?

- Claro - responderam os dois seguindo Harry até o quarto.

Rony e Hermione se sentaram na grande cama de casal, enquanto Harry foi até o guarda-roupas pegar as caixas, quando colocou-as sobre a cama, viu que Rony segurava a carta de Gina, e fazia menção de abrir.

- Me dá isso aqui - falou ele arrancando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo.

- O que é? - perguntou Rony com uma cara de desentendimento.

- Nada - respondeu Harry, guardando a carta no bolso interno das vestes.

- Se fosse nada, você não teria tirado da minha mão daquele jeito - reclamou Rony - é da Gina não é? - perguntou ele ríspido.

- É - respondeu Harry simplesmente - ela mandou um olá pra vocês dois.

- Mas como você falou com ela? - perguntou Rony curioso - ela foi pra escola ontem, não tinha como você mandar uma coruja.

- Monstro - respondeu Harry sem encarar o amigo - ele é mais rápido do que uma coruja.

Hermione pareceu querer reclamar de algo, mais limitou-se a sorrir em para o amigo.

- Cara, vocês dois são patéticos - falou Rony fazendo cara de quem vai vomitar - não conseguem ficar separados nem 24h.

- Olha só quem fala - reclamou Harry - você não conseguia ficar longe da Lilá nem por cinco minutos, Uon-Uon.

- As crianças vão parar? - perguntou Hermione segurando o riso quando Rony fez menção de retrucar - vamos ver o que tem nessas caixas logo.

- Certo - concordaram os dois, e Harry pegou a primeira caixa.

Nela haviam varia fotografias, que pareciam ser de quando Sirius ainda morava no Largo Grimmauld, a maioria delas ele aparecia junto com seu irmão e suas primas, e em todas ele tinha uma cara de entediado, e em algumas até mostrava a língua, ou fazia gestos com as mãos. Junto com as fotografias, também tinha uma carta, que Harry reconheceu ser de quando ele foi aceito em Hogwarts.

- Por que será que ele guardava isso? - perguntou Rony pegando uma das fotos, onde Sirius fazia uma careta bem engraçada.

- Não sei - respondeu Harry e Hermione deu de ombros.

Na segunda caixa também havia fotos, só que desta vez ele já estava na escola, e sua maioria era com os marotos, principalmente com Tiago, onde os dois apareciam mostrando a língua ou rindo para a câmera. Ali também tinha outra carta, dessa vez, era uma carta da Sra Black, brigando com ele por ter entrado na Grifinoria.

Na terceira caixa tinham somente foto dele e Natalia, e algumas cartas, que pela data deveriam ter sido mandadas depois que o maroto saiu da escola, provavelmente ela era uma ano mais nova que ele, já que nas cartas ela ainda estava na escola.

- Essa era a namorada dele? - perguntou Rony, que não tinha escutado a historia que Remo contou.

- Era - concordou Harry sorrindo - Natalia. Remo me disse que ela era, uhm... minha madrinha.

- Sua madrinha? - espantou-se Hermione - e você nem nos contou isso!

- Eu contei, ahm, pra Gina - falou Harry corando um pouco - mas acho que esqueci de dizer pra vocês.

- Sem problemas, cara - falou Rony rindo do embaraço do amigo - mas onde ela está?

- Morta - respondeu ele ríspido - parece que ela foi para a França depois da morte dos meus pais, por que achava que Sirius era culpado e ficou doente e morreu.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry - falou Hermione polidamente.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, eu já estou acostumado com isso - respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Os três voltaram a atenção para a ultima caixa, dentro dela tinha um pequeno caderno, que Harry reconheceu ser o diário do padrinho, um pequeno e delicado cachorro de pelúcia com uma corrente com as letras NTB, e uma caixinha de veludo azul com um bonito par de alianças de ouro dentro.

- Com certeza ele pretendia pedia a mão dela em casamento - falou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

- Acho que sim - concordou Hermione, mas o garoto pareceu não ter ouvido.

- Sirius deve ter vindo aqui depois que fugiu de Azkaban, ou isso não estaria guardado em uma caixa - falou ele dessa vez para os dois amigos.

- Aham - concordou Hermione.

Os três voltaram a fazer silêncio, enquanto Harry guardava tudo nas caixas novamente e as devolvia no guarda-roupa.

- Isso tem que acabar - falou ele por fim, sem encarar os amigos - Voldemort tem que acabar.

- Nós sabemos disso, Harry - concordou Rony.

- Amanhã iremos até o antigo orfanato. - falou ele - Quanto antes acharmos as Horcruxes, mais rápido poderemos acabar com Voldemort.

- Certo Harry - concordou Rony - vamos acabar logo com o cara-de-cobra.

Hermione sorriu, apesar de ter os olhos lacrimejados e abraçou os dois amigos.

- Agora vamos dormir - falou ela voltando a ter o ar hermionesca de sempre - amanhã será um longo dia.

Rony a seguiu deixando Harry sozinho no quarto que antes de dormir, mandou um simples recado para Gina.

_Gina,_

É amanhã.

Saudades.

Beijos, Harry

E como suspeitava a menina entendeu o recado, respondendo apenas um "_Boa Sorte, e tome cuidado"_, para logo em seguida cair no sono.


	9. O Orfanato Amaldiçoado

O Orfanato Amaldiçoado

A manhã de terça-feira amanheceu nublada e fria, assim como animo dos três garotos.

Os três acordaram quase juntos e foram tomar café, os três em silêncio, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Saíram de casa pela porta da frente, e como Rony e Hermione nunca tinham "estado", e provavelmente seria impossível aparatar no Orfanato, foram obrigados a ir de transporte trouxa até lá.

Assim como o Sr Weasley, Rony também ficou impressionado com o metrô britânico, mais escondeu sua excitação ao ver a cara seria de Harry ao passarem pela catraca.

Chegaram na rua do Orfanato, que ao contrario do que Harry se lembrava de ter visto na lembrança de Dumbledore, estava deserta e o prédio em que um dia Tom Riddle viveu, estava com as paredes pichadas e a porta estava bloqueada com algumas madeiras, provavelmente ninguém entrava ali há anos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry tirou as madeiras, que apesar de presas, estavam velhas e desgastadas facilitando o trabalho do garoto, mas quando conseguiu tira-las, percebeu, sem nenhuma surpresa que a porta encontrava-se trancada.

Hermione tirou do bolso interno das vestes, discretamente a varinha e com um gesto displicente lançou um simples _Alorromora_, mas ao tentar abrir novamente a porta ainda não abriu.

- Deixa comigo - falou Rony tomando a frente – _Silencio - Bombarda_ - o feitiço fez com que a porta explodisse, mas sem fazer barulho nenhum.

- Muito bom, Ron - falou Hermione sorrindo levemente para o ruivo.

- Vamos entrar - falou Harry tomando a frente dos outros dois.

Entraram por um corredor azulejado que parecia não ser limpo há muitos anos. Passaram pelo corredor, sem realmente prestar atenção è nada em sua volta e se dirigiram ao andar superior do que um dia foi uma bela casa, onde ficavam os quartos dos antigos moradores. Todas as portas, que estavam fechadas e aparentemente trancadas, apresentavam um aspecto sujo e velho, assim como o resto da casa, menos uma.

O antigo quarto de Voldemort. A porta estava fechada, mais ao contrario das outras a madeira parecia nunca ter sido tocada, a não ser por um símbolo, um triangulo com um desenho que Harry não conseguiu decifrar o que era. Assim como Harry, Rony pareceu não entender, mais Hermione fez a sua tão conhecida expressão "hermionesca".

- Você sabe o que significa isso? - perguntou Harry esperançoso à amiga.

- Sei - respondeu Hermione com uma expressão muito séria - mais isso não é uma coisa muito boa.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rony, ainda sem entender.

- Isso - falou ela apontando para a estranha marca na porta - é a marca do poder.

- E o que isso tem de ruim? - perguntou Rony fazendo cara de descrente.

- Significa que essa porta só se abrirá com a mostra de um poder raro - explicou Hermione - mas isso não é o pior. Se Você-Sabe-Quem protegeu essa porta assim, significa que algo realmente perigoso está do outro lado, ele não iria querer que qualquer um entrasse.

- Certo, Mione, mas antes de pensar no que está atrás da porta, precisamos abri-la - falou Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo - Qual seria o poder raro que precisamos demonstrar, poderia ser qualquer um.

- Não Harry - contrapôs Hermione - se é uma Horcrux de Você-Sabe-Quem que está ai, significa que um dia ele teria que vir pegá-la, ou seja, tem que ser um poder que ele tenha.

- O que nos dá uma boa vantagem, já que você tem alguns dos poderes dele - completou Rony - como...

- Eu também sou Ofidioglota... - completou Harry como se uma luz se acendesse na sua mente - Esse é um poder raro de Riddle, e que ele precisava muito, porque era a prova de que ele era o herdeiro de Sonserina.

- Vamos, Harry, fale alguma coisa em língua de cobra - pediu Rony desesperado.

- Espere - cortou Hermione - não vai adiantar você falar _Abra_ como foi na Câmara Secreta, você tem que falar a coisa certa, ou algo bem ruim pode acontecer...

- Mas o que? - perguntou Rony desapontado.

- Acho que eu sei... - começou Harry olhando atentamente para a porta e tentando mentalizar uma cobra na sua frente, e quando ele falou, foi um conhecido sibilo que saiu - _Abra-se a mim que levei a magia ao extremo que ninguém jamais chegou._

No mesmo instante o estranho sinal se tornou vermelho sangue e a porta se abriu com um estalo. Aos poucos os três foram reconhecendo o lugar, que em nada se parecia com o antigo quarto de Tom Riddle. Agora se parecia mais com uma Sala de Troféus, assim como a que Rony foi obrigado a limpar uma vez em Hogwarts. A sala era iluminada apenas por alguns archotes de madeira. Haviam várias estantes com milhares de taças, cada uma diferente da outra, mas todas elas tinham a mesma inscrição _Ao Grande Lord Voldemort_, acima de um brilhante brasão da Sonserina.

Os três ainda mantinham as varinhas erguidas, tentando detectar qualquer sinal de movimento pela sala. A principio não notaram nada que se movesse, apenas alguns pequenos animais mortos em um canto afastado. Mas quando deram mais alguns passos em direção as taças ouviram um estrondo e em seguida um morcego passou voando perto deles para depois se transformar em um vampiro. A assustadora criatura em nada se parecia com a que vivia no sótão dA Toca, ele era alto e muito pálido, contrastando com os cabelos e vestes pretas que usava. O rosto, com varias cicatrizes já parecia deformado, com os caninos à mostra no meio sorriso da criatura. E de longe os três puderam sentir um horrível cheiro de sangue.

Antes mesmo de se recuperarem do choque a criatura avançou em direção a Rony. O vampiro agarrou o ruivo pela gola das vestes e levou a boca em direção ao seu pescoço, mas antes que conseguisse a criatura foi atingida por um lampejo verde, que Rony viu ter saído da varinha de Hermione.

O vampiro pareceu ficar um pouco atordoado, mas logo mudou sua direção de Rony para a garota que ainda mantinha a varinha erguida, mais que parecia paralisado de medo a cada passo da terrível criatura. Como se acordasse de um transe Rony ergueu a varinha e gritou - _Lumus Solen_ - fazendo com quer a criatura começasse a se contorcer, para em seguida ser preso por varias cordas, saídas da varinha de Harry.

- Foi por pouco - exclamou Rony aliviado, sendo abraçado por uma assustada Hermione - Obrigado, Mione - agradeceu envolvendo a garota ainda mais.

Harry desviou o olhas dos dois e voltou sua atenção para a sala mal-iluminada, ainda com a varinha em mãos. Avançou alguns passos até a primeira estante e tocou um deles com a varinha, mais nada aconteceu.

- Hei, Hermione, venha aqui - chamou ele olhando mais atentamente para as taças.

Hermione se afastou lentamente do ruivo e andou até onde Harry a chamara.

- O que é isso? - perguntou apontando para uma estranha inscrição existente na taça que segurava, e que ao olhar em volta, pode ver em todas as outras.

- Parecem ser Runas Antigas, Harry - respondeu hermionesca - Mas não sei direito o que significa, desculpe. - falou ela desanimada.

- Não se preocupe - respondeu o moreno, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento.

- Acha que teremos que encontrar a taça de Lufa-Lufa aqui? - perguntou Rony se aproximando dos dois.

- Acho que não - respondeu Harry andando em direção a ultima estante de taças.

Bem no centro dela estava a taça de Lufa-Lufa, e Harry se surpreendeu de não a ter percebido antes, já que ela emitia um brilho dourado, responsável por grande parte da iluminação da sala.

- Não toque - falou antes que Hermione pudesse alcançar a taça.

Então pegou a varinha e tentou tocar na taça, e como havia imaginado, a taça era protegida por uma barreira invisível. No mesmo instante que ele tentou tocar a taça, todas as outras emanaram a mesma luz dourada para em seguida se transformarem em negra, deixando apenas o brasão da Sonserina brilhar, vermelho como sangue.

-_Evart Intocat_ - exclamou Harry, fazendo a barreira definhar lentamente, podendo assim tocar na taça.

Como uma reação em cadeia, assim que Harry tirou a taça do pedestal, todas as outras caíram no chão junto com suas prateleiras, e o chão começou a tremer.

- Vamos sair logo daqui - gritou Rony correndo em direção da porta, e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Mal conseguiram sair de dentro do quarto e o teto começou a ceder, junto com as paredes. Viram atrás de si, todos os outros quartos caírem também e continuaram correndo. Desceram a estreita escada, pouco antes dela também ruir.

- Vamos logo - gritou Harry quando estava se aproximando da porta, mas parou ao ouvir um estrondo e um grito apavorado de Hermione.

Quando olhou para traz, pode ver Rony caído, com um pedaço do teto que caiu em cima dele. Correu até onde o amigo estava caído, e retirou o escombro de cima dele. Com ajuda de Hermione ele apoiou o amigo nos ombros, e voltou a correr em direção da porta.

Assim que conseguiram sair, ouviram um estrondo maior, e a casa se desmoronou totalmente, deixando uma enorme camada de fumaça.

- Temos que aparatar - falou Hermione passando a mão pelo rosto de Rony que sangrava muito e estava desacordado.

- Mas para onde? - perguntou Harry - Não podemos ir pra Toca, nem pro St Mungos, seriam muitas perguntas.

- Eu não sei - respondeu Hermione desesperada - só sei que temos que levar Rony até um medi bruxo rápido, ele está sangrando de mais...

- Vamos para Hogwarts - decidiu Harry ajeitando o amigo sobre os ombros - Pediremos ajuda para o Lupin e levaremos Rony até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Certo - concordou Hermione - Aparatamos em frente a Casa dos Gritos.

- Nos vemos em Hogsmeade - falou Harry antes de aparatar levando com ele o amigo, já que Hermione não conseguiria segura-lo sozinho.

Harry sentiu a famosa sensação de aparatar, e logo depois se viu em frente a Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade, logo em seguida Hermione apareceu ali também, e sem falar nada, os dois entraram na casa, carregando um Rony ainda desacordado.

Quando chegaram na passagem, Hermione imobilizou o Salgueiro Lutador, e Harry passou levando Rony. Como era horário de aula os jardins estavam vazios, pelo que Harry agradeceu muito. Andaram o mais rápido possível até o castelo, que estava igualmente vazio e seguiram em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Entraram sem nem ao menos pedir, dando um susto em Madame Pomfrey que arrumava algumas poções.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? - perguntou a velha medi bruxa sem entender nada - Vocês não são mais alunos, pelo que eu soube. Meu Merlin! O que aconteceu com o Sr Weasley?

- Não podemos explicar agora, apenas ajude ele, Madame Ponfrey - falou Harry colocando o amigo em uma das camas - Fique com ele Mione, eu vou falar com o Lupin.

E sem dizer mais nada ou dar um tempo para Hermione retrucar, ele saiu da enfermaria correndo, ainda carregando a Taça de Lufa-Lufa. Harry correu até a sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, e quando chegou se deu conta de que Lupin, com certeza, estaria dando aula.

Como não queria ser reconhecido, Harry se cobriu com a Capa de Invisibilidade, que por recomendação de Dumbledore, sempre estava com ele, e sentou-se no chão ao lado da porta. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, parecia estar em transe, e só foi desperto quando a sineta tocou indicando o final da aula e ele ouviu passos e vários alunos conversando.

Quando entrou, ainda coberto pela Capa, Lupin estava sentando em sua escrivaninha, absorto nos papéis que lia.

- Lupin? - chamou Harry tirando a capa de si.

- Harry! - surpreendeu-se o professor - O que faz aqui? Você está machucado? - perguntou ao perceber os pequenos cortes pelo rosto do garoto.

- Eu estou bem - respondeu o garoto apresado.

- Mais o que aconteceu? - perguntou o professor, dessa vez mais calmo.

- Nós fomos até o Orfanato procurar uma das Horcruxes - explicou o garoto sem emoção.

- E acharam? - perguntou o professor rapidamente.

- Claro - respondeu Harry se permitindo sorrir timidamente mostrando a taça que ainda carregava - Agora só faltam quatro.

- Isso é ótimo - respondeu Remo sorrindo também - mas por que você veio aqui?

- Rony... - respondeu se lembrando do ruivo que estava em um dos leitos na Ala Hospitalar - depois que tocamos na taça o Orfanato inteiro começou a desmoronar e ele foi atingido por um dos escombros e desmaiou... foi o único lugar seguro que eu consegui pensar para cuidarem dele.

-Você fez bem em trazê-lo aqui, Harry! - falou Remo - e como ele está?

- Ainda não sei, deixei ele na Enfermaria com a Hermione. - respondeu o moreno tristemente.

- Mas como vocês entraram no castelo? Ele está sendo vigiado. - perguntou o lobisomem sem entender.

- Pela Casa dos Gritos, estava tão preocupado com Rony que nem me lembrei disso. Mas não havia ninguém lá, viajando. - respondeu Harry parecendo confuso.

Remo o olhou por alguns instantes e se surpreendeu com o que viu, já não era mais o mesmo Harry, o menino magricela que ele conheceu há quatro anos, agora era um Harry crescido um adolescente que foi obrigado a crescer. E ao perceber a expressão séria no rosto dele, não pode deixar de se lembrar de Tiago.

- Remo, como nós vamos destruir isso? - perguntou, parecendo incomodado com o olhar que o lobisomem lançava sobre si.

- Ainda não sei, Harry - respondeu Remo voltando de seu transe - Vamos guardá-lo até saber o que fazer com ela. - completou pegando a taça - Vamos até a sala da MacGonagall, acho que já está na hora dela saber por que vocês não voltaram para a escola.

- Certo - concordou Harry - mas antes vamos até a enfermaria, quero ver como o Rony está.

- Vá você Harry, ainda tenho uma aula para dar - falou o professor, parecendo só se lembrar desse fato agora - E MacGonagall provavelmente também tem uma aula a ministrar agora. Me encontre em frente a gárgula daqui a uma hora - completou devolvendo a taça a Harry - e não deixe que nenhum aluno te veja.

- Certo - concordou.

Harry voltou a se cobrir com a capa e saiu da sala de Lupin. Dessa vez foi um pouco mais difícil chegar a enfermaria, já que vários alunos andavam pelos corredores em direção a sua aulas.

- Falou com o Lupin? - perguntou Hermione assim que ele tirou a capa ao entrar na enfermaria.

- Falei. Eu e ele vamos até a Sala da MacGonagall depois da aula - contou Harry rapidamente - E o Rony?

- Ele já acordou, mas está com muita dor de cabeça - explicou Hermione - mas Madame Ponfrey disse que ele logo ficará bem, só precisa tomar algumas poções que ela preparou.

- Certo - concordou Harry parecendo mais calmo - Quando poderemos vê-lo?

- Só mais tarde - respondeu Hermione como se já tivesse protestado muito sobre isso com a Medi bruxa.

Os dois se sentaram em um dos sofás da Sala de Espera e Hermione quase inconscientemente deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, Harry? - a garota perguntou depois de algum tempo e Harry pede ver uma fina lágrima brotar nos olhos castanhos da amiga.

- Claro que vai - respondeu ele forçando um sorriso, e com uma confiança que ele mesmo se surpreendeu ter - O Rony é bem cabeça-dura para acontecer alguma coisa com ela.

Hermione sorriu timidamente e enxugou discretamente a solitária lágrima, e quando se levantou já tinha a expressão 'hermionesca' que Harry conhecia tão bem.

- Agora temos que descobrir como vamos destruir essa taça - falou com a mão no queixo, como se esforçasse para pensar.

- Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço - falou Harry se levantando também - mas acho que um simples feitiço não vai fazer isso.

- Também acho - concordou Hermione, e os dois ouviram o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas.

- Tenho que ir - falou Harry se cobrindo de novo com a capa - E você não fique triste, ele vai ficar bem - completou quando já estava totalmente coberto pela capa, mas Mione pode sentir o garoto dando um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça.


	10. De Volta ao Lar

De Volta ao Lar

Harry andou cuidadosamente com a capa entre as pessoas, tomando o maior cuidado possível para não esbarrar em ninguém, mas não resistiu ao ver Gina, passando, com um sorriso forçado para os amigos.

Chegou o mais perto que pode, e sem esbarrar em ninguém sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Oi ruiva - ao ouvir isso a ruiva levou um susto cambaleando para trás.

Quando a garota pareceu se recuperar do susto ficou olhando para os lados procurando, _o_ dono da voz e tentando, mais vendo que ninguém tinha a chamado tento se convencer de que deveria estar com sono, por isso estava ouvindo coisas, Harry já estava em frente a gárgula que dava acesso a Sala que até o final do ano anterior pertencia a Dumbledore.

Remo já o esperava encostado na parede parecendo perdido em pensamentos e nem percebeu quando o garoto tirou a capa de cima do corpo. Harry sorriu fracamente o chamou, fazendo o professor levar um susto. Remo sorriu aliviado ao ver que era Harry que o tirara de seus devaneios, e voltou sua atenção para o garoto.

- E como está Rony? - perguntou.

- Não pude vê-lo ainda, mais Mione disse que ele já acordou e que logo ficara bem, só precisara tomar algumas poções - respondeu guardando a capa no bolso interno das vestes.

- Isso é bom - suspirou Remo - agora podemos conversar com a MacGonagall tranquilamente.

E se virando para a Gárgula falou.

- Varinha de Açúcar.

No mesmo instante a Gárgula pareceu se mover para o lado, indicando uma larga escada de pedra. Remo subiu as escadas acompanhado de perto pelo garoto. Ao final da escada se depararam com a porta fechada. Remo bateu duas vezes nela, e os dois puderam ouvir a voz firme da atual Diretora.

- Entrem - os dois obedeceram a Diretora, que parecia ler um livro, ficando de costas para os seus visitantes.

- Boa tarde, Diretora - falou Remo educadamente fazendo a diretora fechar o livro e se virar para os dois.

- Boa tarde, Sr Lupin - falou parecendo surpresa com a presença do outro visitante - E Sr Potter? - completou crispando os lábios - creio que tem uma boa desculpa por não ter voltado para a escola no primeiro dia do ano letivo, e uma ainda melhor para explicar o porquê de estar aqui agora, todo machucado!

Harry sorriu envergonhado e Lupin pareceu sorrir a favor da diretora.

- Acho melhor se sentar, Minerva, Harry tem um assunto serio a tratar com a senhora - sugeriu Lupin e a diretora assentiu, mostrando as duas cadeiras para que os dois a acompanhassem.

- Agora que todos estão bem acomodados, acho que pode começar Potter - Falou a diretora, crispando ainda mais os lábios. severa.

- Certo - concordou Harry nervosamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho, em sinal de nervosismo.

E assim como fizera a Remo e Gina, contou a diretora tudo o que sabia, desde a Profecia, e se surpreendeu de já ser conhecida pela diretora, e depois das Horcruxes, e as suposições de Dumbledore.

A diretora ouviu atentamente o relato do garoto, como se não quisessem perder nenhuma palavra, e sua expressão antes amena foi mudando para uma expressão preocupada, quase maternalmente protetora.

Quando Harry foi relatar a descoberta da mais nova Horcrux, Remo também passou a prestar mais atenção, já que o garoto não tinha lhe falado como conseguira tão façanha.

- Quando vi Rony ferido, pensei que Hogwarts seria o melhor lugar para cuidar dele - concluiu com um suspiro - espero que a Sra. não se importe.

- Claro que não me importo Harry - falou a diretora e os outros dois levaram o fato dela usar o primeiro nome do garoto como um bom sinal.

- Obrigada, professora - agradeceu Harry sorrindo aliviado.

- Mas eu tenho uma condição - completou fazendo o sorrisinho de Harry sumir na mesma hora - Você, o Sr Weasley e a Srta Granger vão ter que parar de querer se virarem sozinhos e vão ter que retornar à escola. Mesmo em tempos de guerra a educação é muito importante. E quanto mais feitiços souberem mais fácil será a trajetória de vocês!

- Mas professora... - tentou argumentar Harry.

- Sem mas, Harry - interveio Remo - eu concordo plenamente com a Diretora.

- E ainda tem mais, Potter - continuou a Diretora - em Hogwarts vocês estarão muito mais seguros, do que em qualquer lugar do mundo mágico.

Harry pareceu pensar por algum tempo, em parte queria voltar a Hogwarts, o lugar que sempre fora a sua casa, que sempre lhe trouxera tantas felicidades, mais a outra parte parecia querer recusar a oferta da Diretora, se voltasse a Hogwarts acabaria se distraindo e não se empenharia tanto para descobrir o paradeiro das outras Horcrux, já que estaria ocupado demais com as tarefas. Mas o fato que pareceu decidir se ficaria na escola ou não, foi quando se lembrou da feição triste de Gina quando se despediram na Estação, há poucos dias atrás.

- Nós voltamos - concordou Harry - mais é a minha vez de por uma condição, diretora - completou - eu, Rony e Hermione teremos que nós ausentar da escola quando formos atrás das Horcruxes,

- Só quando vocês tiverem certeza de suas localizações - concordou a diretora esboçando o que parecia ser um meio sorriso.

- E nós vamos sozinhos - completou - ninguém mais além da Senhora e Remo, podem saber sobre a nossa missão. Nem mesmo o pessoal da Ordem.

- Então seja Bem-vindo de volta a Hogwarts, Sr Potter - finalizou MacGonagall em seu tom professoral que ele já estava acostumado - Acredito que os lugares em seus dormitórios ainda estão vazios e mandarei cartas agora mesmo para encomendar os materiais necessários para seu curso. E sugiro que me digam onde estão seus malões, creio que não estão nA Toca, não?

- Não senhora - respondeu Harry, dessa vez sorrindo.

- Deixe isso comigo, diretora - respondeu Remo animado - eu mesmo posso ir buscá-los, se a Sra. me permitir.

- Ótimo - concordou a diretora - Mas agora sugiro que vá até a Torre da Grifinoria e se vista de acordo com um aluno da escola, e depois vá até o Salão Principal, creio que esteja faminto, assim como a Srta Granger.

- Obrigado, diretora - agradeceu se levantando e indo em direção à porte - Só mais uma coisa, professora - falou se virando para encará-la.

- Sim?

- Quando entramos pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos, não havia nenhuma segurança por lá - falou o garoto - Segundo Remo elas deveriam estar sendo vigiadas.

- E estão - respondeu a professora - você não poderia entrar nos terrenos da escola se quisesse atacá-la - respondeu com uma expressão que lembrava muito Dumbledore.

Sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, Harry deixou a sala, agora sem a Horcrux, que tinha ficado com a Diretora para que ela a estudasse e conseguisse um meio de destruí-la. Desceu as escadas lentamente ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido a poucos minutos. Tinha aceitado voltar à escola, e mesmo não querendo, estava adorando a idéia de poder voltar.

Andou lentamente pelos corredores vazios respirando aliviado, e antes de seguir o conselho da diretora e ir para a Torre da Grifinória, resolveu dar uma passada na Enfermaria, para saber como estava Rony.

Dessa vez o garoto já estava acordado, e segundo Madame Pomfrey já poderia sair da enfermaria na manhã seguinte, o que animou muito Hermione.

- E como foi lá na sala da MacGonagall, Harry? - perguntou Hermione depois que a enfermeira foi até sua sala terminar de preparar uma poção.

- Tive que contar a ela sobra as Horcruxes - respondeu Harry em um sussurro.

- Você contou? - espantou-se Rony - e o que ela disse?

- Pra mim ela pareceu muito espantada com a história das Horcruxes - respondeu Harry dando de ombros - e ainda mais ao saber que Dumbludore me contou, para que eu pudesse o ajudar. Com certeza ela acha que eu não estou preparado pra tanta responsabilidade.

Rony suspirou pesadamente e Hermione apenas deu de ombros, como se de certa forma concordasse com o que o amigo tinha dito.

- E o que ela fez com a Horcrux? - perguntou Hermione.

- Pediu pra que eu deixasse com ela por um tempo, pra ela estudá-la junto com Lupin - respondeu Harry - pra ver se os dois conseguem um jeito de destruí-la.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, onde a enfermeira voltou para dar mais uma poção para Rony, que quase a vomitou, porque disse que tinha gosto de rim.

- E agora, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, ignorando a careta que Rony fazia - vamos voltar para a casa do Sirius?

- Acho que não, Hermione - respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Mas como assim? - perguntou Rony ainda com uma careta - então pra onde agente vai, prA Toca?

- Também não - negou - mais acho que isso também deixará sua mãe muito feliz, Rony.

- Pra onde, diabos, nós vamos, Harry? - voltou a perguntar Rony, dessa vez impaciente.

- Pra lugar nenhum - respondeu Harry - à Torre da Grifinoria e as aulas, talvez, mas só isso.

- Quer dizer que agente vai voltar pra Hogwarts? - perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- É, Hermione, vamos voltar pra Hogwarts - concordou Harry sorrindo.

- Meu Merlin, quem foi que conseguiu te convencer, Harry? Cabeça-dura do jeito que você é achei que nunca mudaria de idéia.

- Eu tenho meus motivos pra querer voltar, Mione - respondeu Harry sorrindo levemente - mais disse que só voltaríamos se pudéssemos continuar nossa busca pelas Horcruxes, sozinhos.

- E ela concordou? - espantou-se Hermione.

- Concordou - respondeu Harry dando de ombros - também achei estranho, mas acho que ela só fez isso pra poder saber onde nós estamos.

Antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a enfermeira voltou com outra poção, dessa vez com um gosto melhor, na opinião de Rony, e expulsou os dois, dizendo que já estava muito tarde e Rony precisava descansar.

Harry e Hermione caminharam em passos largos até a Torre da Grifinoria, que estava vazio, já que a maioria dos alunos estava no Grande Salão. Harry subiu direto pro seu antigo dormitório. Seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges já estavam lá, junto com uma das caixas que ele tinha visto na casa de Sirius, à principio não entendeu, mas ao abrir pode ver que era a caixa onde estavam as fotos de Sirius na época do colégio, onde ele aparecia na maioria junto com os marotos. Pode ver que as coisas de Rony também estavam na cama ao lado. Abriu o malão cuidadosamente e tirou do fundo dele, suas vestes, e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Desceu meia hora depois, e ainda esperou mais algum tempo até que Hermione descesse, também vestida com suas habituais vestes da escola, e os dois concordaram que uma passada no Grande Salão para jantar não seria uma má idéia.

Dessa vez, encontraram alguns alunos, já voltando para seus dormitórios, e a maioria os olhava sem entender, e cochichavam com os amigos, mas nenhum deles falou com os dois.

- Imagina a cara de todo mundo quando ver você entrar no Salão no meio da refeição - falou Hermione rindo.

- Acha que não pensei nisso? - perguntou Harry fazendo uma careta esquisita.

- Achei que você não pensasse - retrucou a garota ainda rindo.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçadinha você - zombou Harry - depois eu vou querer saber o que o Rony fez com você pra te deixar tão feliz.

Hermione corou na mesma hora e Harry riu ainda mais, e quando perceberam já estavam na porta de entrada para o Grande Salão. Mais alguns alunos passaram por eles, e como os outros cochicharam entre si, mais não falaram com ele, um deles era da Corvinal, e Harry se lembrou de ter visto ele, em uma das aulas de Feitiços, que fazia junto com a Corvinal.

- Quer saber de uma coisa - falou Harry parando de andar, assim que os alunos se afastaram - eu não quero passar o jantar inteiro ouvindo resmungo e risinhos e todos apontando pra mim, eu vou até as cozinhas. Vem comigo?

- Não, acho que eu não serei motivo de fofoca por muito tempo, como disse um desses idiotas, 'Uma Cdf como eu, não agüentaria ficar muito tempo longe da escola' - respondeu Hermione abrindo um sorriso maroto - e alguém tem que avisar certa ruiva de que agente está aqui - completou.

- Eu te adoro, sabia? - respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- É, eu sabia - respondeu Hermione sorrindo satisfeita - espere aqui que eu vou avisá-la.

- Obrigado, Mione - agradeceu o moreno sorrindo sincero - Eu te devo uma.

- E eu vou cobrar - acrescentou.

- Eu realmente quero saber o que o Rony fez pra você ficar tão animadinha assim.

Hermione corou novamente e sem responder nada ao moreno entrou no Salão. Sentiu o olhar dos alunos e dos professores sobre si, mais não se importou, andou decidida em direção à mesa da Grifinoria onde viu Gina, sentada ao lado de Luna e Neville, parecendo não muito animada. Sem que nenhum dos três a percebesse se sentou ao lado deles e começou a se servir.

- Hermione? - perguntou Gina ao perceber a movimentação da menina - o que você faz aqui?

Hermione pareceu nem se preocupar com a pergunta da ruiva, e continuou a se servir com algumas coxas de galinha. Depois de algum tempo somente fez sinal pra que a ruiva se aproximasse dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Tem uma pessoa lá fora - e com isso apontou para a porta de entrada - que pode te explicar por que estamos aqui.

- Harry? - perguntou ela também em voz baixa.

- Aham - confirmou Hermione - ele está te esperando.

Hermione não precisou falar mais nada, a ruiva somente deu uma desculpa muito esfarrapada para os dois amigos e saiu apressada do Salão.

Assim que entrou no primeiro corredor sentiu uma mão envolvendo-lhe pela cintura e sentiu seus lábios preenchidos pelos lábios de seu 'raptor', mais nem ao menos precisou abrir os olhos pra saber quem era, afinal ninguém faria com que ela se sentisse tão plena com apenas um beijo como ele fazia. Ninguém faria com que ela sentisse o mesmo turbilhão de emoções que ela sentia ao beijá-lo.

- Oi ruiva - falou ele sorrindo marotamente ao desgrudar os lábios da menina.

- Então foi você - exclamou ela rindo ainda abraçada ao namorado - Sabia que não estava ficando louca. Pelo menos, não ao ponto de ouvir coisas. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não gostou de me ver? - perguntou Harry fingindo-se de bravo.

- É claro que gostei seu bobo, é que eu fiquei surpresa. Só isso. - respondeu a ruiva sorrindo docemente, mas de repente pareceu se lembrar do porque de estar de mau-humor o dia inteiro - Você achou a Horcrux?

- Aham - respondeu Harry se afastando um pouco mais da ruiva - Menos uma Gin, agora só falta destruí-la.

- Ótimo! - comemorou a ruiva acabando com a distancia imposta pelo moreno e voltando a beijá-lo - Estava com saudades - murmurou ainda com os lábios colados ao dele.

- Eu também - concordou Harry voltando a beijá-la.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, apenas matando as saudades um do outro, apenas sentindo o sabor do toque um do outro.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui até quando? - perguntou a ruiva parecendo se desanimar com a perspectiva de ter que se despedir do garoto novamente.

- Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia pra você - falou Harry parecendo serio - qual você quer saber primeiro?

- A boa - respondeu a ruiva permitindo um sorriso de escapar-lhe pelos lábios.

- MacGonagall me convenceu a voltar para a escola - falou Harry sorrindo, e fazendo com que o sorriso de Gina aumentasse.

- Serio? - perguntou a ruiva ainda não acreditando no que o namorado falava - E qual é a notícia ruim?

- A ruim, é que você vai ter que me agüentar todos os dias - respondeu Harry com a cara mais seria que conseguiu fazer.

- E isso é uma notícia ruim? - perguntou a ruiva rindo ainda mais - imagina quando você me disser que tem uma notícia maravilhosa!

Harry sorriu e capturou os lábios carnudos da ruiva novamente, voltando a beijá-la doce e lentamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo pra estar ali, com ela. Depois de mais algum tempo, sentiu seu estomago implorar por comida e se lembrou do porque de não ter ido para o Grande Salão.

- Eu vou até a cozinha - falou ele - não como nada desde que cheguei no castelo.

- Você é louco Harry? Vai desmaiar de fome! - exclamou a ruiva preocupada - Vai ficar doente desse jeito.

- Você está parecendo com a sua mãe - retrucou Harry rindo e começando a andar em direção as cozinhas - só falta me dizer que estou muito magro.

- E está mesmo - retrucou a ruiva andando rápido para alcançá-lo - e não fuja de mim, Sr Potter.

- E porque eu fugiria de você, ruiva? - perguntou Harry sorrindo marotamente e continuando a andar.

Os dois caminharam abraçados até a cozinha e assim que entraram foram cercados por vários elfos os oferecendo vários tipos diferentes de tortas, sucos e outras coisas que só eram possíveis ser encontradas em Hogwarts.

Os dois se sentaram em uma das enormes mesas, e Harry se serviu de uma grande quantidade de batatas e coxas de galinha.

- E como foi lá? - perguntou à ruiva, enquanto Harry se servia.

- Normal - respondeu dando de ombros - uma porta maluca, um vampiro e um desmoronamento.

- Vampiro? - repetiu a ruiva colocando a mão no rosto para abafar um gritinho - ele mordeu...?

- Não - respondeu Harry antes que ela terminasse de formular a pergunta - Ele tentou atacar Rony, mais Hermione o deixou atordoado e Rony o rebateu.

- E onde está Rony? - perguntou a ruiva, parecendo em fim notar a falta de um dos membros do trio maravilha.

- Ele está na enfermaria - respondeu Harry - foi atingido por um pedaço do teto que desmoronou quando estávamos saindo do Orfanato.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou a ruiva visivelmente preocupada com o irmão.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que não foi nada sério, só terá que tomar algumas poções e amanhã já será liberado - contou Harry acalmando-a.

Harry terminou de comer em silêncio e os dois saíram da cozinha ainda sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. A ruiva ainda parecia preocupada com o irmão.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Gina - falou ele a abraçando carinhosamente - quando eu fui até lá ele já estava até acordado. Não se preocupe.

Continuaram andando calmamente até a torre da Grifinoria, sem fazer nenhum barulho, afinal, já havia passado da hora de estarem na cama, mas quando entraram pela ultima passagem secreta que dava acesso ao corredor da Torre, ouvira o miado e som dos passos de Madame No-o-ora, sendo seguida do zelador Filch.

- Vem comigo - chamou Harry a puxando em direção à primeira sala vazia que encontrou e guiando a garota para o vão entre a porta e a parede.

- Tem alguém aqui, querida? - ouviram a voz do zelador e logo depois passos dele se afastando junto com a gata.

Quando ouviram os passos do zelador se afastar mais e depois morrer, Harry percebeu a situação em que se encontravam. Os dois estavam colados entre a parede e a porta da sala, onde pelo fato de terem corrido suas vestes estavam amarrotadas e em lugares errados, fazendo com que Harry ficasse com as mão na cintura desnuda de Gina, já que a camisa do uniforme tinha subido até o meio de suas costas, e as pernas dos dois estavam entrelaçadas, além do corpo de Harry, prender o de Gina, literalmente na parede.

De repente parecia que a sala havia ficada muito mais abafada e o ar era um elemento raro naquele lugar, e que o espaço entre os dois ficava cada vez menor, contrariando o fato de que dois corpos não ocupavam o mesmo espaço.

- Acho melhor agente sair daqui - falou Harry se afastando da ruiva com certa relutância - Filch pode voltar.

- É - concordou Gina, que ainda estava encostada na parede como se precisasse ficar assim para não desabar, já que suas pernas tremiam com o toque do garoto e ainda mais com a falta dele.

Ainda com certa dificuldade, Gina se afastou da parede e saiu da sala. Os dois andaram em silêncio até a Torre e se despediram na ponta da escada.

Harry achou que nunca tinha tido uma noite de sono tão conturbada sem seus costumeiros pesadelos, mas na manhã seguinte, antes de descer precisou tomar um longo banho frio.


	11. Armada Dumbledore

Armada Dumbledore

Logo que acordaram Harry, Gina e Hermione foram até a Ala Hospitalar ver como Rony estava e se surpreenderam ao ver o ruivo já tomava o seu café da manhã.

- Vejo que melhorou rápido - zombou Gina se aproximando do irmão - Já está até comendo...

- Muito engraçada você - retrucou ele indo de encontro a irmã e a abraçando - como você está?

- Eu estou muito bem - respondeu a menina quando se afastou do abraço carinhoso do irmão - E você?

- Estou bem, só um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso - respondeu sorrindo - Mas M. Pomfrey disse que isso era normal, devido à forte pancada.

- Ainda bem que você é um grande cabeça-dura - falou Harry rindo.

- Quando você vai sair daqui? - perguntou Hermione antes que o ruivo retrucasse.

- Assim que a enfermeira me trazer uma Poção para minha dor de cabeça.

- Então vamos esperar por você - falou Hermione - Nossa primeira aula é daqui a vinte minutos.

- Fale por você, Mione - reclamou Gina - tenho aula de Herbologia, e se não for para os jardins agora, vou me atrasar - falou a ruiva - Tchau Ronyquito.

- Tchau Gininha - respondeu Rony com uma careta.

- Eu vou com você - falou Harry - nos vemos na aula.

- Não se atrase Harry - falou Hermione sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu que deveria falar isso pra você - retrucou, fazendo a garota corar intensamente.

Harry e Gina saíram da Enfermaria e andaram calmamente em direção aos jardins do castelo, onde se encontravam as estufas.

- Eu já vou indo - falou a ruiva se afastando do moreno com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Assim? Sem nem me dar um beijo? - perguntou o moreno fazendo-se de bravo.

Gina riu ainda mais e voltou a se aproximar do namorado, delicadamente capturou os lábios do moreno, beijando-o docemente, logo Harry reagiu e pediu passagem com a língua, que rapidamente foi concedida pela ruiva, deixando o beijo cada vez mais apaixonado. Depois do que pareceu horas para Harry, a ruiva o empurrou delicadamente, para que ele se afastasse o que não deixou o garoto muito feliz.

- Agora é serio Harry, tenho mesmo que ir - falou a ruiva ainda sorrindo docemente.

- Você é muito má, ruiva - resmungou Harry carrancudo - Nos vemos na hora do almoço? - perguntou ainda carrancudo.

- Claro - concordou se afastando ainda mais em direção a estufa número 4 - Me encontre em frente a Sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

- Certo - concordou o moreno indo em direção opostas à ruiva, em direção à sua próxima aula, Transfigurações, com a Professora MacGonagall.

Teve que correr até o segundo andar, onde ficava a sala de Transfigurações para não chegar atrasado, e no mesmo instante que ele se sentou ao lado dos amigos, em uma das carteiras, a professora entrou na Sala com sua costumeira expressão severa e firme estampado no rosto.

O resto da manhã se estendeu monotonamente até a hora do almoça, onde pode encontrar com Gina para dar um agradável passeio pelos jardins, o que deixou Rony com uma horrível carranca. Mas depois do que lhe pareceu poucos segundos a sineta tocou e foi obrigado a voltar para a realidade e seguir em direção as masmorras onde teria aula de Poções.

Assim que entrou na sala sua expressão mudou, tudo na sala parecia lhe fazer lembrar-se de Snape, a sala escura, o jeito de arrumar as Poções, em fim, tudo lhe trazia a terrível lembrança do traidor assassinando Dumbledore. E quando viu a porta se abrir pareceu se surpreender ao ver o Professore Slughorn entrar na Sala em vez do Comensal traidor de cabelos oleosos.

Com as lembranças lhe voltando à mente, não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma explicação deda pelo leão marinho, nem aos feitiços explicados pelo minúsculo professor Flitwick.

Mas depois do que lhe pareceu vários dias nebulosos a sineta tocou, fazendo com que os corredores se enchessem de alunos que iam em direção ao Grande Salão para o jantar. Já à mesa sentou-se com Rony e Hermione, e começou a se servir de uma generosa porção de bolo de carne.

Porém todo o seu azedume pareceu se esvair ao ver de longe a cabeleira ruiva de Gina, que vinha ao seu encontro junto com Luna e mais umas garotas da Corvinal, rindo de alguma coisa que uma delas falou.

Sorriu ao ver a expressão serena da ruiva, e como se percebesse que ele a olhava, Gina desviou seu olhar para a Iris verdes do moreno. Ao sentir o olhar profundo da menina, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida e logo depois bater acelerado, como se pretendesse sair de sua caixa torácica. A garota se despediu das amigas, que foram em direção a mesa da Corvinal, e sentou-se ao lado de Harry na mesa.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou sorrindo, depositando um delicado beijo no namorado.

- Monótona e demorado – respondeu se servindo com algumas coxas de galinha – E para completar, você não estava lá. – sussurrou para que só Gina o ouvisse.

- Se alguém se importa – reclamou Rony – Meu dia foi péssimo. Além de estar com uma dor de cabeça terrível, ainda tenho que fazer um relatório de 30 cm sobre Poções do Sono, só porque troquei um ingrediente.

Harry e Gina riram do mau-humor do ruivo, deixando-o ainda mias irritado e Hermione revirou os olhos em sinal de desaprovamento.

- Você só reclama Ronald – retrucou ela sorrindo discretamente, fazendo com que Harry e Gina rissem ainda mais.

Quando parou de rir, Harry reparou que um garotinho, que devia estar no primeiro ano, cutucava suas costas insistentemente para lhe chamar atenção.

- Sim? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- A diretora MacGonagall quer ver você na sala dela assim que terminar seu jantar. – falou o garotinho, tão baixo que se Harry não estivesse bem perto dele, não poderia ouvir.

- Obrigado – agradeceu e o pequeno saiu rapidamente para se juntar aos seus amigos, na mesa da Corvinal.

- O que será que ela quer? – perguntou Hermione com sua tão habitual expressão _**Hermionesca**_

- Não faço idéia, e como não vou conseguir comer mais nada mesmo, eu já vou indo…

Levantou-se lentamente da mesa deu um beijo carinhoso em Gina e falou baixinho no ouvido da ruiva _**Me espera no Salão Comunal?**_ A ruiva concordou com a cabeça e Harry se afastou, saindo do Saguão e atraindo olhares da escola inteira.

Caminhou calmamente até a sala da diretora, o caminho estava deserto, já que todos ainda estavam no Grande Salão. Quando chegou a frente da gárgula MacGonagall já o esperava lá. Tinha uma expressão firme e parecia preocupada. Harry olhou para os lados e pode ver o pequeno professor de feitiços se afastar.

- Boa noite diretora – falou o garoto educadamente, ainda arriscando mais um olhar em direção ao professor no final do corredor.

- Boa noite, Potter – respondeu a diretora mudando sua expressão para um sorriso forçado – Doce de Abobora – falou, se virando para a gárgula fazendo ela se afastar para o lado, e a conhecida escada em caracol aparecer.

A diretora subiu em silencio e o garoto a acompanhou em igual modo. Quando entrou na sala ela se dirigiu para a escrivaninha e sentou-se indicando a cadeira a Harry, que também se sentou. A diretora abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha com cuidado e de lá tirou uma pequena caixinha prateada. Vendo o olhar interrogativo do garoto ela explicou.

- Achei que era mais prudente guardar a taça aqui, Potter – falou a diretora calmamente.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça levemente concordando com a diretora.

- Sinto em lhe dizer, que ainda não consegui nada que destruísse isso. Nenhum feitiço funciona, parece que há uma barreira em volta da taça – recomeçou a diretora.

O pouco humor de Harry pareceu lhe deixar calmamente como se uma brisa o tivesse levado, esperava que MacGonagall desse um jeito de destruir a Horcrux, com certeza ela conhecia inúmeros feitiços.

- Mas não foi só por isso que o chamei aqui – continuou MacGonagall – queria lhe fazer um pedido.

- Um pedido? – perguntou sem entender.

- Sim – continuou a diretora – um pedido.

- E o que seria diretora? – perguntou se mexendo desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Queria lhe pedir par voltar a formar seu antigo grupo de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, a Armada Dumbledore. – falou a diretora guardando a caixinha de volta a gaveta.

- Reunir a Ad? – repetiu Harry espantado.

- Sim Potter – concordou a diretora crispando os lábios, fazendo-os parecer apenas duas linhas finas – Mas dessa vez com a supervisão da escola.

- Ainda não entendi diretora – respondeu o moreno com uma expressão muito confusa.

- Depois que Dumbledore morreu – falou a diretora em tom professoral – as chances de Voldemort tentar invadir esse castelo estão cada vez maiores, por isso, eu como diretora não quero meus alunos despreparados, se um dia isso vir a acontecer - continuou – Quero que eles ao menos tenham uma chance de se defender. Por isso quero que você volte a reunir a AD, com todos os alunos que estiverem dispostos a isso.

Harry continuou olhando a diretora com uma expressão que ela não soube decifrar.

- E como essas reuniões seriam? – perguntou ainda com a mesma expressão.

- Poderiam se reunir algumas noites depois do jantar, em uma sala de aula vazia, ou mesmo na Sala Precisa – respondeu a diretora com um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- Todos os alunos poderiam participar? – perguntou Harry, começando a gostar da idéia da diretora, reagrupar a AD, seria mais uma forma de reunir seguidores para o chamado lado da _Luz_, e também uma forma de defesa para o castelo.

- Todos que estejam dispostos a isso – respondeu a diretora calmamente, ainda com o pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- E as reuniões teriam algum professor para nos ensinar? – questionou Harry, logo pensando em Lupin.

- Acho que se esqueceu de como era a antiga AD, Sr Potter – respondeu a diretora sorrindo abertamente, coisa que Harry nunca a tinha visto fazer – Se fosse para um professor os ensinar eu teria o chamado aqui, e não você.

- Você quer que eu volte a ser Professor da AD? – perguntou descrente.

- Mesmo o senhor não concordando, é o mais indicado para esse cargo em toda a escola – respondeu a diretora – é o único que tem verdadeira noção de como é se enfrentar Voldemort.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes, a idéia lhe parecia ótima, por que não arriscar?

- E então, Sr Potter, aceita? – perguntou a diretora novamente.

- Claro diretora – respondeu sorrindo – E quando podemos começar?

- Colocarei um bilhete no quadro de avisos de cada Salão Comunal, amanhã antes das aulas. Não podemos esperar mais para começar.

- E com que freqüência terá essas reuniões? – perguntou ainda mais animado, era bom saber que estava fazendo algo pelos colegas de escola.

- Duas ou três noites por semana – respondeu Minerva – Poderiam ser todos, mas os alunos têm que se preocupar com as tarefas também, além de que, mesmo sendo diretora agora, ainda quero que aquele troféu de quadribol continue na Sala de Lupin. E o seu nome esteja gravado nele como capitão.

- Pode deixar comigo, diretora – respondeu Harry rindo.

- E onde prefere que sejam as reuniões? – perguntou a diretora.

- Prefiro que continue sendo na Sala Precisa – respondeu – É um lugar com muitos atributos.

- Certo, mas prefiro que não revele o segredo da sala à escola inteira, diga apenas que é uma sala especial para duelos.

- Não se preocupe Professora.

- Sei que não devo – respondeu ela dessa vez seria – Eu, assim como Dumbledore, sempre confiei em você, Harry.

- Não tenha duvidas, garoto – e Harry se virou para ver de onde vinha a voz, e se assustou ao ver o quaro de Dumbledore sorrindo pra ele. – Não tenha duvida – repetiu.

Harry pareceu ficar em transe por alguns instantes ao ouvir o quadro, mas foi acordado pela voz de MacGonagall, que parecia vir de outra dimensão.

- Agora acho melhor ir para a Torre, já passou da hora dos alunos estarem na cama.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e murmurou uma boa noite, antes de sair pela escada em caracol.

Andou calmamente pelos corredores sem se importar com o fato de que se fosse pego levaria uma detenção. Demorou mais de meia hora para chegar à Torre, o que não agradou nada a Mulher Gorda, já que ele teve que a acordar.

- Dante de vampiro – falou sem se importar com as reclamações da Mulher Gorda, que mesmo abrindo a passagem continuou resmungando.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, a não ser por uma garota deitada em um dos sofás, com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá. Harry sorriu aos ver a ruiva e se aproximou calmamente dela. A garota tinha uma expressão serena, e parecia estar tendo um sonho muito bom. Harry sorriu e depositando um carinhoso beijo na garota, ela despertou. Parecia uma gata se despreguiçando, e demorou um tempo considerável para reconhecer quem a tinha acordado.

- Por que ainda está aqui? – perguntou quando a ruiva pareceu totalmente desperta.

- Você me pediu pra te esperar aqui – respondeu a ruiva manhosamente.

- Mas como eu demorei e você estava cansada deveria ter ido se deitar – respondeu Harry.

- E perder uma confortável soneca no sofá da Sala Comunal? Porque eu faria uma loucura dessas? – respondeu ela sarcasticamente, se sentando no sofá para dar lugar ao moreno.

Harry apenas riu e se sentou ao lado da garota, que voltou a se deitar, dessa vez com a cabeça no colo do namorado.

- Assim está muito mais confortável – falou sorrindo manhosamente.

Harry sorriu ridiculamente.

- Afinal, o que a MacGonagall queria com você? – perguntou ela entre um bocejo.

- Ela queria me pedir pra voltar a reunir a AD, mas dessa vez com todos os alunos que quiserem participar – respondeu Harry, fazendo um leve carinho nas madeixas da ruiva.

- Reunir a AD? Por quê? – perguntou Gina sem entender – Agora com Lupin dando aulas não precisamos mais disso.

- A diretora tem medo, que agora que Dumbledore morreu, Voldemort tente tomar a escola, e ela quer que seus alunos tenham maiores chances de se defenderem dos Comensais – explicou Harry serio, ainda passando os dedos carinhosamente nos cabelos da ruiva.

- Ela tem razão – concordou Gina bocejando novamente – Eu ainda não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Voldemort tentar invadir a escola. E se pensarmos por esse lado, mesmo sendo um bom professor Lupin não teria como ensinar Duelos para todos os alunos da escola, além de que uma semana por mês ficamos sem professor. Além de que os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano não sabem conjurar nem os feitiços mais simples. – falou rapidamente – É claro que isso vai mudar, já que eles vão aprender com o melhor.

- O melhor? – repetiu Harry descrente – Só em sonho, ruiva – completou sarcasticamente.

- Pra mim você é o melhor – respondeu Gina sorrindo docemente – Pra mim, aquele cara-de-cobra devia desistir e nem se atrever a te enfrentar.

Harry riu com a fala da garota e suspirou pesadamente, antes de voltar a valar.

- Queria que fosse fácil assim, Gina.

- Se fosse tão fácil, não teria graça pra você – comentou Gina displicentemente – é chato conseguir uma coisa sem lutar muito por ela – completou se levantando.

Harry pareceu não conseguir digerir as palavras da namorada, e forçou um sorriso, que não convenceu muito a ruiva.

- Agora, eu vou subir Harry, já está tarde, e amanhã tenho aula bem cedo – falou a ruiva sorrindo, como se não tivesse dito nada – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondeu Harry ainda atordoado, recebendo um beijo carinhoso da ruiva para depois vê-la se afastar, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Vamos, acorde Harry – chamou Rony pela milésima vez chacoalhando o amigo – Vamos, você vai chegar atrasado.

- Já acordei – resmungou Harry, pegando seus óculos no criado mudo – Já acordei.

- Então vamos logo! – continuou Rony, ainda chacoalhando o amigo – A Mione vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasados!

Harry pareceu acordar de verdade e correu para o banheiro para tomar seu banho. Voltando, meia hora depois, já vestido.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Rony em tom divertido olhando para o amigo que tinha a gravata totalmente embolada no pescoço.

- Odeio gravatas! Queria bater no gênio que inventou isso – resmungou tentando em vão dar um jeito na gravata.

- Já acordou azedo, cara? – exclamou Rony ainda rindo da expressão assassina do moreno.

- Eu não acordei Rony, eu fui acordado – ironizou Harry, desistindo de tentar dar um jeito na gravata.

- Vamos logo, não quero perder o café! Estou morrendo de fome! – falou Rony saindo do quarto sendo seguido por Harry, que levava a gravata na mão com intenção de pedir ajuda pra Hermione ou Gina.

- Odeio gravatas – repetiu pela ultima vez, antes de entrar no Salão Comunal.

Rony nem ouviu, já que estava sendo praticamente engolido por uma multidão que tentava chegar até o quadro de avisos. Com muita dificuldade ele e Harry conseguiram passar por todos e chegar perto o bastante para ler o aviso, pregado acima de todos no mural.

_Por questão de segurança…  
A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts  
Vai oferecer aos alunos aulas extras de Defesa Pessoal e Duelos  
Os alunos que estiverem interessados  
Alistem-se para a nova Armada de Dumbledore  
Aulas de Duelos com Harry Tiago Potter_

À diretora:  
Minerva MacGonagall

- AD? – perguntou Rony sem entender.  
- É! Foi por isso que a diretora me chamou ontem na sala dela, ela queria me pedir para voltar a treinar a AD – explicou Harry.

- Legal! – exclamou Rony, assinando seu nome na enorme lista, que já devia ter no mínimo, uns trinta nomes – Parece que todos da Grifinoria concordam comigo! Você vai dar aulas pra todos eles?

- Aham! – concordou Harry – vou marcar a primeira reunião ainda essa semana, não podemos demorar muito.

- Com certeza, Harry – concordou Rony dando um soco amigável no ombro do amigo – agora vamos logo para o Grande Salão. Estou realmente com muita fome!

- Novidade – exclamou Hermione que se aproximou dos dois, seguida por Gina – Bom dia Harry. Gina me contou sobre a AD! Foi uma ótima idéia da diretora! Vai dar aos alunos muito mais confiança durante esses tempos difíceis.

- Bom dia Harry – falou Gina dando um beijo estalado no moreno – Eu concordou com você Mione! Os alunos não podem andar por ai com medo da própria sombra! Eles tem que acreditar que tem grandes chances de vencer.

- Gente, desculpe interromper – falou Rony ficando no meio de Harry e Gina – mais eu realmente preciso ir comer.

- Vejo que não fui só eu que acordei azedo – zombou Harry, andando em direção a saída do retrato, sendo seguido pelas garotas.

- Pelo menos eu não briguei com a gravata – retrucou Rony – você a usa a seis anos, deveria ter aprendido a colocá-la ou aprendido um feitiço que faça isso.

- As crianças vão continuar brigando? – perguntou Gina rindo dos dois, tomando a gravata da mão de Harry e começando a arrumá-la no pescoço do namorado.

- Ou teremos que chamar a MacGonagall? – continuou Hermione em uma imitação hilária de Fred e Jorge.

- Vocês acordaram muito engraçadinhas hoje – resmungou Harry quando Gina terminou de dar o nó em sua gravata – Deve ser a convivência com os gêmeos.

- Falando neles – comentou Gina displicente – eles mês mandaram uma carta ontem à noite…

- Uma carta? – perguntou Rony sem entender – mais por que? A mamãe está bem? O papai? Gui? Carlinhos?

- Estão todos muito bem – respondeu Gina rindo – é que eles souberam que o vocês voltaram para a escola.

- Essa eu não entendi – falou Hermione com cara de ponto de interrogação – Se eles souberam que nós voltamos, deveriam ter mandado uma carta para o Rony, não?

- Mas eles não queriam falar com o Rony – falou Gina sorrindo enigmática, vendo as expressões perdida dos três ela continuou – eles queria que eu avisasse o Harry, que não é porque eles estão longe, que não vão saber o que ele está fazendo. E se ele sair _um dedinho da linha_ eles vão adiar o trabalho do cara-de-cobra, e ele não será mais o menino-que-sobreviveu, e sim o menino-que-sobreviveu-ao-cara-de-cobra-e-foi-morto-por-seis-cunhados-ruivos-furiosos.

Rony e Hermione caíram na gargalhada, com a cara que Harry fez. Gina apenas deu de ombros e piscou marotamente para o namorado, e continuou andando em direção ao Grande Salão para o café da manhã.

Rony e Hermione ainda riam quando os quatro sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinoria ao lado de Dino e Neville, que logo se viraram para falar com eles, para perguntar sobre a nova AD.

- Ainda não sei quando vai ser a primeira reunião, Dino – respondeu Harry calmamente – Mas espere que seja ainda nessa semana, não podemos adiar isso, os alunos precisam ter noção de Duelos o quanto antes, não sabemos quando eles vão precisar disso.

- Concordo com você – disse Neville – a maioria dos alunos nem ao menos sabe conjurar um feitiço-escudo. O que eu também não sabia fazer, até começar a ir às aulas da AD.

- Nós continuaremos a usar os velhos galeões para nos comunicar? – perguntou Luna que passava pela mesa, e ouviu um pedaço da conversa.

- Acho que não – respondeu Harry – Agora nossas reuniões são apoiadas pela Escola, a cada reunião a diretora colocara avisos nos Salões Comunais de cada casa. Alem de que dessa vez, seremos em muitos mais…

- Com certeza – concordou Luna sonhadora – Somente alguns alunos do Primeiro ano não se inscreveram da Corvinal, o resto todos querem lutar. Podemos não ser tão corajosos quanto os alunos da Grifinoria, mas somos inteligentes o bastante para saber de qual lado da Guerra devemos ficar… E com certeza, esse lugar é ao lado de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Não precisa exagerar Luna – cortou Harry rindo – Mas é bom termos bastante gente na Ad, quanto mais melhor, para combater os Comensais da Morte.

_**AD**___

A primeira reunião será na próxima sexta-feira, logo após o fim do jantar.

Os alunos que se alistaram para essa programação extra-curricular, devem estar no corredor do sétimo andar, às 19:00h.

Diretora Minerva MacGonagall.

O resto da semana se passou muito agitada, não se falava em outra coisa em toda a escola a não ser sobre a primeira reunião da Ad. Mais ninguém parecia mais animado do que Harry, para ele era bom estar de volta com a AD, lhe dava a incrível sensação de estar fazendo algo que Dumbledore aprovaria, e algo que o ajudaria a proteger seus colegas de Voldemort.

As inscrições para a AD somavam mais da metade do colégio, até mesmo alguns alunos da Sonserina, o que deixou Harry um pouco desconfiado, já que ainda corria a historia de que todos os Sonserinos eram filhos e prováveis Comensais da Morte. Mas suas suspeitas foram apagadas por Hermione, que disse que todos eles tinham pais conhecidos por serem contra Voldemort, e que sua maioria nem ao menos tinham pertencido à Sonserina.

E como se fosse uma pequena brisa de verão, ela passou, trazendo com ela a tão esperada sexta-feira. Ao contrario do resto da semana, o dia se estendeu lentamente, e Harry chegou a se perguntar se ninguém tinha enfeitiçado os relógios da escola para eles andarem mais lentamente.

Depois do jantar, quando faltavam apenas 30 minutos para as sete da noite, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se dirigiram em direção à Sala Precisa, e assim como faziam há 2 anos passaram por onde sabiam estar a porta três vezes, fazendo a porta aparecer, dando abertura a uma sala ampla, ainda maior que a que eles usavam antes.

A sala era toda branca, e as paredes eram cobertas até o teto com estantes de livros e objetos contra as artes das Trevas. No centro da sala havia um grande circulo formado por almofadas, e dentro do circulo alguns bonecos que imitavam os Comensais da Morte segurando varinhas.

Em menos de 15 minutos a Sala pareceu ficar pequena demais para tantas pessoas, e Harry chegou a achar, que eles não caberiam na sala, que parecia ficar cada vez menor. Quando o relógio marcou 19h05min ele achou que já era hora de começar levantou-se e olhou em volta. A maioria dos alunos lhe eram estranhos, tirando alguns do mesmo ano que ele, e outros que ele já cruzara no Salão Comunal, e os antigos alunos da primeira AD.

- Boa noite – começou um pouco envergonhado – acho que todos sabem porque estamos aqui, não?

Todos os alunos soltaram murmurinhos de aprovação, e sentindo-se mais a vontade Harry continuou.

- Gostaria que todos que sabem conjurar algum feitiço defensivo levante a mão.

Menos da metade da sala ergueu a mão, a maioria alunos do quinto ano para cima.

- Muito bem, começaremos hoje com feitiços simples – continuou ele tirando a varinha do bolso das vestes – Formem duplas, por favor.

Um pequeno tumulto se formou no Salão enquanto os alunos se levantavam e formavam sua duplas.

- Começaremos com algum feitiços de Defesa - falou erguendo a varinha – Rony me ajude, tente me lançar um feitiço em mim.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e se postou em frente ao amigo também erguendo a varinha, em posição de luta.

- Quando eu dizer três – falou Hermione se postando perto dos dois – Um, dois, três!

- _Expel_ - começou Rony.

- _Impedimenta_ - bradou Harry fazendo a varinha do ruivo voasse a uns quatro metros de distancia dos dois.

Alguns alunos soltaram murmúrios de excitação, que foram ainda maiores quando Harry fez com que a varinha do amigo voasse de volta para sua mão em um feitiço mudo.

- Agora tentem vocês. Um lança um feitiço, e o outro tenta repelir – falou ignorando a cara de espanto dos colegas, e devolvendo a varinha para Rony que agora se postava em frente à Hermione – Um, dois, três, agora!

Vários gritos foram ouvidos seguidos, por vários lampejos coloridos, Harry teve que se esquivar de dois que tinham sido lançados longe de seus alvos, e algumas varinhas voaram pelos ares.

Enquanto os alunos duelavam entre si, Harry passou pelos alunos mais novos e os ajudou com os movimentos da varinha, e pouco mais de uma hora e meia depois, quase todos os alunos já dominavam mais de dois feitiços de defesa com perfeição.

Depois de olhar os mais novos, Harry passou pelos antigos freqüentadores da Ad, e pegou-se admirando uma dupla mais do que deveria, já que as duas realizavam todos os feitiços com perfeição.

- Muito bem, Luna – falou se aproximando mais da garota – vejo que andou treinando ainda mais nessas férias.

- Um pouco – respondeu a loira, com a sua habitual expressão aluada.

Harry fez um gesto de varinha, e em um pedido mudo, a adversária de Luna, Gina, se postou a sua frente para um duelo.

- Pronta? – perguntou erguendo a varinha.

- Claro, professor – zombou Gina.

Instantaneamente quase todos os alunos da sala se viraram para olhar o duelo entre a ruiva e o moreno, o que não intimidou nenhum dos dois, que mantinham os olhos vidrados um no outro e uma expressão séria.

- Aposto dois galeões que ele deixa elal ganhar – sussurrou Neville a Rony.

- O Harry pode gostar muito da minha irmã, mas é orgulhoso demais para perder dela, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo – retrucou Rony apertando a mão do amigo para selar a aposta.

Harry olhou para Gina, que tinha sua conhecida expressão firme no rosto, e depois para Hermione fazendo um sinal para ela começar a contagem.

- Um, dois, três, agora – exclamou Hermione sorrindo.

- _Rictucemp..._ - brandiu Gina.

- _Expeliarmos_ - gritou Harry no ultimo instante, fazendo a varinha da namorada subir uns quatro metros do chão.

Todos seguiram a direção da varinha com o olhar, até ela bater no chão, quase silenciosamente, em meio a murmúrios de excitação dos outros alunos, que ficaram impressionados com a agilidade de Harry.

- Pode ir passando a grana Neville – falou Rony estendendo a mão, onde o garoto depositou duas pequenas moedas.

- Eu não acredito que apostei com você – reclamou Neville emburrado.

- Acho que é o suficiente por hoje – falou Harry sorrindo, ao devolver a varinha da ruiva – Marcarei a próxima reunião o mais rápido possível. Boa noite.

Todos os alunos murmuraram um boa noite, também, e saíram da sala, alguns ainda passaram para cumprimentar Harry e logo em seguida saíram, deixando apenas Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina na sala, guardando alguns livros que tinham saído do lugar devido a feitiços mal-lançados.

- Foi uma ótima aula, Harry – parabenizou Hermione animada – você deixou todos muito impressionados, te garanto que na próxima reunião teremos ainda mais alunos.

- Eu ainda não acredito, que você conseguir desarmar a Gina daquele jeito – falou Rony com cara de descrente – ela com certeza é melhor em Duelos, melhor até que os meus irmãos mais velhos.

Harry apenas deu de ombros e os quatro saíram da Sala juntos. Rony e Hermione saíram conversando animadamente na frente, e nem notaram que os outros dois ficaram para trás.

- O que foi, ruiva? – perguntou Harry ao ver a cara emburrada da namorada.

- Você é muito mal – falou ela contrariada.

- Só porque eu te venci em um duelo? – perguntou Harry descrente, a enlaçando pela cintura.

- É! Você tinha que ter sido cavalheiro e ter me deixado te azarar – respondeu Gina tentando se afastar do abraço do moreno, sem sucesso.

- Eu até que te dei uma chance – explicou Harry – eu demorei pra lançar o feitiço! Mais que culpa eu tenho se sou o melhor?

- O melhor? – perguntou Gina descrente, finalmente se rendendo ao abraço do moreno.

-Foi o que você disse! Eu apenas estou concordando com você! – respondeu Harry sarcasticamente.

- Eu não acredito nisso – falou a ruiva bufando, como se, se rendesse.

- Não se preocupe – falou Harry – da próxima vez você ganha, é só fazer essa carinha de cachorrinho-sem-dono-perdido-num-dia-de-chuva que está fazendo agora, e eu não vou conseguir me concentrar.

- Harry Potter eu vou te matar – falou Gina entre os dentes – além de não me deixar ganhar, ainda fica me provocando.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, ruiva – falou Harry marotamente no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo ela se arrepiar – Pra mim, você sempre será a melhor!


	12. RAB

R. A. B.

Com a incrível animação gerada pelas reuniões da AD, as semanas foram se passando, quase como num piscar de olhos, para todos na escola.

A maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano que não tinham ida a primeira reunião, tinham aparecido nas reuniões seguintes. E em poucas aulas todos já sabiam conjuras os feitiços mais simples com perfeição

Como eram muitos alunos, Harry agora recebia ajuda dos velhos membros da AD, como Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Gina. Que por muitas vezes deixavam de ser alunos para virarem professores.

E foi nesse clima que as festas de final de ano foram se aproximando, junto com o rigoroso inverno. Todos na escola pareciam mais felizes e com ainda mais animação, surpreendendo a todos, já que fora dos portões da escola dezenas de pessoas, bruxas e trouxas eram torturadas e mortas a mando de Voldemort.

Harry parecia ter recuperado um pouco da alegria de estar de volta a sua tão querida escola, e estava mais feliz do que poderia imaginar, mesmo depois da morte de Dumbledore. Tinha certeza de que essa felicidade ele devia a Gina, que não o deixava sozinho nenhum minuto, o que na maioria das vezes irritava Rony.

Mas mesmo com o ar alegre recuperado, algo ainda incomodava muito Harry. Perguntas que ainda não tinham respostas, e que ele não sabia quem poderia respondê-las. Quem era RAB? Onde estaria o medalhão e as outras Horcruxes? E se um dia ele as achasse como faria para destruí-las?

Pensamentos como esses sempre o invadiam quando estava sozinho, na maioria das vezes, deitado na sua cama no dormitório masculino. E novamente pesadelos voltaram a assustá-lo, dessa vez, não eram visões, ou vislumbres do que Voldemort andava fazendo, eram pesadelos, que por mais que não fossem reais o fazia perder o sono.

Foi em uma dessas noites, que ele resolveu abandonar sua cama e dar uma volta pela escola. Pegou a capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto e desceu as escadas lentamente, ao passar pelo retrato da mulher-gorda, pareceu ouvir um barulho, mais nem ao menos se virou para ver o que era.

A noite ainda ia alta lá fora, e a lua nova brilhava intensamente no céu. Andou quase que automaticamente em direção ao Grande Salão, mesmo sem perceber como, ele já estava nos jardins, se lembrava apenas de ter sacado a varinha, mas não soube lembrar se proferiu algum feitiço.

Já nos jardins, sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, a mesma que um dia vira seu pai e Sirius azarando Snape, e tirou a capa de invisibilidade, a deixando de lado junto com o Mapa.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou desde que deixou seu dormitório, sua mente apenas se concentrava no lago, logo a sua frente, tentando afastar de sua mente os seus tão costumeiros pesadelos, que mais uma vez havia lhe tirado o sono.

Sua mente só voltou à realidade, quando sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Virou-se instintivamente já com a varinha em punho e viu Gina, com os cabelos despenteados, de pijama e com uma incrível cara de sono, mais Harry poderia jurar que nunca a tinha visto tão linda, como agora.

- Como você me achou aqui? – perguntou ainda espantado, guardando a varinha junto a sua capa e o mapa.

- Eu estava no Salão Comunal quando você passou, eu te chamei mais você não me ouviu, só colocou a capa e desapareceu. Ainda tentei te achar pelo corredor, mais como você estava invisível fica difícil, né? Então quando eu estava indo para o dormitório vi você pela janela e resolvi descer.

Harry não falou nada, somente se deitou na grama com a cabeça no colo da ruiva, como ele costumava fazer com ela, todas as tardes quando se encontravam no Salão Comunal.

- Porque você não estava dormindo? – perguntou a ruiva, passando as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes do namorado.

- Eu tive um pesadelo e não consegui voltar a dormir – respondeu depois de algum tempo, sem encarar a ruiva – e resolvi dar uma volta no castelo para espairecer.

- Você voltou a ter pesadelos com Voldemort? – perguntou a ruiva, demonstrando grande preocupação na voz.

- Não são visões como antes, Gina – respondeu o moreno se lembrando contra sua vontade do pesadelo, ele e Gina estavam em uma pequena casa, conversando, rindo, então de repente Voldemort invadia a casa e lançava a maldição da morte em Gina, fazendo com que a garota caísse em um baque surdo no tapete, morta, então quando Voldemort se preparava pra lançar a maldição nele também, ele acordara. Era sempre isso todas as noites – são apenas pesadelos…

- Se fossem somente pesadelos você não estaria assim tão perturbado. Esta até parecendo a Luna – falou Gina colocando as mãos na cintura, num gesto que lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley.

- Não se preocupe Gina… - retrucou – não é nada de mais, são apenas pesadelos…

- Se você está dizendo – falou a ruiva dando de ombros – mas sempre que tiver esses pesadelos bobos você pode me chamar!

- Obrigado – agradeceu segurando uma das mãos da ruiva e levando em direção aos próprios lábios – eu não sei o que faria nesses últimos tempos, se eu não tivesse você – sussurrou beijando levemente a ponta dos dedos da ruiva, para depois erguer-se e capturar os lábios da ruiva em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

- E nem eu sem você – respondeu a ruiva em um sussurro que nem mesmo Harry pode ouvir, assim que os dois se separaram.

- E você, ruiva, o que fazia acordada há essa hora? – perguntou curioso, brincando com um graveto jogado no chão.

- Eu? Não consegui dormir a noite inteira – respondeu a ruiva – estou preocupada com os meus pais, sabe? Pelo que eu soube é só questão de tempo até Voldemort tomar o ministério e começar a ter total controle sobre todos os feitiços de proteção feitos e aos meios de transportes mágicos, e eu nem quero pensar no que ela vai fazer quando conseguir isso. Com certeza a primeira coisa, vai ser matar os traidores do sangue, como eles nos chamam.

- Parece que não sou só eu que estou com coisas de mais na cabeça – falou Harry, ainda se divertindo com o graveto.

- É, acho que todos nós estamos preocupados de mais – concordou Gina pesadamente – é o pior é que não vai ter ninguém para protegê-los.

Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou segurando o graveto bobamente, sem se preocupar em solta-lo.

- Às vezes até me sinto culpada, por estar sempre protegida por feitiços e aurores em Hogwarts e eles sem nenhuma proteção.

- Não se preocupe, Gina, com certeza a Ordem vai cuidar da segurança deles – disse Harry, finalmente soltando o graveto, e olhando docemente para a ruiva.

Ao fundo o sol ia aparecendo timidamente, deixando no céu uma linda coloração vermelho-alaranjado. Gina fixou seu olhar no horizonte, e Harry ao observá-la percebeu que algumas lagrimas brilhavam tristemente nos seus olhas, lagrimas, as quais a garota não deixou que caíssem.

Harry passou a observá-la mais atentamente, seus cabelos vermelhos se destacavam ainda mais por causa da coloração do sol, e sua expressão, agora mais serena, a fazia parecer um anjo caído do céu.

- É lindo não é? – falou Gina ainda com os olhos vidrados no sol nascendo.

- É – concordou Harry, observando a ruiva, que ao olhar pra ele e ver a quê ele se referia corou levemente.

- Eu estava falando do sol nascendo, Harry – falou a ruiva em tom divertindo, o fazendo despertar de seu transe.

- Acho melhor agente entrar – falou sorrindo encabulado – daqui a pouco os alunos vão acordar, e eu estou quase congelando aqui.

- Certo – concordou Gina – Vamos.

Os dois se levantaram lentamente e tiraram a grama presa à roupa, e Harry os cobriu com a Capa de Invisibilidade. Os dois andaram silenciosamente pelo castelo, que apesar do sol já ter nascido ainda estava praticamente vazio, por ser domingo.

Chegaram ao Salão Comunal, onde havia apenas alguns alunos, mais a maioria deles sonolento demais para perceber o retrato se abrir e ninguém entrar por ele.

Harry acompanhou Gina até a ponta da escada do dormitório feminino, e tirou a capa de cima dos dois, a garota fez menção de subir, mas Harry segurou-a pelo seu braço.

- Espero que não esteja com essa cara de sono no nosso primeiro treino de Quadribol do ano – falou sorrindo.

- Nossa Harry, eu tinha esquecido do treino – respondeu a ruiva, batendo na própria testa.

- Percebi – falou Harry rindo – Agente se vê daqui a pouco, então?

- Claro capitão – concordou Gina batendo continência com um sorriso maroto e subindo as escadas.

Quando Harry chegou ao dormitório masculino, Dino, Simas e Neville já estavam saindo do dormitório e Rony estava sentado na ponta de sua cama, já com as vestes de quadribol, polindo distraidamente sua vassoura.

- Onde você estava Harry? – perguntou assim que notou a presença do amigo no dormitório.

- Estava colocando alguns pensamentos no lugar certo – respondeu colocando o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa de Invisibilidade de volta em seu malão.

- Harry, Harry, se você continuar pensando tanto, um dia sua cabeça vai explodir – resmungou Rony, quando o amigo entrou no banheiro.

Harry demorou pouco menos de vinte minutos no banho e logo já estava com suas habituais vestes de Quadribol e sua Firebolt no ombro.

- Vamos? – perguntou abrindo a porta – ainda tenho que fazer testes para os lugares vagos da equipe.

Logo que chegaram ao Salão, viram Gina e Hermione conversando na mesa da Grifinória, Gina assim como os dois usava suas vestes de quadribol. Ela o recebeu com um beijo doce e um 'bom-dia' mais animado do que o normal, o que passou despercebido por Hermione e Rony.

Os quatro tomaram café da manhã rapidamente e depois se dirigiram ao campo de Quadribol, Hermione se reuniu aos outros grifinórios e se dirigiu para as arquibancadas, enquanto Gina, Rony e Harry foram para o centro do campo, onde já se encontravam vários alunos dispostos a fazer o teste.

- Bom –dia – falou Harry animado – Acho que devemos começar com os testes para artilheiro, os outros por favor, esperem nas arquibancadas.

Mas da metade dos alunos continuaram no campo, enquanto uma pequena porção foi para as arquibancadas.

- Rony, vá para as balizas – falou Harry e o ruivo montou na vassoura e levantou vôo – façam duplas – falou assim que Rony se postou no centro dos aros – cada dupla terá direito a quatro jogadas, com dois arremessos para cada um, os que se saírem melhor, ficaram no time.

Ouve alguns murmurinhos de aprovação, e algumas pessoas na arquibancada gritaram o nome de seus candidatos favoritos.

- Quem serão os primeiros? – perguntou e dois garotos do terceiro ano se adiantaram e levantaram vôo meio desajeitadamente.

Os dois deixaram a goles cair duas vezes, e nenhum conseguiu sequer fazê-la chegar perto de um dos aros, assim como a maioria das duplas, apenas duas duplas se saíram bem, tanto nos arremessos como no entrosamento das jogadas. Uma das duplas era Simas e Dino e a outra era Angélica Blitz e Felipe Garshi, dois quinto-anistas.

- Já que temos um empate, os dois artilheiros serão escolhidos por um teste de vôo, porque não adianta fazer gols sem saber se equilibrar na vassoura. – falou Harry – vocês vão voar e fugir dos balaços que eu vou lançar em vocês.

Os quatro afirmaram com a cabeça e levantaram vôo, enquanto Harry soltava os balaços e lançava a goles para o alto.

Eles começaram a trocar passes entra si, o que foi ficando mais complicado, a medida que Harry lançava neles os balaços, e em pouco mais de cinco minutos Felipe já tinha sido atingido por um balaço e Angélica tinha batido em um dos aros, tentando se livrar de um dos balaços, Dino tinha se esquivado de um que passou a milímetros de sua cabeça e quase caiu. Com isso Harry deu os testes como encerrados e fez a decisão mais obvia, colocando Dino e Simas no time.

A escolha do batedor, já que Peakes, não tinha voltado para a escola esse ano, foi mais fácil, já que haviam apenas quinze candidatos e apenas seis que conseguiam continuar em cima da vassoura depois de acertar um balaço. Mas no fim Harry optou por Amélia Jones, uma sextoanista colega de quarto de Gina.

Depois ainda realizaram um pequeno treino, mais para a integração da equipe do que para ensaiarem jogadas. O treino foi bom, e o time se entrosou rapidamente, o que na visão de Harry ajudaria muito no campeonato das casas.

Depois do treino Rony, Harry e Gina tomaram um banho nos vestiários e se encontraram com Hermione para voltarem para a Sala Comunal, já que o frio do começo do inverno, não permitia que ficassem nos jardins.

Hermione, como sempre, logo deixou de prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos para ler um de seus muitos livros sobre Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, enquanto Harry e Rony jogavam uma partida de xadrez, observada por Gina.

- Se você demorar mais um pouco pra jogar, Ronald, acho que vai dar tempo de dormir – alfinetou Gina olhando friamente para o irmão.

- Não enche, eu preciso me concentrar, por isso sou tão bom – retrucou Rony de forma pomposa, fazendo seu bispo estraçalhar uma das torres de Harry.

- Meu Merlin, como essa coisa pode ser meu irmão? – falou Gina olhando para cima com as mãos erguidas – o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? – completou dessa vez colocando os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, dando um beijo carinhoso no namorado.

Rony fechou ainda mais a cara e Harry tentou em vão controlar o riso, deixando o amigo ainda mais emburrado, como se isso fosse capaz.

- Ah, me poupem vocês dois, eu vou embora – falou Rony se levantando.

- Estressado – resmungou Gina ainda abraçada a Harry.

- Volta aqui, Rony – falou Harry agora mais serio – e a nossa partida de xadrez.

Mas Rony nem ouviu, já estava subindo o último degrau da escada do dormitório masculino, quando Harry tentou o chamar de novo. Hermione pela primeira vez baixou o livro e olhou para os dois com uma expressão bem severa no rosto.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Você não fez nada – respondeu Hermione – pelo menos não propositalmente, Harry.

- Não entendi – comentou Harry ainda com o semblante preocupado.

- Rony está, como sempre, com ciúmes da Gina – explicou Hermione – mas dessa vez ele está se sentindo um pouco culpado, já que o namorado da Gina é o Harry, e ele não quer estragar a amizade de vocês por causa das crises bobas de ciúmes dele.

- Bem que eu percebi que ele está sempre com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, quando está com agente – comentou Gina – Mas, foi ele quem te falou isso? – perguntou, deixando o ar brincalhão de lado, e ficando ainda mais seria do que Hermione.

- Não, desde quando o seu irmão fala alguma coisa relacionada a isso, e ainda por cima comigo? – respondeu Hermione sabiamente – mas é o que ele tem demonstrado ultimamente.

Harry e Gina se encararam com expressos parecidas no rosto enquanto Hermione voltava sua atenção a seu livro.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele – falou Gina se levantando – e não se atreva a me atrapalhar – completou quando Harry fez menção de se levantar.

- Certo – concordou Harry voltando a se sentar – mas ainda acho que eu deveria fazer isso.

Gina ignorou o ultimo comentário do namorado e foi atrás do irmão no dormitório. Entrou sem nem ao menos bater na porta, Rony, que estava deitado na sua cama, se levantou rapidamente pra ver quem estava entrando.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal, Ronald? – falou Gina nervosa se aproximando da cama do irmão, com uma expressão que lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley – Você endoidou de vez, foi?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony sem entender nada, olhando para a irmã bobamente.

- Estou falando do seu ciúme idiota e sua mania de sempre querer manda na minha vida - explicou Gina com as mãos na cintura, parecendo ainda mais com a matriarca dos Weasley.

Rony pareceu finalmente entender do que ela falava mais nem por isso sua expressão melhorou, pelo contrario ficou ainda pior.

- Não é porque você é meu irmão que pode mandar em mim. Sinceramente achei que você pegaria leve comigo já que é o Harry, o seu melhor amigo, mais não você continua com esse seu ciúme idiota.

- Ciúmes? – falou Rony ironicamente – eu não estou com ciúmes. Se você não percebeu eu não disse nada sobre o namoro de vocês, como você mesma disse a vida é sua.

- Pare de ser irônico Rony – falou a ruiva ainda mais irritada – você nem ao menos precisa dizer nada sobre o meu namoro com o Harry, já que você foge da gente como Voldemort fugia de Dumbledore, não é mesmo?

- Não é verdade – respondeu o ruivo, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a irmã.

- Então o que foi aquilo lá em baixo? – perguntou a ruiva ainda mais irônica, mas dessa vez um pouco mais calma, vendo que o irmão estava baixando a guarda.

- É só que eu não preciso ficar vendo o meu melhor amigo agarrando a minha irmã – retrucou Rony venenoso.

- Rony, você realmente é um imbecil – falou a garota sentando-se ao lado do irmão na cama, se acalmando – Pra começar, me diz, quando você viu o Harry me agarrar?

Rony pareceu refletir por um momento, se tinha uma coisa de bom em Harry ser namorado de sua irmã, é que ele era bem discreto, ainda mais na sua frente.

- No dia em que vocês começaram a namorar – falou irônico, ele era um Weasley, não se renderia assim tão facilmente.

- Ele não me agarrou – se defendeu Gina – ele apenas me beijou.

- Grande diferença – zombou Rony.

- Meu Merlin! Me ajude! Ronald, eu e o Harry somos NAMORADOS, e é normal que agente se beije. NAMORADOS, entendeu? – falou a ruiva como se explicasse que um mais um é dois – Quando será que isso vai entender isso?

Rony pareceu desanimar.

- Eu já entendi – respondeu – mais ainda não consegui aceitar. É difícil ver sua irmãzinha mais nova, aquela pra quem você contava historias antes de dormir, namorando.

- Eu até que te entendo, mais entende o meu lado, você também, eu não vou ser pra sempre a garotinha que não dormia sem sua historinhas – respondeu a ruiva docemente – só te dou um conselho, enquanto você não se acostumar com isso, você vai ser o maior prejudicado com tudo isso, vai perder o seu melhor amigo, e ainda vai conhecer a fúria de uma ruiva.

Rony sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e Gina o abraçou.

- Me promete uma coisa? – pediu a ruiva e ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Para de ser tão cabeça-dura e começa a ver o meu namoro com o Harry como uma coisa boa, afinal ele é seu melhor amigo, antes ele do que alguém que você não gosta.

- Vendo por esse angulo, até que você tem razão – respondeu o ruivo sorrindo – mais você vai ter que me fazer um favorzinho em troca.

- Você finalmente largou de ser besta e vai me pedir pra ajudar você a ficar com a Mione? – respondeu a ruiva rindo da cara do irmão.

- Claro que não, de onde você tirou essa idéia – respondeu Rony mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Você quem sabe – respondeu Gina dando de ombros- mais afinal o que você quer me pedir?

- Por favor, pede pro seu namoradinho se controlar – respondeu o ruivo rindo – não agüento mais acordar todo dia mais cedo do que o normal porque ele teve que ir tomar um banho gelado.

Gina riu e voltou a abraçar o irmão bagunçando os cabelos do garoto. E se levantou em direção a porta, mais quando estava com a mão na maçaneta falou, sem nem ao menos olhar para o irmão.

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, mesmo quando implica comigo.

E dizendo isso voltou para o Salão Comunal sendo seguido um pouco depois por Rony.

- Acho que é só isso por hoje – falou Lupin enquanto recolhia as tarefas dos alunos do sétimo ano – Estão dispensados.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e saíram rapidamente da sala.

- Harry – chamou Remo quando ele já estava na porta da sala – posso falar com você um minuto?

- Claro – concordou Harry fazendo sinal para Rony e Hermione irem à frente.

Remo contornou a sua escrivaninha e ficou de frente para Harry, e como sempre acontecia quando olhava para os olhos do garoto, ele se lembrou de Lílian.

- Como vai à busca pelas Horcruxes? – perguntou serio.

- Na verdade, depois que voltei pra escola não tive mais nenhuma pista sobre elas – respondeu passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, gesto que já tinha virado um habito – RAB é tudo o que eu tenho. E eu não faço idéia de quem seja.

- Mas acho que eu posso te ajudar – falou remo com um sorriso maroto, que o fazia parecer muito mais jovem.

- Como? – perguntou Harry animado, como se tivesse tomado uma injeção de animo.

- Eu acho que eu sei quem é RAB – respondeu Remo abrindo um sorriso maior ainda, se isso era possível – As iniciais, o perfil, tudo se encaixa, não sei como não pensei nele antes.

Remo começou a andar pela sala pensativo, fazendo Harry se lembra de Hermione, quando acabava de ter uma grande idéia, mais que poderia os colocar em uma grande encrenca.

- Ontem a noite, quando estava vendo algumas coisas do tempo em que eu ainda estudava aqui. Encontrei algumas cartas, entre elas, tem uma que Sirius me mandou pouco depois que terminamos o sétimo ano. Na carta ele me falava que estava preocupado com o seu irmão.

- Ainda não entendi – falou Harry, fazendo Lupin se voltar para ele de novo.

- Na carta ele dizia que achava que o irmão estava estranho, que tinha quase certeza que ele estava pensando em se aliar a Voldemort. - explicou Remo.

- Ainda não compreendo professor – retrucou Harry.

- Harry, o nome do irmão de Sirius, era Régulos Arthur Black, RAB.

- É claro! Como eu não me lembrei disso – concordou Harry agora andando pela sala nervosamente como tinha feito o professor ainda a pouco – Sirius me contou que ele se alistou a Voldemort e depois de um tempo parecia arrependido e logo depois ele morreu. Tudo se encaixa, só pode ser ele.

- E não é só isso – continuou ainda mais animado – A Horcrux que provavelmente Régulos resgatou era um medalhão, não? – Harry concordou com a cabeça – Lembra-se de quando nós limpamos a Sede? Tinha um medalhão lá, um que ninguém conseguia abrir. Ele era igual ao que você encontrou na ilha, não era?

- Eu me lembro – concordou Harry – Com certeza era a Horcrux, mas o que fizeram com o medalhão? – perguntou se virando nervosamente para o lobisomem.

- Sirius jogou fora – falou Lupin desanimado – mais tenho certeza de que Mostro o pegou antes que nos o tirássemos da casa. O elfo era muito apegado a Régulos, até mesmo depois de sua morte.

- Então é provável que uma das Horcruxes esteja com Monstro? – perguntou Harry parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Parece que sim – concordou Remo.

- Então nós temos que chamá-lo agora mesmo e fazê-lo trazer o medalhão até aqui – retrucou Harry exasperadamente.

- Não acho que devemos fazer isso aqui – contrapôs Remo – devemos esperar até as Férias de Nata para ir até a antiga casa de Sirius, afinal ela está sendo usada pela Ordem. Ai chamaremos ele e faremos ele contar – completou – Acho que mesmo sendo Hogwarts um lugar seguro, ainda podem haver espiões por aqui.

- Certo – concordou Harry – esperaremos até as férias de Natal.

- Acho que estamos cada vez mais perto do que queremos – falou Remo sorrindo.

- É, eu também acho – concordou Harry.

- Eles ficariam orgulhosos de você, Harry – falou Remo colocando a mão no ombro do aluno – Tenho certeza que sim, Harry.

- Obrigado, professor, por tudo – respondeu o garoto sorrindo.

- Agora vá ou ficará sem jantar. – falou Remo divertido.

- Até mais, Remo – falou o garoto sorrindo e saindo da sala do tão querido professor.

Harry chegou o mais rápido que pode ao Grande Salão, passando despercebido até por Pirraça. Quando chegou lá, a maioria dos alunos já estava se retirando para seus Salões Comunais, mas pode ver que por causa de Rony, que ainda se servia Gina e Hermione ainda estavam ali.

- Então, o que o Lupin queria? – perguntou Hermione assim que Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Lupin tinha uma ótima noticia para nós – falou Harry animado, se servindo de uma generosa fatia de torta – Era sobre RAB – completou baixinho.

Rony engasgou com o pedaço de pudim que colocava na boca e Hermione soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

- Ele descobriu quem era? – perguntou Gina, tentando ajudar o irmão a recuperar o ar.

- Não – respondeu Harry, com sua atenção ainda no pedaço de torta que comia – ele lembrou quem era – completou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony – Remo conhecia RAB?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e os outros três ficaram ainda mais curiosos.

- E quem é? – perguntou Hermione exasperada.

- RAB, é Régulos Arthur Black, irmão do Sirius – revelou Harry.

Rony engasgou mais uma vez e as duas garotas fizeram cara de espanto.

- Irmão do Sirius? – perguntou Hermione descrente – aquele que era Comensal?

- É – concordou Harry – Sirius me contou que ele era Comensal mais que depois de algum tempo se arrependeu, mas ninguém pede 'demissão' da função de Comensal, então Voldemort o matou.

- Você tem certeza de que é ele? – perguntou Gina.

- Os fatos nos levam a ele – comentou Harry – se lembram de quando estávamos limpando a casa? Nos achamos um medalhão que ninguém conseguia abrir, ele era igual ao que eu vi na Penseira.

- Mas como teremos certeza?

- Fácil meu caro amigo – respondeu Harry – Monstro. Eu e Lupin vamos até o Largo Grimmauld nas férias de Natal e resolveremos isso.

- Eu vou com você – falou Gina – e nem tente me impedir, Sr. Potter.

- Nós também – concordou Hermione – Se precisarmos procurar o medalhão, quanto mais gente melhor, não acha?

- Acreditem, dessa vez eu não tinha nem a mínima intenção de ir sozinho, tenho certeza de que vocês só vão me ajudar – concordou Harry sorrindo para os amigos.

Os dias foram se passando ainda mais rápido, assim como o inverno foi ficando ainda mais rigoroso, deixando os jardins da escola com uma grande e espessa camada de neve.

Com a ultima reunião da AD realizada e o fim dos treinos de Quadribol, por causa do frio e do inicio das férias de Natal, Harry aproveitou a ultima noites no castelo para colocar as tarefas em dia.

Rony e Hermione estavam em um canto mais afastado do Salão Comunal, os dois pareciam bastante entretidos em uma conversa, e Gina devia estar perambulando pelo castelo com Luna, aproveitando sua ultima noite antes das festas.

Os quatro iriam passa o Natal na Toca, que foi novamente coberto de feitiços para a proteção de Harry, e iriam com Remo até o Largo um dia antes de voltarem a escola. Por escolha de Molly e Minerva, os garotos iriam para a casa via Flú, direto sala da diretora, escoltados por Lupin, Quim e Arthur.

Quando acabou suas tarefas, Rony e Hermione ainda conversavam do outro lado do Salão Comunal, parecendo totalmente alheios ao resto do mundo, e Gina ainda não tinha voltado de seu passeio pelo castelo. Guardou seu material no dormitório e consultando o Mapa do Maroto viu onde a garota estava, se afastando lentamente do pontinho que indicava Luna, em algum lugar perto do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, e voltava para o sue próprio Salão Comunal, mais ela não estava sozinha, Dinho Thomas a acompanhava, e na opinião de Harry o pontinho dos dois estava muito mais próximo do que ele gostaria que estivesse.

O monstrinho em seu peito rugiu contrariado e com cara de poucos amigos, ele voltou para o Salão Comunal. Sentou-se em um dos sofás e tentou se concentrar em seu livro, mas se perguntassem ele não saberia nem ao menos dizer do que se tratava.

Algum tempo depois a ruiva entrou no Salão rindo junto com Dino, o monstrinho pareceu querer sair de seu peito e pular no pescoço de Dino, para fazê-lo implorar por uma morte rápida e indolor.

Gina logo notou a presença de Harry e parou de rir vendo o olhar frio que ele lançava e se despediu de Dino rapidamente, que subiu para o dormitório masculino, e foi de encontro ao namorado.

- Achei que estava dormindo – falou a ruiva sentando-se ao lado do moreno e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- É, mais eu não estou – falou rispidamente, tentando voltar a prestar atenção em seu livro, coisa que não tinha conseguido desde que o abrira, há mais de meia hora atrás.

Gina encarou o namorado que mantinha uma expressão assassina no rosto e começou a rir, quase que sem querer.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou fechando o livro com violência.

- De você, Harry – falou a garota ainda sem conseguir parar de ri – devo admitir que você fica muito engraçado quando está com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes – retrucou Harry ainda com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Mas para mim parece que sim, Harry – falou a garota sem conseguir parar de rir – eu não vejo outro motivo pra esse seu súbito mal-humor.

Harry não respondeu apenas continuou a fita-la mal-humorado.

- Harry, você não precisa ter ciúmes, eu e Dino somos só amigos – explicou a ruiva.

- Diga isso por você – retrucou o garoto – duvido que ele queira ser só seu amigo.

Gina voltou a rir.

- Harry, eu não sabia que você era tão ciumento – falou a ruiva ainda rindo.

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes – repetiu Harry ainda mais emburrado, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria enganar a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – respondeu a ruiva levantando a mão em sinal de redenção – E então o que estava fazendo aqui em baixo? Lendo é que não era – completou a ruiva displicentemente.

- Ruiva, você tem que parar de me provocar – falou Harry tentando manter a voz firme mas não conseguindo, com a cara de inocente que Gina fazia.

- E porque eu faria isso? – perguntou a ruiva rindo – Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu goste de te provocar?

Harry riu e logo seus lábios foram capturados pelos da ruiva, em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Harry logo tratou de retribuir o beijo com a mesma intensidade que a ruiva.

- Acho que é o que você mais gosta de fazer ultimamente – respondeu Harry quando seus lábios se desgrudaram dos da ruiva.

Gina soltou uma risada e se ajeitou no sofá onde estava ficando com a cabeça sobre as pernas do namorado e com as pernas jogadas pelo sofá.

- E então pronto para voltar para A Toca e ver todos os Weasley de novo? – perguntou Gina e Harry entendeu exatamente o que ela queria dizer com isso – Soube que até mesmo Carlinhos que estava na Romênia vai vir para o Natal, sem contar Gui, Fred e Jorge – completou.

- Carlinhos também vai vir? – repetiu debilmente – Então terei que enfrentar todos os cabeças de fogo de uma vez? O que foi que eu fiz para perecer isso?

- Não exagere Harry, não é tão ruim assim – falou a ruiva rindo ainda mais.

- Não é pra você – retrucou rindo também – prefiro enfrentar outro basilisco aos seus irmãos.

- É Harry, mais nem tudo na vida é fácil como enfrentar basiliscos – zombou a ruiva se divertindo com a cara que Harry fazia.

- Se bem que eu enfrentei o basilisco pelo mesmo motivo que eu enfrentaria seus irmãos – falou Harry carinhosamente – Por você. E por isso eu enfrentaria o mundo inteiro.

Gina pareceu ficar embaraçada com o que o namorado dizia, mas pelo fato de ser ele a falar, do que por ela ser tímida, já que Harry não costumava dizer coisas que revelassem seus sentimentos tão explicitamente, nem mesmo pra ela.

Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, como não tinha gostado nem mesmo de Cho, ou pelo menos era o que acreditava, já que ele nunca tinha dito isso a ela, e era raras às vezes em que ele expressava esses sentimentos em palavras. Gina preferiu não falar nas, como se quisesse manter o olhar que ele a lançava naquele momento guardado para sempre em sua mente.

Depois de algum tempo Rony e Hermione se juntaram a eles, e Gina fez questão de discretamente voltar a se sentar no sofá ao lado de Harry.

- E então animado pra achar mais uma Horcrux – perguntou Hermione quebrando o silencio.

- Bastante – respondeu Harry – mais um pouco preocupado também. E se ela não estiver com Mostro, e se realmente a jogamos fora?

- Tenho certeza de que vamos achá-la, Harry – falou Rony mais confiante do que Harry se lembrava de um dia ele ter sido.

- Eu espero, Rony – concordou Harry sorrindo.


	13. Antes Black, agora Potter

**Antes Black, agora Potter**.

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã, na verdade ele quase não conseguiu dormir, pensar em voltar À Toca, era ao mesmo tempo bom e preocupante. E se houvesse um ataque a casa, que para ele lhe era tão valiosa, e se Voldemort finalmente saísse da surdina e resolvesse acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela irritante brincadeira de gato-e-rato, que os dois travavam há mais de 6 anos.

Fez as malas calmamente, guardando seus livros e vestes bruxas no fundo do malão e deixando o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa de Invisibilidade por cima de tudo, caso ele precisasse usá-las.

Deixando tudo arrumado, foi tomar um banho, na tentativa de _lavar_ alguns pensamentos para fora de sua cabeça. Os tão freqüentes pesadelos que tinham não mais o assombrava, há tempos eles tinham sido substituídos por um ainda pior, onde uma garota ruiva sempre era morta nas mãos de um terrível bruxo.

Vestiu-se ainda no banheiro, colocando roupas trouxa, bem quentes, já que o inverno estava ainda mais rigoroso do que o ano anterior. Voltando ao dormitório pode ouvir os roncos de Neville e Rony. E preferiu ir até o Salão Comunal, que há essa hora deveria estar vazio, lá teria chances de colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Desceu levando seu malão, como imaginara o Salão Comunal estava vazia, a não ser por um garoto, que deveria estar no quarto ano, que dormia em um dos sofás mais afastados das lareiras, com quase metade do corpo pendendo para o lado.

Passou pelo garoto e se acomodou em um sofá do outro lado do salão, perto da lareira, que ainda crepitava, onde em tempos mais felizes tinha conversado com o padrinho sobre a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

Logo se deixou levar por seus pensamentos que vagavam em uma linha tênue entre Voldemort e Gina. Por alguém tempo chegou, até mesmo, a desejar que não fosse Harry Potter, que fosse apenas mais um garoto comum, que poderia aproveitar a adolescência junto à namorada, sem grandes preocupações com um louco que queria o matar a todo o momento. Mais logo se lembrou, que na atual situação do mundo bruxo, mesmo os garotos mais comuns estavam ameaçados por Voldemort, bastava apenas ele não se juntar ao lado das trevas para ser um alvo continuo de vários bruxos, sedentos por sangue.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um grande estrondo. Instantaneamente se virou a procura do causador do barulho, mais tudo o que viu, foi o quartanista se levantando do chão afobado e correndo em direção ao dormitório masculino, sem notar a presença de outra pessoa naquele lugar.

Quando o garoto desapareceu de sua vista, Harry não pode evitar gargalhar, a cena tinha sido no mínimo cômica, somada a cara de assustado do garoto ao se ver caído no chão do salão comunal, provavelmente se perguntando como havia parado ali.

Mais seu riso foi cortado quando viu Hermione caminhando em sua direção, também com vestes trouxas e trazendo seu malão.

- Bom dia, Harry – falou a garota amavelmente – vejo que não fui só eu que acordei cede, essa manhã.

- Bom dia, Mione – responde Harry ainda rindo – Insônia? – perguntou displicente.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu a garota se sentando em uma das poltronas a sua frente – Estou preocupada de mais para conseguir dormir, só isso.

- Somos dois, então – concordou Harry – Estive pensando no que aconteceria se Voldemort finalmente decidisse acabar com isso tudo de uma vez por todas e resolvesse me atacar, enquanto estivermos na Toca.

- Harry, Voldemort pode ser louco, mais não burro. Ele não se arriscaria a atacar a Toca, não sem ter certeza de que você vai estar lá. Para todos, os Weasley foram para a Romênia, visitar Carlinhos, e eu e você resolvemos ficar na escola durante as festas. E não haverá ninguém para contradizer isso, já que todos os alunos vão para casa, ficaram aqui somente os alunos que não tem para onde ir.

- Não sei não, Hermione – contrapôs o garoto – tenho quase certeza de que Voldemort não acreditou que eu não vou para a Toca. E pelo andamento dos acontecimentos, ele pode muito bem ter informantes na escola, que no mesmo instante que não nos virem aqui, o avisaram.

- Mesmo que ele tente atacar a Toca, Harry, estaremos protegidos lá – explicou a garota – há vários feitiços anti-aparatação em volta da Toca, feitiços escudos, e várias pessoas da Ordem vigiando o perímetro durante todo o feriado.

- Se você está dizendo, Mione, quem sou eu pra discordar – concluiu o garoto – só espero que você esteja realmente certa.

- E eu estou Harry – respondeu a garota – com certeza estou.

Harry olhou a garota a sua frente com admiração, e como nunca tinha feito antes, desejou do fundo da alma que ela realmente estivesse certa, mesmo ouvindo uma voz chata dizendo o contrario.

- E você, o que a preocupava tanto que não a deixou dormir, Mione? – perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Estou muito preocupada com os meus pais – respondeu desanimada – Não tenho noticias deles desde que fui para a Toca, no casamento do Gui.

- Mas por que, Mione – perguntou sem entender – você sempre se correspondia com eles por cartas, não?

- Acontece Harry, que era muito perigoso para eles continuar a se comunicar comigo. Era perigoso até mesmo que continuassem na Inglaterra. Por isso eu alterei a memória deles. No momento eles estão no Caribe aproveitando uma segunda lua-de-mel, sem nenhuma preocupação. Já que não se lembram que tem uma filha, muito menos que ela é uma bruxa.

- Mas por que fez isso, Mione? – perguntou o garoto confuso, vendo a preocupação estampada no rosto da amiga.

- Porque, Harry, eu prefiro que eles não se lembrem de mim a vê-los mortos nas mãos de Voldemort. Eu os amo de mais para ser assim, tão egoísta – respondeu Hermione, deixando as lagrimas, contidas até o momento com dificuldade, descerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione – falou Harry a abraçando carinhosamente – tudo isso é culpa minha, não deveria ter metido vocês nisso.

- Não, Harry, não é culpa sua – retrucou Hermione secando as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto – é culpa é do Voldemort. Você não tem culpa dele ser um assassino em potencial.

- Mas eu tenho culpa dele estar atrás de você. A culpa é minha de você, Rony e Gina serem alvos dele…

- Nunca mais repita isso, Harry – contrapôs a garota firmemente – mesmo que eu Rony e Gina não fossemos seus amigos, nós ainda seriamos alvos de Voldemort. Eu sou uma sangue-ruim e os Weasley são os maiores traidores do sangue do mundo mágico. Estar lutando ao seu lado é uma escolha nossa, escolha da qual jamais nos arrependeremos, seja qual for o final dessa guerra!

Harry não teve como discordar do que a amiga dizia, já que como sempre ela estava incontestavelmente certa.

- Obrigado, Mione – falou por fim, voltando a abraçar a amiga e sorrindo.

- Pelo quê, Harry? – a garota perguntou sem entender, retribuindo o abraço do garoto.

- Por ser sempre me animar, mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Como uma irmã faria. – respondeu o garoto, desfazendo-se do abraço e a encarando amavelmente.

A garota retribui o sorriso e continuou a encará-lo.

- E você tem sorte de eu não ser um irmão ciumento, se não quando você e o Rony se acertassem, eu poderia ter crises de ciúmes iguais as que ele tem comigo e com a Gina – completou Harry, sorrindo maroto.

No mesmo instante Hermione corou, ficando tão vermelha quanto o fogo que ainda crepitava na lareira. O que só piorou ao ver o Rony descendo do dormitório masculino, e ainda bocejando caminhar em direção aos dois.

Os três passaram mais algum tempo conversando, na maioria do tempo sobre banalidades, como se a coisa mais preocupante fosse o próximo jogo de quadribol, ou um trabalho de poções para entregar depois das festas. É mais uma vez o _trio maravilha_, como apelidara Gina, estava conversando amenamente.

- Acho que a minha querida maninha se esqueceu de levantar-se essa manhã – falou Rony olhando impaciente em direção a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino.

- Pare de reclamar tanto, Ronald – ralhou Hermione – ela já deve estar descendo.

Harry riu da expressão de Rony. Como aqueles dois eram teimosos, conseguiam ser ainda pior do que ele próprio.

- Você não concorda Harry? – perguntou Hermione se voltando para o amigo, exigindo com o olhar que ele concordasse de qualquer jeito.

- Com o quê? – perguntou Harry, que não havia prestado atenção em nenhuma palavra dita pelos dois amigos.

- Deixa pra lá – resmungaram os dois em uníssono.

- Aleluia – comemorou Rony ao ver a irmã descendo.

Ao avistar os três, Gina se despediu da colega de quarto que saia em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda apresada, e rumou em direção a eles.

- Acho que agora que a Bela Adormecida acordou, nós podemos ir para a sala da MacGonagall, já se passaram das 10 horas, com certeza não há mais ninguém no castelo, já que as carruagens vão partir em pouco tempo, então a barra está limpa para irmos embora – falou Harry se levantando.

- Eu concordo – falou Rony, mas sua expressão não era a de quem concordava com alguma coisa – mais quem é essa tal de Bela Adormecida, Harry? Você convidou mais alguém pra ir passar as festas lá em casa?

Harry e Hermione desataram a rir no mesmo instante, enquanto Gina e Rony olhavam os dois como se eles fossem de outro planeta.

- O que foi – perguntou Gina – Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Rony, você realmente é um lesado – falou Harry entre risos – Bela Adormecida é a personagem de um conto de fadas trouxas, onde ela adormece por muito tempo, até ser acordada pelo beijo do seu príncipe encantado – explicou ainda rindo.

- E entre os trouxas é comum chamar alguém que dormiu de mais de Bela Adormecida – completou Hermione rindo ainda mais ao ver a cara de Gina e Rony.

- Esses trouxas tem cada coisa – falou Gina dando de ombros – Mas se bem que não seria tão ruim assim ser acordada com o beijo do meu príncipe encantado – completou sorrindo marotamente e olhando para Harry.

- Acho melhor agente ir – falou o moreno, passando as mãos nos cabelos, em sinal de embaraço, ainda rindo – ou nos atrasaremos.

Os outros três concordaram e cada um pegou seu malão e saíram pelo buraco do retrato. Andaram calmamente pelo castelo, sem encontrar nenhum aluno pelos corredores, com certeza todos já deveriam estar chegando à estação de Hogsmeade.

Quando chegaram em frente à gárgula de pedra, Remo já estava lá, também com seu malão, já que passaria o Natal com eles na Toca, mais Harry tinha certeza que isso não se devia somente a deliciosa comida da anfitriã, e sim por certa auror atrapalhada, que também tinha sido convidada pela família a passar o Natal na Toca.

- Bom dia, garotos – cumprimentou animado ao vê-los se aproximaram – Prontos para voltarem à Toca?

- Aham – responderam não tão animados como o professor se mostrava.

- Então, vamos – falou virando-se para a gárgula de pedra – _Sapos de Chocolate_ - falou, fazendo a gárgula se mover para o lado, dando lugar a uma escada de pedra em espiral.

Os cinco subiram e Remo deu três batidinhas de leve na porta, ouvindo um _Entrem_ murmurado por MacGonagall. Remo foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, onde já estavam à diretora, Quim, Arthur e um segundo ruivo que Harry reconheceu sendo Carlinhos.

Rony e Gina logo correram para cumprimentar o pai e o irmão mais velho, para depois cumprimentarem Harry, Mione e Remo, assim como Quim.

- Agora que já estamos todos aqui – falou Minerva em seu tom professoral – Cada um de vocês, vai entrar nessa lareira acompanhado de um dos membros da Ordem – continuou ela se dirigindo aos quatro adolescentes – Irão via Flú até a casa cedida por membros da Ordem e depois farão uma aparatação acompanhada diretamente para a Toca.

Os quatro concordaram com a cabeça.

- É provável que nosso grande Ministro esteja controlando a rede de Flú, por isso não irão diretamente para Toca, e nem estarão sozinhos. Já que por trás do Ministro há muitos Comensais disfarçados. – continuou Minerva – Srta Weasley, acho que o mais aconselhável é que vá com seu pai, enquanto a Srta Grenger vai com Carlinhos, O Sr Weasley com Quim e Potter com o Professor Lupin.

O Sr Weasley e Gina se adiantaram, entrando primeiro na lareira. Gina tentava em vão levar com sigo seu malão, fato que não passou despercebido por Minerva.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida – falou a diretora amavelmente, como poucas vezes antes – assim que todos vocês partirem, eu mesma despacharei suas malas.

Gina então largou o malão e se aprumou dentro da lareira, que era um pouco pequena de mais para duas pessoas.

- Mansão Thompson – bradou o Sr Weasley jogando um punhado de Pó de Flú na lareira, pra em um segundo depois serem engolidos pelas chamas verdes e desaparecerem.

- Pronta? – perguntou Carlinhos quando os dois entram na lareira, no que Hermione concordou com a cabeça – Residência Moody – falou para desaparecerem assim como os outros dois.

E em seguida foi a vez de Quim e Rony entrarem na lareira, esses dois tiveram mais problemas ao fazerem isso, já que eram grandes, e quase não cabiam dentro da lareira. Com muito esforço, Quim jogou o Pó de Flú e exclamou _Praça Codogan 2371, Londres_, para em seguida desaparecerem também.

- Até a volta, Minerva – falou Remo, pegando o Pó de Flú – Regent Street 1484, Londres – falou e Harry sentiu a conhecida sensação do meio de transporte, e logo depois se viu em uma pequena casa, parecendo muito mal-cuidada.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Harry curioso, olhando algumas fotografias em cima de uma estante próxima à lareira.

- É a casa que eu morava até pouco tempo depois que seus pais morreram e Sirius ser preso – respondeu Remo olhando à sua volta, com certo descaso – Essa casa era da minha mãe. Depois de alguns anos que ela morreu, eu resolvi voltar para cá. Mas não foi uma mudança que durou muito tempo.

Harry continuou olhando as fotos em cima da estante, enquanto ouvia a explicação de Remo, mais certa foto lhe chamou muita atenção. Na foto estavam Lupin, seu pai, sua mãe, Rabicho, uma garota que Harry não reconhecia, sua madrinha e ao lado dela um corpo que jurava pertencer a Sirius, mas seu rosto parecia ter sido cortado da foto, todos aparentavam ter uns 17 anos e trajavam as vestes da Grifinória, e todos acenavam para a câmera sorrindo.

- Eu fiquei com muita raiva do Almofadinhas, depois que acusaram ele de trair seus pais, e esse foi o único modo de extravasá-la – falou Remo, respondendo a pergunta muda de Harry – Mas no mesmo dia que fiz isso, me arrependi, por mais que tudo apontasse contra Sirius eu nunca consegui acreditar, no fundo sempre soube que ele era inocente.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Remo em sinal de apoio, quando ele discretamente secou uma lagrima solitária que teimava em cair, já que a dor da perda de Sirius era compartilhada igualmente entre os dois.

- Mas agora chega de historias, Harry, temos que ir para a Toca, todos devem estar preocupados com a nossa demora – falou, voltando a assumir seu tom sério.

- Certo – concordou Harry, segurando o braço que o professor lhe oferecia, e sentindo a tão conhecida e desagradável sensação de se aparatar, para em menos de um segundo se ver parado no centro da Toca, com várias cabeças ruivas o olhando.

- Harry! – gritou Gina o abraçando antes mesmo que ele sentisse que o chão estava mais uma vez firme embaixo de seus pés – Fiquei preocupada! Porque demorou tanto?

- Não foi nada – respondeu o garoto se separando gentilmente da namorada, vendo os olhares de todos os ruivos presentes ali dirigidos a ele – Eu estou bem!

- Bem? – repetiu a Sra Weasley o abraçando assim como a filha – Bem você vai ficar depois de comer alguma coisa, você continua tão magrinho, querido.

Todos os presente, incluindo Harry, riram da expressão mandona e ao mesmo preocupada da matriarca.

- Agora, vocês quatro vão lá pra cima desfazer as malas e desçam para almoçar – falou fazendo as risadas cessarem pela sala – E você – continuou apontando para Quim – também fica para almoçar, e não se atreva a recusar.

O auror concordou sorrindo, sem nem ao menos pensar em contrariar a matriarca da família, se acomodando na sala com os outros que ficariam para o almoço.

Os quatro subiram os dois garotos em direção ao quarto de Rony, e as garotas para o quarto da caçula dos Weasley. Harry e Rony desfizeram as malas rapidamente, e foram se trocar, já que os dois estavam totalmente sujos de fuligem, graças a viagem via lareira.

Menos de cinco minutos depois que os dois terminaram de se trocar, Gina e Hermione entraram no quarto, ambas parecendo muito risonhas.

- Mamãe mandou vocês descerem para almoçarmos – falou Gina, entre risinhos.

- Nós já vamos descer – respondeu Rony arisco – e afinal, do que vocês duas estão rindo?

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Ronald – falou Hermione, saindo do quarto acompanhada pela ruiva, ambas ainda rindo.

- Dá pra entender? – perguntou Rony, para o amigo, que olhava a porta ainda parecendo confuso.

- Nem tente meu amigo, nem tente – concluiu Harry se levantando – vamos descer, antes que sua mãe mande as duas aqui de novo.

Rony concordou com a cabeça, e ambos saíram do quarto sem se falarem, cada um absorto nos próprios pensamentos, Rony ainda curioso com os risinhos das garotas, enquanto Harry ainda pensava na terrível hipótese de Voldemort atacar a Toca.

- Ainda bem que desceram – falou o Sr Weasley em tom brincalhão – ou ficariam sem comida.

Os dois garotos riram e se sentaram à mesa, junto dos outros membros da família, que estavam acompanhados de Quim e Remo.

O dia se passou o mais normal possível, apenas Gina era vista resmungando pelos cantos, alegando ter ganhado uma sombra-viva, já que nenhum dos irmãos, principalmente Fred e Jorge, a deixava mais de meio minuto sozinha, e conseqüentemente, não a deixando ficar nenhum tempo sozinha com o namorado.

Quim só deixou a casa depois do jantar, por insistência de Molly. A atmosfera na casa era o mais alegre possível, e todas as conversas giravam em torno de algo muito distante da atmosfera de medo que se instalava no mundo Bruxo. E todos só foram se deitar depois de Gina adormecer encostado no ombro de Harry, depois de repetir para mãe, pela enésima vez, que não estava com sono.

Logo que se deitou na cama de armar, Harry escutou os roncos do amigo na cama ao lado, mas também não demorou muito a adormecer, algo que não era muito comum, já que seus pensamentos o levavam longe, o impedindo de dormir tranqüilamente.

_- Você tem certeza de que o fedelho está na casa daqueles traidores-do-sangue, Rabicho? – perguntou a voz ofídica de Voldemort, a seu servo que se encontrava ajoelhado à sua frente – Meus Comensais da Morte infiltrados no Ministério me disseram que Arthur Weasley iria passar as festas com os filhos na Romênia, e que o Potter ficaria na escola._

- Eu tenho certeza do que estou falando, mestre – respondeu o homem que casa vez mais se parecia com um rato – Nosso informante da escola, acabou de nos dar essa informação. Ele disse que viu o garoto conversando com aquela sangue-ruim amiga dele, e depois o viu indo para a Sala da diretora, junto com a sangue-ruim e os Weasley.

- Obrigado, Rabicho – falou o Lorde, em uma ordem para que o servo deixasse o aposento.

Rabicho fez uma reverencia exagerada e se retirou da sala.

- Se isso for realmente verdade – sibilou Voldemort em língua de cobra para Nagine que estava em seu colo – Meu presente de Natal chegara um pouco mais cedo esse ano, querida Nagine!

- Harry, Harry – chamou Rony impaciente sacudindo o amigo para que ele acordasse – Acorda, cara! Acorda!

Antes que pudesse evitar, Harry se levantou bruscamente virando-se para o lado e vomitando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony preocupado – Você estava falando alguma coisa em língua de cobra, e de repente começou a suar frio e gritar coisas estranhas.

- Voldemort – falou em um fio de voz – temos que sair daqui imediatamente – continuou – Voldemort vai atacar a Toca para me matar.

Acordados pelos gritos de Rony, Remo, o Sr e a Sra Weasley entraram no quarto expressando grande preocupação, sendo seguidos pelos outros Weasley e Hermione.

- Voldemort vai atacar a Toca? – repetiu Remo exasperado, parecendo não querer acreditar – Tem certeza?

- Tenho – confirmou Harry, com sua voz ficando firme novamente – Eu tive outra visão. Voldemort estava perguntando a Rabicho se ele tinha certeza de que eu estaria aqui, e pelo que eu os entendi tem um informante na escola, ele ouviu minha conversa com a Hermione, hoje, mais cedo no Salão Comunal.

- Como isso é possível? – exclamou o Sr Weasley sem acreditar.

- Eu não sei Sr Weasley, só sei que agente tem que sair daqui o quanto antes – falou Hermione, calmamente.

- Isso é um absurdo! – falou a Sra Weasley – Não podemos sair daqui! Pra onde iríamos?

- Eu sei pra onde – falou Harry olhando para Remo – a casa que eu herdei de Sirius. Não é tão grande quanto a Toca, mais pelo menos é segura.

- Certo – concordou o Sr Weasley firmemente, tomando conta da situação – peguem todas as coisas importantes, sairemos daqui a meia hora – para em seguida deixar o quarto acompanhado da mulher.

- Eu sinto muito – falou Harry ao ver ele se virar com uma expressão tristonha no rosto – Desculpe-me por fazer-los ter que abandonar a casa de você.

- O que é uma casa comparada a sua vida, Harry? – falou o Sr Weasley ainda de costas para ele – Você não tem nada que se desculpar.

Enquanto cada um se dirigia ao próprio quarto para pegar suas coisas, Harry foi até o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto, para depois ir fazer a mala, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, todos já estavam reunidos na Sala, cada um com uma mala, contendo seus pertences mais valiosos. A Sra Weasley além das malas segurava o seu famoso relógio que não mostrava as horas e mais algumas coisas que deveriam ser heranças de família, como uma caixinha de jóias e um vaso de porcelana.

- Mas como vamos? – perguntou Fred.

- Aparatando – respondeu Remo – a casa é protegida pelo Feitiço Fiel do Segredo, que sou eu, mas Rony, Hermione e Harry já sabem da sua localização. Então faremos aparatações acompanhadas.

- Mas e o Gui e a Fleur? – perguntou a Sra Weasley impaciente – eles viriam para cá amanhã cedo.

- Então mandaremos um patrono os avisando agora mesmo – informou Remo, conjurando o seu, que assumiu a forma de um lobo, imediatamente – Pronto, agora podemos ir. Avisaremos a Tonks e Quim amanhã cedo, assim não precisaremos preocupá-los.

- Hermione você acompanhara Carlinhos e Rony você acompanhara Fred e Jorge – falou Remo – os dois sabem aparatar, vocês só vão precisar guiá-los – acrescentou ao ver o semblante preocupado de Rony.

- Despache as malas antes, Remo – aconselhou Arthur.

- Certo – falou o professor, fazendo todas as malas desaparecerem – Harry você acompanha Gina, e eu Arthur e Molly.

Todos concordaram e se colocaram ao lado de seus respectivos pares.

- Quando eu falar – ordenou Remo – agora – e quatro estalos foram ouvidos no meio ao silêncio da noite.

Harry sentiu a velha sensação de ser sugado pelo umbigo e logo sentiu o chão firme aos seus pés.

- Isso é horrível – reclamou Gina – Nunca mais vou querer aparatar na minha vida! Prefiro mil vezes voar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- É, estou – respondeu se largando em um dos sofás, levantando uma espeça camada de poeira.

- Argh, ninguém limpou isso aqui, não? – reclamou levantando-se na mesmo instante.

- Temos apenas três quartos – falou Hermione, deixando a pergunta de Gina morrer no vazio – como vamos dormir, somos em dez.

- Daremos um jeito, querida – tranqüilizou a Sra Weasley – Nós sempre damos.

Como todos estavam cansados demais para continuarem conversando, todos foram se deitar. A Sra Weasley conjurou camas de armar para todos. Harry, Remo, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos dormiram no antigo quarto de Sirius. Gina e Hermione em um dos quartos de hospedes, enquanto o Sr e a Sra Weasley ocuparam o segundo quarto de hospedes.

Todos pareceram pegar no sono, assim que se deitaram. Apenas Harry ficou se revirando na cama, sempre que conseguia dormir, era acordado por uma dor incomoda na cicatriz.

Na manhã seguinte a Sra Weasley os acordou pouco antes das 10horas. Quando todos tomavam café, Remo e o Sr Weasley já tinham saído, ambos tinham ido a cede da Ordem para avisarem a todos que estavam bem, e saber mais sobre o possível ataque à Toca.

Quando acabaram o café, e ajudavam à Sra Weasley a dar um jeito no andar de baixo da casa, Lupin aparatou seguido de Arthur, os dois pareciam muito eufóricos.

- Olhem isso – falou Remo jogando um jornal para Harry, que o abriu, fazendo Rony, Hermione e Gina se aproximarem para tentarem ler alguma coisa.

Na primeira pagina do jornal havia uma grande foto da Toca completamente tomada pelo fogo, com a Marca Negra pairando sobre ela. E em letra garrafais estava escrito _ATAQUE À RESIDENCIA WEASLEY!_, mais sobre o assunto pagina 10.

Harry abriu o jornal rapidamente na pagina 10, onde havia outra foto, agora mostrando como a casa havia ficado depois do incêndio.

_Ataque à residência dos Weasley aumenta ainda mais a tensão no Ministério e no mundo Bruxo._

A casa foi atacada na noite passada por Comensais da Morte e provavelmente por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado em pessoa. Segundo fontes não havia ninguém na casa na hora do ataque.

Acredita-se que o ataque tenha sido feito com a intenção de matar o menino-que-sobreviveu que aparentemente passava o recesso escolar na casa da família do melhor amigo, contrariando informações de que ele passaria o Natal na escola.

Nenhum Weasley foi encontrado para depor, o único, Percy Weasley, não quis se manifestar sobre o assunto, já que não vive mais com a família.

Agora só nos resta uma pergunta: onde está Harry Potter nesse momento? Será que ele está a salvo ou em poder daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Para sabermos a resposta só adianta esperarmos! E torcer para que esteja tudo bem com o menino-que-sobreviveu!

Amélia Brecht

Harry leu a reportagem em voz alta e até a Sra Weasley parou para prestar atenção em Harry. Todos puderam notar uma lagrima cair pelo rosto da matriarca no momento em que Percy foi citado na matéria, a qual ela fez questão de secar rapidamente.

- Aquele idiota do Percy – sussurrou Fred ríspido – tenho certeza de que dever estar torcendo para que Voldemort tenha pego o Harry.

- Pelo menos o Profeta agora está do seu lado, Harry - falou Hermione ignorando o comentário de Fred.

O resto do dia se passou silenciosamente, ninguém parecia querer conversar muito. Gui e Fleur chegaram na hora do jantar, trazendo mais noticias sobre o caso, e as suas especulações. Já tinha até mesmo saído uma matéria escrita anonimamente dizendo que tinham visto Harry nos arredores da Irlanda.

No dia seguinte, véspera de Natal, Tonks também se juntou a eles. Passaram um Natal bem tranqüilo, a não ser pelo fato incômodo de estarem fora da Toca.

- Acho que todos podem abrir os presentes agora, não? – falou Arthur Weasley, depois que todos terminaram de comer a deliciosa ceia preparada pela matriarca com a ajuda de Fleur e Tonks.

Rapidamente todos se dirigiram à sala, onde tinha sido conjurada uma pequena árvore de Natal, enfeitada por Gina e Hermione onde tinham sido colocados os presente de todos.

Como sempre, Hermione distribuirá a todos vários livros, cada um sobre o assunto que mais interessava ao seu presenteado, enquanto Fred e Jorge deram artigos da Loja de Logros e Brincadeiras. A Sra Weasley deu seus conhecidos suéteres para todos, inclusive para Remo e Tonks. Remo e Tonks deram artigos de quadribol aos garotos, um livro a Hermione e um belo conjunto de vestes para Gina. E Harry também optara por artigos de quadribol para os garotos e um livro sobre Artes das Trevas para Hermione.

A comemoração foi chegando ao fim, quando o relógio marcou 2horas da manhã. Pela ultima vez, todos se desejaram feliz Natal e se despediram. Harry se demorou um pouco mais para se despedir da namorada, deixando um pequeno bilhetinho no bolso de suas vestes.

Gina pareceu não perceber, e junto de Hermione, Tonks e Fleur subiu para o quarto, mais quando foi colocar o pijama notou a existência do pequeno papelzinho em seu bolso. Abriu-o imediatamente, curiosa.

_Ainda não te entreguei seu presente de Natal.  
Encontre-me em 20 minutos na sala.  
Beijos, Harry._

Gina guardou o bilhete cuidadosamente entre seus pertence, e terminou de se vestir, colocando um pesado pijama de inverno e deitou-se na cama, como as outras garotas. Mas todas pareciam agitadas de mais para conseguirem dormir.

No que para ela pareceu mais de meia hora, ou muito mais, as outras garotas caíram no sono. Então resolveu que já era hora de descer. Não queria que o namorado pensasse que não queria vê-lo. Levantou-se tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, e desceu as escadas na mesma cautela.

- Harry? – chamou em um fio de voz, assim que se viu sozinha na sala, onde ainda brilhavam as luzinhas da árvore de Natal – Você está aqui?

Nenhuma resposta ou sinal de que havia mais alguém na sala foi ouvida pela ruiva.

- Harry? – chamou de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, atenta a qualquer sinal de movimento na sala.

Dessa vez o moreno apareceu pela porta que dava acesso à cozinha. Ele andava calmamente, e também cauteloso, para não fazer muito barulho. Ele ainda estava com as veste que passará o jantar, e segura em uma das mãos, uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha. Assim que viu a namorada parada no meio da sala, fez questão de guardar a caixinha cuidadosamente no bolso das vestes.

- Você demorou – falou baixinho e meio rouco ao ouvido da namorada – achei que não viria mais.

- Me desculpe, é que as meninas demoraram uma eternidade para dormir – respondeu, com a respiração falha, por causa da proximidade – pareciam querer passar a noite toda em claro.

- Não tem problema, ruiva – respondeu sorrindo levemente, e passando a mão pelos cabelos, em um ato tão característico – Eu sei que sempre vale à pena esperar por você! – completou, dando um beijo doce na testa da garota.

Gina sorriu um pouco envergonhada, e Harry não soube se era apenas o reflexo das luzinhas de Natal, e se realmente a garota tinha ficado tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos.

- Mas não foi pra te ver vermelha que eu te chamei aqui, Ginny- continuou com um sorriso ainda maior – Foi para te entregar o meu presente de Natal!

E dizendo isso, ele pegou a pequena caixinha que guardara no bolso das vestes e a abriu lentamente na frente da ruiva, revelando dentro dela um delicado par de alianças feitas de ouro branco.

- Harry – sussurrou a garota ainda atônita.

Sem esperar outra reação da ruiva, Harry pegou uma das alianças, a que parecia ser a menor, e delicadamente colocou-a no anelar da garota, que ainda permanecia sem ação alguma.

- Harry – tentou ela mais uma vez, parecendo finalmente voltar de seu estado de transe – ela é muito linda!

- Então você gostou? – perguntou ele, com um fio de insegurança na voz.

- Se eu gostei? – repetiu a ruiva admirando a delicada jóia – É simplesmente perfeita!

- É pra combinar com você – respondeu Harry sorrindo ainda mais, ou ver que a ruiva tinha gostado realmente do seu presente.

Ainda sorrindo, Gina pegou a outra delicada jóia da caixinha, e repetindo o ato do moreno a colocou no anelar do garoto, cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Para depois ter seus lábios capturados pelos do namorado, doce e apaixonadamente.

Harry e Gina foram os que mais demoraram a acordar na manhã seguinte. Todos pareciam animados, mais ao mesmo tempo um pouco sonolentos. Assim que sentaram-se para tomarem o café da manhã. Rony disse a mãe que ele Harry, Hermione e Gina iriam até o Largo Grimmauld acompanhados de Remo.

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum - gritou a matriarca irredutível - Não vão sair daqui para se arriscarem em qualquer lugar!

- Mamãe, nós não vamos nos arriscar - falou Rony, pacientemente - vamos apenas até a Sede, só isso, e Rony ainda vai com agente - completou.

- Não senhor, vocês não vão sair dessa casa a não ser para voltarem a escola - contestou a Sra ainda mais nervosa.

- Mamãe, nós precisamos ir - continuou Rony, paciente - além do mais já somos maiores de idade, não pode nós impedir de sair daqui!

- Vocês são - retrucou a matriarca, vendo que tinha perdido a batalha - Mas a Gina não é, por isso ela fica aqui!

- O quê? - perguntou Gina indignada - Nem pensar! É claro que eu vou com ele, mamãe! Isso não é justo!

- Não, você não vai Virginia Weasley - ralhou a mãe - vai ficar bem aqui, onde eu possa vê-la!

- Tudo bem - concordou a ruiva surpreendendo a todos, que achavam que as duas não parariam de discutir tão cedo - Fazer o quê, não? Eu fico!

Harry a encarou sem entender, nunca tinha visto a ruiva desistir de uma briga tão cedo. Rony parecia ter caído num universo alternativo, apenas Remo, agia normalmente.

- Então, se é assim - falou Remo, lançando um olhar desconfiado à ruiva - Podemos ir?

- Vamos - concordaram os outros três, ainda sem entender nada

- Quando eu dizer, aparatamos em frente a porta do número doze, certo? - falou olhando para os três, e recebendo um sinal de afirmação - Agora.

O que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido para se entender na hora. Antes que Harry desaparecesse da sala, Gina segurou seu braço, o apertando junto dela, aparatando junto com o namorado. Deixando para trás uma nervosa Sra Weasley, para depois aparecerem em frente ao número doze.

- Por que fez isso? - ralhou Rony, ao ver a garota aparecer junto com Harry.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ficaria esperando em casa enquanto você se divertem aqui? - retrucou a garota, sorrindo divertida.

- Eu tinha certeza de que faria isso - comentou Remo, lançando alguns feitiços na porta para depois abri-la cuidadosamente, impedindo a passagem dos outros quatro, para em seguida conjurar um feitiço desconhecido dos garotos, que formou uma espécie de bolha de proteção em volta deles, os defendendo de vários feitiços lançados pela escuridão da casa.

- Como sabia que eu faria isso, Remo? - perguntou Gina, assim que a bolha desapareceu e os cinco entraram na casa.

- Passei tempo de mais com Sirius e Tiago para saber disso - respondeu o professor enigmático, fechando novamente a porta com alguns feitiços.

- E então, podemos chamar o Monstro? - perguntou Rony se jogando em uma das poltronas.

- Claro - concordou Remo, estudando a sala cuidadosamente.

- Certo. Monstro! - chamou Harry em voz alta, fazendo com que segundos depois um velho e sujo elfo aparecer na frente deles.

O elfo fez uma reverencia exagerada para Harry, fazendo com que seu nariz chegasse a bater no chão, e em seguida fez uma meia reverência para Gina, deixando Rony, Hermione e Remo confusos.

- O Sr Potter me chamou o Monstro? - perguntou a criaturinha fazendo outra referência ao mestre - O que o Mestre deseja do pobre Monstro?

- Monstro, quero que responda à todas as perguntas que forem feitas a você - ordenou Harry seriamente - e não minta.

O elfo concordou com a cabeça reverenciando seu mestre pela terceira vez.

- Certo, quando Sirius estava fazendo a limpeza na mansão, você pegou entre o que ele iria jogar fora um medalhão com um grande S gravado? - perguntou Harry, se ajoelhando para ficar da mesma altura do pequeno elfo.

- Sim - respondeu o elfo meio a contra gosto, para em seguida bater a própria cabeça contra o chão.

- Para, Monstro - ordenou Harry e o elfo parou no mesmo instante de se castigar - Onde você o colocou? - perguntou em seguida.

- Eu o escondi - falou o elfo - Eu o escondi no quarto do meu antigo Sr, mestre. No quarto do meu mestre Régulos, onde ninguém pudesse o encontrar. - completou sorrindo debilmente.

- Mas porquê no quarto de Régulos? - perguntou Harry.

- Porque ele pertencia ao meu mestre Régulos, antes dele morrer - respondeu o elfo, fungando sentidamente.

- E como ele veio parar aqui na mansão? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Porque foi o meu mestre que o trouxe. Ele chegou aqui em uma noite chuvosa parecendo muito mal. Parecia ter ficado louco. Falava coisas, que o pobre Mostro não conseguia entender. Mas mesmo assim ele mandou Monstro destruir o medalhão de qualquer jeito , e ordenou também que eu nunca revelasse isso para a minha senhora. Mas no dia seguinte, quando eu entrei no quarto do meu mestre para levar o café da manha, ele estava morto. Ninguém soube o porque, todos acharam que Voldemort o matou, mais ele morreu de loucura, isso sim, de loucura - contou o elfo entre fungadas - Mas Monstro falhou, nunca conseguiu destruir o medalhão. E Monstro se castiga até hoje por isso!

- Então Régulos era realmente R.A.B! - falou Remo espantado com a recente descoberta.

- Vamos logo, temos que achar o medalhão logo - falou Harry - Monstro, onde está o medalhão agora?

- Está no quarto do meu antigo senhor, Régulos - respondeu o pequeno elfo fazendo uma outra reverência ainda mais exagerada do que todas as outras.

- Certo - concordou Remo - então vamos lá em cima procurar pelo medalhão.

Os cinco subiram rapidamente as escadas da mansão, sem se importar em acordar o quadro da Sra Black e foram direto ao quarto ao lado do de Sirius.

O quarto de Régulos era totalmente coberto com papéis de parede que assim como o lençol de sua cama eram verde e prata, cores que realçavam o orgulho que ele tinha de pertencer a Sonserina. Nas estantes haviam vários livros, todos sobre feitiços e poções. O quarto parecia ter sido revirado várias vezes nos últimos tempos, e estava extremamente sujo.

- Onde você guardou o medalhão, Mostro? - perguntou Harry olhando para a criaturinha que observava todo o quarto com um certo pesar.

- Monstro o guardou no cofre de Régulos - respondeu Monstro mais educado do que jamais tinha sido com Harry - Bem ali atrás daquele símbolo da Sonserina, senhor - completou.

Harry chegou mais perto do quadro que Monstro apontou, e o retirou da parede revelando um pequeno cofre.

- E como vamos abrir o cofre? - perguntou Gina olhando atentamente para o pequeno cofre, que pedia uma combinação de quatro números.

Monstro passou por eles e colocou os fininhos dedos sobre o cofre, e sem precisar realmente colocar uma combinação ele abriu o cofre tirando lá de dentro o medalhão que um dia pertencera ao antecedentes de Voldemort. Monstro o pegou com o maior cuidado e em seguida o entregou para Harry.

- É mais uma Horcrux - falou Rony animado - menos uma para acharmos!

- Ótimo - comemorou Hermione - acho que agora podemos ir embora daqui não, é? Esse lugar me dá arrepios!

Todos concordaram com a garota, e sem mexer em mais nada no quarto, voltaram à sala, Harry mandou que Monstro voltasse para a escola e não contasse aquilo para ninguém, e depois os cinco foram embora da casa.

Assim que entraram na casa de Harry, foi possível se ouvir os gritos da Sra Weasley com Gina, a garota parecia não ligar para o que a mãe dizia, e foi direto para o quarto que dividia com Hermione.

Rony, e Harry foram até o quarto deles e Harry guardou o medalhão cuidadosamente no seu malão e depois ambos voltaram à sala. Assim que desceu o último degrau da escada em caracol Harry levou um susto. Na sala estavam Fred, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos todos se viraram para encarar o moreno assim que ele entrou na sala.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry sem entender os olhares questionadores dos quatro ruivos.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar, Sr Potter - falou Carlinhos olhando para Harry muito sério, mais por dentro tentando segurar o riso - Você não concorda Rony?

- Eu concordo - falaram Fred e Jorge em uníssono, e Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E sobre o que seria? - perguntou Harry, mesmo sabendo do que os ruivos falavam.

- Sobre o seu namoro com a nossa irmã - falou Gui - Mesmo você sendo o grande Harry Potter terá que concordar com algumas regras.

- E se eu não concordar? - perguntou Harry em tom zombador.

- Não se esqueça que mesmo sendo bom em feitiços Harry, nós somos cinco e você apenas um - respondeu Carlinhos sorrindo.

- E quais seriam essas regras? - perguntou Harry tentando conter o riso. Isso só pedia ser brincadeira.

- Nada de encontros em corredores escuros e desertos da escola - começou Fred levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura de Harry.

- Nem mesmo em corredores claros e cheios de gente - completou Jorge também se levantando.

Harry dessa vez não pode conter o riso, aqueles ruivos só podiam estar tirando com a cara dele.

- Mais alguma regra? - perguntou quando se recuperou da crise de risos.

- Claro que tem - respondeu Carlinhos, parecendo ainda mais serio que os outros - Você tem que manter uma distância mínima de um metro um do outro.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando, não é mesmo? - perguntou Harry, agora sem nem um rastro de que queria rir.

- Vamos parar com isso - falou Rony, finalmente caindo na gargalhado com a cara que Harry fez - tenho que concordar que isso foi muito engraçado, mais o Harry já está ficando visivelmente preocupado.

Nesse momento os outros quatro também caíram no riso, Fred e Jorge até se jogaram no chão de tanto que riam da cara que Harry faziam.

- Vocês podem parar de rir agora, e me explicar o que está acontecendo? - pediu Harry ainda com cara de poucos amigos.

- Harry, você devia ter visto a sua cara - falou Gui, em meio a risadas - foi hilário.

- Então vocês não estão falando sério? - perguntou Harry desconfiado - vocês só estão querendo rir da minha cara, não é?

- É claro que não estamos falando sério - respondeu Rony - agente só queria rir da sua cara mesmo - completou rindo.

- Foi o que eu imaginei - concordou Harry mau-humorado.

- Mais não se esqueça - falou Fred.

- Saia um dedinho da linha, e sentira a fúria de cinco ruivos - completou Jorge.

- Eu não seria louco de esquecer disso - retrucou Harry sarcástico.

Os cinco ruivos ainda pentelharam Harry a tarde inteira, só parando quando Gina pareceu se enfurecer bastante e a Sra Weasley teve que interferir no assunto. Rony parecia não quere se meter em confusão, por isso, era o único que pegava leve com Harry, mais o morenos nem parecia ligar para o que os ruivos falavam.

Depois do jantar, Harry parecia muito pensativo, e do nada saiu correndo em direção ao quarto que dividia com todos os garotos. Rony, Hermione e Gina sem entender nada, foram atrás do garoto.

- O que aconteceu Harry? - perguntou Gina ao ver o namorado abaixado procurando alguma coisa dentro do seu malão.

- Já sei como destruir isso - falou Harry, mostrando o medalhão para os outros três - Não sei como não tinha pensado nisso antes. É tão obvio!

- O quê é tão obvio? - perguntou Hermione sem entender nada que o amigo falava.

- Temos que destruir o medalhão do mesmo jeito que eu destruí o Diário do Riddle - respondeu Harry, como se desse um fim a todas as perguntas do outros três.

- A claro, Harry, eu tenho um grande estoque de dentes de basilisco no meu quarto - falou Rony sarcástico.

- Não estou falando do dente do basilisco, e sim do veneno do basilisco - respondeu Harry como se fosse obvio.

- Ainda não entendi Harry, como vamos conseguir o veneno de basilisco? - perguntou Hermione mais educadamente do que Rony.

- Nós já temos o veneno - respondeu Harry, mais continuou ao ver a cara de ponto de interrogação do outros três - Na espada de Grifinoria! A espada com que eu matei o basilisco! Aquela que está na sala da diretora.

- Você tem certeza disso, Harry? - perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Quase certeza absoluta disso, Gina - respondeu Harry - lembram-se do anel de Servolo? - perguntou olhando para Rony e Hermione que concordaram com a cabeça - então, ele estava rachado no meio, quando Dumbledore me mostrou, com certeza foi assim que ele o destruiu.

- Acho que você tem razão, Harry - concordou Hermione pensativo - tudo se encaixa!

- Então, acho que estamos cada vez mais perto de acabar de vez com isso - falou Harry sorrindo ainda mais.


	14. O Comensal Pródigo

**O Comensal Pródigo  
****  
**  
- Ainda bem que chegaram - falou a diretora Minerva ao ver Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Remo caírem no chão, por causa da viagem via Chave de Portal - Já estava ficando um pouco preocupada! Mais alguns minutos e eu mandaria um patrono para vocês.

- Não há nada com que se preocupar Minerva – respondeu Remo, sorrindo abertamente para a diretora - eles apenas se atrasaram um pouco!

- Adolescentes! - resmungou um dos antigos diretores da escola, que estava em um quadro atrás da mesa da diretora, que a segundos atrás ainda fingia dormir. Os quatro riram da expressão quase assassina do ex-diretor no quadro, sendo acompanhados por Remo e pela diretora.

- Bom, agora acho que já está na hora de todos vocês voltarem para a Sala Comunal, não é? - falou Remo pegando seu malão e já se dirigindo à porta da sala - Vejo...

- Acho que sei como destruir as Horcruxes, Remo - interrompeu Harry, tirando o colar, recém encontrado de dentro do bolso interno das vestes.

- Você sabe? - perguntou a diretora virando-se para encará-lo, visivelmente curiosa, frisando tanto os lábios que eles não passavam de uma pequena linha.

- Tenho quase certeza que sim, Profa Minerva - respondeu colocando o colar em cima da mesa da diretora – Ontem eu estava pensando um pouco sobre as outras Horcruxes e, acho, que cheguei a uma conclusão muito simples. É tão obvia que até eu mesmo me surpreendi com ela!

- E qual é? - perguntou Remo parecendo ainda mais ansioso do que a diretora e que os próprios garotos. Harry não respondeu, apenas caminhou contornando a mesa da diretora, pegando a redoma de vidro onde estava a imponente e reluzente espada de Grifinória.

- Com isso - respondeu Harry finalmente, tirando a espada de dentro da redoma de vidro, enquanto todos ainda olhavam fixamente para ele.

- Mas, não basta apenas quebrar a Horcrux para destruí-la - falou Remo, em uma expressão muito usada por Hermione no rosto - Precisa destruir a alma que nela reside – completou sabiamente.

- Não é a espada em si que vai destruir a Horcrux, Remo - explicou o moreno serio - e sim o veneno do sangue de basilisco que eu matei, que ainda está na espada. O veneno que vai destruir a alma de Voldemort e não a espada.

- Você tem razão, é realmente muito obvio Harry! - falou Remo, andando de uma lado para o outro na sala, com uma expressão quase radiante no rosto - Não sei como não pensamos nisso antes! Foi assim que destruiu o diário de Tom Riddle, não foi?

- Foi - concordou Harry - Então, professor, acha mesmo que vai funcionar? – perguntou demonstrando um pouco de receio na voz.

- Tenho certeza de que vai, Harry - concordou Remo sorrindo.

- Então, o que estamos esperando para destruir isso? - perguntou Rony, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram à sala da diretora. Remo concordou e chegou mais peto de Harry, colocando a mão em seu ombro em um gesto que demonstrava confiança no garoto.

Harry respirou fundo e ergueu a espada acima da cabeça em direção à mesa, e depois de receber um olhar de apoio de todos na sala, e com num golpe firme e preciso, acertou o colar, partindo-o quase ao meio.

Assim que a espada partiu o colar, um vulto negro emergiu de dentro do objeto, percorrendo toda a extensão da sala, ficando mais fraco a cada segundo, como se fosse uma nuvem de fumaça se desperdiçando no ar, emitindo um som agudo de dor, até que assim como surgiu, ele desapareceu, deixando apenas uma certo ar fúnebre na sala.

- Deu certo! - comemorou Gina, sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o Natal aconteceria pela segunda vez no mesmo ano - Destruímos mais uma Horcrux - completou, antes de iniciar uma espécie de _dança da vitória _, fazendo todos rirem.

- O que estamos esperando para destruir a taça, então? - perguntou Hermione ainda sorrindo das palhaçadas que a amiga ainda fazia. A diretora sorriu para as duas garotas e foi até sua mesa, pegar a pequena e delicada taça.

Novamente Harry se aproximou na mesa, com a espada erguida, e novamente com um único golpe, partiu a taça ao meio. Assim como havia acontecido com no medalhão, o vulto negro surgiu de dentro do objeto e, emitindo um som, ainda mais agudo e sofrido do que o anterior, dessa vez ele pareceu demorar ainda mais para se dissipou pela sala, desaparecendo mais de um minutos depois. Assim que colocou a espada de volta para dentro da redoma de vidro, Harry sentiu-se ser abraçado carinhosamente por Gina, que ainda sorria muito, deixando-a, na opinião do garoto, ainda mais bonita do que normalmente.

- Agora só faltam duas Horcruxes - falou Rony, quase para si mesmo, também sorrindo - Estamos cada vez mais perto da batalha final.

Com essas palavras, Harry pareceu despertar de seu transe, e virou-se para encarar Rony, ainda abraçado à ruiva.

- É Rony, nunca estivemos tão perto de acabar com isso - concordou sorrindo, bobamente.

- Acho melhor vocês voltarem para a sala Comunal agora - falou a diretora também sorrindo - Seus colegas devem estar preocupados com vocês, por causa do ataque à Toca. Algum deles parecem ainda duvidar de que vocês não estavam lá.

Os quatro concordaram, e depois de cada um pegar seu malão, saíram da sala da diretora silenciosamente indo em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Assim que entraram no salão, varias pessoas se viraram para os quatro, todos parecendo muito felizes por vê-los ali. Meios sem jeito, Harry passou pelos colegas, falando apenas com Neville, Simas e Dino, que estavam sentados próximos à entrada do retrato, para depois subir para o seu dormitório, sendo seguido por Rony. Os dois se jogaram em suas camas, assim que entraram no quarto, ambos com sorrisos estampados no rosto, e com pensamento complexos demais para serem expressos em palavras.

O dia seguinte amanheceu muito nublado, como se até mesmo o sol tivesse medo de aparecer no horizonte.

Os quatro levantaram-se bem cedo, já que retornariam as aulas. Harry aproveitou um tempinho que tinha antes do café da manhã para terminar uma tarefa de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, que tinha deixado passar durante o feriado Natalino, escutando uma grande bronca de Hermione sobre responsabilidade. Rony e Gina, apenas ficaram atrás da garota, rindo da cara de desapontada dela.

Desceram para o Grande Salão juntos, e quando chegaram lá embaixo, notaram que havia poucas pessoas, mesmo que ainda faltasse mais de meia hora para o início das aulas.

Ao olhar para a mesa dos professores, Harry notou que nem Lupin nem MacGonagall estavam sentados em suas habituais cadeiras, e os outros professores cochichavam entre si, todos com expressões muito preocupadas no rosto. Sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e serviu-se de uma grande porção de panquecas, mas sentindo-se ainda um pouco encabulado com a estranha atitude dos professores.

Minutos depois Lupin e MacGonagall apareceram quase silenciosamente no salão, os dois com caras ainda mais preocupados do que os outros professores e se juntando a conversa quase muda dos outros professores.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa sobre o estranho comportamento dos professores, Hermione soltou um gritinho agudo, quando, depois de depositar o pagamente em uma cestinha da coruja que entregava o Profeta, ela olhou a primeira página do jornal.

- O que aconteceu Hermione? - perguntou Gina olhando a amiga com uma expressão um pouco amedrontada e ansiosa.

- Olhem isso - falou mostrando a primeira página do Profeta Diário para os amigos.

Havia ali uma grande foto, que tomava quase toda a página do jornal. A foto mostrava Rufus Scringeor caído no chão de seu gabinete, com os olhos vidrados, o rosto paralisada de medo e com a varinha ainda em sua mão, morto. A Marca Negra pairava sobre o seu corpo. E em uma grande manchete em letras garrafais, no topo da pagina, estava escrito: _Comensais da morte assassinam Ministro da Magia e tomam o poder do Ministério,_ e no rodapé estava escrito: mais sobre o assunto, página 02.

Hermione se apressou em abrir na página indicada. A notícia era grande e também havia uma foto, dessa vez do saguão do Ministério em chamas, com muitos cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão e alguns Comensais da Morte ainda encapuzados e com as varinhas erguidas, apontando para algumas pessoas caídas no chão.

- Eu não acredito nisso - sussurrou Rony, seu rosto estampava a mesma expressão que a poucos minutos Harry vira nos rostos dos professores.

- Será que eles mataram mais alguém, além do ministro? - perguntou Gina, ficando tão branca quanto uma folha de papel. Mesmo seu pai não estando mais trabalhando no ministério, a maioria dos integrantes da Ordem ainda estava lá, assim como Percy.

- Não sei, Gi - respondeu Hermione calmamente - ainda não li a noticia até o fim, mais acho que não, se tivesse, eles colocariam na manchete da notícia.

- Escutem - falou Harry que percorria os olhos pelo jornal parecendo a cada minuto mais horrorizado - "_Ontem à noite, por volta das 21:45, o saguão do ministério foi invadido por mais de 30 Comensais da Morte encapuzado. Parecia um ataque inútil já haviam 17 aurores de prontidão no quartel general no momento, sem contar com todos os funcionários do ministério presentes no momento do ataque. Porém tudo virou um caos quando vários dos aurores e funcionários renomados do ministério se juntaram ao grupo de Comensais. Em menos de quinze minutos o ministério estava completamente sob o poder dos Comensais. Durante todo o pânico que se instalou no lugar, vários funcionários ainda conseguira escapar, usando a rede de Flú ou aparatando. Mas isto não foi o pior. O golpe fatal do ataque foi dado quando um Comensal lançou a Maldição da Morte em Rufus Scringeor, Ministro da Magia. Segundo fontes que estavam no local na hora do ataque, e que conseguiram fugir o responsável pela morte do ministro foi Draco Malfoy. Malfoy que recentemente foi acusado de ser cúmplice de Severo Snape na morte do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, ainda permanece no prédio do ministério. Vários feridos foram levados até o St Mungos, mais nenhuma outra morte foi registrada. Estima-se que 12 funcionários e 3 visitantes tenham sido levados pelos Comensais"  
_  
_- _Draco Malfoy? - espantou-se Rony - Eu sabia que ele estava metido nisso! Aquela doninha de uma figa! Ainda vai se arrepender por isso!

- Que horror - falou Hermione em um fio de voz - Eu não fazia idéia de que ele era assim! Nunca achei que ele fosse realmente matar uma pessoa. Pensei que ele só tinha recebido uma má influencia do pai, e que não tinha outra opção a não ser seguir Voldemort.

- Pelo visto, ele não precisou de nenhum professor para fazer o serviço por ele dessa vez! Parece que aprendeu a lição. - comentou Harry querendo parecer displicente, mais com uma voz com certo quê de rancor.

- Será que Snape estava lá, também? - perguntou Gina parecendo sentir nojo ao pronunciar o nome do tão odiado ex-professor de poções.

- Não duvido - respondeu Harry - com certeza ele devia estar comandando a operação, já que caiu nas graças do 'Lord das Trevas' depois de matar Dumbledore.

Um silêncio incomodo se abateu por todo o Grande Salão, como se todos tivessem resolvido respeitar um minuto de silêncio em homenagem ao Ministro. Harry tinha que admitir que mesmo não simpatizando muito com o antigo ministro, sabia que ele era um bom homem e que durante seu mandato tinha feito de tudo para lutar contra Voldemort, mesmo que não tivesse sido da maneira como ele esperasse.

- Caros alunos - falou MacGonagall que estava em pé, olhando para todos do salão tristemente - Creio que todos já ficaram sabendo do terrível acontecido no Ministério na noite passada.

Vários múrmuros de concordância foram ouvidos por todo o salão, junto com algumas exclamações chorosas vindo principalmente de algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa e algumas alunas do primeiro ano da Corvinal.

- Sei que todos estão horrorizados com a notícia, mas mesmo com a lastimável perda temos que seguir em frente com nossas vidas. Temos que continuar lutando contra as forças das Trevas para que essas mortes não tenham sido em vão. - continuou a diretora, sobrepondo-se ao som dos alunos. - Com esse novo agravante Lord Voldemort - alguns alunos ficaram chocados com o nome - está se mostrando cada dia mais forte. Tomos que nos unir ainda mais, se quisermos vencer mais essa luta pela nossa vida, e a vida de quem amamos e admiramos. Ainda hoje o castelo receberá a 'visita' de vários combatentes que viram se refugiar no castelo, que agora se tornou o lugar mais seguro para se estar no mundo da Magia. Os nossos 'convidados', podemos dizer assim, ficaram hospedado no castelo por tempo indeterminado. Eles terão todo a apoio que precisarem. Hogwarts vai funcionar como um centro de operações para a proteção do mundo mágico. Espero pela compreensão de todos aqui presentes. Mas devo acrescentar que isso não nos atrapalhara em nada. Hogwarts ainda é uma escola, e as aulas continuaram acontecendo normalmente. E lembrem-se, quanto mais unidos estivermos, maior vai ser a nossa força! E se continuarmos unidos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo derrotar Lord Voldemort.

Vários alunos murmuraram novamente em aprovação as palavras da diretora, e ela ainda com uma expressão seria, mas dando um pequeno sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, voltou a sentar-se, para depois voltar a conversar com Lupin.

- Será que nossos pais vão vir para cá? - perguntou Rony, parecendo um pouco preocupado, com a situação.

- Com certeza - confirmou Gina - Agora que Voldemort tomou o ministério eles não estarão mais seguros, mesmo na casa do Harry. E pode apostar que nossos irmãos também virão. Gui e Carlinhos estavam com a mamãe e o papai, resolveram ficar aqui para ajudar. Eles devem saber que esta guerra está quase chegando ao fim. E como com certeza o Beco Diagonal deve estar vazio, e mais nenhuma loja está funcionando Fred e Jorge também viram. Como a diretora disse: Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para se estar nesse momento.

- Será que Percy virá? - perguntou Rony parecendo acanhado em fazer essa pergunta em voz alta. Fazia muito tempo que nem Rony, nem Gina falavam no irmão mais velho que brigara com a família.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei - falou Gina, no que Hermione concordou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar com um quê de pena para os dois irmãos, que tentavam ao máximo não demonstrar seu incomodo em falar do assunto.

- Aposto que a mamãe vai adorar isso, assim ela vai poder ficar nos vigiando vinte e quatro horas por dia - falou Rony, em tom de quem quer tornar o assunto menos incomodo.

- Assim como todos os outros membros da Ordem - concordou Hermione sorrindo para o ruivo – O que a diretora realmente quis dizer é que Hogwarts vai virar um quartel-general.

A tarde no castelo se passou calma e lentamente no castelo, quase como se uma nuvem negra tivesse se instalado ali dentro, pairando sobre a cabeça da maioria dos alunos. Nem mesmo a noticia de que o próximo jogo de quadribol tinha sido marcado para o próximo fim de semana. O segundo jogo da temporada do ano, seria Grifinória contra Corvinal. O primeiro jogo tinha sido Lufa-Lufa contra Sonserina, onde a casa das cobras tinha tido uma vitoria apertada por 230 a 200. Bastaria apenas Grifinória ganhar para ficar na liderança do campeonato.

Rony e Gina pareciam ser um dos únicos alheios a essa desanimação, ambos estavam radiante com a idéia de ter os pais e os irmãos no castelo, além de muito ansiosos com a iminente partida de quadribol, já que os dois ainda jogavam no time dos leões. E a preocupação dos dois não era tão grande quanto a dos outros alunos que tinham pais no ministério, já que o Sr Weasley não havia voltado a trabalhar depois do ataque è Toca no Natal.

Harry, parecia ser o mais alheio a tudo que se passava no castelo. Sua mente vagava longe, tentando adivinhar os próximos planos de Voldemort, nem a partida de quadribol parecia tê-lo animado minimamente.

Em sua opinião agora seria, com certeza uma questão de muito pouco tempo até ele tentar invadir o Castelo, já que todos os 'traidores do sangue' estavam agora juntos no castelo, e ele se encontrava muito mais enfraquecido depois do domínio sobre o ministério.

Pouco antes da hora do jantar, os 'visitantes', como chamara a diretora, começaram a chegar. Eles chegavam em pequenos grupos de seis ou sete pessoas, mas na hora do jantar o Grande Salão parecia pequeno demais para todos eles.

Quim, Tonks e Moody chegaram junto com a família Weasley quando os garotos começavam a comer a sobremesa. A Sra. Weasley atravessou o salão correndo ao vislumbrar os filhos sentados mais ou menos no meio da mesa. Abraçou os dois, assim como a Harry e Hermione e não parava de balbuciar coisas como 'estive tão preocupada com vocês' ou 'agora vou pode ficar de olho em vocês'.

Harry, sentia-se um pouco deslocados em meio à multidão. Todos os alunos do castelo pareciam ter alguém para abraçar, até mesmo alguns primeiro-anistas que vinham de famílias trouxas. E sem querer pode perceber o mesmo sentimento no olhar triste de Hermione. Com certeza a garota estava pensando nos pais, e no perigo que eles poderiam correr.

- Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem, Mione - falou Harry vendo uma pequena lágrima se formar no canto dos olhos da amiga. - Estão, com certeza, mais protegidos do que todos nós aqui no castelo.

- Eu sei disso - respondeu ela, mais parecia querer convencer a si mesma, e não Harry - Mais não consigo não me preocupar com eles, nem sentir saudades.

- Eu entendo Mione - murmurou Harry, abraçando a amiga – eu entendo.

- Obrigada, Harry - agradeceu a menina ainda envolta no abraço do menino, sentindo-se confortavelmente segura ali. Imaginou que ser abraçado por um irmão teria essa mesma sensação.

Logo todos começaram a se retirar do Grande Salão, os alunos foram cada um para os seus salões comunais e os visitantes foram acomodados em algumas salas vazias que foram magicamente ampliadas e onde foram conjuradas várias camas de armar para que todos pudessem dormir.

A maioria dos alunos foi se deitar logo, Harry, porém, ficou na Sala Comunal mais algum tempo. Sentia-se levemente incomodado com a presença de todas aquelas pessoas no castelo. Além delas sempre o lembrarem um pouco da falta que sentia dos pais, a maioria delas sempre passava ao seu lado, o encarando, olhando-o diferente, quase como se todos esperassem algo a mais dele.

Pelo que pareceu ficou apenas poucos minutos sozinho ali, já que uma ruiva logo se juntou a ele, sentando-se calmamente no braço de sua poltrona. Já com seu pijama e com uma cara um pouco sonolenta.

A garota o encarou por algum tempo, como se tentasse ver os pensamentos dele apenas olhando em seus olhos.

- O que te preocupa tanto, Harry? - perguntou a ruiva depois de algum tempo em silêncio, depois de terminar sua observação ao garoto passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele, deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados do que normalmente eram.

- Não é nada, Gin. Eu estou bem - respondeu quase conseguindo ser totalmente convincente, mais sem conseguir encarar a namorada.

- Sei. E eu sou a nova ministra da magia – zombou ela friamente – Pode me contar, Harry, eu seu que tem alguma coisa te incomodando muito.

Harry continuou sem encará-la, olhando fixamente para o fogo eu ainda crepitava na lareira.

- Malfoy – falou Harry em um sussurro como se esperasse que a ruiva não pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Aquele nojento do Malfoy te preocupa? – perguntou Gina um pouco nervosa sem entender.

- Aquele dia na torre, ele não conseguiu matar Dumbledore. Eu achei que ele ainda tinha alguma coisa de bom. Que ele não era igual ao pai, só estava desesperado demais tentando salvar sua própria pele junto com a vida da sua mãe. – falou Harry, ainda sem encarar a menina – Mais vejo que me enganei, ele é ainda pior do que o pai!

- Não fique se martirizando por isso, meu amor. Você não tem culpa do caminho que aquela doninha nojenta escolheu – respondeu Gina, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio – Cada um tem o direito de fazer sua própria escolha! – completou seria – Não fique se martirizando com a escolha dele.

- Eu sei disso, Gina – concordou Harry vencido – mais, uma parte de mim, mesmo que muito pequena, ainda achava que Malfoy tinha salvação. Achei que ele não era assim tão leal a Voldemort, que era apenas leal a si mesmo. Mas parece que cometi o mesmo erro de Dumbledore.

Gina não falou nada, apenas deixou-se escorregar do braço da poltrona, sentando-se no colo do namorado, deixando suas mãos sobre seu peito, carinhosamente e o encarando seriamente.

- Mas não é só isso que te preocupa, não é? – perguntou a garota ainda o encarando.

- Não – concordou, vendo que não tinha como fugir das perguntas da ruiva, ela parecia sentir quando qualquer coisa que o preocupava – todas essas pessoas que chegaram hoje, elas me olham um pouco… diferente.

- Diferente como? – perguntou sem entender.

- Como se esperassem alguma coisa de mim – respondeu sem encarar a garota, preferiu ficar olhando bobamente para as chamas que dançavam na lareira ainda acesa – Algumas delas parece até espantadas de me ver aqui, 'seguro' no castelo.

- Não se preocupe com ele, meu amor – respondeu, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do garoto, fazendo com que ele a encarasse – Eles nem imaginam o que você está fazendo para tentar salva-los.

- É, sei – concordou o garoto, ainda sem convicção – mais é que isso me incomoda bastante, sabe. Não é legal ter dezenas de pessoas olhando para você como quem diz "Porque você ainda está aqui garoto? Deveria estar lá fora atrás de Voldemort, mesmo que isso te mate!"

- Sei que não deve ser fácil – concordou Gina – Mas você pode sempre contar com Rony ou a Mione. E você pode sempre contar comigo. Vou estar sempre aqui, quando precisar. – completou, depositando carinhosamente um beijo no topo da cabeça do garoto, um gesto quase protetor.

- Obrigada, Gin – falou Harry de olhos fechados – Você é demais!

- É, eu sei – concordou a ruiva, fazendo o garoto rir gostosamente.

- Ah, você sabe, senhora convencida! – repetiu Harry ainda rindo, no que ela concordou com a cabeça – Então também deve saber que garotas convencidas merecem castigo, né?

- Castigo? – repetiu Gina sem entender, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry a atacava com cócegas. A garota pareceu se desfalecer no colo do namorado rindo compulsivamente – Pa-pa-ra-ra Harry – tentou falar em meio as risadas – Pa-ra… pelo amo de Merlin…

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou Harry, parando com as cócegas, mais segurando firmemente as duas mãos da garota.

- Deixa eu pensar – falou a ruiva ainda ofegante, parecendo realmente pensar por um instante – Nada – respondeu desafiadora.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Harry sorrindo marotamente, voltando a fazer cócegas na garota – Foi você quem pediu.

- Pa-ra Harry… - tentou novamente falar entre risos – Eu faço o que você quiser, mais por favor, para !

- O que eu quiser? – perguntou o garoto parando, mais ainda um pouco desconfiado.

- O que você quiser – repetiu a ruiva ofegante, tentando manter as mãos do namorado longe de sua barrica, caso ele mudasse de opinião.

- Até mesmo que você beije a Lula - Gigante? – perguntou descrente.

- Até mesmo isso – concordou – mais depois não me venha reclamar se eu acabar me apaixonando e te trocando por ela!

- Acho que prefiro não arriscar – respondeu Harry pensativo.

- É melhor mesmo – concordou a ruiva sorrindo marotamente.

- Mas não fuja do assunto, mocinha – retrucou Harry também sorrindo – Você ainda vai ter que fazer o que eu quiser!

- E o que você quer, mocinho? – perguntou ironicamente, rindo da cara do moreno.

- Isso – falou Harry, antes de enlaçar a garota pelo pescoço delicadamente e a beijar.

Gina sorriu entre os lábios do garoto, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura da garota, aproveitando um pequeno espaço que não estava coberto pelo pijama, e percorrendo a mão delicadamente pela barriga da ruiva. Gina estremeceu levemente, mas não cessou o contato.

Os dois ainda continuavam sentados em apenas uma poltrona, com Gina no colo do garoto, permitindo um maior contato entre os corpos. Logo o beijo foi diminuindo o ritmo já que ambos os corpos buscavam por um pouco de oxigênio.

Assim que se separaram, anda continuaram ali, olhando-se, ambos com caras de bobos. Mais antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouviram alguém pigarrear atrás deles. Ambos se levantaram num salto, ficando ainda mais ofegantes por causa do susto.

- Desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas eu não preciso presenciar essa cena todas vez que quero beber um copo de água – falou Rony, tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

- Foi mal – falou Harry num sussurro, tão vermelho quanto o amigo, mais parecendo muito envergonhado.

- Acho melhor vocês dois subirem – falou Rony, sem notar o constrangimento do amigo, ele ainda encarava a irmã com uma expressão quase reprovadora.

- Nós já vamos – falou Gina, sem parecer abalada com a presença do irmão.

- Eu disse que é melhor vocês dois subirem, agora! – falou novamente, olhando para a irmã e parecendo ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo, se isso era possível.

- Eu posso apenas dar boa-noite para o meu namorado? – falou a ruiva amargamente, frisando a utima palavra e torcendo para que o irmão se lembrasse de sua ultima conversa e não tivesse uma crise de ciúmes ainda pior.

- Acho que você já deu mais do que boa-noite para ele, Gina – retrucou agressivamente.

Gina finalmente se descontrolou, parecendo querer partir para cima do irmão ao menos sinal de fraqueza dele.

- Você não deveria falar assim dela – intrometeu-se Harry, tentando evitar o que seria a 3º Guerra Mundial.

- Eu ainda não falei com você, Potter! – retrucou Rony.

- Potter? – repetiu Gina indignada – O que deu em você, Ronald?

- Em mim? – repetiu Rony – O que deu em vocês! Não deveriam ficar se agarrando no meio do salão comunal!

- E por que não? – perguntou Gina quase gritando agora, logo acordariam toda a torre da Grifinória – Não estamos fazendo nada de mais Rony!

- Nada de mais! – repetiu Rony amargo – Para mim pareceu algo demais!

- Vocês dois querem parar? – pediu Harry se colocando no meio dos dois. Ainda parecia envergonhado demais para encarar Rony, mesmo que concordasse com as palavras da ruiva – Desse jeito vão acabar acordando a escola inteira – completou – Rony, é melhor você subir!

- Não, eu ainda não terminei…

- Terminou sim – retrucou Harry, friamente, colocando um ponto final na conversa – Agora você vai subir e eu vou com você!

- Mas… - ainda tentou argumentar o ruivo, mas se calou ao ver a expressão do amigo, e virou-se em direção as escadas.

- Eu vou indo também – falou Harry observando o amigo subir, carrancudo – Boa-noite, Gina – falou, beijando-a rapidamente.

- Boa –noite falou – Mais ainda acho que você devia ter me deixado lançar um bom feitiço naquele paspalhão – falou Gina ainda irritada.

Harry sorriu vendo a garota subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Com certeza se os dois continuassem a discutir diriam coisa piores, que realmente se arrependeriam depois.

Harry esperou a silhueta da namorada desaparecer, para também subir para seu próprio dormitório.

Rony já estava lá, deitado em sua própria cama, com uma expressão quase mortal no rosto. Harry respirou fundo e se aproximou do amigo, fechando o cortinado da cama, e lançando um feitiço para abafar o som, para não acordar os colegas de quarto.

- Rony, agente precisa ter um conversa muito seria – falou encarando o amigo com uma expressão firme.

- Você acha? – zombou Rony – Ainda bem que concordamos nesse ponto, Potter!

- Dá pra parar de ser agressivo comigo? – perguntou Harry sarcástico – Pelo que eu me lembre eu não te fiz nada. Ainda!

- Não me fez nada? – repetiu Rony incrédulo – Apenas fica se agarrando com a minha irmã mais nova em qualquer canto em que estejam.

- Rony, isso não é verdade – retrucou Harry tentando manter a calma.

- Eu não acredito que te aconselhei a namorar com a minha irmã! Eu devo ser muito idiota mesmo! – falou Rony com a voz morrendo a cada palavra – Eu simplesmente não acredito!

- Rony, você quer calar a boca! – exclamou Harry nervoso – Para de falar disso, como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo! Eu gosto muito da Gina!

- Se gosta tanto como diz – retrucou Rony venenoso – devia respeitá-la!

- Respeitá-la? – repetiu Harry parecendo realmente ofendido – Rony, eu amo a sua irmã! A ultima coisa no que eu fazia no mundo era desrespeitá-la!

Rony ficou com a boca aberta, como se quisesse falar mais alguma coisa, mais as palavras tinham sumido de sua boca. Harry continuou a olhá-lo por alguns instantes, mas depois, um pouco abobalhado com o que dissera ao amigo, desfez o feitiço e se jogou em sua própria cama.

Harry mal dormira durante toda aquela noite, mas o motivo não tinha sido a briga com Rony e sim o que dissera a ele. As palavras tinham saído tão sem querer de sua boca, que ele nem ao menos se lembrava de ter chego a essa conclusão antes de ouvir-la sair de sua boca.

Era obvio que gostava muito de Gina, mais do que já gostara de qualquer outra pessoa. Até mesmo de Rony ou Hermione. Rony era seu melhor amigo desde que se lembrava de estar em Hogwarts, faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o amigo, e sabia que ele faria a mesma coisa por ele. Agora Hermione era como se fosse sua irmã, aquela a quem ele sempre protegeu, e quem sempre lhe deu os melhores conselhos e as melhores ajudinhas nas horas mais certas.

Mas Gina, ele sempre a considerou apenas a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, a garotinha infantil e indefesa que ele salvara na Câmara Secreta quando ela tinha apenas onze anos. Mais depois de ter a beijado depois do ultimo jogo de quadribol, em que ala mostrara a todos, e principalmente a ele que não era mais aquela garotinha, não se lembrava mais em nenhum momento de ter pensado nela assim. Depois disso sempre que pensava nela, era em como ela se tornara linda, com os passar dos anos, ou em como ela era inteligente e muito corajosa, e principalmente em quanto gostava de passar horas e horas em companhia, e como nunca se arrependera, nem mesmo por um minuto, de sua decisão de não abandoná-la.

Mas dizer que a amava, ainda mais para Rony! De onde saíra aquilo. Cinco palavrinhas que não o deixaram dormir pelo resto da noite, e desconfiava que elas tivessem o mesmo efeito no amigo, já que mesmo depois de muito tempo que tinham deitado, não escutara os costumeiros roncos do amigo. Porem, mesmo se perguntando, constantemente, de como aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, em nenhum minuto chegou a cogitar que elas não fossem verdadeiras. Ele realmente a amava. Agora que parara, pela primeira vez, para pensar nisso, ele tinha certeza que a amava. Não podia definir desde quando, talvez desde que a beijara pela primeira vez, ou mesmo quando tinha visto a garota beijando Dino, não sabia ao certo, mais sabia que a cada dia isso vinha se tornando ainda mais forte.

Quando o sol já brilhava forte no horizonte, deixando a vista dos terrenos de Hogwarts ainda mais bonita, Harry resolveu se levantar. Rony parecia ter finalmente caído no sono, já que agora podia se ouvir os roncos do amigo, ao contrario dele que passara a noite inteira acordado. Por um momento pensou em acordar o ruivo, mais resolveu não fazê-lo, já que o amigo dormira pouco, com certeza estaria de mau-humor, e ele não queria ser o alvo desta vez.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, Hermione e Gina já estavam lá, as duas conversavam descontraídas, sentadas em um dos sofás próximo as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. Assim que o viu, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, dando certeza ao moreno que ela já sabia da briga entre ele e Rony na noite passada.

- Bom-dia – falou, um desanimado, sentando-se ao lado de Gina, no sofá, e encostando-se levemente na namorada.

- Bom-dia – falou Gina o examinando calmamente com o olhar, passando a mão lentamente por seus cabelos – Como foi a conversa com o meu irmão, ontem à noite?

- Não muito boa – respondeu em um fio de voz, claramente querendo deixar esse assunto muito incomodo de lado, pelo menos por agora.

Nenhuma das duas garotas falou mais nada, respeitando o pedido muda para não tocarem mais no assunto, e ficaram se encarando, como se conversassem apenas por olhar, o que Harry julgou totalmente possível, já que as garotas e seus pensamentos ainda eram um total mistério para ele.

- Eu vou tomar café – falou Harry, quando viu Dino, Simas e Neville descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino conversando calmamente, com certeza Rony logo desceria também, provavelmente os três teriam o acordado, e não queria falar com o ruivo, pelo menos não agora – Vocês vêem? – completou.

- Vão vocês dois – disse Hermione lançando mais um olhar enigmático para a amiga – eu vou ficar aqui e esperar pelo Rony.

- Tudo bem – concordou a ruiva, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios e se levantando junto com o namorado – vejo você mais tarde Mione! – completou, seguindo com Harry para o buraco-do-retrato.

Hermione não precisou esperar muito pelo ruivo, menos de cinco minutos depois ele desceu, com as vestes um pouco fora do lugar e uma cara de quem com certeza não dormira bem, e que azararia qualquer um que o irritasse.

- Bom-dia Ron – falou Hermione docemente, quando o ruivo se jogou ao seu lado no sofá, onde minutos antes estivera Gina.

- 'Dia – respondeu tentando não parecer muito grosso com a amiga, mais visivelmente mal-humorado – Onde está a minha irmã e o Harry? – perguntou, tentando parecer displicente.

- Eles já foram tomar café da manhã – respondeu analisando o ruivo quase como se esperasse que a qualquer minuto ele perderia a cabeça.

- E por que você não foi com eles? – perguntou em um fio de voz, muito desconfiado.

- Por que eu quis esperar você, oras – respondeu ficando ligeiramente corada.

- Você também vai querer brigar comigo? – perguntou o garoto, parecendo finalmente entender as intenções da morena.

- Não, eu não vou brigar com você, Ron – respondeu Hermione rindo da cara estranha que ele fazia – a menos que você queira, é claro – completou.

- Querer eu não quero, Mione – concordou o ruivo, deixando toda a carranca de lado, agora – mais eu acho que mereço.

- Merece? – repetiu Mione, feito um papagaio, admirando a seriedade como o ruivo falara aquilo – porque mereceria?

- Por que eu sou um tapado, que não enxerga um palmo a frente do meu nariz – retrucou – e por isso acaba brigando com todo mundo.

- O que foi que aconteceu Rony – perguntou Hermione preocupada – primeiro o Harry, agora você.

- O que tem o Harry? – perguntou Rony, sem encarar a amiga.

- Tirando o fato de que os dois parecem zumbis – respondeu ela displicentemente, fazendo Rony erguer uma das sobrancelhas sem entender – Harry desceu aqui, com cara de enterro, e parecia no mundo da lua. E quando a Gina perguntou o que aconteceu ontem à noite, ele não disse nada. Agora você aparece aqui, dizendo que merece que eu brigue com você e assume que é um tapado, que não enxerga um palmo a frente do seu nariz.

Rony não disse nada, quanto a parecer um zumbi tinha certeza que a amiga falara serio, ele quase não conseguira dormir, e sabia que Harry também não, porque varias vezes durante a noite ouvira o amigo soltar alguns resmungos e virar-se constantemente na cama.

- Vamos Rony, estou esperando você me contar o que aconteceu – falou Hermione pela primeira vez, mostrando-se impaciente, quando viu que o amigo não pretendia falar nada.

- Logo depois que eu subi pra dormir ontem, decidi voltar ao salão comunal para beber um pouco de água, nem tinha visto que o Harry ainda não estava no dormitório – contou o ruivo, meio de má vontade – quando eu desci e vi o Harry e a minha irmã se aga… se beijando, eu não sei o que deu em mim, já tinha me acostumado com isso, ainda mais depois da conversa que eu tive com a Gina, mais ai, quando eu vi, não consegui me controlar, era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido dentro da minha cabeça.

Rony, falou sem nem encarar a amiga, fitava bobamente a lareira, que a essa hora já estava apagada, apenas com algumas cinzas da noite anterior.

- Na hora, não consegui pensar em nada – continuou – o que foi uma sorte, porque não consegui me lembrar de nenhum feitiço que causasse muita dor no Harry – completou irônico – sorte que o Harry não me deu tempo de falar alguma coisa para a Gina, que eu me arrependeria muito depois.

- Ainda bem que ele ainda tem um pouquinho de juízo, quando se trata de suas brigas com a Gina – alfinetou Hermione.

- Ainda bem mesmo – concordou Rony – mais, como o Harry não me deixou falar nada para a minha irmã, eu acabei descontando nele.

- O que você disse para ele, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione, como se a qualquer minuto fosse começar mais uma de suas discussões com o ruivo.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Mione – falou Rony se esquivando da pergunta – o que realmente importa é o que ele disse pra mim, depois.

Hermione pareceu não entender nada, e vendo a cara de ponto de interrogação da menina ele continuou:

- Harry disse pra mim que ama a Gina, Hermione – concluiu Rony – ele disse que ama ela. Acho que até ele se surpreendeu por ter falado isso. Como se nem ao menos desconfiasse disso, antes de me falar. Mais, mesmo assim, eu sei que ele estava falando serio, e sei que ele passou a noite inteira acordado pensando nisso.

- Ele disse que ama ela? – repetiu Hermione, novamente parecendo um papagaio.

- Disse – concordou Rony.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por muito tempo, ao que perceberam que a sala comunal estava quase vazia, todos deviam já estar no grande salão tomando café da manhã.

- Rony, porque você tem tanto ciúmes do Harry com a Gina? Ele é seu amigo, e você mesmo já disse que prefere ele a qualquer outro namorado que a Gina já teve, e mesmo assim, ele é com quem mais você implicou. – perguntou Hermione, cortando o silencio incomodo.

- Eu não sei bem, Hermione – respondeu Rony pensativo – eu já me acostumei ao fato do meu melhor amigo namorar a minha irmã, mas acho que nunca vou me acostumar a minha irmã namorar Harry Potter.

- Eu não entendi, Ron – falou Hermione.

- Eu sei que o Harry é um cara legal e nunca faria nada para magoar a minha irmã. Mais quando eu penso nele como Harry Potter a coisa muda. – começou a explicar Rony, encarando a morena – é todo essa historia dele ser eleito, e Voldemort sempre estando atrás dele. Quando eu penso nele como 'o eleito', me dá medo que ele só esteja com a minha irmã por diversão, ou que ele esteja querendo aproveitar a vida! Eu sei que isso é totalmente ridículo, e que ele iria querer me matar se ficasse sabendo disso, mais eu simplesmente não consigo evitar.

- Acho que até certo ponto eu te entendo, Ron – falou Hermione depois de refletir um pouco sobre as palavras de Rony – mas tenho certeza que nem mesmo sendo 'o eleito' Harry faria alguma coisa para magoar a Gina.

- O pior é que eu sei disso – concordou Rony – mas acabo sempre esquecendo quando eu menos espero. Porque eu sou um grande tapado.

- Você não é um grande tapado, Ron – falou Hermione sorrindo docemente para o ruivo – só um pouquinho, vai – completou.

- Valeu, Hermione – falou irônico.

Hermione riu da expressão irônica do ruivo, para depois o abraçar sorrindo, em um impulso que não conseguiu conter. Rony pareceu um pouco surpreso, mais a abraçou também sorrindo abertamente.

- Agora, acho melhor agente ir tomar café, ou não vai sobrar mais nada – falou Rony quando rompeu o abraço – Estou morrendo de fome – completou.

- Novidade – respondeu Hermione sorrindo, puxando Rony pela mão.

Os dois saíram do salão ainda rindo muito, mesmo que nenhum dos dois soubesse o motivo, ainda com as mãos carinhosamente entrelaçadas.

Quando chegaram ao grande salão, viram Harry e Gina sentados mais ou menos no meio da mesa, conversando com Fred e Jorge que também tomam café na mesa da Grifinória. Assim que o viu, Gina lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez desejar que o salão fosse ainda maior, e que ele demorasse mais para chegar até ela.

- Bom-dia – falou, ligeiramente envergonhado, sem olhar diretamente para Harry, para depois começar a se servir.

Gina e Hermione conversavam tranquilamente com os gêmeos, enquanto Harry comia, encarando o próprio prato, ignorando totalmente Rony, e este ainda comece,mais lançando olhares preocupados para Harry e depois para Hermione.

Pouco tempo depois, Harry pareceu desistir de fingir que comia, e dizendo que tinha esquecido um livro em seu quarto levantou-se, deixando os outros para trás sem entender nada.

Quando o amigo tinha acabado de desaparecer pela porta do salão Rony se levantou decidido e correu um pouco destrambelhado atrás do garoto.

- Espera, Harry – falou, quase sem fôlego quando conseguiu o alcançar – eu preciso falar com você.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry sem emoção ao encarar o amigo, ainda ofegante.

- Quero te pedir desculpas pelo que te falei ontem – respondeu Rony, as orelhas ficando ligeiramente vermelhas – eu seu que eu sou um tapado e que sempre dou mancada, mas eu realmente sinto muito.

- Você é realmente um tapado – concordou Harry voltando a andar, mais não estava indo em direção ao salão comunal, e sim em direção a sala de feitiços, a proxima aula dos dois.

Rony olhou-o abobado sem saber o que falar par alguns segundos, para depois voltar a segui-lo.

- Você não vai falar mais nada? – perguntou sem entender.

- Eu já falei tudo que eu queria – respondeu Harry azedo.

- Você só me chamou de tapado!

- E era tudo que eu queria falar – concordou Harry parando para encará-lo, ligeiramente encabulado.

- Eu já me desculpei, táh legal! – falou Rony com as orelhas tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos, parecendo realmente sentir muito.

- Na verdade você não precisa se desculpar, Rony – falou o moreno depois de um tempo – eu só não estou muito bem hoje, é isso.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e continuou caminhando ao lado do amigo, ambos sem fala nada. Somente quando estavam no corredor da sala de feitiços é que Rony tomou coragem para falar novamente.

- Você já disse pra ela? – perguntou o ruivo, sem conseguir encarar o amigo.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry sem entender do que o amigo estava falando.

- Eu perguntei se você já disse para Gina que a ama – explicou Rony quase em um sussurro.

Harry olhou-o espantado, duvidara muito que o amigo tocaria no assunto, ainda mais tão rápida e diretamente, como ele estava fazendo agora.

- Não, eu não disse para ela – respondeu Harry olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para o amigo – não ainda.

- Devia dizer, então – retrucou.

- Hum, certo. – concordou Harry, para tentar mudar o mais rápido possível de assunto, já seria bem constrangedor falar disso com Rony, ainda mais a garota em questão sendo a irmã mais nova dele.

Os dois continuaram em silencio, enquanto esperavam os outros alunos e o professor chegar à sala. Mais alguns minutos depois, apenas quem viram foi Hermione correndo em direção dos dois amigos, parecendo muito ofegante.

- Rony, Harry – exclamou assim que viu os dois – vocês não sabem o que aconteceu – continuou depois de tentar retomar o fôlego.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Harry a olhando, preocupado.

- Parece que o Malfoy gostou de matar – respondeu Hermione mostrando o Profeta Diário para os dois – dessa vez o Primeiro Ministro trouxa.

Harry e Rony olhando o jornal, na primeira pagina havia uma grande foto do ministro trouxa, caído no chão, com a mesma expressão de medo que tinha Rufus. E assim como no caso do ministro, a Marca Negra pairava sobre o corpo do ministro.

- Aconteceu ontem a noite, quando o ministro chegava em casa. Por sorte, a mulher e as filhas dele não estavam em casa, tinham se atrasado um pouco. – contou Hermione – tenho certeza que os Comensais não teriam pena de matar as três também.

Rony e Harry concordaram com a garota, continuando em silencio. E antes que algum dos três voltasse a falar alguma coisa, o resto da sala foi chegando, todos comentando sobre a morte do primeiro ministro trouxa, e logo o sinal anunciando o começo das aulas começou.


	15. Na SAla Precisa

Cap. 15 – Na Sala Precisa.

A conturbada semana dos ataques ao ministério bruxo e ao primeiro ministros trouxa se estendeu fria e lentamente para todos, como se alguém tivesse enfeitiçado todos os relógios existentes no castelo para que eles trabalhassem o mais lentamente possível.

Com a sensação de que tinham passado no mínimo umas quatro horas dentro da Sala de Transfiguração, Rony, Harry e Hermione saíram de lá, assim que o sinal indicou o fim das aulas, totalmente cansados. Os três se encontraram com Gina, alguns minutos depois, ainda nos corredores que os levavam para a Torre da Grifinória. A garota parecia estar tão cansada quanto os três, mas mostrava um grau de irritação maior que o deles.

- Não consigo acreditar no tamanho do dever que a MacGonagall mandou agente fazer – reclamou Rony, quando entravam no Salão Comunal – Não sei que horas vamos conseguir fazer esses deveres, Harry, já que ainda temos treino de Quadribol hoje, o jogo contra Corvinal é sábado, não podemos relaxar agora – completou, jogando-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, de que eles tanto gostavam– Até sinto falta de quando a MacGonagall era diretora da Grifinória, ela sempre nos liberava dos deveres nas vésperas dos jogos.

- Eu não acho que ela faria mais isso para gente, Ron. Pelo menos não esse ano – falou Hermione, também sentando-se, ao lado de Rony – mesmo com toda essa agitação por causa da guerra, ainda estamos em ano de N.I.E.M.s. já devíamos ter começado a estudar para eles há séculos!

- Coitados de vocês – concordou Gina, ainda com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto – já estou bastante atrapalhada com os meus deveres, os treinos de Quadribol e da AD. Isso tudo sem precisar estudar para os N.I.E.M.s. Fico imaginando como vocês três vão conseguir dar conta de tudo.

Harry ficou parecendo um fantasma nesse momento, de tão branco que ficou. Além da preocupação com tudo que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, os treinos da AD, que estavam ficando cada vez mais complexos, a busca pelas Horcruxes, e todas as tarefas que tinha que fazer pela escola, ainda teria que prestara os piores exames da escola esse ano. Como poderia ter se esquecido deles, já que a maioria dos colegas pareciam estar surtando por causa deles.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Hermione ao ver a cara do amigo – Não vai mês dizer que se esqueceu que esse ano teremos que prestar os N.I.E.M.s.

Harry preferiu não respondeu a pergunta acusadora da amiga, limitou-se apenas a dar um sorrisinho torto pelo canto dos lábios, que o declarava totalmente culpado de todas as acusações.

Alguns minutos depois, eles tomaram coragem e se levantaram das poltronas quentinhas, e subiram cada um para seu dormitório. Um banho seria muito bem-vindo agora, para tentarem se aquecer ao maximo antes de irem para o treino de Quadribol.

Todos se encontraram no campo de Quadribol, quase quarenta minutos depois de subirem ao Salão Comunal. Hermione foi com os três até o campo, mas se despediu minutos depois, indo para as arquibancadas, onde abriu vários livros e pergaminhos ao seu lado e fazendo sua tão conhecida expressão concentrada, começou a fazer algumas de suas tantas tarefas.

O resto do time não demorou mais que cinco minutos para chegar também. Todos usavam varias blusas, e estavam cobertos por luvas, cachecóis e tocas, e todos, sem exceção tinham expressões muito cansadas nos rostos quase inteiramente cobertos.

- Muito bem, pessoal, todo mundo lá pra fora – começou Harry, tentando se animar um pouquinho, quando todos terminaram de trocar as varias blusas e acessórios pelo tradicional uniforme de quadribol – Eu sei que todos aqui estão muito cansados, tem um monte de tarefas para fazer, mas nós realmente precisamos desse treino. Temos que acertar uns últimos detalhes antes do primeiro jogo. Por isso quero que todos dêem o seu melhor, para que agente possa acabar logo com isso, e irmos todos para o Salão Comunal, ficar o mais perto possível de uma lareira.

Todos sorriram e concordaram com as palavras de Harry, com certeza todos ali queriam que o treino acabasse o mais rápido possível, assim como o capitão.

O treino foi realmente muito bom. Dino, Simas e Gina voavam tão bem juntos, como se fizessem isso há anos, tinham um entrosamento fantástico, além de que os três eram realmente muito bons como artilheiros. Rony que sempre se mostrava bem nervoso antes das partidas estava bem centrado durante todo o treino. Os batedores, que nem de longe eram tão geniais como Fred e Jorge, finalmente estavam se entendendo muito bem entre eles, e pareciam nem fazer força quando batiam nos balaços. Harry preferiu não soltar o pomo de ouro durante aquele ultimo treino, já estava escurecendo o que dificultaria seu trabalho, e ele queria ficar de olho no resto da equipe.

Harry tinha certeza de que aquele ainda não era o melhor que sua equipe poderia dar, á que todos estavam bem cansados, mas sabia que a equipe vinha demonstrando uma constante melhora durante cada treino, e com certeza dariam tudo de si na partido de sábado contra a Corvinal.

O treino acabou mais de uma hora depois, quando todos do time já não conseguia enxergar mais nada, nem mesmo os balaços que vinham como cometas pelo campo, o que tornava o trabalho de todos praticamente impossível.

- Muito bom, pessoal, realmente muito bom mesmo! – falou Harry quando colocava as luvas, já de volta ao quentinho vestiário – se jogarmos com a mesma vontade de hoje, esse jogo já é nosso, com certeza! Os melhores jogadores da Corvinal se formaram no ano passado, por isso eles estão com um time completamente novo, visivelmente mais fraco e menos experiente. Por isso temos que ir com nossa força total!

Todos saíram bem animados do treino, incluindo Rony, que para a alegria geral estava ainda mais confiante do que durante o treino. Gina e ele foram o caminho inteiro de volta ao Grande Salão fazendo varias piadinhas sobre o time da Corvinal, a maioria falando do novo apanhador, que segundo Rony não conseguia nem ao menos ficar na vassoura a mais de dois metros do chão, quanto mais voar contra uma bolinha que de tão rápida ficava quase invisível.

Quando entraram no Grande Salão, o jantar ainda estava sendo servido, o que deixou Rony muito feliz, já que como sempre ele estava morrendo de fome. O salão estava um pouco mais vazio comparado aos dias anteriores com a presença de todos aqueles adultos na escola, eles perceberam depois.

Harry, Gina e Rony logo viram Hermione sentada bem ao centro da mesa, comendo um generoso pedaço de pastelão de carne enquanto tentando terminar dois deveres ao mesmo tempo.

- E aí, como foi o treino de vocês? – perguntou a morena, assim que viu os três sentando-se à mesa e começaram e se servirem também.

- Foi muito bom – respondeu Rony, servindo-se de uma generosa porção de coxas de galinha – o treino foi realmente muito bom. A única coisa que nos atrapalhou um pouquinho foi o frio e aquele vento todo. Perdi uns dois gols da Gina e um do Simas porque a minha vassoura estava puxando um pouco em direção do vento. Espero que sábado não esteja assim.

- Realmente o frio esta insuportável, lá fora – concordou Hermione fechando três livros que estavam abertos a sua frente, e os colocando de volta em sua mochila – por isso não consegui ficar assistindo o treino por muito tempo.

- Esse frio todo que esta fazendo não é normal – falou Gina seria, entre uma garfada – mesmo nessa época do ano, não é normal – completou.

- É porque não é apenas um inverno mais rigoroso, Gina – respondeu Tonks, que tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado da garota e tinha escutado o que ela tinha dito – são os Dementadores que ágoras estão soltos, vagando por ai – completou parecendo totalmente horrorizada com a idéia.

-Tem Dementadores soltos por ai? – repetiu Gina, ficando ainda mais horrorizada com a idéia do que a auror.

- Tem Gina – respondeu Tonks, também se servindo de coxas de galinha – eles estão soltos pelos céus ao montes.

- E não temos nenhum jeito de controlá-los? – perguntou Rony, assim como a irmã, visivelmente preocupado.

- Não acho que o ministério já chegou a controlá-los algum dia, mesmo antes do retorno de Voldemort – respondeu Hermione, com sua tão conhecida expressão _hermionesca_ no rosto – e duvido que alguém possa fazer isso agora, já que agora eles estão se aliando a Voldemort. Com certeza ele prometeu aos Dementadores o maior número de vitimas que eles puderem encontrar.

Tonks fez um aceno com a cabeça, concordando com Hermione, mostrando que mais uma vez a morena tinha razão total.

- Onde você estava até agora Tonks? – perguntou Harry a olhando – Você parecer estar muito cansada.

- E estou Harry – concordou ela, tomando um gole de suco de abobora – Minerva me pediu para mim e para Remo ajudar os nossos _convidados,_ como ela mesma gosta de chamá-los, a ter aulas de combate e de defesa pessoal. É como a AD, mais com feitiços bem mais avançados, é claro.

- E como foi a sua primeira _aula_? – perguntou Gina, bem curiosa.

- Realmente muito boa, Gina – ela respondeu – a maioria deles tem muita noção de feitiços usados em duelos, estão um pouco enferrujados, é claro, mas nada que nos atrapalhe muito. Mas vejo que algumas habilidades são realmente de família. É inacreditável como, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem duelar, Molly consegue ser tão rápida e certeira com sua azarações.

Rony e Gina sorriram, enchendo-se de orgulho, não era novidade para nenhum dos dois o quanto sua mãe era poderosa, mais só tinham visto ela em _ação_ em feitiços domésticos e quando ela precisava se defender de algumas pragas, mas nenhum dos dois sabia que ela também era tão boa em duelos.

hr

A sexta-feira que antecedeu o jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal, se passou como a semana inteira, fria e nebulosa, assim como o clima dentro do castelo. Como sempre, aconteceram algumas gozações entre os alunos da casa dos leões e os Corvinais, fazendo com que o animo das pessoas no castelo ficassem um pouquinho maior do que estivera desde o inicio do ano.

Todos os alunos e os _convidados_ de MacGonagall estavam muito animados com o jogo, a única que parecia totalmente contra a essa festa era a Sra. Weasley que ao invés de se animar com a proximidade do jogo, parecia ficar mais preocupada a cada minuto.

- Não consigo acreditar que mesmo com tudo que estamos vivendo no mundo bruxo a escola ainda não cancelou o quadribol – falou a matriarca, pelo que pareceu ser a décima segunda vez, na mesa da Grifinória durante o jantar – Vocês podem ser machucar seriamente, com esse jogo… esse jogo de… bárbaros.

Gina revirou os olhos mais uma vez, já deveria ter sido a terceira vez desde que sua mãe começara a falar sobre quadribol, enquanto isso Rony e Harry tentavam abafar sem nenhum sucesso os risos. Na mesa, somente Hermione parecia concordar com cada palavra dita pela Sra Weasley.

- Não seja assim tão dramática mulher – falou o Sr Weasley, também contendo o riso, era sempre ele intervia a favor dos garotos quando a mulher começava seu discurso anti-quadribol – Deixe os garotos se divertirem um pouquinho, Molly, eles são apenas crianças, merecem se divertir um pouco.

- Eles poderiam se divertir de qualquer outra maneira, Arthur – reclamou a mulher, muito carrancuda – Não montados em cima de vassouras a mais de vinte metros de altura tentando fazer gols, eles podem cair, ou como já aconteceu, serem perseguidos por um balaço errante assassino.

- Não seu como você ainda consegue se preocupar tanto com isso, mulher – retrucou Fred, que ao contrario do irmão mais novo e de Harry ria abertamente das reclamações da mãe – todos nós sempre jogamos quadribol em casa, e a maioria de nós na escola, até mesmo nossa pequena Gininha aqui – completou recebendo um olhar mortífero da irmã mais nova – e nada nunca nos aconteceu.

- É verdade, mamãe! Todos nós ainda estamos aqui, sem nenhum arranhãozinho – concordou Jorge, que assim como o irmão gêmeo ria abertamente das _birutices _da mãe – a não ser que você queira contar os miolos que o Ronyquito perde todas as vezes que a goles acerta a cabeça dele.

Todos na mesa desataram a gargalhar no mesmo instante, menos a Sra Weasley que lançava olhares reprovadores aos gêmeos e Rony, que parecia querer atacar Jorge a qualquer instante, ao que os gêmeos não deram a mínima atenção e continuaram a rir da cara de Rony, junto com os outros.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso, mamãe – falou Gina, parando de rir por alguns instantes e lançando um sorriso carinhoso para a mãe, que ainda permanecia bastante contrariada – Nós todos vamos ficar bem – ela continuou, apontando para Harry Rony e depois para si – É apenas um jogo!

- Certo! Você está certa, minha querida – se rendeu a matriarca, mais seu olhar não era de quem estava totalmente convencida com os argumentos da _oposição_ – agora vamos dormir! Anda, vamos logo, para cama todos vocês! Agora! – acrescentou, estendendo sua ordem para Fred, Jorge, Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos, que também assistiam a pequena discussão na mesa da Grifinória.

Todos os Weasley, junto com a nora e Harry fizeram cara de quem iriam protesta com a Sr Weasley, até mesmo Hermione, mas todos mudaram de idéia um segundo depois, ao olhar novamente para a matriarca que ainda mantinha seu olhar severo e reprovador a todos, e levantaram-se da mesa, andando para fora do Grande Salão calmamente, sem pressa alguma de chegar aos seus dormitórios.

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina foram caminhando lentamente em direção da Torre da Grifinória, enquanto os outros cinco andavam ainda mais lentamente para o lado oposto, em direção a um dos muitos corredores inutilizados do castelo, onde estavam reservadas algumas salas vazias, magicamente ampliadas pelo professor de feitiços, para abrigar os _visitantes_ de MacGonagall.

Assim que entraram no Salão comunal da Grifinória, Hermione disse que estava muito cansada e com frio e se despedindo dos outros três, foi dormir. Rony, mesmo aparentando não estar com nenhum pingo de sono ainda, também disse que iria subir, assim que seu olhar cruzou com o da irmã, que acabara de se jogar no sofá onde estava Harry, se aninhando preguiçosamente a ele.

- Boa noite, Rony – falou Harry, quando este já estava na metade das escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino.

Harry e Gina continuaram no sofá, os dois em silencio por mais algum tempo. Gina parecia bastante confortável, aninhada ao namorado, sua cabeça descansando em um dos ombros do moreno, enquanto ele parecia totalmente encabulado, olhando para um ponto fixo na sala, todo encolhido no cantinho do sofá.

- Parece que dessa vez meu irmãozinho cabeça-dura, realmente entendeu alguma coisa que falamos para ele – falou a ruiva, quebrando o silencio, enquanto mudava de posição no sofá, ficando agora toda esticada, enquanto repousava sua cabeça no colo de Harry, que pareceu um pouco menos encabulado agora, com a ruiva um pouquinho mais afastada de si.

- Hum… acho que sim, Gi – ele respondeu segundos depois a encarando e lançando um sorrisinho um pouco amarelo, para depois voltar seu olhar de novo para uma das paredes do Salão Comunal.

- O que você tem, meu amor? – ela perguntou dessa vez deixando seu sorriso doce de lado e encarando o namorado seriamente – Você está me parecendo um pouco estranho. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Eu? – gaguejou Harry, levando um susto com as palavras da namorada – eu estou muito bem – ele continuou, tentando parecer um pouquinho mais convincente – Só estou muito cansado – completou, empurrando a namorada muito delicadamente de cima do seu colo, e se levantando em seguida – Eu… hum… já vou subindo, Gi. Boa-noite – completou, dando um beijinho rápido na namorada e saindo do Salão Comunal um pouco apressado de mais, na opinião da ruiva.

- Boa-noite, meu amor – falou Gina, quando o garoto já não estava mais à vista no topo da escada, seu semblante demonstrando muita preocupação.

hr

Harry acordou muito mais cedo do que deveria na manhã seguinte, o sol ainda nem havia despontado totalmente no horizonte quando despertou. Como vinha acontecendo a um ou dois dias atrás, acordara de um sonho muito estranho e conturbado, envolvendo um maluco, uma ruiva, alguns corredores escuros e seis ruivos enfurecidos, todos eles com bastões de quadribol.

Resolveu tentar voltar a dormir, já que em menos de três horas e meia começaria o jogo contra a Corvinal, e teria que estar completamente descansado para poder jogar bem. Mais depois que acordava era impossível voltar a dormir. Depois que acordou de mais uma reprise dos sonhos que tinha com Gina e seus irmãos sua mente ficou vagando, sem sua permissão, entre o seu dormitório e a terceira cama a direita da porta do dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Desde sua última conversa com Rony, vinha agindo realmente muito estranhamente com a ruiva, tinha que admitir. Sempre que chegava perto da namorada lembrava-se no mesmo instante da complexidade de seus sentimentos pela pequena ruiva, e ficava ligeiramente inseguro de como deveria agir com ela. E além da insegurança pelo sentimento desconhecido, também tinha a insegurança de que esse sentimento não fosse correspondido na mesma intensidade pela ruiva.

Com esse pensamento sentiu um arrepio desagradável perpassar por todo o seu corpo. Esse era, com certeza, o seu maior medo: que seus sentimentos não fossem compartilhados pela ruiva.

Ela já lhe dissera inúmeras vezes que gostava muito dele, que era apaixonada por ele desde que tinha mais ou menos dez anos, quando o encontrara pela primeira vez na plataforma de embarque para o Expresso de Hogwarts, mas será que esse sentimento chegava perto de tudo que ele sentia por ela? Essa era com certeza a grande divagação do garoto. E para piorar, não queria complicar tudo entre eles falando algo assim, tão serio, para ela, ainda mais agora que tudo estava correndo maravilhosamente bem entre eles.

Depois de algumas amargas horas pensando nisso, resolveu tomar coragem e se levantar de sua cama. Colocou os óculos e pode vislumbrar claramente o sol que brilhava intensamente lá fora, apesar de ainda sentir um ar gélido que perpassava pela janela e diminuía um pouco a temperatura lá fora.

Entrou no banheiro e demorou mais do que o normal embaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água fria terminasse o difícil trabalho de desperta-lo. E assim, uns quinze minutos depois saiu do banho e colocou as suas tão conhecidas e adoradas vestes de quadribol. Sentia-se tão bem quando as usava.

Quando saiu de dentro do banheiro, algum tempo depois, Rony já estava totalmente acordado, e dando um bom-dia quase inaudível, entrou no banheiro logo depois. Quando ouviu o estalo da porta se fechando, sentou-se em sua própria cama e pegou sua tão adorada Firebolt que ficava guardada cuidadosamente em baixo de sua cama.

Desceu para o Salão Comunal já com sua vassoura, e passou reto por alguns colegas indo em direção ao buraco do retrato. Caminhou pelos corredores do castelo rapidamente, usando suas conhecidas passagens secretas, evitando passar por algum lugar onde tinham muitas pessoas.

Entrou no Grande Salão dez minutos depois, e todos que já estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória junto com alguns Lufas-Lufas o aplaudiram, algumas garotas até mesmo assobiaram e deram alguns gritinhos de excitação fazendo-o corar levemente. Ignorando isso, sentou-se ao lado dos Weasley sem falar nada, deu apenas um muxoxo quando a _sogra_ lhe deu um carinhoso 'bom-dia'.

Rony, Gina e Hermione chegaram uns dez minutos depois que ele, também recebendo algumas palmas e mais gritinhos histéricos de algumas garotas, já que Rony se transformara bastante popular entre as garotas da escola nos últimos tempos.

Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, abrindo muito _delicadamente_ um espaço entre ele e Fred no bando, e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios do garoto, para depois desejar um sorridente 'bom-dia' para os pais e os irmãos, que reviravam os olhos ao ver a irmã cumprimentando o namorado.

Harry conseguia ouvir todos a sua volta conversando animadamente entre eles, principalmente Fred e Jorge, que pareciam ser os mais animados, mas não poderia dizer sobre o que eles falavam já que não prestava a mínima atenção neles, apenas ficava encarando sua própria omelete sem nenhuma vontade de comê-lo.

Só despertou de seu torpor algum tempo depois, quando Hermione e os Weasley se levantaram da mesa, dizendo que já iriam para o campo de quadribol para conseguir pegar bons lugares no estádio. Então, mesmo sem comer nada, também se levantando da mesa e indo junto com Gina e Rony para o vestiário, recebendo mais uma rodada de aplausos dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da sua própria casa.

Menos de cinco minutos depois o time inteiro já estava lá no vestiário também, todos com expressões decididas e muito alegres, menos, ele pode notar com certa tristeza, Gina que estava avoada e ligeiramente tristonha.

- Certo pessoal, chegou a grande hora – falou, tentando desviar seu olhar dos olhos castanhos da ruiva, que ainda encarava o nada, e não parecia prestar nenhuma atenção em nenhuma de suas palavras – tudo que temos a fazer é dar o nosso melhor! Vamos fazer tudo o que fizemos durante os treinos, e tenho certeza que a Corvinal não vai ter a menos chance de nos vencer! Nós somos mais rápidos, mais experientes e temos os melhores jogadores da escola! Esse jogo já é nosso!

Todos os outros jogadores ergueram as mãos e gritaram concordando com ele, até mesmo Gina, mesmo que esta ainda se mostrava ligeiramente desanimada em meio a todos os outros jogadores, e seu sorriso forçado não convenceu Harry de que ela estava realmente animada com a perspectiva do jogo.

O time saiu do vestiário logo depois, todos com as vassouras nos ombros e sendo saldados por uma grande gritaria no estádio. Todos os Lufas-Lufas torciam pela casa dos leões, mas os Sonserinos se juntaram aos Corvinais nas vaias. Quando todos os sete jogadores chegaram ao centro do campo, o time adversário já estava lá, acompanhados por Madame Hoock que iria apitar a partida.

- Boa-sorte Harry – disse Gina ao seu ouvido, falando com ele pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha _fugido_ dela na noite anterior, depositando um carinhoso beijinho nos lábios do moreno, para depois montar em sua vassoura e se distanciar rapidamente dele.

- Quero que façam um jogo totalmente limpo, garotos, entenderam? – perguntou Madame Hoock seria, soltando depois os balaços e o pomo de ouro no ar, e segundos depois lançar a goles no alto, no mesmo instante que apitava, anunciando o inicio de mais um joga da temporada de quadribol.

Ainda com os pensamentos fixos em Gina, Harry deu um grande impulso na vassoura e saiu voando. Subiu o maximo que sua vassoura permitiu, ficando acima de todos os jogadores, e até mesmo das arquibancadas, focalizando seu olhar no horizonte e tentando ver o pomo de ouro. Nem sinal dele! Durante os primeiros minutos da partida tudo que viu foi Gina e Dino fazerem uma ótima jogada, que resultou em um lindo gol da ruiva. E enquanto eles comemoravam, o monstrinho particular que habitava o interior de Harry revirou-se contrariado e ele ficou se perguntando se era realmente necessário que Dino abraçasse a ruiva todas as vezes que eles ou Simas faziam um gol.

Meia hora de jogo se passou, e Harry não viu nenhum sinal do pomo de ouro. Corvinal estava dez pontos à frente do placar pela primeira vez durante toda a partida. Tinha que achar logo o bendito pomo.

Mal tinha conseguido concluir seu pensamento quando o viu. Voando em círculos, próximo as balizas defendidas pelo quartanista que era goleiro da Corvinal. Inclinou-se para frente e saiu na maior velocidade que sua Firebolt lhe permitia, em direção a extremidade oposta do campo.

O inexperiente apanhador adversário não teve a menor chance de ao menos tentar detê-lo, estava ainda mais distante da bolinha do que ele, e ainda estava na metade do campo quando Harry sentiu a minúscula bolinha dourada revirar-se entre seus dedos.

Ouve uma explosão enorme de vivas e aplausos que com certeza poderia ter sido ouvida por todo o castelo, para depois ele sentir ser abraçado por todo o time, ou quase todo, como percebeu depois. Notou com uma tristeza sufocante que Gina não estava ali com os outros. Estava longe, planando próximo as arquibancadas da Grifinória, olhando para ele com uma expressão firme e tristonha, embora estivesse com um sorrisinho dançando-lhe pelo canto dos lábios.

Soltou-se de todo o time o mais rápido que conseguiu e voou até ela, que se afastou lentamente, para depois inclinar-se em direção ao chão, e pousar delicadamente do solo, entrando no vestiário, antes que pudesse ser cumprimentada por algum dos torcedores, até mesmo pelo resto do time.

Harry teve a incomoda sensação de eu seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito, com o olhar que recebera da ruiva. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se totalmente infeliz depois de ter ganho um jogo de quadribol.

hr

Sabia que uma grande festa estava acontecendo nesse momento no Salão Comunal da Grifinória por causa da vitoria, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de estar lá naquele momento. Mesmo depois de ter feito uma boa partida e ganhado mais um jogo pela sua casa, sentia-se totalmente fora do clima festivo em que todos os seus colegas se encontravam no momento.

Ainda esta ali, sozinha, no vestiário, vestida com as roupas de quadribol, há mais de uma hora. Não sentia nenhuma vontade de sair dali, não sentia vontade de nem ao menos levantar-se do chão. Estava em um estado total de torpor, mas este, infelizmente não se dava pela felicidade da vitoria.

No momento em que Harry subira para o dormitório masculino na noite passada, teve quase certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com seu namorado, mas depois das atitudes dele durante todo o café da manhã e as minutos que antecederam ao jogo sua certeza fora totalmente confirmada.

Desde a noite em que ele brigara com seu irmão ele estava estranho, mas nada muito preocupante, já que agir com estranheza era característico dele. Mas como ele não melhorou no dia seguinte, teve a impressão de que provavelmente Rony dissera algo para ele que ainda o estava incomodando muito.

Soltou um suspiro pesado e tomando coragem levantou-se do piso gelado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando-os. Resolveu que um bom banho era a melhor opção para tentar livrar-se de todos os pensamentos incômodos que a assolavam no momento.

hr

- Harry – chamou Rony –você sabe onde está a mina irmã? – ele perguntou, tomando um golinho de cerveja amanteigada, que Fred e Jorge, que assim como todos os Weasley também participavam da festa tinham conseguido contrabandear para a escola, mas que ninguém fazia idéia de como.

- Eu não sei não, Rony – respondeu o moreno. Estava jogado em umas das poltronas em frente a lareira, em seu lugar favorito, desde que chegara ao Salão Comunal - acho que ela ainda deve estar no vestiário. Ela estava lá depois do jogo , e quando saímos ela disse que ficaria mais algum tempo lá e depois vinha para a festa.

- Mais isso já devem fazer mais de uma hora, Harry – retrucou o ruivo impaciente – acho que você deveria ir atrás dela, cara.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que seria a pessoa certa para ir falar com ela agora, Ron – respondeu Harry, sem encarar o amigo – porque você não vai lá, ou pede para um dos seus irmãos irem procurá-la.

- De jeito nenhum, Harry – retrucou o ruivo, puxando-o da poltrona com urgência – você tem que ir agora mesmo atrás dela. Ela é sua namorada, Harry, não é isso que vocês vivem me falando. Larga de ser medroso e vai logo atrás dela.

- Certo, certo, já estou indo, cara – respondeu ele de má vontade, saindo das vistas do amigo o mais rápido que pode e tentando se desviar da multidão que formara ali.

Muitas pessoas no Salão pararam para dar parabéns a ele, mas ele as ignorou prontamente, saindo apressado pelo buraco do retrato, ainda sentindo o olhar de Rony em suas costas, como se quisesse se assegurar que ele realmente ia atrás de Gina.

O castelo estava cheio, a maioria dos alunos estavam aproveitando o fim de semana para passar mais tempo com os pais ou algum parente que agora estavam morando no castelo também.

Em menos de cinco minutos estava parado, em frente a porta do vestiário, no campo de quadribol. Ficou mais tempo em frente a porta decidindo se entraria ou não do que levara para chegar até ali. Mas antes que pudesse realmente se convencer de que deveria realmente entrar, a porta foi aberta pelo lado de dentro por Gina.

A garota já estava com as suas costumeiras roupas de trouxas,e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados por causa do banho. Mais a única coisa que chamou a atenção do moreno foi o olhar triste e uma fina lagrima que descia pelo rosto da garota. A garota parou assim que o viu, seu olhar cruzou com o dele e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que Harry tomou coragem e quebrou o silencio constrangedor que se instalara entre os dois.

- Gina – ele falou em um fio de voz – você está bem? – ele perguntou, passando a mão carinhosamente pelas madeixas ruivas da menina.

- Eu estou… estou ótima, Harry – ela respondeu, sem realmente encará-lo, mexendo desconfortavelmente as mãos.

Mais para contradizer totalmente o que a menina tinha acabado de falar, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, as quais ela tentou a todo custo impedir que caíssem.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem, Gin? – ele perguntou carinhoso, em um fio de voz, secando uma teimosa lagrima que a garota não conseguira conter, a pesar de seu inegável esforço.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta do moreno, apensas o abraçou pela cintura, afundando o rosto no peito do moreno. Harry ficou totalmente sem ação por algum tempo, nunca tinha visto Gina tão frágil assim. Ela sempre se mostrara extremamente forte, por pior que a situação pudesse parecer.

- O que aconteceu com você, Gin? – ele perguntou, a abraçando também, passando novamente as mãos pelo cabelo da garota, dessa vez protetoramente.

Harry sentiu a garota se aconchegar ainda mais a seu peito, se é que isso era realmente possível, suas lagrimas molhando seu moletom, o deixando ainda mais preocupado com a namorada.

- Por Merlin, Gina! Você está me deixando muito preocupado – ele falou em um tom claro de desespero – me fale o que esta acontecendo! Por favor – ele completou seu desespero ainda mais explicito em sua voz.

Ele pode ouvir a garota soltar um ultimo soluço, para depois soltar-se dele, lentamente, e encará-lo, tentando em vão, conter as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer por seus olhos castanhos.

- Por que você tem me evitado tanto, esses últimos dias, Harry? – ela perguntou, fazendo o garoto ficais ainda mais confuso. O que isso podia ter a ver com o motivo de ela estar chorando.

- Eu não tenho te evitado, Gina – ele respondeu, percebendo que não ia adiantar nada negar, ela estava coberta de razão, ele realmente estava a evitando, desde sua incomoda _conversinha _com Rony.

- Você está me evitando sim, Harry – ela falou, sem ligar para o moreno, que queria protestar novamente – ontem você fugiu quando estávamos sozinhos no Salão Comunal , e hoje de manhã na me esperou para descer para o café, e nem a menos falou comigo a manhã inteira. E quando eu fui falar com você, não ao menos me encarou, como se quisesse fugir o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não…

- Não tente negar, Harry - ela o interrompeu, soltando um suspiro e passando a mão pelas têmporas, em sinal de cansaço – eu não sou tão boba assim, Harry. Sei muito bem o porque de você estar fazendo tudo isso comigo.

- Sabe? – ele repetiu, muito surpreso.

- Sei Harry –ela concordou – você finalmente de ter se cansado de ficar com a _irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo_, não é mesmo? Com certeza o meu irmão te disse alguma coisa que te fez pensar e chegar a maravilhosa conclusão de que você ainda me considera a sua _irmãzinha _mais nova!

- Gina não… não é nada disso – ele falou, muito espantado, não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele poderia ter tirado essa idéia – você… eu não sei de onde você tirou isso… você está totalmente enganada.

- Então me diz o que é, Harry! Por que eu sinceramente cansei de tentar entender você a todo tempo – ela falou, os sinais de cansaço ainda mais implícito em sua voz – em um minutos você é… é o namorado perfeito, e no outro você foge de mim, com se sua vida dependesse totalmente disso.

Harry permaneceu em silencio por um tempo que não pode definir precisamente, não sabia o falar, ou como falar alguma coisa para ela. Limitou-se apenas a continuar fitando a garota a sua frente, seus olhos presos nos castanhos dela, que continuava esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

- Você quer terminar comigo, não é Harry – ela falou depois de perceber o silencio do moreno, sua voz mantendo-se totalmente firme, mas sua expressão mostrava que isso parecia lhe custar a própria vida.

- Não – negou Harry no mesmo instante, não podia acreditar que ela sequer pensara nessa possibilidade, somente em imaginar como poderia ser sua vida sem essa garota ele perdia totalmente a vontade de continuar a lutar por algo – é claro que eu não quero terminar com você, Gina – ele completou, para tentar parecer o mais convicto possível.

- Então o que é, Harry? – ela perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente mais feliz, com a resposta dele, mais continuou sem realmente encará-lo.

Harry continuou em total silencio por algum tempo, fazendo com que a pontinha de felicidade que aparecera em sua voz a alguns segundos desaparecesse no mesmo instante, confirmando sua _teoria_. Harry soltou um suspiro cansado, o que Gina entendeu como sua deixa para ir embora.

- Eu te amo – ele falou em um fio de voz, juntando toda sua coragem que ela não sabia de onde vinha mais que veio a tona quando viu a ruiva se distanciava lentamente em direção ao castelo.

Gina parou em seu lugar no mesmo instante, seu coração falhando uma batida, para depois bater descompassado e sua respiração ficando falha no mesmo instante. Por um segundo ela cogitou a idéia de estar tendo uma alucinação, uma maravilhosa alucinação. Será que ele realmente tinha dito aquilo? E para ela?

- O quê? – ela perguntou segundos depois, quando conseguiu fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, virando-se para encarar o namorado novamente, seus olhos procurando as Iris verdes do menino.

- Eu te amo – ele falou novamente, dessa vez com muito mais convicção do que a ultima, sua coragem se esvaindo lentamente, mas com uma voz firme continuou – é por isso que eu estive tão longe nos últimos dias. Eu estava morrendo de medo de te dizer isso. E estava com mais medo ainda de depois de te dizer isso, eu percebesse que o que você sente por mim não passa de uma paixonite _boba_ de adolescente.

Gina continuou o encarando, suas Iris caramelo perdida nas verde-esmeralda do moreno, voltando a se aproximar do garoto. Seu sorriso doce estampado em seu rosto, parecendo aquecer o coração de Harry.

- Não sei como pode pensar nisso, meu amor – ela falou mantendo o sorriso doce, mesmo que algumas lagrimas ainda caíssem por seus olhos – há muito tempo que meus sentimentos por você não são mais uma paixonite _boba_ de adolescente – ela completou, sua voz ligeiramente embargada por causa das lagrimas – eu amo você.

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar mais de uma batida, dando a impressão de que ele nunca voltaria a bater, que sairia pela sua boca, sem que ele pudesse conter. O que só mudou quando a ruiva o abraçou carinhosamente, fazendo com que seu coração voltasse a bater dessa vez acelerado, como se ainda quisesse sair de seu corpo, mais dessa vez fosse atravessar sua caixa torácica.

- Muito – ela completou, sua voz ainda mais embargada pelas lagrimas que escorriam pelos seus olhos como cascata, antes de beijá-lo docemente.

Os dois puderam perceber que esse beijo fora totalmente diferente de todos que já haviam trocado. Havia mais do que paixão e carinhos expresso ali, havia _amor_. Era a única maneira que os dois tinham conseguido encontrar de mostrar a intensidade de seus sentimentos naquele beijo. Gina o definiu no mesmo instante em pensamentos como _totalmente maravilhoso._

hr

O final de semana passou incrivelmente agradável para todos no castelo, mais principalmente para Harry, que parecia ter finalmente tirado um enorme peso de seu coração. Dizer para Gina que a amava tinha feito que todos os seus receios desaparecessem no mesmo instante, fazendo que ele se sentisse mais feliz do que jamais se lembrara de ter sido durante toda sua vida. Sentia-se _maravilhosamente bem._

A segunda feira chegou novamente e junto com ela um discreto solzinho aparecia através das muitas vidraças do castelo, amenizando um pouquinho o frio que vinha sempre acompanhado com o ar gélido da manhã.

- Estou vendo que você e a minha irmã já estão _normais _de novo, não é mesmo – falou Rony, quando se juntou ao amigo, que acabara de se despedir da namorada, em frente as portas do castelo, para vê-la se afastando lentamente, agora junto com Luna, em direção a cabana de Hagrid, onde as duas teriam aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- É, agente meio que se entendeu no sábado, sabe – concordou o moreno com um sorriso mais que bobo dançando-lhe nos lábios – quando eu fui lá no campo na hora da festa, procurar por ela.

- Então, Harry… você contou _aquilo _para ela? – ele perguntou, sua voz saiu quase como sussurrasse quando disse '_aquilo_', mais sem conseguir conter um sorriso brincalhão que insistia em escapar de seus lábios.

- Hum… é eu contei para ela Ron – ele concordou corando levemente, sem encarar o amigo. Ainda sentia-se ligeiramente incomodado de falar disso com ele, e não apenas pelo ruivo ser irmão de Gina, sabia que se sentiria incomodado de falar disso com Rony mesmo que fosse qualquer outra garota.

- E ai? – perguntou o ruivo, vendo que Harry não parecia muito disposto a continuar falando do assunto, mais com certeza ele não se deixaria intimidar pela timidez do amigo, estava se divertindo muito com ela.

- E ai o que, Rony? – ele perguntou, tentando pensar o mais rápido possível em algo que pudesse desviar o assunto.

- O que a minha irmã te disse, cara? – ele continuou insistindo, sabia que estava sendo um pouco cruel, mais não podia evitar se divertir um pouquinha as custas da timidez de seu _cunhado._

Harry não respondeu a pergunta, não conseguia acreditar que Rony iria fazê-lo contar _detalhes_ do que ele e a ruiva conversaram, não que fosse alguma coisa muito sensível aos ouvidos de Rony, mas era algo que ele queria guardar para si própria. Sem contar o enorme constrangimento que sentia no momento, que parecia bem evidente pelas seu rosto tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos de Rony.

- Onde está a Hermione? Eu não a vi no café da manhã – ele falou, um ultimo e desesperado meio de fazer o amigo pensar em qualquer outra coisa e se esquecer da conversa que estavam tendo.

- Ela está na Biblioteca, eu a encontrei quando estava indo para o Grande Salão, ela disse que tinha que pesquisar alguma coisa para o trabalho da MacGonagall que ela tinha que entregar hoje – ele respondeu, automaticamente – mais nem adianta mudar de assunto, Harry. O que a minha irmã te disse, afinal?

- Rony… por favor – ele falou, ficando ainda mais vermelho, se isso era possível, tentado se agarrar a sua ultima esperança.

- Vamos, Harry – ele falou contendo um riso – conta logo.

- Tudo bem, foi você quem pediu– ele falou, soltando um suspiro, dando-se por vencido – a hora que eu encontrei com ela, ela estava saindo do vestiário e hum… ela estava chorando. Aí ela falou que eu estava estranho, e estava evitando ela…

- E estava mesmo – falou o ruivo, para depois ganhar um olhar zangado do amigo – foi mal.

- Então, ela disse que estava evitando ela e começou a chorar ainda mais e disse que sabia que eu queria terminar com ela. Que eu finalmente tinha percebido que ela era só a 'irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo' e mais umas coisas.

- Ela chorou mesmo? – perguntou o ruivo, agora mostrando-se serio.

- Aham – concordou Harry, sem encará-lo.

- Uau, acho que não a vejo chorar desde que ela estava no primeiro ano, e foi só porque aconteceu aquelas coisas da câmara secreta – falou Rony sorrindo, e dando um soquinho de leve no ombro do amigo – minha irmã deve gostar mesmo de você mesmo, cara.

- Ela me ama, Ron – ele falou com um sorriso bobo e uma expressão totalmente apaixonada no rosto, chegando a ficar até meio bobo.

- Ela te disse isso? – Rony perguntou, tentando contar o riso por causa da cara que o amigo fazia.

- Disse – concordou, seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais, o que fez com que o amigo não conseguisse mais conter o riso – do que esta rindo? – perguntou.

- Da sua cara de bobo apaixonado – respondeu Rony, rindo ainda mais.

- É mesmo – zombou Harry – deve ser mais ou menos a mesma cara que você faz toda vez que fala da Mione.

O sorriso de Rony sumiu no mesmo instante dando lugar ao rosto corado e as orelhas tão vermelhar quanto seus cabelos.

- Eu não faço essa cara, quando falo dela – reclamou Rony.

- Ah, faz sim, Ron – continuou Harry, agora era sua vez de ver o amigo ficar extremamente envergonhado – e essa cara só não é mais engraçada do que a que você fazia quando estava com ciúmes dela e do Krun.

Na mesma hora a cor do rosto de Rony mudou de vermelho para um quase roxo, fazendo com que Harry não agüentasse e explodisse em risadas, deixando o amigo ainda mais nervoso.

- Quer parar de rir? – pediu Rony, alguns tempo depois, quando Harry se contorcia de tanto dar risada – eu não tinha ciúmes dela e do Krun.

- Não – repetiu Harry descrente – você apenas tinha vontade de matar ele a cada vez que alguém citava o nome do garoto.

- Não é verdade – falou Rony, em um fio de voz.

- Claro que é, Rony – disse Harry, ainda sorrindo, mais um pouco mais serio dessa vez – você tem muito ciúmes da Hermione. Nenhum garoto pode chegar perto dela e você já fica com cara de quem cheirou bosta de dragão.

Rony pareceu concordar já que não respondeu nada, mesmo que um resposta bem mal-criada estivesse na ponta de sua língua.

- Vamos, Ron, admita que você sente ciúmes dela – falou Harry, sorrindo marotamente – admita que _gosta _da Hermione.

- Eu não… - começou Rony, mais no mesmo instante parou, percebendo que não adiantaria negar, a cara de Harry era a de quem tinha certeza de algo – 'tá legal! Eu gosto dela! Satisfeito?

- Muito – respondeu Harry rindo ainda mais – agora você só precisa dizer isso a ela – completou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Você ficou maluco, Harry? – ele perguntou, seu rosto mudando de cor novamente, ficando branco feito um fantasma.

- E por que eu estaria maluco? – questionou Harry sem entender patavina.

- Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer que gosto dela… – ele respondeu .

- E porque não? – perguntou Harry irônico.

- Por que está na cara que ela não gosta de mim, não é mesmo Harry – ele respondeu, tentando parecer descontraído, mais com um ar de tristeza na voz – ela deve gostar de algum garoto inteligente e não tenha a _sensibilidade de uma colher de chá_. Quem sabe algum garoto da Corvinal?

- Rony, essa foi a coisa mais idiota que você já me disse na sua vida – falou Harry parando no meio do corredor e encarando o amigo – é claro que a Mione também gosta de você.

Rony ficou parado encarando o amigo, um singelo sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios, mostrando que tudo que ele mais queria era que as palavras de Harry fossem verdade.

- Eu sabia que você era meio lerdo, mais não achei que fosse tanto, Ron – continuou Harry irônico – até mesmo o Neville já deve saber que a Mione gosta tanto de você, quanto você dela.

- Você está falando serio, cara? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo bobamente.

- Você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Harry postando-se serio na frente do amigo.

Rony fez que não com a cabeça, já que as palavras pareciam não querer sair de sua boca.

- Então, vai falar com ela? – perguntou Harry, com cara de quem não aceitaria um 'não' como resposta.

- Vou – balbuciou Rony, num fio de voz, tudo que ele conseguiu reunir.

Harry sorriu e voltou a andar, deixando um atônito Rony um pouquinho para trás, parado no meio do corredor e olhando para o nada.

- Rony – ele chamou algum tempo depois, no que o amigo saiu de seu transe e voltou a segui-lo.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Você está com aquela cara de bobo da qual eu falei – comentou sorrindo e entrando na sala da MacGonagall.

Quando entrou avistou Hermione, sentada em uma das primeiras carteiras, já com o livro de transfiguração e sua varinha em cima da mesa. Sentou-se ao seu lado, bem no meio da carteira, onde logo em seguida Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda em estado de transe.

Hermione ainda fez um sinal com a cabeça perguntando o que o ruivo tinha, no que Harry sorriu, e deu de ombros. Deixando a amiga muito curiosa.

hr

- Acho que por hoje já é o suficiente, pessoal – falou Harry sorrindo, depois de desviar de um feitiço lançado por Gina.

Alguns muxoxos de reprovação foram ouvidos pela sala mais todos pararam de lançar feitiços no mesmo instante, para depois começarem a recolher algumas almofadas e livros que estavam caídos pelo chão, por causa dos feitiços lançados com pouca por alguns dos alunos.

Em menos de cinco minutos todos os participantes da AD já tinham saído da sala, deixando apenas Harry, Gina, Hermione um avoado Rony, que ainda recolhia as ultimas almofadas em um canto da sala.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Gina, apontando para o irmão, um sorriso entre divertido e preocupado pairando sobre seus lábios.

- Ele está pensando em como se declarar para a Hermione – respondeu Harry rindo, em um sussurro para que só a ruiva pudesse ouvir.

- Então acho que agente podia dar uma ajudinha pra ele, não é mesmo? – falou a ruiva, deixando que seu sorriso mais maroto aparecesse.

- Vamos indo? – perguntou Hermione, alheia a conversa dos outros dois.

- Vai indo na frente, Mione – falou a ruiva, seu sorriso maroto ficando ainda maior – o Harry prometeu que iria me ajudar com o meu patrono.

- Mas seu patrono é per… - tentou falou Rony, recebendo uma piscadela da irmã, o que ele entendeu como a deixa para sair dali com Hermione – certo, eu e a Mione vamos indo na frente, então – completou.

Harry segurou um sorriso, assim como Gina, vendo Rony sair da sala acompanhado de uma Hermione totalmente perdida.

- Será que o Rony finalmente vai falar com ela? – perguntou Gina sorrindo brincalhona, encostando-se na parede e jogando a longa cabeleira ruiva para trás de maneira displicente.

- Acho que sim – ele respondeu, chegando mais perto da garota – eu tive uma conversa bem interessante com ele hoje de manhã.

- Interessante, é? – perguntou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente, e colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

- É – concordou Harry num fio de voz, os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram ao menor toque da namorada.

- Mais interessante que as nossas 'conversas'? – ela perguntou, um tom de malicia totalmente explicito em suas palavras.

Gina sorriu no mesmo instante, é claro que queria ajudar Rony e Hermione a se acertarem, por isso que falara para os dois irem na frente, mais não podia deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade de ficar ali com Harry. Agora que seus outros irmãos também estavam no castelo seu tempo com Harry estava cada vez mais reduzido, por isso não deixaria de aproveita cada segundo com ele, ainda mais ali, na Sala Precisa onde ninguém poderia atrapalhar.

- Não tem nada mais interessante que as nossas 'conversas' – respondeu Harry, também sorrindo, para um segundo depois tomar os lábios da ruiva nos seus.

A sensação que teve naquele instante foi como se o mundo a sua volta tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Era maravilhoso perder-se nos lábios do moreno que tanto amava. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar escorada na parede, caso contrario não sabia se conseguiria se manter de pé, já que suas pernas tinham virado gelatina.

Sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir pela base de sua coluna, quando Harry depositou suas mãos em sua cintura, em um espaço livre do tecido de sua camisa, para depois subir um pouquinho, levando com ele a camisa do uniforme.

Mais nada poderia prepará-la para a sensação que veio a seguir, os lábios de Harry, sempre tão doces e gentis, abandonaram os seus por uns instantes, mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, eles desceram por toda extensão de seu rosto, para pararem por um segundo na curva de seu pescoço, onde Harry iniciou uma deliciosa tortura, de beijos, chupões e leves mordidas, deixando sem duvidas marcas na pele alva da garota.

'Onde ninguém poderia atrapalhar', aquelas palavras ecoaram repetidas vezes na mente da ruiva, enquanto sentia os lábios de Harry em seu pescoço, suas mãos descontroladas, tentando de qualquer maneira fazer com que os dois ficassem, se era possível, ainda mais perto, enquanto sentia arrepios a cada segundo por todos seu corpo, reflexo do estrago que Harry fazia em seus sentidos passeando os lábios por seu pescoço e as mãos pelas costas e barriga dela. Com certeza se ninguém 'os atrapalhassem' algo realmente aconteceria ali.

Esse foi o mesmo pensamento que rondou a mente do moreno quando direcionou novamente seus lábios para os da garota e as mãos de Gina, sempre postadas em sua nuca e cabelos, desceu por suas costas e se instalou no seu peito, fazendo seu corpo tremer nas mãos da ruiva, que percebendo os estragos que estava fazendo no garoto somente desceu mais as mãos começando a abrir lentamente todos os botões da camisa do uniforme que o garoto ainda usava, para depois escorregá-la pelos ombros do garoto, o livrando totalmente dessa peça de roupa.

No mesmo instante Harry interrompeu o beijo, e encarou a namorada um pouco assustado, no que recebeu apenas um sorriso doce dela, que o puxou pela nuca de volta a um beijo, dessa vez quase faminto, para depois direcionar seus próprios lábios para o pescoço e ombros do garoto, fazendo com que agora ele, soltasse algumas lamurias totalmente sem sentidos.

Nesse instante algo gritou em sua mente em alerta, tudo bem que ele e Gina tinham seus momentos mais 'quentes', mais nada se comparava a aquilo. Gina estava mostrando um lado dela que ele jamais conhecera, uma lado quase felino da 'menina', que para completar agora passava as unhas por toda extensão dos ombros e costas do garoto, deixando com certeza algumas marcas. Decidiu que o mais certo a fazer era parar, mais o que não fez, já que o beijo faminto que Gina iniciara a alguns minutos não era nada comparado ao que ela lhe dava agora.

Foi nesse instante que sua consciência foi dar uma voltinha, já que suas mãos, começaram a abrir os botões da camisa da namorada, para depois deslizar essa peça pelos ombros dela, e agora com certa 'liberdade' as mãos de Harry passeavam por toda extensão das costas e barriga da ruiva, par depois parar uma delas brincando com o fecho do sutiã da menina, mas se abri-lo, enquanto a outra postava-se na coxa direita da garota, subindo um pouquinha a saia, já curta, que ela usava.

O alerta que soara na mente de Harry segundos atrás, pareceu finalmente também soar na mente de Gina, no instante em que uma de suas mãos passeava pelo corpo do garoto e encontrou a fivela do cinto do namorado. No mesmo instante ela pareceu se dar conta do 'que' estava fazendo e parou no mesmo minuto, separando-se do namorado para em seguida ficar o encarando.

Harry demorou alguns segundo para voltar a si, a falta de oxigenação no cérebro não o deixava pensar com clareza, mais quando o fez, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho do que o da namorada.

- Me desculpe, Gi… - ele falou, fechando os olhos com medo de encarar a namorada, e descendo suas mãos para que elas voltassem a cintura da garota – eu não sei o que deu em mim…

- Não precisa se desculpar, Harry – falou a garota, todos os vestígios de timidez a deixando no mesmo instante – ainda mais por alguma coisa que eu tenho certeza que você gostou – completou maliciosa.

- Isso eu definitivamente não posso negar – ele falou, abrindo os olhos, mais ainda levemente desconcertado.

Gina sorriu, e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez nem mesmo parecia ela, já que o beijo foi calmo e delicado, onde ela apenas limitou-se a deixar suas mãos paradas no peito do namorado.

- Acho melhor agente ir – ela falou, sorrindo, depois que se separou do namorado novamente.

- Eu também acho – ele concordou, soltando-se do abraço e procurando por sua camisa, que estava jogada no chão a uns dois metros deles.

Somente enquanto abotoava novamente sua camisa, pode ver a situação em que a namorada se encontrava, os cabelos, a poucos minutos presos no topo da cabeça, estavam totalmente soltos e bagunçados, os lábios da garota estavam vermelhos e inchados, e a pele alva de seu pescoço tinha varias marcar avermelhadas. Para completar sua camisa estava jogada no chão,deixando a mostra o sutiã rosa claro que ela usava e a saia estava ligeiramente torta, o que o fez pensar que não deveria estar muito melhor.

Vendo o olhar do namorado, Gina pareceu finalmente ter tomado consciência de sua situação, e corando levemente pegou sua camisa rapidamente voltando a vesti-la, alinhou a saia, e tentou inutilmente fazer com que os cabelos voltassem a ficar no lugar, fazendo-a bufar de indignação.

- Olha só o que você fez comigo – ela falou, tentando parecer nervosa, mais não contendo o tom de malicia na voz.

- O que me faz pensar, que não devo estar muito melhor – ele comentou, terminando de abotoar o ultimo botão da camisa, e tentando alinhar os cabelos, que com certeza deveriam estar um horror.

- Tirando os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal, e algumas marcas no seu pescoço você esta normal – ele comentou, como se falasse do tempo – mais acho que as piores marcas ficaram escondidas pela sua camisa – completou sorrindo marotamente mais uma vez.

Harry riu com gosto dessa vez, desistindo de arrumar os cabelos, e depois de ver que a ruiva já tinha terminado de se 'arrumar', eles saíram da Sala Precisa, conversando tranquilamente.

hr

- Que tipo de ajuda a Gina queria com o patrono dela? – perguntou Hermione, tentando iniciar uma conversa, quando Rony fechou a porta da Sala Precisa e ela sumiu atrás dos dois.

- Nenhuma, para falar a verdade – respondeu Rony, timidamente – já que o patrono da Gina é totalmente perfeito, assim como o seu ou o do Harry.

- Mais então, porque a Gina disse que o Harry ajudaria ela com o patrono? – assim que terminou de falar, Hermione pareceu entender o porque de Gina ter feito isso.

Rony riu com a cara de entendimento que a morena fez, e cortinou andando pelos corredores desertos do castelo.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, ehin, Ron – falou ela, algum tempo depois – você sabia muito bem que a Gina estava mentindo, mais mesmo assim deixou os dois lá sozinhos – ela completou.

- Eu disse a você, eu definitivamente superei meus nervos quando se trata daqueles dois – ele falou rindo – e eu… bem… queria falar com você – ele continuou, dessa vez timidamente.

- Você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Hermione sem entender, parando no meio do corredor no que foi imitada por Rony.

- Aham – ele respondeu simplesmente, sem encará-la, toda sua coragem, conquistada durante todo o dia, pareceu se esvair no momento em que saiu da Sala Precisa com a morena.

- E o que você queria falar comigo, Ron… - incentivou Hermione ainda sem entender nada.

- Para ser sincero, Mione – ele começou, se aproximando um pouquinho da amiga – eu não faço idéia do falar pra você – a cada palavra ele foi se aproximando ainda mais da morena – eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas… então prefiro não falar nada.

Hermione fez sua melhor cara de ponto de interrogação, mais no segundo seguinte todas as suas perguntas foram esquecidas já que com um espanto sentiu uma das mãos do ruivo postar-se em sua cintura e a outra puxar-la pela nuca, para um segundo depois sentir seus lábios tomados pelo ruivo, em um beijo calmo, tímido e delicado.

Passados os primeiros segundos onde não sabia o que fazer, Hermione instintivamente colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço do ruivo, para em seguida corresponder ao beijo, por ela tão esperado.

Nada no mundo poderia ter se comparado a esse momento para Rony. Ele estava, finalmente beijando Hermione, e o melhor de tudo é que ela também o beijava. Não conseguia acreditar, finalmente poderia se considerar o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

- Mione – chamou o ruivo, segundos depois, quando os dois se separaram, ambos ainda de olhos fechados tentando regular suas respirações.

- Hum – balbuciou ela, ainda em um estado de transe.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação de tê-la tão perto, mais ainda ansioso com a resposta dela.

- É o que eu mais quero, Ron – ela respondeu, para depois, ela mesma tomar a iniciativa e voltar a beijá-lo.

hr

Oii gente ... vocês não sabem o quanto eu gostei de escrever esse capitulo. Ele é meio que um bônus da fic .. já que ele não tem quase nada sobre a guerra .. maais podem se preparar que no próximo capitulo vai ter mais ação ... mais coisas sobre a guerra !

Comente por favor .. eeu sei que isso não mata ninguém e faz uma autora muiito feliz!

Beeijãao para todos !


	16. A Ajudinha de Gina

Cap. 16 – A ajudinha de Gina.

A noticia que Rony Weasley estava namorando com Hermione Granger se espalhou pelo castelo como se fosse uma corrente de ar. Logo todos comentavam sobre o assunto, a maioria dizendo que sempre tiveram certeza disso, e que as constantes brigas eram apenas uma forma de esconder o interesse de ambos.

Mais não parecia haver ninguém no castelo que estivesse mais feliz com a noticia do que Molly Weasley. Segundo a senhora, ela não poderia estar mais feliz, porque agora além de Harry, Hermione também fazia realmente parte da família Weasley.

Por mais que todos estivessem radiantes, sempre tinha Fred e Jorge para fazer com que a felicidade fosse maior, já que o passatempo favorito dos gêmeos agora, era perseguir o irmão mais novo e sua nova namorada. Mas o que de jeito nenhum diminuiu a felicidade do mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

E para melhorar ainda mais, um clima bom se instalava no castelo desde o ultimo jogo de quadribol. Além de que desde a morte do primeiro ministro trouxa não tinha acontecido mais nenhum ataque nem no mundo bruxo ou no mundo dos trouxas.

Para a maioria era uma coisa muito boa, já que Voldemort parecia ter dado um tempo em seus terríveis ataques, mais para Harry e para a maioria dos professores era uma coisa preocupante, já que se ele estava quieto por tanto tempo, significava que alguma coisa ele estava tramando, e com certeza seria algo que ninguém iria gostar.

Pensando nisso, as reuniões da AD estavam ainda mais freqüentes, passando por cima até mesmo dos treinos de quadribol, já que o próximo jogo seria apenas no fim do próximo mês. E assim como a AD, Tonks também vinha pegando bem pesado em seus treinamentos com os outros adultos.

E mesmo em todo esse clima de guerra eminente, a única coisa que não mudou foi a incrível carga de deveres que todos os alunos tinham, até mesmo os primeiro-anistas estavam atolados de tantos deveres. O que só piorava para os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano que ainda tinha os N.O.M.s e os N.I.E.M.s.

Hermione, agora que estava namorando com Rony, parecia ainda mais perto de ter uma ataque de nervos, já que tinha que dividir o seu tempo entre os deveres, os trabalhos da monitoria, os estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, as aulas da AD e o tempo com Rony.

Mais indo contra todas as expectativas quem estava mais próximo de ter um ataque era Harry e não Hermione, por que esse, além de se redobrar entre todas as atividades escolares, as aulas da AD, seu tempo com a namorada, ele reservava um tempo relativamente grande para pesquisar sobre algo que poderia ter se transformado na ultima Horcrux, além de pesquisar nos jornais antigos, lugares por onde Voldemort passou e que poderiam ser considerados importantes para ele.

Mais mesmo com a ajuda dos amigos e da namorada, a pesquisa que iniciara a mais de duas semanas não tinha surtido efeito nenhum, já que o paradeiro de Voldemort depois que saiu da escola, como Dumbledore uma vez lhe dissera, era totalmente desconhecido, e tinha certeza de que ninguém que o conhecera na adolescência seria capaz de lhe dar alguma ajuda.

Gina, dos quatro, era a que parecia lidar melhor com o pouco tempo e muitas coisas a fazer, o que lhe resultava em algum tempo para passar com Luna, já que a garota parecia mais avoada do que o normal, desde que seu pai tinha saído em uma viagem para fazer uma matéria para O Pasquim e não tinha voltado.

- Harry, você poderia me passar o suco de abobora? – pediu gentilmente Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado do amigo na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do jantar. – Harry - ela chamou novamente quando percebeu que o amigo não tinha escutado – HARRY – chamou pela terceira vez, atraindo a atenção de varias pessoas na mesa da Grifinória, e finalmente a do moreno.

- Hum… o que foi Mione? – perguntou, totalmente alheio a tudo que se passava a sua volta.

- Eu só queria que você me passasse o suco de abobora, Harry – ela repetiu, gentilmente, sorrindo – Em que planeta você estava, Harry?

Harry sorriu um pouco constrangido, vendo o olhar de todos os Weasley dirigidos a ele. Estivera absorto em seus pensamentos por tempo demais. Isso estava o deixando irritado nos últimos dias, o mundo a sua volta parecia sumir todas as vezes que seus pensamentos voavam para Voldemort e suas Horcruxes.

- Você está se sentindo bem, querido? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi a Sra Weasley, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada.

- Estou sim, Sra Weasley – ele respondeu, mais sem convicção em sua voz.

- Você tem certeza, querido? – continuou a senhora – você tem andado bem distraído nos últimos dias, e não tem comido nada, está tão magrinho!

- Tenho certeza sim, Sra Weasley, estou apenas preocupado com os N.I.E.M.s que estão se aproximando – falou, mais assim que suas palavras saíram de sua boca, teve certeza de que nenhum dos Weasley, nem mesmo Hermione tinham acreditado nelas.

- Certo, querido – falou a matriarca, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele – tente não se preocupar com isso, tudo ficar bem… você é um bom garoto.

Harry teve certeza de que tinha mais nessas palavras ditas pela senhora do que ele podia imaginar. Essa não era uma resposta boa para quem estava apenas preocupado com exames escolares. E sem saber o que responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando sorrir verdadeiramente, e voltando sua atenção para seu prato.

O resto do jantar se passou silencioso demais, na opinião de Harry, e teve a sensação de que dois pares de olhos castanhos o esquadrinhavam por todo o jantar. Quando ficou tempo suficiente na mesa, para que pensassem que ele tinham realmente comido algo, ele se levantou.

- Eu já vou subir, tenho que terminar alguns deveres – falou.

No fundo isso era verdade, tinha realmente que terminar o dever de feitiços e de transfigurações, mais duvidava muito que fosse realmente conseguir terminá-los. Não esperou por nenhuma resposta e seguiu para fora do salão.

Assim que subiu o primeiro degrau de uma das escadas que o levaria para a Torre da Grifinória sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada tocar seu ombro. Virou-se lentamente, já sabendo que era.

- Você está realmente bem? – perguntou Gina, quando ele a encarou. Ela tinha uma expressão dura, mais ao mesmo tempo carinhosa.

- Estou bem sim, Gi – ele respondeu, ainda parado no inicio da escada – Só estou preocupado. Para todos na escola, o silencio de Voldemort pode ser bom, mas pra mim… tenho certeza de que ele só estava quieto por um tempo, a espreita, esperando que agente cometa um pequeno deslize para que ele possa invadir o castelo.

- Não fique pensando muito nisso, meu amor – ela falou – Você tem muito com que se preocupar no momento, ao invés de tentar prever o próximo passo dele. Concentre-se apenas nas aulas da AD e nas suas pesquisas sobre as possíveis Horcruxes. Mais não deixe que isso o consuma. – ela continuou – você tem dormido menos a cada dia e não anda se alimentando direito também. Não fui só eu que percebi que você nem ao menos tocou na sua comida.

- Eu não sei como faço para não me perder nesses tipos de pensamentos, Gin – ele falou, sentindo-se mais cansado do que nunca – é só eu me distrair por dois segundos e já estou pensando novamente no que Voldemort pode estar planejando.

Gina fitou-o preocupada, assim como dissera sua mãe a pouco, ele estava relativamente mais magro, o rosto parecia cansado e as olheiras estavam cada vez mais presentes em seus olhos, olhos esses que tinham definitivamente perdido o brilho que tanto admirava, e o jeito como se portava, parecendo angustiado a deixou ainda mais preocupada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor – ela falou, depois de sua pequena observação – agente vai dar um jeito nisso, eu tenho certeza. Você vai ver, quando você menos esperar, Voldemort e tudo que envolve ele será apenas uma lembrança ruim.

- Obrigada Gi – ele murmurou, e para total surpresa e desespero da garota, ela pode ver uma fina lagrima descer pelo rosto cansado do moreno, antes dele a abraçar, afundando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Vem comigo Harry, você está precisando de uma boa noite de sono – ela falou, soltando-se dele calmamente e o guindo na direção oposta a Torre da Grifinória.

Os dois caminharam lentamente pelo castelo, Harry não tinha noção de onde estava, muito menos para onde estava sendo levado, até que se viu parado no corredor do sétimo andar, em frente ao quadro que viraria a passagem para a Sala Precisa.

Antes que falasse alguma coisa, Gina passou três vezes pelo corredor e um porta surgiu, ela olhou para os lados, para tentar checar se o corredor estava vazio, para depois entrar na sala, levando Harry consigo.

A sala estava totalmente diferente de todas as vezes em que estiveram ali, não parecia a sala de estudos usada para as aulas da AD, parecia-se mais com um dos dormitórios da Torre da Grifinória, a única diferença era que ali havia apenas uma cama, um pouco maior do que as da Torre, e no canto oposto, tinha um sofá vermelho, não chegava a ser muito grande, mais poderia servir de cama improvisada se fosse preciso.

- Gina – ele chamou, finalmente acordando de seu _transe_ – Eu não posso dormir. Tenho que voltar para Torre! Tenho muitos deveres em uma pilha de jornais para pesquisar sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort.

- Você não vai voltar para a Torre – ela falou, a foz firme, o fazendo lembrar-se da Sra Weasley – Você vai deitar naquela cama agora e vai dormir – ela continuou, antes que ele pudesse contestar – Você vai descansar, e amanhã quando acordar vai me agradecer por isso.

Harry a olhou emburrado, por um minuto pareceu que iria contestar, mais no instante seguinte, já tinha tirado os sapatos e se dirigia para a cama.

- Pronto, agora sim – ela continuou falando, quando ele já estava bem acomodado na cama – Agora você vai dormir, e amanhã assim que acordar, vai para o grande salão, vai tomar café, de verdade, não vai só ficar remexendo a comida no prato, e depois, aproveitando que temos dois tempos livres na parte da manhã, vamos para a biblioteca, você vai fazer suas tarefas atrasadas e eu vou cuidar dos jornais que falam sobre Voldemort.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, quando a garota se aproximou dele, e depositou um carinhoso beijo em seus lábios.

- Boa noite, meu amor – ela falou, afastando-se dele, mais sem deixar de fita-lo.

- Gina – ele chamou, quando a garota já estava com a mão na maçaneta para sair da sala, fazendo-a virar-se para ele novamente – Será que você podia, sabe, ficar aqui comigo hoje? – perguntou, sua voz saindo com um leve tom de esperança.

Gina o fitou por algum tempo, pensando, tinha certeza que ninguém iria brigar com ela, ou coisa parecida, se ela decidisse ficar. Ela apenas iria ficar sentada na cama, ao lado do garoto esperando que ele dormisse, e depois ela mesma poderia deitar-se no sofá e dor.

O moreno não demorou nenhum segundo para compreender a decisão da ruiva, que com um olhar decidido, voltou a caminhar pela sala, e sentar-se ao lado dele, na pontinha da cama.

Harry não pensou muito bem em seus atos, mas assim que viu Gina sentar-se na beiradinha da cama, ele pegou a mão da garota e a puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que ela se deitasse junto com ele na cama.

Poderia parecer algo mais para qualquer um que visse a cena, mais para ela não era. Era apenas um pedido mudo e quase desesperado para que a ruiva não o deixasse. E ela tinha certeza que nunca o deixaria. E com esse pensamente deixou-se ser abraçada por ele, ajeitando-se melhor na cama, que pra ela parecia a melhor em que já havia se deitado na vida.

* * *

Quando abriu lentamente os olhos na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, bem. E sue humor só melhorou ao encarar o rosto de Gina, ainda adormecida, a poucos centímetros dele. Tentando fazer o menos movimentou possível, olhou seu relógio, faltavam quarenta minutos para o café da manhã. Já estava na hora de levantar, assim daria tempo dos dois voltarem para Torre, tomarem banho e irem tomar café, antes de começarem mais um dia de aulas e pesquisas intermináveis.

Foi com certo aperto no peito que chamou a ruiva, ela estava tão serena dormindo, e ele pode constatar que até mesmo dormindo, aquele sorriso maroto, que ele tanto adorava, ainda brincava nos lábios da garoto.

- Gina – chamou, beijando levemente os lábios da menina – Gina, acorda. Agente tem que voltar para a Torre, antes que alguém acorde e fique preocupado com o nosso sumiço.

- Ahm – ela resmungou concordando com o moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava ainda mais perto dele, afundando seu rosto no peito do moreno.

- Gina, eu adoraria ficar aqui para sempre, meu amor – ele continuou, sorrindo – mais agente realmente precisa levantar.

As palavras do moreno fizeram o efeito esperado, fazendo-a se separar dele e sentar-se na cama. Harry sorriu ainda mais, quando a viu esfregar levemente os olhos, para espantar o sono.

- É incrível como você consegui estar linda mesmo com o cabelo todo bagunçado e essa cara de sono – falou Harry, sorrindo ainda mais e passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

As palavras surtiram o efeito totalmente ao contrario do que Harry esperava, no segundo seguinte Gina arregalou os olhos, e levantou-se da coma em um pulo, tentando ao mesmo tempo ajeitas os cabelos e desamarrotar a roupa do uniforme que ainda usava.

- Harry – ela exclamou, a voz fininha e envergonhada – Ai meu Merlin! Não era pra eu ter dormido com você! Será que era tão difícil esperar você dormir, e depois me deitar no sofá? – ela continuou, falando com ela mesma, como se o moreno não estivesse ali – Desculpa Harry! Ai que vergonha…

Harry apenas conseguiu rir ainda mais, e levantou da cama, indo até onde ela estava e a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Gi. – ele falou – Não aconteceu nada demais, agente apenas dormiu – continuou – E para falar a verdade, eu quem deveria estar me desculpando, fui eu que te puxei para a cama, lembra?

Gina se acalmou com as palavras do moreno, no mesmo instante em que um sorriso sapeca ficou-se em seus lábios.

- Então, o Sr Harry-Certinho-Potter não é tão certinho assim – ela falou, o sorriso só aumentando – Sabia que você não ia poder manter essa pose de santo para sempre.

- É melhor agente ir embora, Gina – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos com as palavras da menina.

- Tudo bem, Harry – ela concordou, indo em direção a porta – Pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou contar isso pra ninguém. Vai ser nosso _segredinho_. – completou, um tom de malicia implícito na voz.

Harry apenas riu, e continuou andando, em direção a Torre da Grifinória, acompanhado pela ruiva. Como ele tinha imaginado ninguém no castelo parecia ter acordado ainda, o que foi confirmado quando entraram e se depararam com o Salão Comunal da Grifinória vazio.

Depois de ver Gina subindo para o próprio dormitório, Harry foi em direção ao seu, internamente implorando para que Rony não tivesse reparado que passara a noite fora do dormitório.

Assim que entrou no quarto e viu Rony esparramado na cama e ainda roncando, Harry pegou no malão o uniforme que usaria naquela manhã e depois se dirigiu ao banheiro. Precisava de um longo banho, para enfrentar mais um dia que prometia ser _bem longo._

hr

- Não se esqueçam de me entregar a tarefa na próxima aula – Gina escutou o professor Slughorn falar, quando ela e Luna saiam pela porta das masmorras.

Tinha acabado de enfrentar mais um entediante aula de Poções, ministrada pelo ainda mais entediante professor Slughorn, mas mesmo assim, um sorriso bobo ainda insistia em aparecer em seu rosto. Tinha certeza de que nada poderia acabar com sua felicidade naquele dia.

- Tem certeza de que não foi pega atacada por um _zomzobulo¹, _Gina? – perguntou Luna, pela quarta ou quinta vez naquela manhã – você parece estar fora de orbita.

- Eu já disse que estou bem Luna – repetiu a ruiva – Estou feliz, é só isso.

- Certo, certo – concordou a loira, quando as duas andavam para a sala de MacGonagall, teriam mais uma aula juntas – Você está parecendo com o quadro da Ravenclaw, que tem lá no meu Salão Comunal. Ela só sabe ficar suspirando, enquanto olha pro seu bracelete, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

- Para Luna, eu não estou suspirando – reclamou a ruiva, corando um pouquinho – Eu só estou… Calma ai – ela interrompeu o que ia falar, e parou no meio do corredor, puxando a amiga com ela – Que bracelete?

- Ah, é uma historia realmente interessante Gina – começou a loira, já assumindo seu tom avoado – Dizem que Rowena Ravenclaw sempre foi apaixonada por Godrico Gryffindor, e que ele correspondia ao amor dela… então em um dos últimos natais em que passaram juntos no castelo, Gryffindor deu um bracelete para ela. No bracelete aparecia o brasão da Corvinal dizem que ele era encantado, com algum feitiço que só os dois conheciam.

Gina ficou olhando para a amiga com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Ninguém sabe se a parte do romance é realmente verdade – continuou a loira – porém, o bracelete realmente existiu, já que Rowena aparece com ele em todos os quadro pelo castelo, e em varias fotos que existem dela em livros.

- E onde está esse bracelete agora, Luna – perguntou a ruiva, se recuperando do choque.

- Ninguém sabe – respondeu a Corvinal – ele vinha passando de geração em geração da família de Ravenclaw, até que uma tatara-tatara-tatara neta dela veio estudar no castelo, e o trouxe com ela. Dizem que ela não era nenhum um pouco discreta com ele, usava-o pelo castelo, se gabando por ser a última descendente viva da Ravenclaw e por ter o bracelete. Depois que a garota sair de Hogwarts, o bracelete nunca mais foi visto.

- E o que aconteceu com a garota depois que saiu de Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina, seu sorriso ficando maior a cada palavra da amiga.

- Na verdade ninguém sabe – dizem que ele tinha um romance secreto com um sonserino que era dois anos mais velho que ela, e quando ela saiu da escola foi atrás dele. Isso aconteceu a uns cinqüenta anos atrás – completou – E se quer saber a minha opinião, tenho certeza que ela foi atrás do sonserino, e os dois devem estar escondidos juntos e felizes em algum lugar. Talvez a família dele não aceitasse que ele casasse com uma mestiça, já que o pai ou a mãe da garota eram trouxas.

- Luna, você não tem noção do quanto eu te adoro! – falou Gina, quando a menina terminou sua narração, pulando no pescoço da amiga para abraçá-la.

- Eu também te adoro, Gina – respondeu a loira ainda sendo abraçada pela amiga – mas não posso deixar de perguntar de novo se está tudo bem com você – ele continuou – você me parece realmente muito estranha hoje.

Gina ignorou a fala da loira, e voltou a andar em direção a sala de transfiguração. Parecia que o Natal tinha chego mais cedo para ela, que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

O bracelete de Corvinal era uma Horcrux! Tinha certeza disso. Não sabia por que tinha essa certeza, ela simplesmente sabia. E o sonserino que Luna falara, só podia ser Voldemort, ele estudara em Hogwarts a mais ou menos cinqüenta anos atrás. Com certeza ele iludira a garota, dizendo que gostava dela, e quando ela saiu da escola e foi procurá-lo, ele roubou o bracelete da menina. A única coisa que a deixava um pouco triste é que a menina não estava com o sonserino com quem supostamente tinha fugido para casar. Com certeza Voldemort a tinha matado assim que conseguiu o que queria com a menina.

Para ela aquela aula de transfiguração pareceu se arrastar muito lentamente. Quando saiu de lá de dentro, rumo ao Grande Salão para o almoço, parecia que tinham se passado umas duas ou três horas. Sabia que era só impressão, não passava de ansiedade para a chegada da hora do almoço. Queria contar o que tinha descoberto para Harry, o mais rápido possível.

Assim que entrou no salão, buscou pela cabeleira dessarumada do namorado, mais não a encontrou. Viu apenas Hermione e Rony, sentados junto dos outros Weasley na mesa da Grifinória.

- Aonde está o Harry? – perguntou para o irmão, assim que chegou ao lado dele na mesa – Eu preciso muito falar com ele.

- Ele foi para a biblioteca, Gina, disse que tinha que terminar um dever de poções que ele não terminou de manhã – respondeu Rony, olhando-a minuciosamente – Mas para que tanta pressa em falar com ele, ehin? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Obrigada, Rony – ela falou, saindo correndo em seguida.

- O que será que aquela maluca quer com o Harry? – perguntou Rony para a namorada que apenas observava a cena sem entender nada.

- E eu que vou saber – ela respondeu sorrindo – há muito tempo que eu desisti de tentar entender aquela ruiva maluca – completou Hermione sorrindo.

Entrou na biblioteca correndo, sem ligar para a bronca que a bibliotecária lhe deu quando passou pela porta. Foi direto para uma das ultimas mesas, onde sabia que encontraria o moreno fazendo suas tarefas.

- Harry – ela gritou, assim que o viu, fechando seus livros, e guardando-os dentro da mochila – HARRY! – gritou de novo, recebendo mais uma bronca da bibliotecária.

- Gina? – perguntou Harry, quando ela se jogou na cadeira a sua frente, tentando controlar a respiração e sorrindo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu Harry – ela respondeu, deixando o namorado ainda mais confuso – Aconteceu que a sua namorada aqui – ele continuou apontando para si mesma, com um sorriso convencido – É a pessoa mais esperta de todo o mundo!

- Jura? – perguntou Harry, olhando-a com certo quê de descrença – e o que aconteceu pra você chegar a essa brilhante conclusão.

Gina pulou em sua cadeira, debruçando-se em cima da mesa, e sem que o moreno pudesse entender o que ela fazia, ela o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Srta Weasley e Sr Potter – gritou a bibliotecária, parada ao lado da mesa dos dois – Fora da minha biblioteca! AGORA!

Harry se assustou, primeiro com a namorada o agarrando, ela quase nunca fazia isso, pelo menos não em um lugar publico, e depois com o grito da bibliotecária. E ainda sem entender nada, foi puxado pela ruiva que saiu correndo da biblioteca, só tendo tempo de colocar sua mochila sobre os ombros.

Os dois correram rindo por mais algum tempo, só parando quando chegaram a Torre de Astronomia.

- Agora você pode me contar exatamente o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry tentando controlar a respiração, quando sentou-se no chão, encostado a parede.

- Eu já disse o que aconteceu Harry – a menina falou, sentando-se ao lado do moreno – Eu sou a pessoa mais esperta do mundo!

- Ta, essa parte eu já entendi, Gina – ele falou, rindo – mais o que a fez tirar essa brilhante conclusão.

- Simples – ela falou – eu descobri qual é a ultima Horcrux de Voldemort!

Harry arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo parar de funcionar por um instante.

- Como é que é? – ele perguntou, depois que se recuperou do susto.

- Bom como é que eu posso te explicar… - ela começou, pensativa – Bom, hoje mais cedo, quando eu estava saindo da sala de poções com a Luna, ele me perguntou se eu não tinha sido atacada por um _zomzobulo._ Ai eu disse que não… mas pensando bem eu não tenho certeza se fui, já que eu não faço idéia de o que é um _zomzobulo_!

- Gina… dá pra você se concentrar e me contar o que você descobriu – pediu Harry, impaciente.

- Desculpe – ela falou, tomando fôlego – enfim, eu disse que não tinha sido atacada pelo não-sei-o-quê, ai ela falou que eu estava muito estranha, que parecia a Rowena Ravenclaw em um dos quadros dela lá na Sala Comunal da Corvinal, em que ela fica o dia inteiro suspirando e olhando para um bracelete!

Harry a encarou por alguns segundos sem entender nada, mais depois de meio segundo a _ficha caiu _para o garoto, que imitando o gesto da ruiva mais cedo, a agarrou e beijou-a.

- Para Harry – reclamou a menina, se desvencilhando do namorado – me deixaeu terminar de contar a historia, poxa.

- Tudo bem – concordou Harry, sorrindo.

Gina então começou a narrar a historia que tinha ouvido de Luna, a cada palavra que dizia, tinha mais certeza de que aquela era a ultima Horcrux perdida de Voldemort.

Quando ela terminou de contar a historia, Harry continuou a encará-la, embasbacado, com os olhos ainda arregalados.

- Então – ela continuou, com a voz demonstrando um pouquinho de insegurança – Você acha que esse pode ser a ultima Horcrux?

- Gina eu não acho – ele falou, sorrindo ainda mais – eu tenho certeza de que é! Eu nem sei o que falar, ruiva, você é simplesmente a pessoa mais esperta e maravilhosa do mundo inteiro! – completou, voltando a abraçá-la.

* * *

- Essa é a minha irmã – falou Rony, abraçando carinhosamente a irmã mais nova, depois de ouvi-la narrando a recente descoberta, mais tarde, quando estavam reunidos, sozinhos no Salão Comunal.

Gina apenas deixou seu sorriso crescer ainda mais, se isso era possível, correspondendo ao abraço do irmão.

- Gina, isso é maravilhoso – falou Hermione, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que tinham se juntado para conversar – Estamos cada vez mais perto de acabar com isso tudo. Agora só precisamos descobrir onde Voldemort escondeu a ultima Horcrux, depois estaremos prontos para enfrentá-lo. Só vai faltar ele e a cobra!

- É Hermione – concordou Gina, ainda no envolta no abraço protetor do irmão – Estamos mais próximos do que nunca de acabar com isso.

Hermione sorriu, e Gina libertou-se carinhosamente do abraço do irmão, para sentar-se no sofá junto com Harry, para dessa vez ser envolta pelos braços do namorado.

- Bom, mudando de assunto – falou Rony, ainda sorrindo muito – eu posso saber onde o senhor passou a noite, Sr Harry Potter?

Harry ficou branco no mesmo instante, e os olhos pareciam querer saltar para fora do globo ocular.

- Eu… bom… eu… - ele tentou falar alguma coisa, fazendo com que Rony e Hermione caíssem na gargalhada.

- Eu estou brincando, Harry – falou o ruivo – a Gina já me contou o que aconteceu – completou – Sabe, eu posso parecer bem tapado, mas não sou tanto assim, é claro que eu percebi que você estava mal ontem a noite, e percebi também que nem você nem a Gina voltaram para a Torre.

- Rony, você não está, hum… chateado comigo? – perguntou Harry, a cor voltando ao seu rosto, principalmente para suas bochechas.

- Claro que não, Harry – Rony respondeu, dessa vez serio – eu tenho quase certeza de que vou me arrepender disso um dia, mas eu confio em você – completou – e não tem ninguém que eu confie mais para cuidar da minha irmãzinha preferida.

Harry sorriu para o amigo, realmente feliz com o que o ruivo falara. Gina, que estava abraçada ao moreno o soltou na hora, e voltou abraçar o irmão.

- Ah, Rony obrigada, você também é meu irmãozão favorito – ela resmungou, com o rosto enterrado no peito do irmão, sentia-se tão pequena quando o abraçava – mesmo que eu seja a única irmã que você tem!

Harry e Hermione sorriram ao ver os dois abraçados, eles podiam passar boa parte do tempo implicando um com o outro, mas os quatro sabiam que os dois se adoravam.

* * *

Harry sabia que ainda era muito cedo, mas esperava que Remo não se incomodasse de falar com ele aquela hora, quase não conseguira dormir, a ansiedade o consumira a noite inteira. Precisava falar urgentemente com Remo.

Bateu na porta do dormitório do professor duas vezes, mas não ouviu resposta alguma. Bufando, bateu novamente, dessa vez com mais força, para depois ouvir um barulho de alguém andando.

- Harry – falou o ex-maroto, surpreso, quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com o menino – Parece que hoje é meu dia de sorte, eu realmente estava querendo falar com você. Pretendia mandar chamá-lo antes das aulas da manhã.

- Então parece que não sou só que eu tenho uma noticia para dar – respondeu Harry, entrando na sala.

- Bom, já que você veio aqui me procurar tão cedo – começou, sentando-se em cima de uma das mesas – fale você primeiro.

- Remo – ele começou – Gina estava conversando com Luna, uma amiga da Corvinal ontem, e bom, Luna comentou sobre um bracelete que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw. Na hora Gina ligou isso as Horcruxes e perguntou mais detalhes sobre isso a Luna.

Remo o encarou profundamente, seu olhar demonstrava incredulidade, e ao mesmo tempo uma imensa felicidade. E recebendo um aceno de cabeça do professor, ele decidiu continuar.

- Bom, segundo Luna, Rowena Ravenclaw ganhou o bracelete de Godrico Gryffindor, e depois que ela morreu, o bracelete passou de geração em geração para suas descendentes. Até chegar a ultima descendente de Rowena Ravenclaw de quem se tem noticia. A garota estudou em Hogwarts há mais de cinqüenta anos – continuou, a cada palavra, a curiosidade de Remo, aumentava – Luna disse que a garota não era nem um pouco discreta, e desfilava pelo castelo com o bracelete, se gabando disso. E dizem que na época em que esteve aqui, ela teve um romance secreto com um sonserino, que era dois anos mais velhos que ela. E depois que saiu da escola foi atrás dele. Mais depois disso nunca mais foi vista. Todos acreditavam que ela tinha fugido para casar com ele, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Brilhante – falou Remo, em um sussurro – Com certeza o Sonserino era Voldemort, quando ele ainda atendia pelo nome de Tom Riddle. Ele fingiu gostar da garota por causa do bracelete, e quando teve a chance o roubou e com certeza matou a pobre garota.

- Foi exatamente a essa conclusão que chegamos Remo – concordou Harry, agora ainda mais feliz por saber que Remo também concordava com eles, que não achava que era apenas mais uma das tantas lendas de Hogwarts.

- Harry, ontem com certeza foi um ótimo dia para todos nós – continuou Remo, com um sorriso tão sincero no rosto, uma coisa que Harry nunca vira no velho amigo de seu pai.

- Por que diz isso, Remo? – perguntou o moreno, curioso.

- Desde que voltamos para a escola depois do Natal, tenho tentado achar um provável lugar para a ultima Horcrux estar escondida – falou – Bom, acontece que no final de semana eu tive uma idéia, uma brilhante idéia, se me permite dizer – completou, fazendo Harry se lembrar de Gina – pensei que já que não estamos encontrando nada nos jornais bruxos, poderíamos procurar algo nos jornais trouxas.

"Aproveitei que não precisaria dar aulas e fui até Londres. Fui um pouco difícil conseguir entrar em um dos grandes jornais da cidade, mas eu consegui. É claro que tive que enfeitiçar algumas pessoas – ele falou, fitando o moreno – mais foi por uma boa causa."

Harry sorriu para o maroto, esperando que ele continuasse a falar, mas o professor simplesmente deu as costas a ele e saiu por uma porta lateral da sala, onde Harry sabia que ficavam os aposentos dele. Voltando algum tempo depois, com um envelope tipicamente trouxa na mão.

- Bom, depois de passar quase quinze horas dentro do arquivo do jornal eu encontrei isso – ele completou, tirando de dentro do envelope um pedaço recortado de um jornal trouxa.

O jornal parecia bem antigo, procurou por uma data, mas não a encontrou, mas teve certeza de que o jornal era de antes mesmo dele nascer. O recorte era apenas de uma matéria, não muito grande, com uma foto de uma garota de no maximo uns vinte anos, com a expressão assustada e o rosto marcado por lagrimas. Olhou bem para a garota, mas não a reconheceu, e decidiu ler a matéria.

"_ESTUDANTE INGLESA É ENCONTRADA EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE EM UM FLORESTA NA ALBÂNIA²_

_Ontem à tarde, guardas florestais encontraram Ane Mary Mendel, 19 anos, perdida entre as arvores de uma floresta próxima a principal rodovia do país._

_A garota que esta em férias com os pais e dois irmãos, foi encontrada em estado de choque. Mais tarde no mesmo dia, poucos quilômetros de onde a menina foi achada, encontraram o corpo dos irmãos e dos pais da garota. _

_Segundo depoimento da própria vitima, os familiares teriam sido atacados por um homem, que segundo a própria, era acompanhado por uma gigantesca cobra. A menina tinha se afastado da família por alguns instantes para observar um pássaro, quando ouviu grito. A menina se escondeu entre as árvores, e quando os gritos acabaram só pode ver o homem se afastar e depois desaparecer pela floresta, para depois se deparar com todos seus familiares mortos._

_Ainda em depoimento a vitima diz que a família foi atacada em frente a uma cabana abandonada, mas autoridades do local revistaram as proximidades e não encontraram nada. Acredita-se que a vitima esteja delirando, por causa do grande choque emocional._

_Ane Mary encontra-se internada aqui em Londres, acompanhada pela avó e por uma tia. As duas ainda não foram encontradas para falarem sobre o estado da menina._

_A pericia esta examinando os corpos, e dentro de 30 dias será divulgada a causa da morte das quatro vitimas."_

- Acho que pela sua cara, chegou a mesma conclusão que eu, não Harry? – perguntou Remo, sorrindo, quando o moreno guardou o recorte dentro do envelope.

- Voldemort atacou aquela família – ele respondeu – em uma floresta da Albânia, onde dizem que ele estava depois, que supostamente morreu ao me atacar.

- Sim – respondeu Remo – mas esse ataque aconteceu oito anos antes de você nascer, eu ainda estava em Hogwarts na época. Ou seja, aconteceu perto de onde ele estava escondido. Ele ainda não era conhecido como Voldemort por todos ainda, por isso os bruxos nunca ligaram esse fato a ele.

- Mas a menina falou de uma cabana que não foi encontrada depois – continuou Harry – você acha que…

- Que a Horcrux esta escondida lá? – completou Remo – Como eu sei que você está muito preocupado com tudo isso, Harry. Eu quis ter certeza de tudo antes de te fazer. Por isso, aproveitando que ontem eu tinha apenas uma aula no período da manhã para dar, pedi permissão para Minerva, e sai da escola.

"Devo dizer que seu pai e Sirius ficariam orgulhosos de mim ontem… - ele falou, com um olhar vago – fiz uma chave de portal ilegal e fui até o lugar onde a garota foi encontrada. Devo ter quebrado umas cinco ou seis leis de proteção a magia, porém consegui achar o lugar exato. Depois usei alguns feitiços que eu Tiago e Sirius descobrimos nas nossas pesquisas a seção reservada e consegui fazer com que a cabana aparecesse. Posso dizer que até eu mesmo me surpreendi comigo mesmo."

Harry pode ver o professor sorrir pela quinta ou sexta vez desde que entrara naquela sala. Sempre teve certeza de que Remo, além de ser extremamente confiável e corajoso, era um bruxo excepcional.

- Então, o que me diz Harry? – ele perguntou, vendo o olhar perdido do filho de seu melhor amigo.

- Eu digo – respondeu Harry – que com certeza vão ter que colocar o seu nome naquele livro que a Mione tem, _"Os bruxos mais brilhantes da atualidade"._

Remo apenas sorriu ainda mais.

- Acho que não chega a tanto Harry – ele respondeu, levemente encabulado – Bom, agora é só você decidir quando podemos ir até lá e destruir mais uma Horcrux.

- Por mim iríamos hoje mesmo – respondeu Harry – mas que você tem que dar aulas, e Hermione me mataria se eu a fizesse perdeu um dia inteiro de aulas, já que estamos tão perto dos N.I.E.M.s. – completou sorrindo – então acho que podemos ir no sábado.

- Sábado, então – concordou Remo – vou falar com a Minerva e preparar mais uma chave de Portal para lá. Sábado, logo cedo iremos até lá.

- Sim, Remo – ele respondeu – e sábado, quando voltarmos para a escola, estaremos a um passo de acabar com tudo isso!

Remo o olhou com admiração por um longo tempo, até balançar a cabeça para afastas os pensamentos.

- É nesse momento que eu escuto uma voz, muito parecida com a do Sirius na minha cabeça – ele comentou como se falasse do tempo – que diz que finalmente a diversão vai começar.

Harry riu, era mesmo bem a cara de o padrinho falar algo assim. Pena que ele não estava ali para ajudá-lo tinha certeza de que tudo seria muito mais fácil com ele por perto.

- Bom, acho melhor você ir Harry – falou Remo – pode ver que eu ainda não estou preparado para dar aulas – continuou, apontando para o pijama que ainda usava – e creio que deve ter uma bela ruivinha esperando por você para tomarem café.

Harry riu e acenou com a cabeça, saindo da sala do professor e indo em direção ao Grande Salão, com certeza o dia de ontem tinha sido muito bom.

* * *

N/A. Bom, gente acho que alguém realmente devia me dar uns tapas, por demorar tanto pra postar esse capitulo. Mas finalmente ele saiu. Devo acrescentar que ele só saiu por causa da minha madrinha, que me fez o grande favor de levar a minha irmã pra passar o resto da semana na casa dela, me deixando sozinha e tranqüila em casa. Eu realmente não consigo escrever nada se tiver alguém falando vinte e quatro horas no meu ouvido, e bom a minha irmã não consegue calar a boca nem dormindo.

Ahshahshahshahshas.

Mais sobre o capitulo, eu realmente gostei dele, quando terminei percebi que ele não está nada parecido com o que eu tinha imaginado, a historia que a Luna contou e a descoberta do Remo, simplesmente apareceram na minha cabeça, do nada.

O capitulo realmente teria algo falando sobre o bracelete, mas eu pensei na Gina achando alguma coisa em um livro ou algo parecido, mais quando vi já tinha escrito isso, e eu definitivamente gostei.

E a parte do Remo, era só pra aparecer no próximo capitulo e não tinha nada a ver com o que eu escrevi nesse, mas eu também gostei. Ficou bem melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

E ainda tem a cena super fofa do Harry e da Gina. Sei que alguns vão imaginar que o Harry nunca ia chorar e blábláblá, mais eu acho que até mesmo os mais fortes tem seus momentos de fraquezas.

Bom vou parar de falar, néeh .. ninguém mais deve estar lendo isso mesmo !

Então, muito obrigada pra quem leu. Espero que tenham gostado e como sempre COMENTEM POR FAVOR!

Façam um autora feliz !

BeiijOs sz

(Se ainda tiver alguém realmente lendo isso, néeh !)

_¹ - Esse é um daqueles bichos estranhos que a Luna acha que existem, táh! Só não tenho certeza se é ele que confunde as pessoas._

_² - Outra vez não tenho certeza, mais acho que foi nas florestas da Albânia que o Quirrell encontrou com o Voldemort no primeiro livro. _

_Beijos _


	17. O Berço das Trevas

Cap. 17 - O Berço das Trevas.

Depois de ouvir a notícia de Remo, o sorriso de Harry, presente em seu rosto desde que acordara ao lado de Gina no dia anterior, só fez aumentar. Ele mesmo tinha certeza de que nunca tivera tanta esperança desde que descobrira a profecia no seu quinto ano. Tinha plena ciência de que ainda faltava muito para conseguir destruir Voldemort, e agora restava a parte mais difícil. Matar a cobra, que sempre andava junto de seu mestre, para depois matar o próprio Voldemort.

Só uma coisinha o estava incomodando naquela manhã: quando contasse para Rony, Hermione e Gina sobre a descoberta de Remo, com certeza os três iriam querer ir com ele até a cabana desaparecida. Lembrava-se muito bem da ultima vez em que tinham se metido nisso. Rony quase tinha ficado com um dano permanente na cabeça, devido à queda de um pedaço do teto em cima dele.

Tinha certeza de que nenhum dos três abriria mão de ir com ele, mas como tinha descoberto há algum tempo, ele já não era capaz de tentar afastá-lo dele. E pensando por outro lado, dessa vez iriam com Remo, ele era perito em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, além de ter sido um maroto, e conhecer vários feitiços que poderiam salvá-los. Dessa vez não haveria nenhum acidente. Iriam até lá, recuperariam o bracelete e depois voltariam para Hogwarts.

Depois que tomou café, foi junto com Hermione Rony para as aulas da manhã. Decidiu só contar o que sabia quando os quatro estivessem juntos, na Sala Precisa, aproveitaria que mais tarde teriam uma reunião da AD.

O dia passou tranqüilo para Harry, nada do que aconteceu, nem mesmo o irritante Professor Slughorn conseguiu fazer com que sua felicidade diminuísse. Rony e Hermione perguntaram para ele varias vezes durante o dia se estava tudo bem, e Harry apenas acenava com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância.

E pra total alívio de Harry o fim das aulas chegou, e depois de um longo banho e de um rápido jantar no Grande Salão, puxou a namorada e os amigos em direção a Sala Precisa.

- Por que tanta pressa, Harry – resmungou Rony, quando estavam entrando na Sala – a reunião da AD é só daqui uma hora!

- Eu sei Rony, eu sei – concordou o moreno, fechando a porta atrás de si – Mais tenho que contar uma coisa muito importante para vocês – completou.

Os outros três olharam para ele, os três com conhecidas expressões de ponto de interrogação. Para os três era realmente estranho ver Harry tão feliz, como ele se mostrara por todo o dia.

- Dá pra falar logo, Harry – resmungou Gina, um quê de curiosidade implícito na voz – Você vai matar agente de curiosidade desse jeito!

- Ta bom, Gina – ele concordou sorrindo, e se jogando em um sofá que tinha aparecido na sala, e continuou a falar, ainda olhando para a ruiva – Acontece que hoje de manhã eu fui até a sala do Remo pra contar o que a você descobriu sobre o bracelete. Ele não conhecia essa historia, mas tem certeza de que a você chegou à conclusão certa. Voldemort roubou o bracelete da menina, depois que ela saiu de Hogwarts.

Gina sorriu ainda mais, estava radiante por ter descoberto a história do bracelete, queria muito poder ajudar Harry, ainda mais depois de ter presenciado o quanto aquela história toda estava acabando com o namorado.

- Eu ainda não entendi o motivo de toda essa felicidade, Harry – falou Hermione levantando uma das sobrancelhas – o que mais que Remo te disse pra você ficar tão feliz?

Em resposta a pergunta da amiga, Harry contou aos três a historia de Remo. Sobre a descoberta da noticia do jornal trouxa, sabre o depoimento da menina que tinha visto Voldemort, e depois de sua ida até a floresta na Albânia, para checar se realmente havia uma cabana ali.

- Como Remo tem quase certeza de que o bracelete está naquela cabana – continuou Harry, ignorando a expressão de espanto dos outros três – nós vamos até lá, no sábado, pra recuperar o bracelete.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Harry – exclamou uma sorridente Hermione, indo abraçar o amigo – E é claro que nós vamos com você! – completou.

- Vocês não vão não, Hermione – para surpresa da garota, quem disse isso foi Rony, e não Harry – Você e a Gina vão ficar aqui! É muito perigoso… - continuou, encarando a namorada com um olhar firme.

- Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu muito bem, Rony – falou Gina, colocando as mãos na cintura, e retribuindo o olhar do ruivo – você não manda na minha vida. Eu vou com o Harry e ponto final!

- Eu concordo com a Gina, Rony – falou Hermione, a voz firme e com uma carranca que deixaria até mesmo Voldemort com medo dela – Você não manda na minha vida! Há anos que digo para o Harry, e agora vou falar pra você também, eu não vou desistir de lutar pelo que acredito, e não vai ser você que vai me impedir!

Rony lançou um olhar mortífero para as duas, principalmente para a namorada. Pareceu pensar por alguns segundos antes de responder, mas foi cortado por Harry.

- Eu também concordo com o Rony – falou o moreno, Gina e Hermione agora olhando para ele com a expressão acusadora – também acho que vocês não deveriam ir, já que é muito perigoso. Mas – continuou, antes que a ruiva o interrompesse – Sei que vocês duas são extremamente capazes de cuidar de vocês mesmas, e sei que as duas só querem ajudar. Afinal, tenho certeza de que não impedir nenhuma das duas de ir com a gente, mesmo se eu quisesse.

- Viu Rony – falou Hermione, agora sorrindo para o amigo – até mesmo o cabeça-dura do Harry já entendeu isso! E pode tirar essa carranca da cara! Eu e Gina vamos com vocês e ponto final.

Rony olhou para as duas garotas com um olhar firme, para depois fitar o amigo, agora com um olhar decepcionada, como se Harry o tivesse traído quando concordara com as duas meninas, no que Harry apenas deu de ombros, sabia que seria inútil discutir com Gina e Hermione, ainda mais com as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Rony se recuperou do _choque _e ia começar a falar alguma coisa, o relógio de Harry apitou, avisando que faltavam apenas dez minutos para começar a aula da AD.

- Depois nos conversamos, Rony – ele falou, cortando o amigo – os outros alunos vão começar a chegar, já esta quase na hora.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse retrucar, Harry saiu da sala para esperar os alunos. Menos de cinco minutos depois, todos os alunos que tinham se inscrito para a AD já estavam ali, e eles puderam começar a _aula_.

Assim como vinha acontecendo desde o começo do ano, a cada encontro da AD, Harry sentia um pouquinho mais de esperança e até mesmo certo orgulho de si mesmo, já que graças a essas _aulas_ tinha certeza de que todos ali estavam cada vez mais preparados para lutar por suas vidas, caso isso fosse preciso.

Pedia a Merlin a cada instante que isso não fosse preciso, que nem mesmo os alunos maiores de idade precisassem lutar na guerra, mas estaria sendo pouco realista se acreditasse veementemente nisso.

A reunião se passou tranqüila, e em meio a algumas risadas provocadas por alguns alunos, e alguns elogios aos avanços feitos por todos, Harry encerrou a _aula_, meia hora antes de acabar o horário em que poderiam ficar fora dos Salões Comunais.

Assim que se viu na Sala, acompanhado apenas de Gina, Hermione e Rony, soube que a conversa dos quatro ainda não tinha acabado, já que Rony mantinha a carranca adquirida depois que ele concordara que Gina e Hermione tinham que ir à busca pela ultima Horcrux.

- Vamos Rony não adianta ficar com essa cara de quem cheirou bomba de bosta – começou Gina, vendo que o irmão não iria falar nada – você sabe muito bem que eu não sou mais a pirralhinha que você tinha que ficar vigiando enquanto papai e mamãe não estavam em casa. Eu cresci, ta legal?

"E a Hermione, bom, sei que você já descobriu que ele não é uma criança – ela completou, com um tom malicioso – ela sabe muito bem cuidar de si mesma. E tenho certeza de que vocês não teriam saído de metade das suas enrascadas se ela não estivesse junto. Ela é o cérebro da equipe, esqueceu?

"Além disso, ela já está metida até o pescoço nisso tudo, seria até injusto dizer que ela não pode ir com vocês! Seria desmerecer muito dos poderes dela disser que ela não pode ir por que será perigoso, Hermione é a bruxa mais inteligente e corajosa que eu já conheci!"

No mesmo instante em que acabou de falar, Gina olhou para os três presentes na sala, e em cada um pode notar uma reação diferente. Harry a olhava, com um sorriso de canto, que ela julgou fofo, e um olhar orgulhoso. Hermione muito emocionada com as palavras da amiga, parecia estar a beira das lágrimas, enquanto Rony, permanecia firme, mas com um olhar que admitia a iminente derrota.

- Você está certa – murmurou Rony, alguns segundos depois – como sempre – completou, sorrindo para a irmã.

- Bom, agora que resolvemos esse pequeno _acidente de percurso_, acho que já podemos voltar para o Salão Comunal – falou Gina divertida, o sorriso maroto já de volta aos seus lábios.

- Hum, vão indo na frente, eu preciso falar com a Hermione – concordou Rony, ficando levemente corada, ao perceber a cara de interrogação da morena.

- Tudo bem – concordou Harry, puxando a namorada com ele para fora da sala, antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Ai, Harry, também não precisava me tirar de lá a força – reclamou a ruiva, quando os dois já estavam no corredor do sétimo andar, e a porta da Sala Precisa desaparecia atrás deles – eu queria saber o que o Rony ia falar!

- Você não aprende mesmo Gina – retrucou o moreno – pela primeira vez, desde que conheço o seu irmão, ele admite que esteja errado na sua frente, e ainda por cima parece querer se desculpar com a Hermione por ter _insinuado _que ela não era capaz de fazer alguma coisa e você quer atrapalhar?

- Eu tenho culpa de que meu irmão mais parece um trasgo do que outra coisa? – ela resmungou – é um momento tão inacreditável que eu queria estar lá para ver.

- Você realmente não existe, Gina – respondeu Harry, rindo com as palavras da namorada, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Hermione seguiu Harry e Gina com os olhos, até que a porta da Sala se fechou atrás deles, para depois deixar seu olhar vagando pela sala, até cair sobre Rony, que a encarava com uma expressão dividida entre o nervosismo e arrependimento.

- Então – começou Hermione, de maneira insegura – o que você queria falar comigo, Ron?

- Bom – respondeu ele, as orelhas já ficando tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos – eu queria, bem, pedir desculpas, sabe. Acho que você e a Gina não entenderam bem porque não queria que vocês fossem buscar a Horcrux. Eu não acho que vocês não são boas o bastante pra ir, eu só… fico com medo por vocês duas. Sei que são bruxas muito talentosas e inteligentes, mas vocês não podem me culpar por querer proteger minha irmãzinha e minha namorada.

- Eu sei disso, Ron – respondeu a morena, sorrindo carinhosa – eu não culpo você por querer que agente fique protegida, mas a Gina tem razão – completou – você não vai conseguir proteger agente o tempo todo…

- Sei disso, Mione, eu sei disso – ele concordou, se aproximando da namorada e a abraçando carinhosamente. – é que eu não sei o que faria se Gina ou você se machucassem… você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida agora, e bem… Gina é minha irmã.

Assim que ouviu as palavras do ruivo, Hermione não conseguiu conter as lagrimas de caírem lentamente pelo seu rosto, e muito menos pode refrear os soluços.

- Você 'tá chorando? – perguntou Rony, se afastando momentaneamente dela para poder encará-la.

Hermione não conseguiu dizer nada, na verdade não tinha a mínima noção do que dizer, apenas tentou concentrar-se em si mesma por um instante para conseguir acalmar-se e parar de chorar.

- Mione, por que você está chorando desse jeito? – resmungou o ruivo ainda atônito – o que eu fiz de errado?

- Você não fez nada de errado, Ron… - ela respondeu, quando conseguiu parar com os soluços, mesmo que as lagrimas ainda corressem por seu rosto.

- Então por que você está chorando, Mione? – ele perguntou, uma quê de desespero em sua voz.

- Estou chorando de emoção, Ron – ele respondeu, e vendo a expressão de duvida que o namorado ainda mantinha, ela continuou- você ouviu o que disse para mim? – ele pareceu ainda mais confuso – você disse que eu a coisa mais importante da sua vida agora…

- E é verdade – concordou Rony, agora com um sorriso aliviado – achei que você soubesse disse, Sr Sabe-Tudo – ele completou brincalhão, secando as lagrimas da menina.

Hermione sorriu ainda mais, as lagrimas voltando com força total agora, como se Rony tivesse apertado algum botão desconhecido nela.

- Hei, para de chorar – ele falou de um jeito muito carinhoso – assim você me deixa preocupado, Mione.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, para depois secar as lagrimas do rosto e respirar fundo controlando a própria respiração.

- Pronto Rony, já parei – ela falou, sorrindo – e me desculpe… eu não sei o que deu em mim. Pareço uma daquelas garotas frescas que choram por qualquer coisa…

Rony apenas sorriu, para depois beijá-la levemente os lábios.

Harry acordou muito cedo naquela manhã de sábado. Um incomodo ar de ansiedade pairava sobre ele pelo resto da semana, que se estendeu lentamente, em sua opinião. Quando se levantou da cama e olhou pela janela o sol ainda não tinha aparecido completamente no horizonte.

Mesmo sem conseguir dormir continuou deitado em sua cama. Ficou repassando em sua cabeça todos os feitiços que ele tinha aprendido e que poderiam ser úteis na busca belo bracelete.

Quase uma hora depois Rony também acordou. Ficou encarando o teto por quase vinte minutos, enquanto Harry tomava banho e se trocava. Depois que o amigo saiu do banheiro, já com roupas trouxas, foi sua vez de fazer a higiene matinal. E meia hora depois os dois estavam descendo para o Salão Comunal.

O salão ainda estava praticamente vazio, apenas dois garotos que Harry não se lembrava de conhecer já estavam acordados, os dois sentados em um canto afastado do Salão. Hermione e Gina não demoraram nem dez minutos para descer, e em silencio os quatro foram em direção a Sala de Lupin.

Quando chegaram em frente a sala de Remo, Harry se adiantou e bateu na porta, e em alguns segundos Remo apareceu na porta, as vestes de bruxo deixadas de lado, dando lugar a uma calça _jeans _surrada e uma camiseta de uma banda bruxa, que Harry sabia que Tonks era fã.

- Bom dia, meninos – ele falou, saindo da sala, com um sorriso simpático, tão característico dele – Estão prontos para ir?

- Com certeza, Remo – respondeu Hermione, também sorrindo simpática para o professor – Parece que o senhor está de muito bom humor essa manhã – ela completou, parecendo entre envergonhada e divertida com a própria pergunta.

- Muito bom humor – concordou Remo, os guiando em direção aos jardins, onde usariam a chave de portal.

- Será que agente podia saber por quê? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Rony, parecendo ainda mais curioso do que a namorada.

- Ah Rony, com um dia tão bonito com esse – ele começou, com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios – como é que alguém pode não ficar bem humorado – completou.

Rony, Hermione e Harry sorriram com a resposta do ex-maroto, apenas Gina lançou a ele um olhar de quem sabe de alguma coisa, e ela sabia.

- Ele está assim porque a Tonks estava aqui – ela falou no ouvido de Harry, a voz não passando de um sussurro – eu a vi na sala, quando ele abriu a porta – completou, no que Harry soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Os cinco continuaram a andar até chegarem a um ponto afastado do jardim, então Remo tirou uma pequena latinha de refrigerante trouxa vazia do bolso.

- Bom, temos pouco mais do que dois minutos – ele começou a falar, um pouco mais rápido do que de costume – a chave vai nos levar para o coração de uma floresta na Albânia. Vamos ter que andar alguns quilômetros até chegar ao lugar exato onde a cabana esta 'escondida' magicamente. Não façam nenhum feitiço antes que eu consiga fazer a cabana aparecer, nem mesmo _Lumus_. A magia pode ser detectada nas redondezas e podemos ser descobertos. Entenderam?

Os quatro concordaram com a cabeça, sérios.

- Quando a cabana aparecer, entramos lá, com o maior cuidado possível – ele continuou falando – nada de se precipitar. Precisamos ter calma, ou podemos cair em alguma armadilha. Pelo que vocês contaram do orfanato, não vai ser nada fácil chegar até o bracelete.

Os quatro concordaram novamente com a cabeça, todos concentrados demais para falar alguma coisa.

- Vamos, falta menos de um minuto agora – falou Remo.

Os quatro também seguraram a latinha, e alguns segundos depois, sentiram ser puxados pelo o umbigo para em seguida, caírem no chão.

Assim que conseguiram se levantar, Harry pode observar onde estavam. A floresta se parecia muito com a Floresta Proibida nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Nesse ponto, as árvores estavam pouco espaçadas, fazendo com que quase nenhuma luminosidade atravessasse as grosas copas das arvores. E assim como na Floresta proibida, Harry não conseguiu ouvir barulho algum, e não conseguiu ver nenhum animal, por menos que fosse por perto.

- Vamos – chamou Remo, andando em direção ao norte da floresta, onde ela parecia ficar ainda mais escura e mais densa.

Andar por aproximadamente vinte minutos, até que Remo parasse na frente de uma pequena clareira. Harry não tinha certeza de como, mais podia sentir a mágica emanar daquele lugar, assim como acontecera na caverna e no orfanato.

Mais uma vez Remo se colocou na frente do grupo, e empunhando a varinha, começou a murmurar alguns feitiços desconhecidos apontando para o nada. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry já estava começando a achar que algo estava errado, mais antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa para Remo, uma cabana velha e de aspecto mal cuidado surgiu na frente dos cinco.

- Uau! – exclamou Hermione, se adiantando e ficando do lado de Remo – Brilhante, Remo, brilhante! Onde você aprendeu todos esses feitiços?

- A maioria eu aprendi durante minhas viagens pelo mundo bruxo – ele respondeu rindo – e os outros, eu, Tiago e Sirius descobrimos nos livros da seção reservada da biblioteca.

- Certo, vamos deixar o papo de sabe-tudo de lado e entrar logo – reclamou Rony, despertando Remo de seus devaneios – quanto mais cedo pegarmos esse bracelete, mais cedo eu posso voltar para a escola e ir até a cozinha.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Rony – falou Gina, rindo da cara do irmão.

Dessa vez foi Harry quem tomou a frente do grupo, seguido por Gina, que segurava sua mão, em um gesto de apoio ao namorado.

A porta da cabana já estava aberta, na verdade ela parecia estar prestes a cair, Harry a empurrou de vagar, e os cinco entraram na escura cabana, todos de varinhas a posto e olhares atentos.

Estavam no que parecia ser uma pequena sala, nas paredes havia varias prateleiras, todas cobertas com uma grosa camada de poeira. Bem ao centro, puderam ver um caldeirão, igual ao que eles usavam nas aulas de poções, apenas um pouquinho maior do que de costuma.

Os cinco andaram até o caldeirão, tentando ver o que tinha lá dentro, mais foram impedidos por uma rajada de vento que passou por eles, em seguida uma cobra gigante se materializou na frente deles, impedindo-os de chegar até o caldeirão. A cobra não era tão grande como o basilisco que Harry enfrentara na Câmara Secreta, mais chegava a ser maior do que Nagine a cobra de Voldemort.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Hermione em um tom desesperado.

Antes que alguém respondesse, ou se quer pensasse no que fazer, ouviram outro barulho, e ao virarem de costas viram outra enorme cobra, tão grande quando a primeira se materializar na frente deles. E no segundo seguinte, estavam encurralados no meio da sala por cinco cobras gigantes e parecendo famintas.

Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque, e ainda segurando firmemente a varinha em uma das mãos, lançou um feitiço estuporante em uma das cobras. A cobra apenas recuou alguns centímetros para depois voltar a avançar.

- _Incendio – _Harry gritou depois, apontando para a mesma cobra, que dessa vez, foi atingida pelas chamas, e começou a se contorcer de dor.

Nesse momento um alarme soou na cabeça dos outros quatro que usaram o mesmo feitiço para acertar as cobras que ainda avançavam lentamente pra cima deles. Assim que foram atingidas pelos feitiços, as outras quatro cobras também se contorceram de dor no lugar em que estavam, para depois de alguns instantes todas virarem apenas um punhado de cinzas no chão.

Novamente Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque, voltou a andar em direção ao caldeirão no meio da sala. Chegou bem perto, mas sem realmente encostar-se a ele. Dentro do caldeirão havia uma poção quase transparente mais com um aspecto bem gosmento, e no fundo do caldeirão, envolto em uma aura prateado estava um bracelete de ouro, cravejado com algumas pedras azuis que formavam o símbolo da Corvinal.

- Que poção é essa? – perguntou Gina, que agora estava ao lado do namorado, olhando abobalhada para o caldeirão.

- Eu não faço idéia – respondeu Hermione parecendo realmente frustrada – Você sabe, Remo?

Todos olharam para Remo, esperando que ele dissesse que conhecia aquela poção e sabia como conseguiriam pegar o bracelete que estava lá no fundo. Mas com um olhar de quem pede desculpas ele negou com a cabeça.

- Esperem um minuto – falou Harry, voltando a encarar a poção transparente – Acho que já li sobre essa poção no livro do _Príncipe Mestiço, _no ano passado – ele completou, franzindo o nariz com a fala.

- Serio? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo, e chegando mais perto do caldeirão.

- Aham – ele concordou – mas eu não chegaria muito perto não. Apenas uma gota dessa poção pode corroer todo o seu corpo. Eu não me lembro direito o nome da poção, mas ela se parece com um acido trouxa – ele continuou Rony e Gina não entenderam muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo – a única diferença é que ela não _corroe_ qualquer coisa, apenas _pessoas._ Se você jogar qualquer coisa ai, vai parecer que é apenas água, mas se você encostar…

- Que bom que você me avisou, então – respondeu Rony, dando um passo para trás – Mas como é que vamos pegar o bracelete, se nem ao menos podemos chegar perto dessa maldida poção.

- Tem que ter um jeito – falou Hermione pensativa - Voldemort teria que pegar o bracelete um dia, então tem que ter um jeito de _enganarmos _a poção.

- E tem – respondeu Gina em um fio de voz e um tom pensativo.

- Tem? – perguntaram Harry, Hermione, Rony e Remo ao mesmo tempo, todos olhando para a garota com olhares assombrados.

- Aham – ela concordou, balançando a cabeça debilmente.

- Fala logo como Gina – resmungou Rony exasperado – nós não temos o dia inteiro pra ficar aqui olhando pra essa porcaria de poção.

- Ignorando a falta de educação do meu irmão – falou Gina, voltando a ter a expressão firme de sempre – Prestem atenção no que o Harry falou… nós não podemos encostar na poção… mas podemos enfeitiçar qualquer coisa para mergulhar na poção e pegar o bracelete!

- Gina, você é um gênio! – falou Remo, sorrindo.

Gina apenas sorriu, enquanto observava Remo fazer um floreio complicado com a varinha e surgir um braço feito de plástico. Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Remo continuou fazendo alguns floreios com a varinha, fazendo com que o braço mergulhasse na poção, e depois trouxesse o bracelete para fora do caldeirão.

- Não toque, Hermione – falou Harry, antes que a menina pudesse pegar o bracelete que estava suspenso no ar, pelo braço enfeitiçado – o bracelete estava mergulhado na poção.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina, parecendo envergonhada.

- Sem problemas – respondeu Harry, conjurando uma pequena bolsa onde Remo, ainda usando a varinha, guardou o bracelete.

Os cinco se olharam por um instante, com crescentes sorrisos nos lábios, mas antes que pudessem comemorar alguma coisa, ouviram um estrondo vindo da parte superior da cabana, no mesmo instante em que a porta, que a primeira vista parecia prestes a cair, se fechou com um estrondo.

- Não façam nada ainda – falou Remo, em tom de alerta.

Outro estrondo foi ouvido, até que a parede oposta a porta veio a baixo, revelando um trasgo montanhês, ainda maior do que o que Rony e Harry enfrentaram no primeiro ano.

Antes que algum dos cinco pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, o trasgo avançou em direção a onde estavam Gina e Hermione. No mesmo instante ele oi atingido por três feitiços diferentes, o que em vez de derrubá-lo deixou-o ainda mais nervoso.

Hermione e Gina também tentaram atingir o trasgo com outros feitiços, mas isso parecia deixar o mostro com ainda mais raiva, e pior a apenas alguns centímetros das duas. Mas antes que o trasgo pudesse alcançar as meninas, Remo lançou um novo feitiço na criatura, que caiu para trás, desacordada no mesmo instante.

- Vamos embora daqui logo – falou Gina, parecendo extremamente irritada – antes que apareça um dragão ou coisa pior nessa cabana dos infernos!

Os outros quatro concordaram com a menina e foram em direção a porta que ainda permanecia trancada, mas que foi colocada a baixo por uma furiosa Hermione.

Assim que se viram fora da cabana, Remo guiou os outros quatro de volta ao lugar em que tinha aparecido com a Chave de Portal.

- Como vamos voltar, Remo? – perguntou Harry, quando eles pararam.

- Vou fazer uma Chave de Portal de novo – ele respondeu – Mas vai demorar alguns minutos. Fiquem atentos!

Remo não precisou falar mais nada, os quatro ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, olhando para os lados, esperando que qualquer coisa maluca os atacasse de novo a qualquer instante.

- Você foi incrível, Gina – falou Harry, alguns minutos depois, abraçando a namorada carinhosamente.

- Obrigada, meu amor – ela respondeu, deixando Harry a abraçar mais forte.

- Pronto, terminei – falou Remo, mostrando aos quatro mais uma latinha de refrigerante trouxa vazia – vai ser ativada em um minuto, por isso, segurem!

Os quatro obedeceram prontamente, e no minuto seguinte estavam de volta aos jardins de Hogwarts, que dessa vez estava cheio de alunos, que os encaravam curiosamente.

- Bom, vamos até a sala da MacGonagall agora para destruir o bracelete – falou Remo, quando todos já estavam novamente de pé.

-Certo – concordou Harry.

Os cinco andaram calma e silenciosamente pelo castelo, apenas Rony e Hermione discutiam alguma coisa sem importância aos sussurros pelo caminho, mais isso passou totalmente despercebido por Remo, que ia mais a frente e por Harry e Gina, que estavam concentrados demais sorrindo.

Antes que percebesses já estava em frente à gárgula de pedra, e Remo já tinha dito a senha.

- Entrem – falou MacGonagall, sobrepondo-se a voz dos quadros dos antigos professores – A, são vocês, que bom que voltaram! Já estava começando a ficar preocupada! Molly já venho até a minha sala duas vezes para perguntar se eu sabia onde vocês quatro estavam!

- Tinha que ser a minha mãe – falou Gina, entre um tom de reprovação e um sorriso brincalhão.

- E então? – perguntou MacGonagall sem conseguir conter a curiosidade – Conseguiram?

- Conseguimos Minerva – falou Remo, levantando o saquinho onde estava guardado o bracelete o colocando em cima da mesa da diretora.

- Então vamos destruí-lo logo – respondeu ela, levantando-se de sua cadeira e pegando a espada de Grifinória que estava na redoma pendurada na parede.

Dessa vez foi Rony quem tomou a dianteira e tirou a espada da redoma, empunhando-a em seguida. Com o bracelete ainda dentro do pequeno saquinho, ele golpeou a jóia.

Assim como das outras vezes, foi possível ouvir um uivo de dor prolongado e estridente, enquanto uma nuvem negra ia cobrindo a sala, se intensificando junto com o uivo de dor, para depois, quase ao mesmo tempo os dois desaparecerem no ar.

- Pronto – falou o ruivo, colocando a espada de volta a sua redoma – destruímos a ultima Horcrux. Agora só precisamos achar aquela maldita cobra!

- E matar Voldemort, não é maninho – completou Gina, olhando para as unhas, como se aquele assunto fosse totalmente insignificante.

Os outros deixaram-se sorrir pelas palavras da ruiva. Sabiam que tinham conseguido destruir todas as Horcruxes que estavam ao seu alcance, porém agora vinha a parte mais difícil: matar Nagine e destruir definitivamente Voldemort.

* * *

- Bom, acho que eu já vou me deitar – falou Hermione, para Harry, Gina e Rony, guardando o ultimo livro que ainda tinha em cima da mesa, dentro de sua mochila – Hoje foi um dia agitado, e estou muito cansada.

- Você tem razão, Mione – concordou Rony, se levantando junto com a namorada – Recuperar e destruir uma Horcrux pela manhã, e depois passar a tarde inteira fazendo deveres, com certeza é muita coisa para um Rony só.

- Só você pra fazer piada com uma coisa dessas, Rony – retrucou Hermione, tentando conter um sorriso – Você também vai subir Gina? – ele perguntou, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Vai indo Mione – ela respondeu – Eu ainda vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho com o Harry – completou, fazendo Rony revirar os olhos.

- Certo, boa noite pra vocês, então – falou a morena, e Rony apenas acenou com a cabeça para os outros dois.

Rony ainda lançou um último olhar contrariado na direção da irmã e do melhor amigo, mais ao ver Gina rir descaradamente dele, deu de ombros e voltou a subir para o próprio dormitório.

- Meu irmão não tem jeito mesmo – reclamou a ruiva, depois de alguns segundos, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, de modo a encarar o namorado – Bom, mais eu não posso culpá-lo! Na verdade, acho que a culpa é de Fred e Jorge…

- Porque a culpa seria deles? – perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

- Eu ouvi os três conversando ontem – ela sussurrou, como se contasse um segredo ao moreno – Os gêmeos estavam brigando com Rony, queriam que ele ficasse me vigiando – completou, revirando os olhos.

- Te vigiando? – retrucou Harry rindo – Até parece que o Rony ia conseguir ficar te vigiando! Ele não sobreviveria – ele completou.

- Não mesmo – concordou a ruiva rindo.

Os dois ainda riram algum tempo, mas sem realmente saber o motivo por que riam.

- Bom, acho que vou dormir também – falou Gina, se levantando preguiçosamente do sofá – Estou realmente cansada, e temos treino de Quadribol amanhã!

- Já tinha até me esquecido que tinha marcado treino para amanha – respondeu Harry, também se levantando.

- Que bonito, ehin, capitão! – falou a ruiva rindo – Boa noite – completou, depois de dar um beijinho no namorado.

- Boa noite.

* * *

Era relativamente cedo quando os quatro desceram para tomar café na manhã seguinte. Harry, Gina e Rony empunhando suas vassouras e usando vestes de quadribol. Hermione era a única que reclamava por terem acordado cedo em pleno domingo, já que ela não teria treino de quadribol. Mas Rony fez questão de repetir varias e varias vezes que ele adoraria que a _namorada_ fosse vê-lo treinar. Então, mesmo levemente emburrada, Hermione seguiu os outros três para o Grande Salão.

Porém assim que colocaram os pés no Grande Salão, sabiam que algo ruim tinha acontecido. A recente descontração que se instalara no castelo nos últimos tempos tinha sumido completamente, dando lugar a expressões assustadas e olhos chorosos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, quando eles sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Tonks e dos outros Weasley.

- Uma vila trouxa foi atacada ontem à noite, olhem – respondeu Tonks, erguendo um jornal na direção dos quatro.

A foto da primeira capa era da Marca Negra, imponente no alto do céu estrelado, e em cima da foto a manchete em letras garrafais: **VILAREJO TROUXA É ATACADO POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE.**

Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque e virar a folha do jornal para ler a matéria completa.

"_Ontem a noite um Vilarejo trouxa nos arredores de Londres foi atacado. O ataque começou por volta das onze da noite, quando a maioria dos habitantes já estavam dormindo em suas casas. _

_Segundo algumas vitimas do terrível ataque, havia mais ou menos trinta Comensais da Morte no vilarejo, e nenhum deles se importou de serem reconhecido, pois nenhum usava mascaras._

_Os trouxas foram atacados violentamente e torturados, apenas para diversão dos Comensais. No total foram15 trouxas mortos e mais de 60 feridos._

_Aparentemente nenhum dos habitantes tinha qualquer ligação com o mundo bruxo. Nenhum dele nem ao menos sabia da existência da nossa comunidade. O que nos leva a acreditar que esse ataque foi somente para assustar aos trouxas e as autoridades bruxas, que apenas ficaram sabendo do acontecimento horas depois do final do ataque."_

- Que horror – falou Gina, quando terminou de ler a noticia – Eles mataram todos esses trouxas sem nenhum motivo. Só pra se divertirem!

- Todas essas pessoas morreram sem nem ao menos saberem o porquê – concordou Hermione, também horrorizada.

- Esse é Voldemort – falou Harry, sua voz não passando de um sussurro – Quando você acha que ele está quieto de mais, ele sempre nos surpreende!

- Será que ele também estava no ataque? – perguntou Rony, olhando diretamente para o amigo, como se ele soubesse da resposta.

- Não sei, Rony – respondeu o moreno – Mas pode ser que sim. Voldemort adora presenciar torturas e assassinatos – completou, com um tom de voz quase que sombrio.

- Ele é seriamente atormentado – falou Tonks, como se isso encerrasse todas as discussões, antes de levantar-se da mesa da Grifinória e quase cair no chão, já que tinha tropeçado em seu próprio pé, e ir até a mesa dos professores falar com Remo.

- E ele não é o único – comentou Rony, lançando um olhar para a auror que acabara de sair da mesa.

- Não fale assim dela, Rony – ralhou Hermione – Ela só é um pouquinho…

- Maluca – completou Harry pela amiga.

- Eu ia dizer excêntrica – retrucou Hermione, revirando os olhos – Eu ia dizer que Tonks é um pouquinho excêntrica.

- Excêntrica é você Mione, que namora com o Rony – falou Gina – Tonks é maluca mesmo – completou, encerrando o assunto, e recebendo um olhar mortal do irmão.

- Comam logo – falou Harry, impedindo que o amigo retrucasse – O treino é daqui a vinte minutos.

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra, todos se lembraram do treino, e deixaram o assunto de Voldemort ou as _excentricidades _de Tonks de lado, e voltaram a comer calmamente. Ainda podiam ouvir os sussurros entre as pessoas no salão, principalmente do Sr Weasley com o pai de um ouro aluno da Grifinória, ou mesmo a diretora conversando com uma expressão seria e severa no rosto com os outros membros do corpo docente.

Quinze minutos depois Harry, Gina e Rony se encontraram com o resto do time no centro do campo de quadribol. O tempo estava agradável e havia pouco vento, melhorando as expectativas para o treino.

Uma hora e meia depois Harry tinha certeza de que o treino tinha sido ótimo. O melhor de todos os outros que tiveram naquele ano, e a equipe estava em melhor forma do que antes do ultimo jogo da temporada, e estava pronta para o próximo, o grande clássico contra a Sonserina.

- Muito bem, pessoal, ótimo treino! – gritou Harry, quando se deu por satisfeito – O treino acabou. Vamos todos tomar um banho e curtir o final do nosso final de semana!

Todos concordaram com as palavras de Harry, e voaram de volta para o vestiário.

- Sonserina não vai ter nenhuma chance contra a gente – falou Rony animado, parecia que ele tinha finalmente superado seu nervosismo em cima da vassoura – Ainda mais agora que eles não têm praticamente nenhum jogador do time do ano passado.

- Mas mesmo assim temos que treinar pesado – respondeu Harry – Podemos ser melhor e mais rápido, mas não podemos esquecer que a Sonserina sempre joga sujo! Temos que dar o nosso maximo.

- Certo… Certo… – concordou Rony, levantando os ombros em sinal de descaso – Mas mesmo assim o jogo está no papo!

Harry apenas riu, entrando com o amigo no vestiário e indo direto para um dos chuveiros. Tudo que queria agora era um bom banho e dar uma volta pelos jardins com Gina. Tinha feito todas as tarefas da semana na noite passada, pra poder ficar com o resto do dia livre e aproveitá-lo com a namorada, já que o tempo dos dois estava sendo drasticamente limitado devido as tarefas, o quadribol, as aulas da AD, e os trabalhos de monitoria da ruiva.

Porém vinte minutos depois, todos os seus planos tinham sido completamente destruídos. Ele estava realmente indo em direção aos jardins do castelo com a namorada, porém era seguido por Gui, Fred, Jorge, Rony e uma Hermione parecendo muito contrariada.

- Gina, me diz mais uma Vaz – resmungou Harry, que ia à frente dos outros quatro ruivos junto com a namorada – Porque mesmo seus irmãos estão praticamente me seguindo?

- Você sabe como eles são – a menina respondeu descontraída, não parecia não um pouco incomodada com a presença dos irmãos – Eles disseram que estavam com saudades de mim!

- O que é totalmente compreensivo, já que eles estão morando no castelo – retrucou o moreno, fazendo uma careta.

- Deixa eles, Harry – ela respondeu, dando de ombros – Eu disse pra eles o porque eu queria ir dar uma volta nos jardins com você, e eles não vão me impedir de fazer – ela completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Gina, Gina, olha o que você vai fazer – ele respondeu – Você sabe que vai acabar sobrando pra mim, não sabe.

- Ora, ora – ela falou, num tom zombeteiro – O grande Harry Potter com medo de quatro ruivos, sendo que três deles nem mesmo concluíram a escola.

- Tudo bem que Fred, Jorge e Rony não terminaram a escola – retrucou Harry azedo – Mais se você ainda não percebeu Gui e Rony são quase o dobro do meu tamanho, e bom… ninguém gosta de irritar Fred e Jorge. As conseqüências podem ser desastrosas.

- Para com isso, Harry – resmungou a ruiva rindo da cara do namorado – Você acha que eu deixaria os meus irmãos fazerem alguma coisa com você!

- Eu sei que você não deixaria – ele respondeu, ainda com um tom azedo na voz – Mas isso seria facilmente resolvido se um deles segurasse você e os outros três vierem para cima de mim.

- Harry! – ela exclamou como quem dá uma bronca em uma criança teimosa.

- Eu estou brincando, Gina – ele falou, tentando acalmá-la – Eu sou o _Grande Harry Potter, _como você disse! Isso tem que valer para alguma coisa, além de ter um maluco querendo me matar.

- Sei, sei – ele respondeu, dando novamente de ombros e revirando os olhos, em sinal de descrença as palavras do namorado.

Sentaram-se à sombra de uma enorme árvore nos jardins, os ruivos olhavam para Harry, enquanto este revirava seguidamente os olhos, e Hermione agora menos contrariada, segurava as risadas sem muito sucesso junto com Gina.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira – reclamou Harry, alguns minutos depois, quando todos ainda estavam em silêncio – Vocês não vieram aqui só pra ficar me encarando e rindo da minha cara – completou.

- Na verdade – começou Fred.

- Viemos sim – completou Jorge.

Agora nenhuma das duas garotas foi capaz de segurar as risadas, assim como Rony e Gui, que só pareciam estar ali para isso.

- Vamos Harry – falou Gina se levantando e puxando o namorado consigo – Esses palhaços só querem rir de você! – ela resmungou – Achei que você teria algo muito mais interessante para fazer agora, Rony – continuou, lançando um olhar que ia do ruivo para Hermione – E você também, Gui, onde afinal está a sua _esposa_.

Rony e Gui coraram levemente com a resposta da irmã, enquanto Fred e Jorge continuavam a ri, agora acompanhados por Harry.

- Ah, eu não esqueci de vocês dois, não – ele continuou, lançando um olhar frio para os outros dois irmãos – Porque você não vão achar _alguém_ mais interessante para irritar, do que o _meu namorado._

- Desculpe Gininha – falou Jorge ainda rindo – Mas não tem ninguém mais legar de se irritar nesse castelo do que o seu _namoradinho._

- Me chame de _Gininha _mais uma vez, Jorge, e eu juro que nunca mais vai poder ter filhos – resmungou Gina, irritada.

- Se eu fosse você não me arriscaria – falou Fred ainda rindo, agora quase sem fôlego – Ou será que você quer perder a _aposta_ que fizemos tão cedo?

- Que aposta? – perguntou Gui, curioso.

_- _Eu e Fred apostamos em quem teria filhos gêmeos – respondeu Jorge, contrariado – Sabe, para passar para frente nossa fama no castelo.

- E de quanto é essa aposta? – perguntou Rony, levemente corado, o que passou despercebido pelos irmãos, mas não por Gina.

- Cinqüenta galeões – respondeu Fred.

- Porque vai querer participar da aposta, Ronyquito? – perguntou Jorge em tom de descaso.

- Estou dentro – falou Rony, agora rindo e dando de ombros.

- Eu também – concordou Gui.

- Que bom – disse Fred alegre – Quanto mais perdedores mais dinheiro para mim! – completou.

- Como se você fosse ganhar – falou Harry, revirando os olhos, e surpreendendo a todos.

- Oh, vejo isso como um claro desafiou – retrucou Fred, olhando o _cunhado _de cima a baixo demoradamente.

- Pois eu também quero entrar nessa aposta – falou Harry, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e olhando de relance para Gina, que corou levemente.

- Nananinanão, Sr Potter – responderam Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Gui e Rony ensaiavam caras de espantos idênticas.

- E porque não? – quis saber o moreno.

- Porque atualmente você esta namorando nossa irmãzinha aqui – respondeu Gui como se isso fosse obvio.

- E você não vai encostar nem um dos seus dedinhos pervertidos nela – completou Fred, encarando o moreno seriamente.

- Levando em conta que no momento eu estou com cinco dos meus _dedinhos pervertidos _na sua irmãzinha, eu não vou levar a serio essa _ameaça_ – retrucou Harry, rindo dos outros quatro ruivos, enquanto sentia Gina ficar levemente incomodada ao seu lado, e corar violentamente – E eu continuo querendo entrar na aposta.

- Certo, Sr Potter – respondeu Gui revirando os olhos – Você pode entrar na aposta com agente. Mais com uma condição…

- E que condição seria essa? – ele perguntou, segurando o riso, enquanto a ruiva do seu lado corava ainda mais, se isso fosse possível.

- Você só vai ganhar a aposta de os gêmeos nascerem daqui há, no mínimo, uns trinta anos – respondeu Gui levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não mesmo! – resmungou Harry, contrariado.

- É pegar ou largar, Potter – resmungou Fred.

- Eu diria no maximo, uns oito anos – retrucou Harry, como se negociasse o preço de algum bem, muito valioso.

- Certo, Potter – concordou Gui – Mas só porque eu estou de bom humor.

- Bom, pensando por um lado, Gina – falou Harry se virando para a ruiva – Agente não precisa ter os gêmeos primeiro… Podemos começar apenas com um de cada vez – completou, enquanto guiava a namorada para longe dos quatro ruivos boquiabertos e de uma risonha Hermione.

Andaram por algum tempo, ainda pelos jardins, distanciando-se ainda mais do castelo, ambos sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Você está bem, Gin? – o moreno perguntou quebrando o silêncio, quando já estavam sentados sob outra árvore, bem longe dos irmãos dela.

- Aham – ela resmungou, sem muita convicção.

- Certo, e eu sou a Lula Gigante – resmungou Harry descrente.

Gina apenas desviou seu olhar, deixando de encarar as íris extremamente verdes do namorado, direcionando seu olhar para um ponto fixo no horizonte.

- Harry? – ela chamou, depois de alguns instantes, ainda encarando o nado.

- Hum – resmungou Harry.

- Você falou serio? – ela perguntou seu olhar ainda perdido.

- Com o quê, Gina? – Harry devolveu a pergunta, sem entender.

- Sabe, quando disse em ter filhos e tal… – ele falou a voz não passando de um sussurro tímido, uma coisa que Harry não via sua namorada fazer desde que ela tinha uns doze anos.

- É claro que eu falei sério, Gin – ele respondeu, segurando delicadamente o queixo da ruiva para fazer com que ela o encarasse – Eu amo você, e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.

Harry não pode prever realmente qual seria a reação da namorada, mais assim que pode ver uma fina lagrima caindo pelos olhos caramelo dela, abraçou-a carinhosamente, deixando que a ruiva enterrasse o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Gin, você está me deixando assustado – ele resmungou alguns minutos depois, vendo que a ruiva não pretendia o soltar tão cedo, e sentindo as lágrimas da menina molharem sua camiseta – Gina, é serio! – ele completou.

Demorou alguns segundos ainda para que ela o soltasse e voltasse a encará-lo, o rosto delicado ainda marcado pelas lágrimas, mas com um lindo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

- Está tudo bem Harry – ela respondeu, seu sorrindo crescendo – Sabe, eu só fiquei emocionada com o que você me falou. – completou, secando as lágrimas que ainda caiam por seu rosto – Mas, desde quando exatamente você tem esse sentimento tão _familiar._

- Na verdade, desde que eu conheci a sua família – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar do da namorada e corando levemente – A única família que eu realmente tive antes de conhecer vocês foi os Dursley, o que não é um exemplo muito animador… Mas depois que eu conheci a sua família, tudo que eu mais sonhava era poder ter uma família igual, sabe – ele completou - não precisava ser tão grande quanto os Weasley, é claro, mas que fosse tão unida e cheia de amor como ela – ele fez uma pequena pausa e respirou fundo, para continuar a falar – Não que eu já soubesse que eu iria querer que essa família fosse constituída com você… Mas desde que eu te beijei, no ano passado, eu simplesmente sei que é isso que eu quero.

- Harry – a ruiva o chamou, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la – No que depender de mim, podemos ter uma família tão grande e cheia de amor como os Weasley são – ela falou, as lágrimas voltando ao rosto dela – Eu também amo você, e também quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, tendo nossa própria família – voltou a secar as lágrimas que caiam por sua face, para depois voltar a falar - Já posso até ver alguns magricelas de óculos andando pela casa e te chamando de _papai._

- Eu também Gina – ele concordou, beijando levemente os lábios da namorada, para depois voltar a abraçá-la – Eu também posso Gin. E isso é o que eu mais quero na minha vida.

____

**N/A**: Bom gente é isso! Mais um capitulo fresquinho.

Mais uma noite sem dormir para escrevê-lo, mais tenho certeza que valeu a pena, eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capitulo principalmente o final.

Peço desculpas pela minha falta de criatividade na cena da cabana, mais, como eu já disse, sou apenas uma grota de 16 anos que não tem mais o que fazer e inventou de tentar escrever uma fic!

_Agora respondendo ao único comentário que eu tive, eu sei isso é extremamente triste, eu quase chorei quando vi que ninguém gostou da minha fic, mas fazer o que não é mesmo?!_

_**Baloline**_: Bom obrigado por ler e comentar minha fic! Fiquei muito feliz com isso. Bom estou providenciando um pouco mais de R/H e R/T, eu realmente não tinha pensado em colocar isso na fic, mas vou tentar encaixar no próximo capitulo.

Quanto ao Snape você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho pra saber o que vai acontecer com ele… (Aaaah, como eu adoro ser má!)

Bom, Tio Voldie com certeza estava quietinho demais, mais nesse capitulo ele colocou as garrinhas para fora!

Bom, acho que é só isso mesmo. Obrigada de novo por ler e comentar.

Beijos sz


	18. A Profecia de Sibila

Capitulo 18 – A Profecia de Sibila.

- Muito bem – falou a professora MacGonagall, guardando a varinha no bolso interior de suas vestes violeta – Quero essa redação pronta para a próxima aula! Agora podem ir – ela completou, segundos antes do sinal indicando o final da aula tocar.

- Ótimo! Mais uma tarefa pra juntar com as outras quinhentas que eu tenho que fazer – reclamou Rony, quando eles saiam da sala de Transfiguração, em direção ao Grande Salão para poderem jantar.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar dormindo enquanto eu e o Harry fazíamos nossas tarefas – ralhou Hermione, revirando os olhos para a reclamação do ruivo – Se tivesse feito com agente, poderíamos ter te ajudado.

- Ou eu poderia ter copiado a dela – falou Rony baixinho, para que só Harry o ouvisse, fazendo o amigo rir no instante seguinte.

- Eu escutei isso, Ronald Weasley – exclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos novamente, e batendo de leve no ombro do namorado.

- Por favor, Mione, me empresta os seus exercícios de poções e de feitiços – ele pediu, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado – Só pra eu dar uma olhadinha…

- Nem pensar, Rony – negou a morena, parecendo irredutível – Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes, eu já disse.

- Vai, Mione – pediu o ruivo – Se eu tiver que fazer todos os meus deveres sozinho, agente quase não vai ter tempo de ficar junto… Por favor.

Harry revirou os olhos com as palavras do amigo, parecia que ele finalmente tinha achado um jeito de dobrar a morena.

- Tudo bem, Rony – ela falou, corando um pouquinho – Eu posso até te ajudar… Mais só um pouquinho… - completou.

Harry revirou os olhos novamente, essa frase para Hermione era o mesmo do que dizer: '_Tudo bem, Rony, eu faço as suas tarefas enquanto você discute quadribol ou dorme em cima da mesa'. _Mais era obvio que ele não iria falar isso pra amiga, já que depois que ela fizesse a tarefa para Rony, ele iria copiá-la do ruivo.

Ainda rindo por causa dos dois amigos, Harry entrou no Grande Salão e foi se sentar à mesa da Grifinória ao lado do Sr Weasley, que lia despreocupadamente a nova edição de 'O Pasquim'. Segurou o riso por alguns instantes, era bem a cara do _sogro_ ler aquele tipo de revista.

- O que tem de bom ai, Sr Weasley? – ele perguntou, contendo o riso, e parecendo realmente curioso.

- Nada de muito interessante, para falar a verdade, Harry – ele respondeu, parecendo desapontado – Ultimamente essa revista tem ficado bem menos seria do que normalmente. Sabe, por causa da guerra e tudo mais. Os artigos estão começando a ficar fantasiosos demais – ele completou, mostrando a Harry a matéria que lia no momento. _Será que Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realmente existe, ou é só mais um truque do Ministério para aterrorizar a comunidade bruxa?_

- Não é mais o pai da Luna que escreve essa revista – falou Gina que acabara de sentar-se ao lado do pai e do namorado, respondendo a pergunta muda do último – O pai da Luna saiu em busca de alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabe o que é, segundo Luna, e deixou à revista nas mãos de um dos seus editores – ela continuou se servindo de purê de batata – Vocês podem perceber que o cara é ainda mais maluco do que Luna ou o pai dela!

- É, eu percebi – concordou Harry, sentindo-se preocupado por alguns instantes, onde será que o pai de Luna tinha ido?

- Nós vamos ter reunião da AD hoje? – perguntou Gina, mudando de assunto.

- Aham – concordou Harry – Eu só vou terminar de comer, e depois vou até a Sala Precisa arrumar umas coisas, quero fazer uma aula diferente hoje – completou em tom de quem conta um segredo.

- Posso te ajudar? – ela perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

- Desculpe Gina – ele falou, sorrindo – Mais é uma aula diferente, então você vai saber junto com todos os outros!

- Isso não é justo – ela reclamou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e fazendo um bico, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos contrariada.

- Você está parecendo uma criança, Gin – ele retrucou, rindo ainda mais, com a cara de falsa raiva que ela fazia.

Ela não respondeu, apenas descruzou os braços e voltou a comer sem olhar para o namorado. O que ela podia fazer se desde criança era extremamente curiosa?

Harry ainda sorria divertido, quando se levantou da mesa, beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada e acenou para os outros Weasley e Hermione que o olharam levemente curioso também.

Andou calmamente pelos corredores do castelo, se dirigindo para o tão conhecido corredor do sétimo andar. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse subir o primeiro lance de escadas, ele trombou com a professora Trelawney.

A professora parecia um pouco atordoada e ainda mais aérea enquanto tentava se levantar do chão de pedra sem sucesso.

- Está tudo bem, professora? – Harry perguntou, assim que se levantou e ergueu sua mão para ajudar a professora a se levantar também – Professora? – ele chamou novamente, quando viu que está tinha um olhar perdido e não havia aceitado sua ajuda.

- _Eles finalmente vão se enfrentar. Na noite em que a Terra encobrir a Lua Cheia¹, os maiores inimigos vão finalmente se enfrentar. E essa será a ultima vez, um dos dois não sobreviverá! – _ela falou, ainda encarando o nada com a mesma voz que Harry lembrava-se de ter ouvido em seu terceiro ano, quando ela fizera a profecia sobre a volta de Rabicho.

Demorou alguns instantes para poder entender alguma coisa, mas assim que o fez ficou momentaneamente sem reação, assim como a professora que mesmo sem falar nada continuava a fitar as paredes de pedra do corredor.

- Harry? – ouviu uma voz o chamando, parecia estar bem lá no fundo de sua cabeça – Harry? – a voz chamou de novo, dessa vez mais forte – HARRY? – dessa vez o chamado serviu para tirá-lo de seu transe.

- Ah Remo, é você – respondeu Harry, olhando para o dono da voz, com a mão sobre o coração, sinal de que tinha acabado de lavar um baita susto com o chamado do professor.

- Sim, sou eu Harry – ele respondeu sem entender muito bem – Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Ah, será que algum de vocês dois poderia me ajudar aqui? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Trelawney, que ainda estava caída no chão.

- Sibila? – exclamou Remo, agora realmente parecendo totalmente perdido.

- Não, Merlin – ela resmungou – É claro que sou eu Lupin. Agora você vão me ajudar ou apenas ficar me olhando com essas caras?

- Oh, Desculpe, Sibila – falou Remo, no mesmo instante – Eu te ajudo – completou, erguendo a mão e ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Obrigada – disse ela, tirando a poeira de suas vestes mal-cuidadas – Agora se vocês me dão licença, preciso voltar a minha Bola de Cristal – e sem esperar nenhuma resposta, ela saiu andando.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Harry? – perguntou Remo, quando a mulher já estava bem longe dos dois.

- Na verdade eu não sei, Remo – ele respondeu, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem – Eu estava indo arrumar a Sala Precisa para a aula de hoje quando trombei com a professora Trelawney, e quando fui ajudá-la a se levantar, ela falou alguma coisa sobre Voldemort.

- O que ela falou, Harry? – perguntou Remo, ao mesmo tempo curioso e com certo receio.

- Acho que ela fez uma profecia – ele respondeu – Sabe, como aquela que eu te contei no começo do ano, a que Snape ouviu e contou para Voldemort.

- Eu sei Harry – ele respondeu – Mais do que, exatamente, essa profecia falava?

- Eu não entendi muito bem, Remo – ele respondeu pensativo – Ela disse: '_Eles finalmente vão se enfrentar. Na noite em que a Terra encobrir a Lua Cheia¹, os maiores inimigos vão finalmente se enfrentar. E essa será a ultima vez, um dos dois não sobreviverá!'_ – completou, sua voz fraquinha – Eu entendi que fala sobre mim e Voldemort. Sobre nos enfrentarmos pela ultima vez e apenas um sobreviver. Mais o que significa: "_Na noite em que a Terra encobrir a Lua Cheia"?_

- Eu não sei direito, Harry, mais vou tentar descobri – respondeu Remo – Nós temos que falar com a Diretora. Avise a Hermione, Rony e Gina que não haverá reunião da AD hoje. Diga que você precisa falar comigo e com a diretora, e depois me encontre em frente a gárgula de pedra.

- Certo – ele concordou, vendo o professor se afastar lentamente pelo lado oposto a que Trelawney tinha ido.

Antes que pudesse se deter, já estava correndo em direção ao Grande Salão, sem se importar com os olhares de questionamento que via em cada pessoa que encontrava pelo corredor, o que só piorou quando ele finalmente entrou no Grande Salão.

- Harry? – quem perguntou, foi Gina – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não tinha ido até a Sala Precisa.

- Eu estava indo – ele respondeu enquanto tentava regularizar sua respiração – Mas trombei com Trelawney e ela fez uma profecia, ai encontrei Lupin, e ele quer me ver na Sala da diretora.

- Harry, fala com calma – pediu a ruiva – Eu não entendi nada do que você disse.

- Certo – ele concordou, respirando fundo, enquanto Rony e Hermione chegavam mais perto para ouvir também – Primeiro temos que avisar que não vai ter mais reunião da AD hoje.

- E porque não? – perguntou Rony, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não posso falar aqui – ele respondeu baixinho – Vamos encontrar Remo e a Diretora, e eu conto o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione, e no segundo seguinte, estava de pé em cima do banco onde antes sentara – Pessoal! – ela chamou ao que os murmúrios no salão foram diminuindo gradativamente – Infelizmente a reunião da AD de hoje vai ter que ser cancelada.

Assim que ela acabou de falar puderam ouvir várias exclamações de desagrado e de questionamento.

- Por quê? – quem perguntou foi um terceiro anista da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ah… por que… porque – ela tentou, mas realmente não tinha uma resposta muito boa para a pergunta do menino.

- Porque Harry não está se sentindo muito bem hoje – respondeu Gina, salvando a amiga – Nós vamos com ele até a Ala Hospitalar agora, e depois a diretora irá remarcar a reunião de hoje – ela completou, levantando-se puxou o moreno com sigo e saiu do Salão junto com Hermione e Rony.

- Aonde você disse que encontraria com o Remo e com a diretora, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, quando eles já estavam bem afastados do salão.

- Remo pediu para encontrá-los em frente à gárgula de pedra, para falarmos com a diretora – respondeu o moreno.

- Agora você pode contar o que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Prefiro contar quando estivermos na sala da diretora – respondeu Harry – Aí só vou precisar contar uma vez, e nesse castelo, até mesmo as paredes têm ouvidos – completou.

- Tudo bem – concordou o ruivo.

Os quatro continuaram a caminhar em silencio, mas em alguns momentos Harry tinha certeza de que ouvira passos que não eram deles, e até mesmo sussurros, mas quando olhava para trás, ou por algum outro corredor o barulho parava no mesmo instante.

- Ah, por isso que você demorou Harry – falou Remo, quando os quatro o encontraram em frente a passagem que daria aceso a sala da diretora.

- Podemos entrar logo? – ele perguntou impaciente.

Remo apenas concordou, e depois disse a senha à Gárgula, que andou para o lado e deu passagem para que os cinco subissem as escadas.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou a diretora, intrigado, quando viu Remo entrar na sala seguido pelos outros quatro grifinórios.

- Harry tem uma coisa muito importante para contar a senhora – respondeu Remo.

- Então sentem-se – ela falou, no mesmo instante em que fazia mais três cadeiras aparecerem na sala, para acomodar a todos – E me conte o que aconteceu, Harry.

- Certo – concordou Harry, tomando fôlego – Hoje, depois do jantar, eu sai para ir até a Sala Precisa e arrumar tudo para a reunião da AD, mas quando estava no corredor do segundo andar trombei com a professora Trelawney. Quando me levantei e ia ajudá-la a se levantar também, ela ficou olhando para o nada e começou a falar coisas, que na hora não me fizeram muito sentido. Mas depois percebi que ela tinha acabado de fazer outra profecia.

- E o que exatamente dizia essa profecia, Harry? – perguntou a diretora, e Harry sentiu que todos na sala estavam tensos, Rony e Hermione tinham até mesmo certa dificuldade em respirar direito.

- Nas palavras da professora: '_Eles finalmente vão se enfrentar. Na noite em que a Terra encobrir a Lua Cheia¹, os maiores inimigos vão finalmente se enfrentar. E essa será a ultima vez, um dos dois não sobreviverá!' – _ele respondeu – A primeira parte eu entendi, é claro. Eu e Voldemort vamos nos enfrentar pela última vez e só um de nós vai sobreviver. Mas como disse a Remo, não sei o que ela quis dizer com 'Na noite em que a Terra encobrir a Lua Cheia'.

- Ela estava falando do eclipse lunar, Harry – respondeu Hermione, a expressão de que iria citar parte de um livro presente em seu rosto – Na noite do eclipse lunar, a Terra, a Lua e o Sol ficam em um ângulo, em que por alguns segundos a Lua é encoberta, mas isso só acontece na Lua Cheia.

- E quando isso vai acontecer? – perguntou Gina.

- Na próxima Lua Cheia, se não estiver enganada – respondeu, mas todos tinham certeza de que ela não estava enganada.

- Então isso quer dizer… - começou a falar Gina, mas as palavras foram morrendo ao saírem por sua boca.

- Que daqui a exatamente três semanas Voldemort vai vir atacar o castelo – completou Harry, pela garota.

- Então temos que nos preparar para isso – falou MacGonagall, levantando-se, a expressão mais seria que já haviam visto presente nas feições da diretora.

- O que você pretende fazer, diretora? – perguntou Harry, saindo de seu torpor.

- Bom, para começar, temos que convocar todos os membros da Ordem, para que voltem ao castelo o mais rápido possível. – ela começou a falar, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala – E ainda hoje vou falar com Hagrid. Quero que ele vá até os gigantes novamente, sabe, para trazer aqueles que estiverem dispostos a nos ajudar. Tenho certeza de que se ele partir ainda hoje, poderá voltar com reforços em menos de uma semana. Também falarei com Firenze e os outro centauros, não podemos dispensar nenhuma ajuda.

- E o que nós faremos diretora? – perguntou Hermione, tirando MacGonagall de seus devaneios.

- Vocês? – ela repetiu – Bom, vocês três – ela continuou apontando para Harry, Hermione e Rony - Vocês iram reunir todos os alunos, maiores de idade que estiverem dispostos a lutar.

- E eu, diretora? – perguntou Gina de supetão – Nem pense em me dizer que eu sou menor de idade, ninguém vai me impedir de lutar!

- E quem disse em impedir você, menina? – perguntou a diretora sorrindo – Tenho uma tarefa especial para você.

- Tem? – repetiu Gina.

- Claro que tenho Srta Weasley – concordou a diretora – Você será a encarregada de reunir os alunos menores de idade, do quinto e sexto ano, que também estejam dispostos a ajudar.

- Mas para quê? – ela perguntou visivelmente desconfiada.

- Para ajudarem na proteção aos menores, e aos pais dos alunos que não forem aptos, ou não quiserem participar da luta – ela respondeu – Não podemos simplesmente deixaram todos aqueles alunos mais novos soltos pelo castelo, enquanto Comensais passeiam por ai.

- Você tem razão diretora – ela concordou, mas ainda desconfiada – Farei o possível para manter todos em segurança.

- Eu sei que fará – ela concordou.

- Mais alguma coisa, Minerva? – perguntou Remo, alguns minutos depois, quebrando o silêncio.

-Ah, sim, claro que sim – ela concordou – Ainda temos que ver quem ficará encarregado de matar a cobra, Nagine.

- Eu farei isso – falou Harry, como se aquilo fosse obvio.

- Pense bem, Harry – falou a diretora, voltando a sentar-se na sua cadeira – Você já terá coisas demais para se preocupar. Prefiro deixar outras pessoas encarregadas dessa tarefa.

- Eu e Rony podemos fazer isso – falou Hermione – E também podemos pedir ajuda a Neville e Luna.

- Certo – concordou a diretora – Mas peço que não conte aos dois o porquê de terem que matar a cobra, sim. Quanto menos bruxos souberem os reais motivos, melhor.

O silêncio que se instaurou na sala no momento seguinte, foi quase palpável. Todos estavam absortos de mais em seus próprios pensamentos e medos, receosos de que se eles fossem ditos em voz alta, eles ficassem ainda mais reais.

- Bom, já está tarde – falou Remo, se levantando e olhando para os adolescentes – Acho que seria uma boa idéia vocês voltarem para o Salão Comunal, sei que tudo que estão querendo nesse momento é um merecido descanso.

Os quatro concordaram com a cabeça, e saíram da sala da diretora, todos ainda em silêncio, andando sem saber direito aonde iam, suas pernas os guiando de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – falou Gina, quando eles entraram no Salão Comunal, que já estava quase vazio.

- Eu e Rony ainda temos que fazer a ronda – falou Hermione, sua expressão cansada parecia lamentar profundamente não poder ir logo para a cama.

- Ossos do oficio – disse Rony, bufando e dando meia volta para sair do Salão Comunal – Não sei como esqueci que tínhamos ronda hoje. Se tivesse lembrado, teria feito a ronda antes de voltar para o salão – falou, quando já estavam novamente nos corredores escuros da escola.

- E que… hum… nós não temos ronda hoje, Ron – respondeu Hermione, sem encarar o ruivo e ficando levemente corada.

- Não temos? – ele repetiu, sem entender, ao que a morena negou com a cabeça – Então porque disse a Harry e Gina que tínhamos.

- É que eu… hum… queria ficar um pouquinho com você, sabe – ela respondeu, as maças de seu rosto cada vez mais vermelhas – Sem os seus irmãos pra nos encherem.

- Ah – foi tudo que Rony conseguiu responder, estava momentaneamente fora de ar, será que aquela era mesmo Hermione, a sua namorada, monitora-chefe e sabe-tudo?

Os dois caminharam mais um pouco, até se distanciarem do quadro da mulher gorda, e pararam alguns corredores depois, Hermione encostada na parede de pedra, mordendo o lábio inferior ainda ruborizada, e Rony a encarando curioso.

- E porque você queria ficar um _pouquinho_ comigo, Mione? – ele perguntou se recuperando do choque inicial, e colocando suas mãos na cintura da namorada, a prendendo na parede.

- Ron? – resmungou ela, num tom que parecia quase suplicante, enquanto o ruivo fazia um leve carinho em sua cintura por baixo na camisa do uniforme.

- Hum? – resmungou o ruivo em resposta, agora subindo lentamente uma das mãos, passando a fazer leves círculos na barriga lisa da menina, e beijando o cantinho da boca dela.

Se recuperando de seu choque, Hermione fez a única coisa que se viu capaz no momento. Enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço do namorado e colou seus lábios aos dele.

O beijo foi totalmente _mágico_, na opinião de Rony. Aquele simples encostar de lábios tinha o poder de tirar ele totalmente do sério, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, somente em como era delicioso beijar Hermione. Ainda a beijando, a prendeu ainda mais na parede, suas mãos agora tinham total controle da situação, e percorriam toda a extensão da barriga e costas da menina.

- Isso foi… – comentou Hermione, em um fio de voz, quando os dois se separaram do beijo – Uau!

- É foi isso mesmo – concordou Rony, rindo da expressão que a namorada fazia – Temos que fazer mais rondas juntos – completou, voltando a beijá-la.

- Mas nós não estamos fazendo nenhuma ronda Ron – ela retrucou depois que eles separaram-se novamente.

- Bom, então temos que começar a fazer rondas assim… - ele respondeu, roubando para si o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios da menina, a impedindo de retrucar.

É beijá-la era com certeza _mágico, _pensou Rony. Nada no mundo o fazia se sentir como quando tinha os lábios da morena pressionando os seus delicadamente. Era sempre assim com Hermione, os beijos eram até certo ponto calmos e principalmente apaixonados, mas faziam sua cabeça sair de orbita.

- Acho que devemos voltar Ron – falou Hermione, quando conseguiu fazer sua respiração parar de falhar e sua voz voltar ao normal – Já está tarde. E o monitor encarregado pela ronda pode nos encontrar aqui.

- Certo você tem razão – concordou o moreno, não que ele estivesse preocupado em alguém pegar os dois ali, mas sim porque precisava voltar urgentemente para seu próprio dormitório e tomar um banho frio, bem frio.

Caminharam silenciosamente pelo castelo, para não chamar a atenção, e tiveram que acordar a mulher gorda para poderem entrar no Salão Comunal, agora totalmente vazio.

Assim que viu o irmão e a cunhada saírem pelo buraco do retrato Gina começou a rir, se jogando em um dos sofás desocupados do Salão Comunal.

- Do que você está rindo, Gina? – perguntou Harry, se jogando do lado da ruiva no sofá.

- Do fato que hoje é dia de ronda dos monitores da Corvinal – ela respondeu, entre risos, para depois voltar a gargalhar.

- E o que isso tem de tão engraçado, Gina? – voltou a perguntar o moreno, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo com a namorada.

- Você é mesmo bem lerdinho, Harry – ela retrucou parando de rir para encará-lo – Se hoje é dia dos monitores da Corvinal fazerem a ronda, significa que a Hermione e Rony não precisam fazer ronda nenhuma.

- Ah entendi – concordou Harry, mas pela sua expressão ele realmente não tinha entendido nada.

- Você pode imaginar o porquê de Hermione ter dito que eles tinham que fazer a ronda, quando na verdade não tinham? – ela respondeu, bufando, Harry era realmente _bem _lerdinho.

- Ah… - exclamou Harry, agora o entendimento estampado em seu rosto.

- Essa Hermione, ehin – falou a ruiva voltando a rir – Ela não era assim quando eu a conheci. Eu entenderia se o Rony fizesse isso… mas a Hermione monitora-chefe-certinha? Quem iria imaginar?

- Deixe a Hermione em paz – falou Harry, mas sem conseguir conter a própria risada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você quem manda chefe – respondeu a ruiva, sarcasticamente e fazendo uma espécie de reverencia para o namorado, antes de deitar, apoiando sua cabeça no colo do moreno.

- Sabe – começou Harry, passando as mãos lentamente pelos cabelos ruivos da menina - Eu com certeza poderia ficar assim para sempre – completou, encarando profundamente as íris caramelo da namorada.

- Eu também – a ruiva concordou, sorrindo e se aninhando ainda mais ao moreno.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio por algum tempo, o moreno ainda acariciando lentamente as madeixas ruivas da garota.

- Você está bem, Harry? – ela perguntou em um fio de voz, cortando o silêncio entre os dois – Depois do que ouviu a Trelawney dizer e tudo o mais…

- Estou bem, Gina – ele respondeu sincero – Não posso negar que esteja com um pouco de mede e bastante nervoso com isso. Mas eu estou conformado. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde esse momento iria chegar. Tudo que eu posso fazer é me preparar muito para isso, e garantir que todos no castelo estejam preparados também.

Gina desviou o olhar das íris verdes do namorado quando sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem. Como ele podia se manter tão calmo? Como ele conseguia sabendo que em três semanas estaria frente a frente com Voldemort, em uma luta de vida ou morte.

- E você, Gina, está bem? – ele perguntou, vendo os olhos da menina lacrimejar e ela desviar o olhar.

- Não – ela respondeu sincera, levantando-se e se aconchegando ainda mais ao namorado, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno – Eu não estou bem – ela completou, entre soluços devido ao choro.

- O que foi Gi? – ele perguntou, passando a mão carinhosamente pelas costas da ruiva, em sinal de apoio, mas não podia afastar sua própria frustração, era a segunda vez naquela mesma semana que a ruiva chorava abraçada a ele sem ele realmente saber o motivo.

- É que eu não consigo acreditar que só aconteçam coisas ruins na sua vida – ela respondeu, ainda encostada a ele – E que você esteja apenas _conformado_ – ela completou, falando a última como se fosse o maior ultraje – Ninguém pode estar _conformado _com isso_._

- Gin, não pense assim – ele respondeu, continuando a acariciar as costas dela, protetoramente – Não aconteceram só coisas ruins na minha vida – ele completou – Aconteceram muitas coisas boas, e a maioria delas compensa todas as coisas ruins.

- O que, por exemplo? – ela perguntou descrente, depois de secar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair e voltar a encará-lo.

- Você Gin – ele respondeu com um sorriso doce – Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Eu não me importo de ter que passar por tantas coisas ruins, porque eu sei que no fim, só por ver o seu sorriso, tudo já vai ter valido a pena.

- Ah Harry… – ela resmungou, antes de cair no choro novamente, assustando o moreno.

Harry apenas continuou as leves caricias, segurando a namorada ainda mais perto de seu corpo, enquanto ela continuava a chorar compulsivamente.

- Você tem que me prometer uma coisa – ela falou de supetão, levantando o rosto e voltando a encarar o namorado, as lágrimas ainda caindo por seu rosto.

- Qualquer coisa – ele respondeu, secando as lágrimas do rosto da namorada com o indicador.

- Você não vai desistir – ela falou – Não importa o quão difícil ou impossível a situação possa parecer, você não vai se entregar – ela completou, colocando sua mão sobre a de Harry em seu rosto – Me prometa!

- Eu prometo Gina – ele respondeu, beijando-a levemente os lábios – Eu não vou desistir, em hipótese nenhuma. Vou lutar com todas as minhas forças e vou acabar com Voldemort – completou, com a expressão mais seria que Gina já tinha visto no rosto do namorado – Mais você também tem que me prometer uma coisa…

- O que, meu amor? – ela perguntou ainda sem reação as palavras sérias do moreno a sua frente.

- Por favor não chore mais – ele respondeu entre divertido e sério, beijando-a novamente – Tenho certeza que não há sensação pior do que vê-la chorar e não saber o que fazer – ele completou.

- Certo, sem choro – ela concordou, voltando a secar o rosto com as costas das mãos para tirar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas que ainda existiam ali.

- Assim é melhor – ele concordou, antes de beijá-la, dessa vez demoradamente.

- Obrigada Agouro – falou Minerva MacGonagall para o centauro – Muito obrigada mesmo. Merlin sabe o quanto a ajuda dos centauros será importante para nós – completou, deixando que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

- Saiba que faremos isso porque nosso povo poderá ser muito prejudicado se Lord Voldemort tomar o poder definitivo do mundo mágico – ela retrucou – E não porque devemos servir aos bruxos.

- Vocês não devem servir a ninguém – respondeu a diretora, parecendo ultrajada – Vocês são um povo forte e totalmente livre. Devem servir apenas a vocês mesmos, aos seus próprios ideais – ela completou com o mesmo tom de voz usado para repreender um de seus alunos.

- É bom que ainda existam bruxos que pensem assim – concordou Agouro, sem realmente parecer concordar com as próprias palavras – Agora tenho que ir, minha família me espera – ele completou, dando as costas à diretora.

- Mais uma vez obrigada, Agouro – falou a diretora, mesmo vendo que o centauro já estava a uma boa distancia de si e provavelmente não escutara nada.

MacGonagall permitiu que um fino sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. Sua noite estava bem agitada. Depois de sua longa conversa com Harry, Remo, Gina, Rony e Hermione, tinha ido direto aos jardins. Primeiro foi falar com Hagrid e pedir que ele fosse atrás dos gigantes. O guarda-caça tinha sido fácil de convencer, nem bem terminara de contar o que tinha acontecido e ele já estava com as malas feitas, pronto para partir.

Mas depois de deixar a cabana do meio-gigante sua ultima tarefa da noite não tinha sido nem um pouco fácil. Tinham sido longas duas horas de conversas com o _chefe_ dos centauros, mas graças a Merlin tinha conseguido convencê-lo.

Na verdade ainda não sabia como tinha conseguido tal feito, nem mesmo Dumbledore tinha sido capaz de convencer Agouro a tomar um partido nessa guerra. Mais fora só o centauro olhar para as estrelas há vinte minutos que ele mudara totalmente de idéia. Não tinha nenhuma noção do que ele tinha visto nas estrelas, mas sabia que devia ser algo muito importante, já que fizera o quase irredutível centauro mudar de idéia e resolver apoiá-los.

Bom, realmente não acreditava muito em adivinhações, mas pela primeira vez na vida agradeceu pelos centauros serem tão adeptos a ela.

- Remo? Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Tonks, abraçada ao lobisomem – Você está bastante aéreo desde que voltou da sala da diretora.

É ela tinha razão, desde que voltara da sala da diretora estava pensativo. Tinha contado resumidamente a auror o teor da conversa que houvera na diretoria. Mais foi tudo que ele conseguira falar, depois se fechara em seu próprio mundo de desespero.

- Está tudo bem, Dora – ele respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios – Só estou pensando em tudo isso que aconteceu. Está tudo tão mais real agora.

- Eu sei como se sente, Remo – ela respondeu, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto cheio de cicatriz do professor – Eu também estou me sentindo assim, mas o que está feito está feito. Não podemos mudar. Só podemos nos preparar e enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida.

- É por isso e muitas outras razões que eu te amo – ele falou, beijando-a docemente – Só você consegue me entender e me apoiar do jeito que eu preciso.

- Eu também te amo, Remo – ela respondeu sorrindo docemente – E é por isso que eu faço tudo isso por você.

Ele voltou a beijá-la docemente para depois voltar a encarar o teto de seu dormitório. Desde que Tonks tinha vindo para o castelo que os dois dividiam aquele dormitório. Pareciam até mesmo casados, já que discutiam por motivos bestas e depois faziam as pazes da melhor maneira possível.

- Remo? – ela chamou alguns minutos depois, quando o homem já estava quase pegando no sono.

- Hum? – ele resmungou, sem prestar realmente atenção a auror.

- Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te contar – ela falou, num fôlego só, tomando a coragem necessária para proferir cada palavra.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos, para encará-la, agora totalmente desperto vendo a seriedade por trás das palavras da mulher.

- Eu estou grávida – ela falou, mais uma vez de um fôlego só, para não ter perigo de lhe faltar coragem.

- Você o quê? – ele falou, quase gritando e levantando-se de forma a ficar sentado na cama, sem deixar de encará-la.

- Eu estou grávida – ela repetiu com um pouquinho mais de segurança na voz, mas ainda sim o receio era visto por trás do olhar dela.

- Quando você ficou sabendo disso? E como? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu estava desconfiada desde a semana passada, e hoje fui falar com uma das curandeiras que estão instaladas no castelo e ela me confirmou a minha suspeita – ela respondeu também se sentando na cama.

- E porque você não me disse nada antes? – ele perguntou parecendo ofendido por ela ter escondido _aquilo _dele.

- Porque eu não queria deixá-lo assim sem ter certeza de nada – ela respondeu.

- Assim como? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Assim. Com essa cara esquisita – ela falou enrugando levemente a testa.

Remo apenas ficou a encarando por mais algum tempo. Será que tinha entendido aquilo direito. Tonks estava grávida. Grávida de um filho seu. Só podia ser um sonho muito estranho. Mas a julgar pela cara que ela fazia não era um sonho. Afinal no que estava pensando? Ele deveria estar feliz. A mulher que ele ama está grávida de um filho seu, ele devia estar soltando fogos de felicidade.

- Remo você está bem? – a ouviu perguntar, a expressão entre desapontada e preocupada.

- É claro que estou bem – ele respondeu, voltando de seu transe e a abraçando fortemente – Isso é maravilhoso, Dora! Nós vamos ter um filho!

Tonks apenas deixou-se ser abraçado por ele. Ela estivera tão feliz durante o dia inteiro, mesmo preocupada com a reação de Remo não podia deixar de sorrir. E aquela reação dele, foi melhor do que ela imaginara. Estivera muito preocupada com a reação dele, pensou que ele ia surtar ao ouvir a noticia. Dizendo que não era justo alguém como ele ter um filho, ou com medo que o filho _deles_ herdasse sua maldição. Mas ela tinha certeza absoluta de que isso não ia acontecer, e pela reação de Remo, ele também tinha.

Mais antes que pudesse se acostumar com o abraço caloroso de Remo ele a soltou, fazendo-a voltar a deitar na cama e começando a acariciar a barriga dela, mesmo que ainda não desse para perceber a gravidez.

- Oi bebê – ela o ouviu murmurar com uma voz quente e carinhosa para sua barriga – Mesmo que você ainda não seja maior que eu grão de arroz, pode ter certeza que o papai já te ama.

Tonks sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao ouvir as palavras do ex-maroto, antes de voltar a puxá-lo para um abraço que não durou muito tempo, já que ele voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem, Harry? – perguntou a Sra Weasley, pelo que pareceu ser a décima terceira vez durante aquele café da manhã.

- Eu estou bem, Sra Weasley – respondeu Harry novamente, paciente. Preferia que todos achassem que ele realmente sentira-se mal na noite passado do que saber o real motivo para terem cancelado a reunião da AD. – Foi só um mal-estar por causa do cansaço.

- Então coma mais um pouquinho, meu querido – ela continuou, colocando mais ovos e _bacon _no prato do menino – Tenho certeza de que você não vem se alimentando bem.

- Para com isso, mamãe – resmungou Rony, rindo da cara que o amigo fazia diante de tanta comida em seu prato – Desse jeito você vai fazer com que ele fique igual ao professor Slughorn.

A Sra Weasley não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar feio para o filho mais novo, e voltou a colocar mais suco de abobora no copo de Harry.

- Mamãe, você pode me passar o suco? – pediu Gina, quando viu a matriarca terminar de encher o copo do seu namorado.

Mas o movimento feito pela matriarca da família Weasley foi interrompido, antes que ela pudesse entregar a jarra à ruiva mais nova, ela estancou em seu lugar, a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos arregalados e lagrimejando fitando a porta do Salão Principal.

Assim que perceberam o choque da Sra Weasley todos seguiram seu olhar, e todos tiveram a mesma reação de espanto.

Parados à porta do Salão Principal estavam dois ruivos e uma morena, e mesmo de longe todos puderam reconhecer dois dos recém-chegados: Percy e Carlinhos Weasley.

Antes que todos pudessem se recuperar da surpresa a Sra Weasley se levantou e correu pelo salão em direção aos dois filhos, dando um dos famosos abraços de urso de Molly Weasley nos dois.

O Sr Weasley também se juntou a mulher e abraçou os dois filhos, mas todos só pareceram realmente reparar que tinha mais alguém junto com os ruivos quando eles chegaram e sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam depois de analisar cuidadosamente a menina que sentara-se ao lado de Carlinhos. A garota era relativamente alta, mas ainda sim, mais baixa que o ruivo, e tinha longas madeixas negras e bem lisas, que desciam graciosamente até o meio de suas costas. O rosto era levemente redondo, com as maças do rosto bem rosadas e olhos bem negros, assim como seu cabelo.

Gina foi a primeira a abraçar os irmãos, depois que a mãe os soltou e depois foi seguida por todos os outros, até mesmo Fred, Jorge e Rony pareceram ter deixado todas as diferenças para trás e abraçaram Percy, como se nunca tivessem estado brigados. Harry também cumprimentou o ruivo calorosamente, decidido a deixar o passado para trás.

- Carlinhos! Percy! – exclamava a Sra Weasley a todo o momento, lágrimas e lágrimas marcando o rosto rechonchudo e já cheio de rugas da senhora.

- Já deu, não é mamãe! – falou Carlinhos animados, abraçando a mãe pelos ombros – Nós já chegamos, você já falou com agente, estamos bem… Não precisa mis chorar, certo?

- Ah, Carlinhos… - repetiu a matriarca, abraçando-o mais uma vez – Estava com tanta saudade! E de você também, Percy – acrescentou ela, abraçando o outro ruivo de novo.

Somente depois de soltar Percy do novo abraço foi que a Sra. Weasley pareceu notar a presença de mais alguém na mesa, sentada ao lado de Carlinhos, parecendo muito deslocada, mas mesmo assim sorrindo abertamente.

A matriarca pigarreou levemente duas vezes e depois lançou um olhar questionador para Carlinhos indicando a garota com a cabeça.

- Ah, me desculpe mamãe – falou Carlinhos, sorrindo ainda mais, e passando um dos braços pelo ombro da morena – Essa é Bianca Carminati. Minha namorada.

- Namorada? – repetiu a Sra. Weasley com uma expressão espantada.

- É namorada, mamãe – repetiu Carlinhos, sorrindo, enquanto a morena ficava ligeiramente corada ao lado do ruivo.

- E como isso aconteceu? – perguntou a matriarca, se recuperando do susto e sorrindo curiosa.

- Bom mamãe, acho que da maneira como sempre acontece – começou Carlinhos sorrindo maroto – Eu a pedi em namoro, e ela aceitou, oras!

Todos os presentes que prestavam atenção na conversa desataram a rir, menos a Sra. Weasley, e a própria Bianca, que agora atingira a mesma coloração dos cabelos do namorado.

- Para de ser mal-educado, Carlinhos – reprovou a matriarca – Eu estou perguntando onde vocês se conheceram.

- Eu entendi mamãe, só não pude evitar a brincadeira – ele respondeu sorrindo maroto.

- Como sempre – completou Percy, também sorrindo.

- Bom, para resumir a historia – falou Carlinhos, agora um pouco mais sério – Nós nos conhecemos há uns dois meses, quando eu tive que ir para a Itália cuidar de um dragão doente por lá…

- Você foi para a Itália? – exclamou a Sra. Weasley inconformada – Você foi para a Itália e nem o mesmo me mandou uma coruja avisando!

- É mamãe, eu fui pra Itália – respondeu Carlinhos revirando os olhos.

- Você também trabalha com dragões, Bianca? – perguntou Gina, tentando evitar uma possível discussão entre o irmão mais velho e a mãe.

- Sim – respondeu Bianca, calmamente – trabalho em um dos centros de criação de dragões na Itália. Estava trabalhando com um Meteoro-Chinês quando ele ficou doente e precisamos chamar o Carlinhos, já que todo mundo no centro já estava bastante ocupado.

- Uma garota que gosta de dragões – exclamou Fred risonho.

- Não é uma coisa que vemos todos os dias! Você realmente teve muita sorte, meu querido irmão – completou Jorge, piscando para o irmão mais velho.

- Com certeza eu tive muita sorte – concordou Carlinhos, sorrindo abobalhado para a morena ao seu lado, que voltara a atingir a coloração dos cabelos do namorado.

- Certo, certo, certo – falou Rony rindo da cara de bobo do irmão – Vamos parar com esse mel todo, isso já está me dando dor de barriga!

- Olha quem fala… – retrucou Gui – o Senhor Sou-Todo-Meloso-Quando-Estou-Com-A-Hermione.

- O Rony está com a Hermione? – questionou Carlinhos, virando-se para olhar o irmão mais novo e a morena.

- Sim – confirmou Gina – Depois de sete longos anos, ele finalmente descobriu que sempre foi apaixonado pela Hermione.

- Isso é quase um milagre – comemorou Carlinhos sorrindo divertido.

- Quase? – questionou Gina, piscando discretamente para Hermione, que estava tão vermelha quanto Bianca estivera minutos atrás.

- Acho que já falaram da minha vida o suficiente, não é mesmo? – reclamou Rony, incomodado.

- Eu discordo – responderam Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Isso tudo é inveja porque você dois são os únicos Weasley solteiros – retrucou Rony, mal-humorado.

- Ai, essa doeu – provocou Gui, causando risos em toda a platéia.

- Parem de discutir, garotos – reclamou a Sra. Weasley – Não faz nem dez minutos que vocês chegaram e já estão discutindo feito crianças. Vamos terminem de comer e vão fazer alguma coisa!

Nem bem a Sra. Weasley terminou de falar e centenas de corujas entraram no salão para entregar o correio matinal. Duas corujas pararam em frente ao grupo de Grifinórios, uma para Hermione e uma para o Sr. Weasley, ambas trazendo o _Profeta Diário_.

Hermione abriu o jornal calmamente, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente ao começar a ler a primeira pagina do jornal.

- O que tem ai, Hermione? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Acho que você não vai gostar muito disso Harry – ela respondeu, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa, ficando visível aos olhos do moreno.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram na mesma hora em que terminou de ler a manchete da notícia: _**Procura-se Harry Potter**_**.** Harry não esperou nem um segundo, e já virara o jornal em busca do resto da notícia.

"_**Eu, Lorde Voldemort, a partir de hoje, coloco a cabeça de Harry Potter a prêmio. Aquele que me entregar o garoto, de preferência vivo, será muito bem recompensado por seu serviço. Além de ter sua vida e de seus familiares poupadas, receberá riquezas incalculáveis. Mas aqueles que se colocarem no meu caminho serão seriamente punidos por isso."**_

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! – exclamou Gina, assim que terminou de ler o pequeno _anuncio._ – Isso é simplesmente inaceitável!

- E nós vamos fazer o que Gin? Denuncia-lo ao Ministério da Magia? – retrucou Harry, ainda visivelmente abalado com a notícia.

Gina não soube o que responder. Eles realmente não tinham o que fazer naquela situação. Apenas torcer para que todos que estivessem ali no castelo não fossem Comensais da Morte ou adeptos a Valdemort, e que ninguém tentasse mata-lo enquanto ele andava em um dos corredores da escola.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando Harry – falou Remo, que chegara à mesa, há poucos segundo, com o _Profeta Diário _aberto na mesma página que Harry acabara de ler – Ninguém aqui vai ser capaz de entregá-lo a Voldemort. Estamos todos do seu lado.

- Eu realmente espero que sim, Remo – concordou Harry, forçando um sorriso, que não convenceu ninguém.


	19. Brigas, insônia e beijos

Cap. 19 – Brigas, insônia e beijos.

Os dias que passaram após a chegada do tão terrível anuncio de Voldemort se passaram incrivelmente tensos no castelo. Embora a noticia da batalha eminente não tivesse sido anunciada para todos, apenas para os membros da Ordem da Fênix e para os professores, todos que estavam morando no castelo puderam perceber que algo tenso e muito ruim estava para acontecer no mundo bruxo.

Mesmo sem querer alarmar a todos sobre o que estava acontecendo, algumas medidas foram tomadas pela diretora: todos os treinos de quadribol e tarefas das aulas foram cancelados, para todos os alunos, além das aulas de vôos, dos primeiros anos, e metade dos tempos livres dos alunos foram substituídos por mais aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, agora ministradas tanto por Remo como por McGonagall. E as reuniões da AD e as aulas de Tonks, para os adultos, agora aconteciam todas as noites durante três horas.

E mesmo inconscientemente alguns hábitos também mudaram no castelo, o horário de dormir, nunca muito bem respeitado pelos alunos da escola, agora era rigorosamente respeitado por todos, além de uma nova mania ter sido adquirida por todos: ninguém mais andava pelos corredores do castelo, mesmo durante o dia, desacompanhado.

Os hábitos de Harry também haviam mudado drasticamente depois do dia em que recebera a noticia de Voldemort estava oferecendo uma recompensa por ele, ele quase não saia mais da Sala Precisa. Não que ele estivesse se escondendo, apenas passava todo o seu tempo cercado de dezenas de livros de feitiços e de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, tentando memorizar todos eles. Só sai da sala quando seu corpo implorava por alguma coisa para comer, mais na maioria das vezes apenas ia até as cozinhas, ou pedia para Dobby lhe trazer alguma coisa ali mesmo. Nem mesmo as aulas ele estava freqüentando direito, as únicas que ele nunca deixava de ir eram as de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas e as aulas de Feitiços.

Todos os Weasley e Hermione estavam preocupados com as atitudes do moreno, e até mesmo McGonagall percebera as mudanças, não só nos hábitos do garoto, mas também em sua fisionomia, que agora parecia ainda mais cansada e de algo que estava começando a ficar doente.

- Harry Potter, se você não sair dessa sala agora mesmo e vir comigo até o Salão Comunal eu vou azarar você! – gritou Gina, duas semanas depois das estranhas mudanças no castelo, quando entrou na Sala Precisa, onde Harry estava treinando uma maldição em um dos bonecos que ele conjurara na sala.

- Eu não vou sair daqui agora, Gina – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu alvo, lançando mais uma vez o feitiço, com perfeição, deixando a ruiva ainda mais irritada.

- Então eu realmente vou ter que azarar você! – ela retrucou, tirando a varinha do bolso e a apontando para o namorado, a expressão de fúria a deixando extremamente vermelha.

- Não acho, realmente, que você vai conseguir me azarar Gina – o moreno respondeu, ainda sem encarar a namorada, lançando o feitiço pela enésima vez no boneco, que já estava totalmente destruído.

- Tudo bem! – ela concordou – Já que você tem tanta certeza de que eu não vou conseguir azará-lo, porque não tenta encontrar uma namorada que seja melhor em feitiços? – completou, guardando a varinha no bolso interno das vestes e saindo da sala, fazendo um barulho estrondoso ao bater a porta ao fechá-la.

Harry finalmente parou de olhar para seu alvo e voltou-se para a porta, e falando um palavrão baixinho saiu correndo indo atrás da ruiva que já estava no final do corredor, descendo o primeiro lance de escada.

- Gina! Volta aqui! – ele gritou, correndo atrás dela.

Ela fingiu que não o ouviu chama-la e continuou descendo as escadas a passados firme rapidamente, sem olhar para trás.

- Gina! – ele gritou novamente, quando já estava descendo as escadas, e pulou os últimos cinco degraus para poder alcançá-la – Espera! – ele falou novamente, quando conseguiu alça-la e segura-la pelo braço.

- Me solta! – ela falou, tentando se livrar do aperto firme da mão dele – É melhor me soltar! – ela continuou, o olhando ameaçadoramente – Eu posso não _conseguir _te azarar, mais tenho certeza de que os meus irmãos vão conseguir!

- Para Gina! – ele falou novamente depois de soltar mais um palavrão baixinho, ainda tentando conter a tentativa de fuga da menina – Me desculpe!

- Você pode, por favor, soltar meu braço, Potter? – ela falou novamente, frisando o sobrenome dele friamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Só se você me desculpar – ele retrucou, ainda a segurando firmemente, tentando não se abalar com o uso do seu sobrenome.

- Então você vai ter que ficar me segurando o dia inteiro – ela retrucou, parando de tentar se soltar inutilmente e bufando de raiva, seu rosto agora totalmente vermelho.

- É sério, Gin… Me desculpa! – ele tentou novamente, passando a mão levemente pelo rosto na menina e tirando uma mecha da franja dela da frente de seus olhos – Me desculpe… - repetiu, com a voz fraquinha, vendo a expressão assassina com que à namorada o olhava.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu te desculpo por ser um grande babaca! – ela respondeu, mais com um tom de voz e uma expressão de quem realmente não desculpa ninguém por nada.

Harry não disse nada, apenas soltou o braço da menina, que ficou levemente avermelhado, e jogou os braços pra cima, como quem pede que um raio caia sobre sua cabeça, para depois voltar a encarar a namorada.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Gina! Não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com você! – ele falou, depois de respirar fundo, com uma voz e uma expressão que chegava a dar pena – Eu só estou estressado demais com tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente.

- Eu sei que você está Harry, mais eu não tenho culpa de nada do que está acontecendo, por isso não desconte sua raiva em mim! Eu só estou preocupada com você, e querendo te ajudar – ela retrucou não se deixando abalar pela expressão de pena que ele fazia.

- Eu sou realmente um babaca completo! – ele exclamou aparentemente desesperado, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, já totalmente desarrumados.

Gina apenas deixou um sorrisinho discreto escapar pelos seus lábios, desfazendo a cara amarrada e a raiva se dissipando levemente, para depois abraçá-lo carinhosamente pela cintura.

- Mais é o _meu _babaca – ela falou, ainda abraçada a ele, fazendo-o rir aliviado.

- Realmente me desculpe Gin… - ele repetiu pelo que pareceu ser a décima ou vigésima vez para a ruiva – Eu realmente não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com você… Me desculpa… - vigésima primeira.

- Está tudo bem, Harry – ela respondeu, afastando-se um pouquinho dele, para poder encará-lo – Eu sei que você está nervoso, ansioso, com medo, preocupado e mais um monte de coisas… mas, entenda, todos nós também estamos preocupados com você! E não queremos que você fique trancado aí, sem comer ou dormir direito, aposto que faz dias que você não sai lá fora…

- Desculpa… - ele falou novamente, irritando a ruiva.

- Mas não adianta nada você apenas ficar me pedindo desculpas e não fazer nada para mudar suas atitudes – ela reclamou séria – Eu sei que você quer se preparar para o que vai ter que enfrentar, mas ficar sem dormir ou sem comer, ao mesmo sem passar um tempinho com seus amigos não vai te fazer nada bem… - ela completou.

- Certo, Gin… Você tem razão – ele concordou, sorrindo de lado, envergonhado – Não vou mais me trancar aqui nessa sala o dia inteiro… Vou aparecer para todas as aulas e todas as refeições… - ele continuou falando, a encarando seriamente – Mas vou vim para cá todas as noites antes das reuniões da AD e durante os meus períodos livres, e também nos finais de semana! – ele completou, como se estivesse negociando algo com a ruiva.

- Pra mim está tudo bem – ela concordou – Contanto que eu, Hermione e Rony possamos vir aqui treinar com você, e que você passe um pouco de tempo com os seus amigos…

- Tudo bem – ele concordou, depois de analisar as exigências da ruiva, que pare ele pareceram totalmente aceitáveis, fazendo-o sentir-se um idiota por não ter feito isso sempre.

- Estamos combinados então? – ela perguntou, só pra se certificar, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Estamos – concordou Harry, antes de tomar o sorriso brincalhão dela para si – Gin? – ele chamou, interrompendo o beijo bruscamente.

- Hum? – ele resmungou decepcionada pela interrupção.

- Você ainda quer que eu vá procurar uma namorada que seja melhor em feitiços? – ele perguntou zombeteiro – Porque eu acho que isso é realmente impossível!

- Ah, cala boca, Harry! – ela reclamou, voltando a beijá-lo, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

~~''~~

Depois da pequena discussão com Gina no corredor, Harry realmente passou a ser mais sociável, o que o ajudou muito com relação ao treino com feitiços, já que agora treinava todas as noites na Sala Precisa com a namorada e algumas vezes com Rony e Hermione também. E agora que estava freqüentando todas as aulas e refeições, os Weasley já estavam mais tranqüilos e McGonagall também. Sua expressão quase doentia das semanas anterior, agora já havia sido substituída por uma expressão seria e concentrada.

As aulas da AD estavam ficando cada vez mais pesadas, e os alunos maiores de idade já conseguiam realizar feitiços que eram ensinados nos cursos preparatórios para Aurores no Ministério da Magia.

E então, antes que eles percebessem ou realmente esperassem a noite anterior ao eclipse lunar chegou, trazendo com ela todo o peso e dificuldades que teriam que enfrentar.

- Então, amanhã na hora do café da manhã anunciarei que as aulas foram canceladas, e de que Voldemort está prestes a invadir o castelo – falou Minerva McGonagall, durante a reunião da Ordem, a qual Harry, Rony, Hermione Gina também participavam.

- Vocês se lembram do Natal, quando a Toca fui atacada? Naquela noite que Harry viu os pensamentos de Voldemort e tudo o mais… – perguntou Rony, pensativo, no que todos afirmaram com a cabeça – Eu lembro do Harry ter dito que Voldemort sabia que estaríamos na Toca, porque um informante que estava aqui o avisou.

Todos continuaram a prestar atenção nas palavras do ruivo, mas sem realmente entender o que elas tinham a ver com o momento e o assunto discutido.

- Amanhã, depois que a diretora falar que a escola vai ser atacada, como faremos para impedir que esse informante fale para Voldemort que nós já sabemos do ataque? – ele questionou agora todos entendendo aonde o ruivo queria chegar.

- Rony tem razão – falou Remo, ficando ainda mais preocupado do que estivera durante todo o mês e durante toda aquela reunião – Mas não vejo como podemos preparar nossas defesas sem que o _informante_ suspeite que já saibamos do ataque.

- Mas que mal teria Você-Sabe-Quem saber que nós estamos preparados para o ataque? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Esse é o problema, Molly – respondeu Remo calmamente – Se Voldemort souber que já estamos preparados, ele pode mudar de idéia e adiar o ataque! E quem nos garante que Sibila fará outra profecia nos avisando a data do próximo ataque?

- E o que vamos fazer, então? – questionou Hermione, colocando em palavras as indagações de todos os presentes.

- O ataque só acontecerá à noite, não é? – falou Gina, no que todos concordaram – Então não há motivos para cancelar as aulas. Acho que todos devem seguir o dia normalmente, e quando estivermos na hora do almoço a diretora avisa que terá um clube de feitiços na parte da tarde para os alunos maiores de idade e para os adultos, na Sala Precisa. E que a tarde será livre para os alunos mais novos, que devem voltar à suas salas comunais.

Todos prestavam total atenção as palavras da ruiva, a maioria nem piscava com medo de perder alguma coisa.

- Quando todos estiverem na Sala Precisa, nos damos a noticia, não antes que todos assinem uma lista de nomes… - ela continuou a falar.

- Igual a que eu enfeiticei no quinto ano… - completou Hermione, que tinha começado a entender.

- Não exatamente igual, Mione – continuou a ruiva – O feitiço dessa vez vai identificar aquele que pensar em se comunicar com Voldemort, e então podemos prender o _espião_ – ela terminou de falar, como se resolvesse todos os problemas.

- Mas como conseguiremos fazer um feitiço desses? – perguntou Hermione, pensativa – Nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço assim, se não o teria lançado na lista da AD.

- Mas eu e Harry sabemos, não é Harry? – falou a ruiva sorrindo animada para o namorado.

- Sabemos? – ele repetiu.

- Sabemos, Harry – ela repetiu, indignada pelo namorado não se lembrar – Nós sabemos sim, Harry. Como você não consegue se lembrar? Vimos esse feitiço ontem antes da reunião da AD!

- É verdade! – concordou o moreno, se lembrando do livro que tinham lido na noite passada sobre feitiços de proteção, o feitiço ao que Gina se referia está logo depois do Feitiço do Fiel do Segredo.

- Então temos um plano – falou Remo, dessa vez sorrindo – e um plano realmente bom! – completou.

- E para garantir podemos passar uma lista entre os alunos mais novos também - completou Gina – caso o _espião _seja menor de idade.

- Certo, então está tudo decidido – falou Minerva se levantando e olhando para todos os presentes – Podemos voltar para nossos aposentos! Aconselho a todos que durmam muito bem essa noite!

- Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir… - resmungou Harry baixinho, para si mesmo!

~~''~~

- Bom, agora só temos que ir dormir – falou Hermione, quando os quatro grifinórios voltavam para sua Sala Comunal.

- Só? – repetiu Harry, irônico – Duvido que eu consiga fechar os olhos essa noite! – completou, quando avistaram o quadro da mulher-gorda.

- Mais você tem que dormir Harry! – repreendeu Rony – Não pode passar a noite em claro! Tem que descansar seu corpo e sua mente, cara!

- Fale isso pra minha mente, Ron – retrucou Harry sorrindo – Delicias Gasosas – falou para a mulher gorda que deu passagem para os quatro entrarem no Salão Comunal – Eu realmente gostaria muito de uma boa noite de sono! – completou.

- Bom, como eu sou uma pessoa realmente estranha, eu estou morrendo de sono – retrucou Rony, bocejando – Então eu já vou subindo! Boa noite para todos!

- Boa noite, Ron – respondeu Harry, rindo da cara de sono do amigo – Te vejo amanhã!

- Boa noite, irmãozinho – falou Gina, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão mais velho.

- Eu também vou subir Ron – falou Hermione, que não aparentava estar com sono algum – Também acho que não vou conseguir dormir muito, mais não custa nada tentar!

- Boa noite, Mione – falaram Harry e Gina para a morena quase ao mesmo tempo, vendo os dois se afastarem em direção as escadas que dariam acesso aos dormitórios.

- Enfim sós… - murmurou a ruiva rindo, enquanto se jogava em um dos sofás ao fundo da Sala Comunal em frente a uma das lareiras.

- Acho melhor você também ir dormir Gin – falou Harry, de pé ao lado do sofá, a encarando seriamente.

- Na verdade, eu não estou com sono – ela respondeu inocentemente – E como você também está sem sono, nós poderíamos ficar sem dormir juntos, não e mesmo? – completou, sorrindo docemente para o namorado.

- Eu não acho que eu vou ser uma boa companhia essa noite, Gin – ele retrucou, ainda a encarando.

- Eu realmente não ligo – ela respondeu o sorriso doce ainda brincando em seus lábios – Você pode só ficar aqui comigo, sabe, me abraçando, não precisa falar nada…

Harry não teve como conter um sorrisinho depois do que ela falou. Era obvio que a ruiva estava com medo do que viria pela frente, dava pra ver pelos olhos dela, o receio do desconhecido estava ali, por trás do sorriso, mas estava ali.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá, no que ela o abraçou, ficando encolhida ao seu lado, com a cabeça recostada em sem pescoço.

Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio abraçados e com as mãos entrelaçadas, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro, e Gina podia sentir as batidas descompassadas do coração do moreno.

- Você está com medo? – ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, quando o Salão Comunal já estava praticamente vazia.

- Muito – ele respondeu a voz não passando de um sussurro - Eu disse que já estava conformado com tudo isso, mais não posso evitar ficar com medo, agora que estamos tão perto.

- Não se preocupe Harry – ela respondeu também baixinho – Eu estou aqui com você! – ela sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, como se contasse um segredo muito importante.

- E é isso que me deixa com mais medo, Gin – ele respondeu, apertando a mão da garota, como se quisesse que ela lhe passasse mais força – Tenho medo de que amanhã, a essa hora, eu não tenha mais você… - ele completou, uma fina lágrima escorrendo sob seus óculos, indo parar em sua bochecha.

- Harry, eu prometo pra você, não importa como ou onde, amanhã, há essa hora, eu estarei com você, te abraçando e dizendo o quanto eu te amo – a ruiva falou as lágrimas, antes contidas firmemente, caindo como uma cascata de seus olhos – Eu prometo – ela repetiu, como um mantra.

- Eu te amo tanto – falou Harry, abraçando-a ainda mais forte – Você não pode nem imaginar o quanto!

- Posso sim, Harry – ela retrucou, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas que agora não paravam mais de cair – E não é nem metade do quanto que eu te amo! – ela completou, se aninhando ainda mais a ele.

- Gina, você prometeu que não ia mais chorar – ele reclamou, forçando um sorriso, quando a ruiva começou a chora incontrolavelmente – Lembra?

- Eu não consigo evitar, Harry – ela respondeu, entre os soluços do choro – Me desculpe.

- Shiiii… Está tudo bem, meu amor, está tudo bem! – ele falou, tentando convencer a ruiva e a si mesmo com suas palavras.

Gina ainda ficou um bom tempo, abraçada a ele, tentando controlar o próprio choro, mas sem obter muito sucesso, enquanto Harry passava a mão suavemente pelas costas da ruiva, tentando ajuda-la.

- Você está melhor? – o moreno respondeu, quando ela se soltou um pouco dele, para encará-lo, o rosto ainda manchado pelas lágrimas, que ela finalmente conseguira controlar.

- Aham – ela respondeu, afirmando a cabeça e tentando forçar um sorriso pra ficar mais convincente.

Ainda encarando-a docemente, Harry secou uma fina lágrima que voltara a escorrer pelo rosto da menina, para depois depositar um beijinho nos lábios da ruiva.

- Harry – ela falou, afastando-se mais dele – Eu quero que fique com isso – ela falou, tirando a correntinha que estava em seu pescoço – Pra te dar forças – ela completou.

- Mais eu dei essa correntinha pra você, Gin. Eu não quero de volta! – ele respondeu, olhando-a sem entender nada. Ele tinha dado a corrente para a ruiva logo depois que eles voltaram a namorar.

- Eu não estou te devolvendo Harry – ela tentou explicar – Eu só estou te emprestando momentaneamente. É só pra… pra você se lembrar de mim… - ela completou, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas novamente.

- Gina, é impossível eu não lembrar de você o tempo inteiro – ele respondeu, secando novamente as lágrimas da ruiva – Mas se é tão importante para você – ele completou, pegando a correntinha das mãos da ruiva e colocando no próprio pescoço.

- Obrigada – falou ela, voltando a abraçá-lo fortemente.

- Eu é que tenho que te agradecer Gin – ele sussurrou no ouvido da menina – Por você estar sempre comigo… - ele completou, beijando o topo da cabeça da namorada.

Nenhum dos dois soube precisar exatamente quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas abraçados, sentindo a presença um do outro, sem falar nada. Mas quando deram por si, o sol já nascia no horizonte.

~~''~~

Minerva quase não conseguira pregar os olhos durante aquela madrugada, passara quase o tempo todo repassando os planos para a noite seguinte, como se fazendo isso evitasse que algo de errado ocorresse.

Então, logo que o sol despontou no horizonte ela se levantou, colocou suas habituais vestes de bruxa, e foi para seu escritório.

A primeira coisa que percebeu, foi uma pequena coruja das torres batendo insistentemente em sua janela. Abriu para que a pequena coruja pudesse entrar, e tirou o pequeno bilhete que estava em sua pata. Os garranchos estavam tremidos e o pedaço de pergaminho estava manchado.

Depois que terminou de ler o pequeno bilhete, deixou-o sobre a mesa, e saiu de seu escritório, andando muito apressada pelos corredores vazios do castelo.

- Que bom que voltou, Hagrid – ela disse, assim que pode avistar o meio-gigante andando em sua direção nos jardins – E como foi lá? – ela completou.

- Foi realmente bom – respondeu Hagrid sorrindo, por trás da barba espessa – Consegui recrutar mais gigantes do que esperava. Da última vez que estive lá eram apenas cinco ou seis gigantes que sobreviveram àquela terrível batalha. Mas quando cheguei lá há três semanas, eles eram quase quinze. Todos que se rebelaram ao novo chefe.

- E eles vieram com você? – perguntou a diretora, um pouco mais animada, mas sem conseguir sorrir como tinha feito o meio-gigante.

- Foi muito difícil viajar com quinze gigantes sem sermos vistos, mas eu os trousse – respondeu Hagrid, alargando o sorriso – E para minha sorte um deles sabia falar nossa língua, o que facilitou muito a viagem…

- Que ótimo, Hagri! Realmente ótimo! – falou a diretora – E onde eles estão agora?

- Estão escondidos na Floresta Proibida. Devem estar procurando alguma coisa para comer e descansando um pouco… a viagem foi realmente longa e cansativa – respondeu Hagrid.

- Vá descansar um pouco também, Hagrid – ela falou, deixando escapar um suspiro – E obrigada por tudo… você está sendo muito importante!

- Não há de quer, diretora – ele respondeu, despedindo-se dela e voltando para sua cabana. Descansar seria realmente uma boa coisa.

Depois que viu o meio-gigante entrar em sua cabana, Minerva andou em direção à orla da Floresta Proibida, agora precisava falar com os centauros, avisar que hoje era o dia e que havia quinze gigantes perambulando pela floresta… ia ser uma conversa bem complicada.

- Harry? Você está acordado? – perguntou Gina, quando percebeu como sol brilhava fortemente no horizonte, proporcionando uma bela visão dos campos de Hogwarts.

- Estou Gina – respondeu sem se mover, ele ainda estava sentado no confortável sofá do Salão Comunal como estivera desde a noite passada, a única diferença era que agora Gina estava deitada no sofá, confortavelmente, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

- Acho melhor irmos tomar um banho e nos arrumarmos para as aulas, Harry – ela falou, levantando-se para sentar ao lado do moreno.

- Eu não vou às aulas hoje, Gina – ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda imóvel em seu ligar.

- Vai fazer o que então? – ela perguntou. Sempre fora boa em interpretar as expressões do namorado, mas naquele momento, mesmo para ela, a expressão do moreno era indecifrável.

- Eu não sei direito… - ele respondeu sinceramente – Só não consigo me imaginar dentro da sala do Slughorn ou qualquer outro professor, tentando prestar atenção e fazendo anotações…

- Eu entendo, meu amor – ela concordou, ainda analisando profundamente a expressão do moreno, no entanto, ainda sem conseguir decifrá-la.

- Gina, você poderia me fazer um favor? – ele perguntou sem muita firmeza na voz, como se não tivesse muita certeza do ia pedir à ruiva.

- Qualquer coisa… - ela respondeu, já imaginando o que ele pediria. Com certeza gostaria de ficar um tempo sozinho, pensando em coisas que não deveria ou só enfurnado na Sala Precisa treinando dezenas de feitiços.

- Você poderia, sabe… hum… ficar comigo – ele terminou, a voz fraquinha, com medo de talvez ouvir uma recusa da ruiva.

- É claro, meu amor. É claro que eu fico com você – ela respondeu, sorrindo imensamente. Sentia que de algum modo estaria ajudando o namorado a passar por aquele momento difícil.

- Obrigado… - ele falou, também sorrindo, um sorriso muito mais contido do que o da ruiva, mas mesmo assim sorrindo.

- Você não tem que me agradecer, meu amor – ela retrucou zangada, como se explicasse a uma criança teimosa que o céu é azul e não amarelo.

- Eu te amo, Gin – ele respondeu. Era incrível a facilidade com que conseguia falar essas palavras agora, como se fossem a única certeza de sua vida. Bom podia não ser a única, mais com certeza era mais importante de sua vida.

- Eu também, Harry, eu também…

Antes que pudesse diminuir a distancia entre eles, Harry pode ouvir um pequeno pigarro e virou-se para ver de onde vinha o som, e deu de cara com Hermione e Rony, ambos já com as vestes da escola e mochila nas costas.

- Bom dia – falou Rony, como se não tivesse interrompido nada – Vocês acordaram cedo, não? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Nós nem dormimos, Rony – explicou a ruiva, reprimindo um bocejo – Passamos a noite inteira aqui, acordados.

- Oh… - resmungou Rony, não muito feliz com a informação que a irmãzinha o fornecera.

- Para de ser bobo, Ron – ralhou Hermione – Eu sei muito bem no que deve estar pensando.

- Certo, certo! Me desculpe – resmungou Rony enfezado – Vocês vão tomar café? – ele perguntou, mais para mudar de assunto do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Vamos – respondeu Harry, se levantando do sofá, sendo seguido por Gina – só precisamos ir para os nossos dormitórios, tomar um banho e nos arrumarmos – completou, apontando para suas roupas totalmente amassadas, assim como as da ruiva ao seu lado.

- Certo, nós esperamos por vocês – respondeu Harmione, sentando-se no lugar em que Harry estivera segundos atrás – Ainda está cedo, quase ninguém acordou por aqui.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e cada um subiu para o seu próprio dormitório, ambos em silêncio.

Harry subiu as escadas o mais lentamente que pode, e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, já que Dino, Neville e Simas ainda dormiam ali, foi até sua cama, que ainda estava arrumada e sentou-se na beirada por alguns segundos, antes de pegar uma muda de roupa limpa em seu malão.

Entrou no banheiro e se despiu vagarosamente entrando em baixo do chuveiro quente. A noite tinha sido realmente ruim, mas não chegara nem aos pés do que imaginou que seria, é claro pensamentos sombrios e desanimadores o assolaram durante toda a madrugada, mas o fato de Gina estar com ele, fez com que todos os pensamentos se esvaíssem lentamente de sua cabeça, sendo substituídos por pensamentos mais felizes, até mesmo confiantes, coisa que poucas vezes permitiu-se fazer em toda sua vida.

Tinha plena consciência de que a manhã seguinte era uma total incógnita para ele, e para todos naquele castelo, mas sabia que no fim, como já falara para a namorada uma vez, tudo pelo que teve que passar a vida toda valeu a pena, só por poder estar com seus amigos, sua _família postiça_ e agora também com a garota que amava.

Demorou mais do que esperava no banho, já que passara muito tempo divagando sobre o que iria acontecer com ele, e com toda a comunidade bruxa, dali para frente, que quando saiu do banheiro, já totalmente vestido, os outros três ocupantes do dormitório já estavam acordados.

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry? – perguntou Neville, assim que viu o moreno sair do banheiro – Você está branco feito o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça!

- Eu estou bem, Neville – ele respondeu, mecanicamente, sem encarar o amigo direito, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda era um péssimo mentiroso, ainda mais quando se tratava de seus amigos – Só não dormi muito bem essa noite… - completou, tentando parecer mais convincente.

- Pesadelos? – perguntou Dino, preocupado, todos os garotos no dormitório já tinham presenciado alguma das noites que Harry se contorcia e suava em sua cama por causa de um pesadelo.

- Não, Dino, apenas preocupações demais na cabeça – ele respondeu, tentando acalmar os amigos, principalmente Neville que já estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Certo… - resmungou Dino, em resposta.

- Eu já vou descer Rony, Hermione e Gina estão me esperando para o café – falou, depois de alguns segundos, Neville e Simas concordaram com a cabeça, e Dino fechou sua expressão quando o nome de Gina foi citado, lembrando-se que ainda estava chateado com Harry, mais o moreno apenas o ignorou e desejou um bom dia para os três, descendo as escadas de seu dormitório em seguida.

Rony e Hermione continuavam sentados no mesmo lugar em que estiveram quando Harry saiu, conversando sobre alguma coisa seria, já que ambos tinham uma expressão carregada no rosto. Gina também já tinha descido, mas conversava em um canto com uma das garotas com quem dividia seu dormitório.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou, assim que se aproximou dos dois amigos, que pararam a conversa no mesmo instante, assustados com a presença do moreno.

- Vamos – concordou Rony, se levantando junto com a namora – Você também vai, Gina? – ele perguntou, um pouco mais alto para que a ruiva pudesse ouvir.

- Vou sim, Ron – ela respondeu, depois sorriu amigavelmente para a menina a sua frente e se despediu dela com um aceno.

- Você demorou, Harry – falou a Hermione, quando eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Eu estava conversando com Dino, Neville e Simas – ele respondeu, não demorar exatamente por isso, mais foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu para falar naquele momento.

- Vocês estavam conversando! – repetiu Rony surpreso – Achei que Dino não falasse mais com você, e por isso Simas também não…

- Nem eu entendi muito bem, Ron – concordou Harry – O Neville me perguntou se eu estava bem, e eles acabaram entrando na conversa.

- Ah… - resmungou Rony, em lugar a uma resposta.

- Dino é um idiota – falou Gina, surpreendendo aos outros três, já que ela estivera calada durante todo o caminho – E Simas ainda mais idiota por dar ouvidos para ele.

- Eu realmente não ligo para isso… - respondeu Harry dando de ombros – Depois do quinto ano quando Simas parou de falar comigo, porque achava que era um mentiroso eu não ligo mais para isso…

- Dino ainda não fala com você porque você está namorando a Gina? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco deslocada na conversa, no que Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Ele é realmente um idiota!

Os quatro continuaram a andar pelos corredores até chagarem ao Grande Salão, que ainda estava quase vazio por ser tão cedo. Apenas poucos alunos e visitantes ocupavam as mesas das quatro casas. Apenas a mesa dos professores já estava cheia, com todos os professores, a não ser por Sibila, porém todos já estavam acostumados com sua ausência.

O Senhor e a Sra. Weasley eram um dos poucos que já estavam acordados e sentados na mesa da Grifinória, assim como Tonks, que ocupava um lugar ao lado da matriarca da família e conversava calmamente com ela.

- Bom dia – falou a matriarca, assim que os quatro sentaram-se a mesa, no que foi respondido apenas por um aceno de cabeça de cada um – Gina, minha queria, você está bem? Está mais branca do que um fantasma! E você também, Harry…

- Nós estamos bem, mamãe. Não se preocupe – respondeu a ruiva, com certeza mais convincente do que se Harry respondesse.

- Sei – retrucou a matriarca, ainda desconfiada.

O salão foi se enchendo gradativamente, e pouco antes do sinal para a primeira aula tocar ele estava completamente lotado.

- Nós já vamos indo para a aula do Slughorn – falou Hermione, levantando-se junto com o namorado – Você vem Harry?

- Vão vocês – ele respondeu baixinho para que a Sra. Weasley não escutasse – Eu não vou às aulas hoje – completou quase em um sussurro para a morena.

- Certo, certo – ela concordou de má vontade – Nós vemos depois, então.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram apreçados pelo Grande Salão com direção as masmorras.

- Vocês não vão chegar atrasados? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Harry e Gina, desconfiada.

- Nós já estamos indo, mamãe – respondeu a ruiva, se levantando em um salto da cadeira, e levando consigo Harry, para fora do Grande Salão.

- Sua mãe vai matar agente quando souber que não fomos as aulas – resmungou Harry, levemente arrependido de sua escolha.

- Para de ser medroso, Harry – retrucou Gina, rindo.

Os dois andaram sem um rumo aparente por um longo tempo, até que se viram parados em um dos muitos corredores inutilizados do castelo, e antes que Gina pudesse protestar ou mesmo se preparar, Harry a prensou violentamente na parede e a beijou.

O beijo foi totalmente exigente e apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de todos que eles já tinham trocado, mesmo aqueles trocados na Sala Precisa. Uma das mãos do moreno, sempre tão comportada, passeava pelas costas e cintura da menina, procurando uma brecha, logo encontrada, para poder acariciar livremente as costas da menina por baixo da blusa do uniforme, enquanto a outra a puxava pelo pescoço, tentando fazer com que a distancia entre os dois fosse cada vez menor.

- Uau! O que foi isso? – ela perguntou, levemente espantada, quando separou-se do namorado e recuperou parcialmente seu fôlego – Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu não estou… mais isso foi… uau! – completou, deixando escapar um suspiro.

- Eu… eu não… eu não sei, Gin – o moreno respondeu, ficando levemente corado – Eu só… eu só…

- Tudo bem, Harry, você não precisa realmente me explicar – ele retrucou rindo, e dessa vez foi ela que o pegou de surpresa e iniciou o beijo, ainda presa entre o corpo do namorado e a parede, não que ela se importasse muito com isso.

Harry apenas riu levemente, entre os lábios da namorada e depois voltou sua concentração para o beijo, totalmente exigente, e agora eram as mãos dela que passavam por toda a extensão de suas costas e barriga por dentro da camisa do uniforme, fazendo com que um maravilho arrepio perpassasse por todo o seu corpo.

E, diferente da noite anterior onde o tempo foi aproveitado apenas para que os dois ficassem juntos, cada um preso a seus pensamentos, o tempo da manhã, onde deveriam estar cada um em sua sala, os dois passaram ali, naquele mesmo corredor, apenas aproveitando a maravilhosa sensação que cada um sentia quando seus lábios se tocavam.

E antes mesmo que estivessem preparados para se separarem o sinal, anunciando à hora do almoço soou por todo o castelo, e com um relutante últimos beijo eles se separaram e foram em direção ao Grande Salão, onde o dia realmente ia começar.

~~''~~

Oii gente .. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capitulo ..

Esse já era pra ser o capitulo da batalha .. mais quando eu comecei a escreve-lo tinha tanta coisa que eu ainda queria colocar antes da batalha que tive que deixar ele um pouquinho grande .. e depois decidi fazer outro capitulo para a batalha ..  
E mesmo com esse capitulo enorme, ainda ficou faltando uma ceninha do Rony e da Hermione que está na minha cabeça ..  
Vou tentar colocar no próximo ..

Bom .. é só isso ..  
Obrigado a todos que leram ..  
E por favor, façam uma autora feliz e comentem ...

Beiijos .. sz


End file.
